Blue Oceans
by Jae B
Summary: A journey through time reveals the trials and tribulations of one special couple. Rated T for adult themes. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. So Will You Come?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! It is owned by Viacom, but I give all credit to Craig Bartlett who has created one of the best animated series out there. I do not own National Geographic or the first network for men either.  
  
Author's note: This fanfic is rated PG-13 for dealings in all aspects of life, including sexual implications and death, so if you can't handle the heat stay out of the desert! Simply stated, but enough said!  
  
"As sure as the sun is bright, this will seem like the longest lunch in the world today," I thought to myself as I took a glance at my wife of five years. In her arms she carried her latest novel, signed, and ready to be delivered into the hands of my best friend's second wife. It was incomprehensible as to even why the true love of my life was his wife's favorite author. To make matters worse, I knew my sweetheart was just as apprehensive as I was about the whole situation, after all, we hadn't seen them in three years. I guess we all lost touch with each other over time because we were just too busy with our own lives. I had my research, my wife had her books, and they had their own careers. It was Gerald who made the call. He'd gotten a message from his agent confirming the need to move out west was for real, so he thought it would be nice for all of us to have a last get together for "old time's sake." I'd heard him ask through the phone receiver:  
  
"So, will you come?"  
"Of course we'll come!" was her response, and then she looked at me in question. I nodded a "yes" before turning, once again, to face my computer.  
"You wanna talk to Arnold?....No, your agent will be calling you any minute?....Okay, one o'clock tomorrow?....Sure, we'll see you then....Huh?....Yeah, yeah, she'll be getting the first copy... All right, bye." And with that, she hung up the receiver. I knew she knew I was watching her reflection through the mirror next to the computer monitor. She walked toward my desk setting both hands on my shoulders. Leaning over and giving me a kiss on my cheek she asked, "You ready for this?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
So here it was a quarter to one, both of us strolling slowly toward BIGAL'S TASTY CAFE. I knew I was asking for it, but I had to lighten the mood somehow. I decided to make a bold inquiry.  
"If you don't mind my asking, does this new novel reflect all the chick flicks you've been watching lately?" CRACK! Right on top my head, but it was worth it! Oh, how love hurts, literally! This was her thickest novel yet! I couldn't help but grin wildly at the thought of what was coming next!  
"Oh, you stupid football head! Is that all you think I do is sit around watching sappy romance crap all day?!"  
"No," I smiled, "but I do know what you watch every Monday night at nine o'clock on the first men's network."  
"Shut up, Mr. National Geographic!" she smiled right back, threatening me with her book again. Somehow, she knew as to what my intention was because she gently lowered the book to the ground and asked,  
  
"You okay, Arnold?" Damn! As of late, she could always see right through me!  
"I'm not sure I can do this," I confessed. She stepped in front of me, took me by the arms, searched my eyes, then came to a conclusion.  
"Yes you can, Arnold. Hell, if I can, I know you can. It's not....?"  
"No, no, it's not that!" Why would she even consider that now? "It's just that, well, Gerald's my best friend and I feel like I've ignored him all these years." She flashed a warm compassionate smile.  
"Arnold, I'm sure Gerald understands. We're adults now, and it's not like we haven't kept in contact with him. Besides, he called us, remember? I think I know what's bothering you. You're afraid of..." she swept her hands down my arms, placing them into mine, squeezing my fingers tightly. "Everything's gonna be fine." She then gave me that look with her eyes that, which, for the life of me, I had yet to understand.  
Gazing into those eyes was like gazing into two vast oceans of deep blue filled with tears created from the sorrow of a lonely, painful childhood and beyond. In my imagination I wanted to set sail on those waters, but for some reason I couldn't. The waves were too rough and I'd always see a woman dressed in black, her hair, fair as the yellow rose, following the wind. She always held her back to me, yet she always seemed to be waiting for someone or something. Who or what it was I could never figure out. I had to close my eyes. The image was too perplexing.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering why you always give me that look?"  
"What look?"  
"The one you're giving me now."  
"Oh! That look! You mean, after all these years, you don't know?"  
"Well, no. "  
"It means that I...." then she placed a finger to her lips contemplating. "No, you've got to learn this for yourself, and I think after this little lunch date you just might." She shook her head. "Still dense after all these years!"  
"Learn what?....Dense?! Hey!" Not only was she confusing me, but starting to annoy me as well.  
"Nevermind. Come on, it's five to one, let's go!" She knelt down to pick up the novel, then stood up and grabbed my my arm, pulling it so hard that I amost lost my balance, but that was her.  
We stood at the front door of the cafe, both of us taking a deep breath and a last look at each other before entering. I slowly pulled the handle and we walked in.  
  
My wife and I looked at each other in anticipation as two blondes neared the door of the cafe, one with hair pale as the moon, the other's gold like the morning sunrise. The latter was my best buddy. He was giving his wife a clever smile when I saw what looked like a dictionary of a thing land on top of his head. The impact was so loud we could hear it inside the diner and I saw her lips form those two familiar words. Football head. Guess he'd live with that one forever!  
"Man, that had to hurt!" but my wife wasn't paying attention. She was drooling over that colossal encyclopedia of words she couldn't wait to get her hands on. I'd asked why she, of all people, liked novel written by someone who write the corniest poetry. She said she'd never read any of her poetry. I was glad she didn't. Man, was it pathetic! Of course, that was years ago so who knew? I looked back at Arnold who was still smiling.... still smiling? What was he, CRAZY? Well, if I had to live with that girl for five years I'd be crazy too. Then she gave him that weird look she used to give him when they were dating. I remember her giving me a similar look like that a few years back. It was like looking into a mystic's dark blue crystal balls where all your thoughts could be read. It was too freaky and it gave me nightmares just thinkin' about it. I pushed the thought aside turning to my wife who was giveing me a pleading look with her eyes. She was unusually quiet today, but I understood why.  
"Relax, baby. This is gonna be like old times." As soon as I'd said it, the two blondes walked in and approached our table.  
"Hey Arnold, my main man, how's it goin' buddy?"  
"What's up, Gerald?" He shook my hand, and for being a scientist, he sure had a firm grip. Musta had somethin' to do with that girl of his.  
"Have a seat."  
"I'll be right back. I've gotta use the powder room. You know what to order for me, and I hope the waitress hurries it up. I'm starvin'." The pale blonde walked toward the ladies room.  
"Arnold, why in the hell did you marry that girl?" My wife just looked at me with a smirk.  
"Gerald, we've had this conversation before." He gave my wife that half lidded look that caused her to straighten up and wipe the smile right off her face.  
"I know, but why?" Even after five years, it still struck me odd the two of them could be so close.  
"Because I love her, Gerald. You don't know her like I do. She's-"  
"Ahem!" I cleared my throat to let him know she was right behind him.  
"You're back already?"  
"False alarm." She smiled at him lovingly and sat down quietly. She'd softened some through the years. Musta had somethin' to do with my best friend. The conversation was going nowhere fast so I decided to liven things up.  
"This is just like old times, isn't it?"  
"Sort of, except for our, um, dates." He gave my wife that half lidded look again.  
"You remember the time when we started our sophmore year at P. S. 118 High School?" I knew he'd remember that day! His wife leaned back folding her arms, then glanced sideways and gave him a mischievous smile. I remembered that day because his reactions to the events of it were just too weird.  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
Yeah, I remembered that day, all right. It was a day I'd never forget.  
  
Author's Note: This is only the beginning! Plenty more to come! 


	2. This Can't Be Happening!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or Hey Arnold! The Movie. They are both owned by Viacom, but I give all credit to Craig Bartlett for creating such an incredible animated series.  
  
Author's Note: For those who reviewed my first chapter, thanks for the compliments. I'm not so sure I have a "way with words", but I try. I have a simplistic writing style, and this chapter proves it. Oh, and Darth, yes I did make a couple errors, but they were typos! lol! Fair Warning: You are now entering the desert!  
  
"I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head, and from that moment and every moment since I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings so I could grab you and kiss you and, oh, come here you big lug!"  
  
"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"  
  
"Aaaaaaah!" I sat straight up in my bed and turned the alarm clock off. "What was that all about?" This wasn't the first time I'd had this dream, but why the heck was I dreaming abour her now? Helga G. Pataki had gone to All Girls Academy last year....Oh yeah, she was coming back to attend P. S. 118 High School this year. I dreaded the thought because, frankly, I was sick of the humiliation she put me through. We'd played too many practical jokes on each other to count, and just when I thought I'd had her beat she'd always get the last laugh. At least she left me alone in eighth grade, at least for the most part anyway. Swim team and baseball kept her occupied.  
  
On the other hand, her roommate, Lila Sawyer was also coming back to attend P. S. 118 High. I was looking forward to seeing her again, wondering if she still wore the endless braid that trailed down her back. Thinking about that braid also made me think of eighth grade again, and how my heart was crushed. Maybe I'd win Lila's heart this year, which reminded me, this was the first day of school! I stumbled out of bed, grabbed my clothes, ran downstairs and into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
The bus ride on the route to school was kinda dull. I had expected to be bombarded with a number of spitwads, but Helga wasn't on the bus. No matter, I'd probably get it once I walked inside the doors of P. S. 118 High. Gerald and I made idle conversation until we arrived at our destination. We stepped out, observing our surroundings, which were no different from the year before. All the usual people were hanging out at their usual locations.  
  
Gerald seemed to be gazing at nothing when he turned to me and said, "Here we are again. You ready for sophmore year Arnold?"  
  
"Not really, but I am looking forward to seeing Lila again this year."  
  
"You know Arnold, Helga's gonna be here this year too. Helga-G- Pataki." He gave me that vehement glare he usually did whenever he mentioned her name.  
  
"I know." I couldn't help but remember the dream I woke up from that morning. "Come on, Gerald. Let's go in. All the guys are talking about two girls who just arrived from All Girls Academy. I bet one of them's Lila, but I wonder who the other one is."  
  
"Helga?" Gerlad unwillingly suggested.  
  
"Nah," we both replied in unison, dismissing the idea all together.  
  
As we passed through the double doors into the hallway, we could see Sid, Stinky, and Harold surrounded by a crowd of sophmores who seemed highly interested in what Sid had to say. Gerald and I worked our way to the front.  
  
"All right men, they both just arrived from All Girls Academy and from what we've seen they're both HOT! Shh! shh! shh! Here comes Lila, but we all call her 'Ms. Sophisticated' because she's into ballet, opera and all that classy stuff." He aimed a smile my way.  
  
Then I saw her. She looked stunning in that green dress she wore. It hugged her body in the most strategic places and she still wore the endless braid past her back, her matching bow complimenting her copper hair. I had to say something to her.  
  
"Wow, Lila! That's a really nice dress." I knew I was smiling at her.  
  
"Why, thank you ever so much, Arnold. I'll see you around," she replied and walked off down the hallway, a moderate band of gentlemen following her.  
  
I turned to Sid because I was curious. "So, what about the other girl?" It was Stinky's turn to speak up this time.  
  
"You mean, 'Da Blonde Bomb', Arnold?"  
  
"'Da Blonde Bomb'?" What in the heck was he talking about? And what an outrageous name! I looked at Gerald who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I reckon they call her that on account o' she's a knockout. I was once smitten with her myself many years ago." He smiled a lovesick smile that made me kinda ill.  
  
"She's untouchable Arnold," Sid chimed in. "Oh, and she knows Judo and Tae Kwon Do. Boy howdy, you don't wanna mess with her!" His eyes darted around nervously.  
  
An unusual sense of awareness passed over me. "Hey Gerald, I wonder where Helga is. I haven't seen her all morning." For reasons unknown to me, right after I made this remark, every pair of eyes in the crowd was staring at me intensely. "What?"  
  
"Here she comes, Arnold. Ya better get out o' the way," Stinky commanded.  
  
Gerald and I followed Stinky's orders precisely, because the minute he'd said it, a group of-no-more like a crowd of seniors came barging in through the double doors. They were making a straight beeline for us, so Gerald and I took to either side of the drinking fountain. I had a closer look at the swarm of bodies heading toward us. It was mainly guys except for maybe one or two girls who I couldn't make out because they were surrounded. As they advanced our way, I recognized most of the varsity football team and that guy Jack, who I hated. They stopped right in front of us, then stepped aside revealing the girl I'd been wondering about. I started gaping at the view displayed before me!  
  
There stood Helga G. Pataki, wearing a pink shirt, pink low riders, and a white belt that encircled her hips. Her platinum blonde curls spiraled down past her slender waist and her well defined curves caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise. I turned to Gerald who turned to me. His eyes were so wide they looked like they would roll out of his head onto the floor. All we could do was exclaim,"HELGA?!"  
  
A redheaded senior, whom I thought to be a bodybuilder, stood near the fountain offering to turn the knob for her. She politely declined the offer and made her own way toward the fountain. As she bent down to take a drink of water, I felt my heart beating so fast it felt as if it would rocket right out of my chest! "Whoa! I feel...I feel..." A rush of heat surged through my lower anatomy, the flaming sensation spreading to my cheeks. UH, UH!! NO WAY!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! The hair on my neck wasn't the only thing that was ris...I slid my back slowly down the wall, hoping she wouldn't notice me.  
  
"Huh? Arnold! I mean, what are you doing down there?" Too late! She noticed me.  
  
"Uh, nothing," I answered nervously, but I could still feel my cheeks burning. By the expression on her face, I figured she thought I was crazy.  
  
"You okay? I mean, you are sitting underneath the drinking fountain."  
  
"Uh, I'm fine." What else was I gonna say?  
  
"Here, I'll lend you a hand." She leaned forward extending her arm out.  
  
"NO! I mean, no thank you!" Under no circumstances was I about to let anyone help me up right now!  
  
"Whatever," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'll see ya when I see ya, Arnold. Come on boys, let's roll." Surrounding her once again, what seemed like the entire senior male population, took off marching down the hallway.  
  
"Arnold, did you just see what I just saw? I mean, talk about a killer makeover...Arnold?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, talk about a killer makeover."  
  
"Uh, no kidding, Gerald." The first bell rang and the hallways started to empty.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get to class."  
  
"No, Gerald. I'm feeling kinda...dizzy. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later.  
  
"Huh?!" Gerald gave me the same reaction Helga had whenever she asked me what I was doing under the drinking fountain. "Whatever you say, Arnold. I'll meet you in class." I was glad he didn't ask me what just happened right now. He probably would later on anyway. I sat there trying to make sense of it all.  
  
"There is no way this is happening!" I didn't realize I said it aloud until I heard a baritone voice from above me.  
  
"That's what they all say. They don't call her 'Da Blonde Bomb' for nothin'." It was the redheaded senior who'd offered to help Helga. He stared me down with a smug smile on his face. Then he slapped me on the back so hard he almost knocked the wind out of me. "You'll be okay, kid."  
  
The second bell rang, which meant that I was tardy. I didn't care. My mind wasn't on being late to class. It was on Helga G. Pataki, the girl who played a countless number of practical jokes on me throughout elementary and junior high school, yet she was the girl who I found standing at the foot of my bedroom stairs the day after the end of the eighth grade. She was the one who restored my dignity that day, and the one who healed my bruised heart. How did I feel about Helga? I wasn't exactly sure, but something seeded deep down within me was telling me I already knew the answer.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, Helga seems to be behaving rather unusually, but it is explained in the next chapter, and don't fret, she'll gradually become herself again! Get ready for chapter 3! I'm in the process of editing it right now! 


	3. Helga Pataki Kissed You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. It is still owned by Viacom and I still give all credit to Craig Bartlett for creating one of the best animated series there is.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I tried to lengthen this chapter, but it still remains relatively short. I'll give it my best next time. Golden Lunar Eclipse, here is your answer: What is her best event? Why, the 100m fly(butterfly of course)!  
  
"You lied to me twice that day, Arnold, and you're true blue! Just what were you doing sitting underneath that drinking fountain that day anyway?"  
  
"You mean, you never saw what happened?" He seemed relieved.  
  
"No, I took a second look at the crowd and another lady caught my eye. When I looked back, the next thing I knew, you were sitting on the hallway floor."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Phoe...nevermind." Arnold's wife wrapped her fingers around his arm like a snake about to strangle its victim. I knew why.  
  
My wife's eyes widened, the corners of her mouth curving skyward. She stood straight up out of her chair rushing over to the tall blonde who wore what seemed like an endless grin on her face. She grabbed her hand, yanking her out of her seat so fast I thought the girl might fall over. They walked hurriedly toward the ladies room. One those two were in there, what sounded like school girl giggling could be heard throughout the entire cafe.  
  
"Now, there's somethin' you don't see everyday. Those two hangin' out and actin' like best friends?" I looked at Arnold who's entire face was a slight rosy shade. He was still the sensitive guy I'd always known. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, then busted out laughin'!  
  
"Gerald!" The color of his face deepened from its rosy shade to that of a ruddy crimson.  
  
"I'm sorry buddy, but that is just too funny!"  
  
"Gerald!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I think we've gotten the whole cafe's attention anyway." I had to regain my composure 'cause the ladies were returning from their sudden outburst in the bathroom.  
  
"Welcome back, ladies." They gave each other knowing glances, then took to their seats quietly.  
  
"What I wanna know is how you two actually ended up as chemistry lab partners." The couple smiled at each other.  
  
"If you really wanna know, it was Arnold here who forced me to be his lab partner."  
  
"Oh, come on! You wanted to be my lab partner and you know it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
They were arguing playfully, like kids. I could tell 'cause they were both smiling with their eyes fixed on each other. Man, what a revolting sight! But, if that wasn't love I didn't know what was. "Arnold, did you really do that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, not exactly. Well, sort of. You remember that day at lunch?"  
  
"Arnold, what exactly happened with you there at the drinking fountain this morning, huh?" I knew he'd ask me about it, but why at lunch?  
  
"I don't know, but when I figure it out, I'll let you know, Gerald." I really didn't feel like talking about this right now.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, you were acting as if you actually liked Helga Pataki. I mean, your hair was standing straight on end!"  
  
"I don't like Helga Pataki!" I was starting to get defensive, but then realized who I was talking to. "I mean, I kinda like her, when she's nice, but I don't like her, like her."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Gerald never had anything nice to say about Helga.  
  
"You know what's funny? She didn't even call me Football Head." It was kinda weird, but it actually kinda bothered me that she didn't say it.  
  
"Why ever would she, Arnold?" I heard a melodic voice ask. It was Lila standing over our table. "She took some oh so wonderful anger management classes at All Girls Academy."  
  
"Hi, Lila." I couldn't help smiling at her. "Did she really?"  
  
"Of course, and she uses her ever so wonderful martial arts expertise to control that oh so awful temper of hers."  
  
"Interesting. Hey, you wanna sit with us, Lila?"  
  
"Thank you ever so much, but I'm sitting over there." She pointed to a table where my cousin Arnie was sitting. I'd forgotten he'd moved here last year.  
  
"What does she see in him?"  
  
"I don't know, Arnold," said Sid setting his tray down on the table. "I know she's pretty, smart, funny, and popular, but someone that perfect seems kinda creepy to me." That remark angered me and I let him know it by giving him a meaningful glare.  
  
"Yeah, Arnold. Depsite all that beauty, I reckon it is kinda creepy. Now, Helga on the other hand, is seemingly more human." I threw a menacing glare his way as well. I turned to Gerald who only raised his eyebrow. "From what I've heard, she's a real heartbreaker. They say she's been out with many a feller, but ain't never kissed a one of 'em."  
  
"Funny, she kissed me, all right," I mumbled under my breath not realizing someone might hear me.  
  
"Helga Pataki kissed you?!" Gerald shouted. Every student in the lunchroom of P. S. High had their eyes on me. Now what was I gonna do?  
  
"NO! I...I said she's, uh...she's listed with me as her lab partner in chemistry class!" Most of the students went back to their lunches. That was close! I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whatever you say, Arnold. Come on, Sid. We best be gettin' back to class."  
  
"Yeah, see ya later Arnold." They headed for the lunchroom exit. Luckily, Harold hadn't been sitting with us. I could just imagine what would have happened if he had been! I was glad he was eating lunch with Patty today.  
  
"What is goin' on with you today, man?" Gerald looked at me inquisitively. "I know what I heard and it had nothin' to do with chemistry."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. I never lied to Gerald. I guess there was a first time for everything. "We're just listed as lab partners in chemistry class, that's all."  
  
"Arnold, since when do you keep secrets from your best friend? And chemistry is your next class!"  
  
"I'm not keeping secrets, Gerald," I lied again, feeling terrible about it. "I gotta go. I gotta get to...chemistry class." I started walking toward the exit door without looking back. Facing my best friend was something I just couldn't do right now. As I entered the hallway, I hoped desperately for Helga to be in my chemistry class.  
  
Those unruly golden locks of hair whipped through the classroom door like stalks of wheat wrestling with the wind while those brilliant eyes, the color of new moss, searched for an empty seat, the only one available right next to me. He seemed amazed by my presence in a class I genuinely disliked. My heart pounded like a bass drum as he sat down brushing his shoulder against mine. I inhaled the sensuous fragrance of his hair, thinking how much I'd missed him in the past year. Oh, how much I'd missed him! He was even more beautiful than I remembered! His mustache was growing in quite nicely and if his body made me quiver that fateful last day in the eighth grade, the thought of what was underneath those clothes now electrified all my senses. 'Get a hold of your emotions, Helga old girl!' I thought as my breathing intensified, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I turned the other cheek toward my Tae Kwon Do buddy, Henry. Although he was handsome, there was something about his carrot top hair, freckled face, and sky blue eyes that repulsed me. Well, that did the trick. Now I could concentrate on chemistry.  
  
Shifting my gaze back to to Arnold, I saw that his eyes were focused in the direction of the window and that he had an idiotic grin on his face. I leaned over to view the source. LILA!! GRRR!! It was bad enough I had to live with sickeningly sweet Ms. Perfect for a year, but to think my beloved still held affection for her was beyond belief! When was the boy gonna realize the girl had no interest in him?! All she wanted was his attention, and even if it was only subconsciously, I still wanted to wrap that damn braid around her neck and tie its end to the back of a Mack truck speeding 250 mp/hr down the interstate! GOING THE WRONG WAY!! That jer-  
  
"Good afternoon, and welcome to chemistry class. My name is Dr. Parks, and now that I've introduced myself, let's get on with it. I'm handing out these sheets of paper not only so that I can take roll, but so all of you can pick your lab partners today. Let me lay down the law before we begin. Choose wisely, because whomsoever you choose is your partner for the remainder of the school year, no excuses. Any explosions will result in detention. Those are the rules folks, now go mingle and pick your partners."  
  
This would be easy enough. My lab partner was sitting right next to me. Once the sheet of paper was in my hand, I signed it and then handed it to my buddy. "Here you go, Henry."  
  
"Henry?" I heard Arnold ask like the guy's name was really unusual or something. 'Go run over to Liiila, you stupid jerk,' I thought to myself when an arm reached across my chest and snatched the paper right out of Henry's hand, the owner signing it, his own hand shaking all the while as he did it. Maybe he'd consumed an entire thermos of coffee for lunch today.  
  
"Arnold?! What the heck are you doing?! I wanted Henry for my lab partner!" I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed!  
  
I had to make up some excuse. I couldn't flat out tell her that I lied to Gerald, then I remembered something she and Lila mentioned to me in one of their emails. "I thought I'd pick you as my lab partner because your college test scores were the highest at All Girls Academy and I thought you could help me out in this class." Helga stared at me, the wildest look of confusion imaginable on her face.  
  
"Man, you've really changed in the year and a half since I've been gone," she sighed. "All right, I'll be your partner."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" I felt Henry's hot breath on my neck as he stood over me. I knew he wouldn't simply slap me on the back this time.  
  
"Leave him alone, Henry. If he wants to be my partner, let him. We'll find someone else for you. Hmm...let's see..." I turned around to see if there was anyone else who hadn't chosen a partner and there was Lila waving at Henry with a bright eyed smile on her face.  
  
"Ooh! Okay! I'll be partners with her!" He quickly walked over to Lila's table and sat down next to her. She locked eyes on him and he returned the favor with a broad grin. I sighed disgustedly, glancing back at Helga who seemed to have had a weight lifted off her shoulders. Dr. Parks started coming around picking up the sheets of paper.  
  
"Let's see...Helga Pataki and Arnold...I'm not even about to try to pronounce your last name. Hmm...."he searched the two of us over as if we were a lab experiment. "Cute couple!"  
  
"We are not a couple!" Helga bared all her teeth. I shook my head as if to say "no" and at the same time we both slid to opposite sides of the bench. Dr. Parks gave us a laughing smile.  
  
"All right, you two, let's act our age and try to be professional in the lab. Now, where was I? Oh, Harold Berman and Rhonda Lloyd." This oughtta be rich! The fact that Harold was in chemistry class was amazing enough, but to top it off, he couldn't make up his mind between Rhonda and Patty! Oh well, at least Rhonda was getting what she deserved. My mind turned back to what I had recently accomplished. There was something I had to ask Helga. I knew I shouldn't, but I did it anyway.  
  
"So Helga, you still hate me, right?"  
  
"Do I still hate you? With a passion! You just thought you could take Henry's place, didn't you? I don't even know why you signed that sheet of paper! You know we don't get along and now I'm stuck with you for the entire year, Bucko! Oh, and I still think you're a FOOTBALL HEAD!!"  
  
"I knew I'd regret this." My eyes floated to the ceiling. There it was, the answer I'd been searching for. The truth was hidden in her words, and I knew I'd have to face that exact truth same as she would, but neither of us accepted it, at least not today.  
  
Author's Note: Please keep in mind that the characters are at different age levels throughout this fic so their views and dialect may change from time to time. Any comments or suggestions are welcome! Feel free to administor consructive criticism. It's been quite some time since I've written an actual story. You know who I'm speaking to! 


	4. Karate Vs Tae Kwon Do

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: I've noticed some readers are having difficulty with the alternating view points. Honestly, I did try to space them out, but whenever the chapter is uploaded, these spaces somehow get "lost." However, the interchanging view points with little warning is completely intentional. I will give subtle hints in this chapter though. Brat Child2: Yes, that's why they were laughing! Gwynn: If you are persuing a degree in English or English Education, I strongly suggest trying to read this fic without any hints as to the changing of view points. There are some authors who's pieces of work you may have to read who apply this method routinely. They are called "stream of consciousness" writers. Read my bio if you think I'm kidding.  
  
"You two still pratice the martial arts?" I remembered the argument those two had after an incident in the chemistry lab.  
  
"Of course we do!" Arnold's lips were dressed in a flirtatious grin while his wife's eyes donned sparkles, taking on the appearance of midnight blue diamonds. Oh, man! I wasn't even gonna ask!  
  
"How many times did you two actually blow up the chemistry lab? I mean, I heard the two of you almost failed chemistry because of it."  
  
"Five," a barely audible Arnold replied under his breath.  
  
"Six, if you count the one at the boarding house that caught your room on fire."  
  
"No, you just didn't, did you?" Ooh, he undressed those lips real fast!  
  
"FIVE times? You were there. Did they actually blow up the lab that many times?"  
  
"Yes, yes they did," my wife seemed to be recollecting a particular aspect of the moment and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Is that what caused you two to take on that fight?"  
  
"It wasn't a fight. It was a challenge!"  
  
* "So, you on the swim team this year, Helga?" I asked while dissolving the chemicals into the solution.  
  
"Sure am, Football Head. Care to visit me at practice again?" She delivered one of those impish grins she usually did whenever she was conjuring something up in that devilish little mind of hers.  
  
"No way!" I wasn't about to be humiliated again.  
  
* "Why? You afraid of what might happen?" As I recalled, the expression on his face from the event was rather amusing.  
  
* "Pataki! Your time's off! We wouldn't have accepted you onto the JV team if we didn't think you could pull it off. Now, focus! All right, everybody, paddles off, except Pataki!  
  
"Aw, but Coach Wittenberg!"  
  
"Call me Tish."  
  
"Come on, Tish!"  
  
"No excuses, Pataki! I want a 100m fly straight down! Get ready for it!"  
  
I couldn't believe she was pressuring me into this. My arms were fatiguing and my entire body was sore. Then someone opened the door to the pool entrance. It was him! I couldn't believe it! He actually came to the high school to visit me at practice! Another figure strolled in right behind him. My spirits sank to an all time low. It was HER! How I hated that her hand was clasped in his, and how I hated that stupid braid that drug down past her butt, and how I HATED that icky chartreuse elastic band, and that every girl in the eighth grade was wearing those damn things because of a certain 'Ms. Popularity', everyone that is, except me. I wanted to draw back that piece of elastic like an archer does with his bow, launch the arrow, and then BULLSEYE! Right between the eyes! The NERVE of the stupid football head to bring her here! A fit of rage seeped into my blood and then the whistle blew. I forgot all about my fatigue, my anger fueling my speed the entire stretch of the way, causing me to force myself into a flip turn at the end of the pool, so I wouldn't hit my head. Once I surfaced, I could hear Coach Wittenberg shouting with excitement.  
  
"Pataki! You beat a college record set by a Miriam Johnson of South Dakota," she announced, examining her clip board.  
  
"Guess I focused that time, eh?" What?! I beat my mom's record?! That was a barrel of laughs. Miriam, once an olympic class swimmer, now an olympic class drunk.  
  
"I always knew you could do it. You can take the paddles off and cool down now."  
  
"Thanks, Coach Wittenberg."  
  
"Tish."  
  
"Whatever you say, Tish." I removed the paddles immediately because my hand was throbbing from from where I smacked it on the edge of the pool from forcing myself into that flip turn. I gazed past the edge of the pool and saw Arnold advancing my way. His girlfriend stayed well away from the water. I knew she wouldn't come near it.  
  
"Hey Helga, I heard you broke a record."  
  
"Yeah, what do you care, Hair Boy?"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"So it is. I've gotta cool down now. Hey, take these paddles over to Tish for me, would ya?"  
  
"No problem." He squatted down to collect them and as I pretended to shove off, I pulled him into the pool, driving him under the water just far enough so that I could steal his hat and lift myself out. I ran swiftly. I knew he'd be right behind me as I ran inside. He wouldn't, would he? He did!  
  
* My only focus was on the hat and I followed it straight into the room Helga had entered, not realizing where I was heading until I skidded into a circle of running showers surrounded by a slew of shrieking girls underneath every one of them, my back end landing right on top of the drain.  
  
"Want your hat back now, Football Head?" Her arms were folded, with one leg crossed over the other, and she flashed me an evil smile, my hat dangling in her left hand. I made off with it before she could try something else on me. No one in that room had to tell me my face was as bright as a maraschino cherry. "What a maroon!" I heard her laughter behind me as I walked out. I was never going to visit Helga at practice again, EVER!  
  
* "Get down!" I pulled Arnold's shirt and shoved him underneath the table. We both covered our ears, expecting it to happen.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"Not again!" came the moans and groans of the students in our classroom.  
  
"Nice going, Arnoldo!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who put the drops in the beaker."  
  
"Well, YOUR the one who mixed the chemicals together!"  
  
"Ewww! That smell is sooo disgusting!" Princess Rhonda with her snide remarks made me want to tell her off, but I didn't because I knew delicate ears might be listening.  
  
"AAHH! HAAA! You two blew up the lab again!"  
  
"Grow up, Harold, or you'll have to answer to THIS! Remember Old Betsy?!"  
  
"Please, don't hurt me!" I started reverting back to my old childish habits, throwing my fist in Harold's face when Arnold dragged me back underneath the table.  
  
"You don't want to get into any more trouble, do you?"  
  
"Well, it's YOUR FAULT, Mr. 'These experiments are too easy so let's try something else!'"  
  
"Hey, you're just as guilty for agreeing with me."  
  
"Shut up, Football Head!"  
  
"All right, you two, that will be quite enough. Not only am I slapping the both of you with yet another detention, but giving you two a mandatory homework assignment that's due on Monday. You're an intelligent couple and I don't want to see either of you fail chemistry because of an unsatisfactory lab grade. Besides, I have a feeling you two will work better outside the classroom."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"We are not a couple!" Arnold protested.  
  
* "Boy, ya gone and done it now, Arnold. You got Helga a hoppin' mad and that can't be good." Stinky sank his teeth into his bologna sandwich.  
  
"Yeah, Arnold. She said she was gonna kick your butt, only she didn't say it quite that way." Sid seemed more nervous than I should have been.  
  
"Yeah. Helga's gonna beat the crap out of you, Arnold!" Leave it to Harold to come up with a comment like that.  
  
"Oh, come on, guys. I know she's been pretty mean in the past, but we're a lot older now. I'm sure she'll handle this in a reasonable manner."  
  
"We'll see about that. Here she comes now, and she looks mighty unpleasant, boy!"  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, Gerald."  
  
She wasn't with her usual crowd today. Only Henry, Jack, and Phoebe were at her side. Once she arrived at our table, tossed me a wicked glare.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. 'I just caused us our FIFTH DETENTION!'" she barked. "What do you have to say for yourself, Fooball Head?"  
  
"You're just as much to blame as I am."  
  
"All right, that tears it! You know Karate, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Karate vs. Tae Kwon Do, right after detention, football field, be there or ELSE!"  
  
"You're on!" I accepted her demand with a firm handshake.  
  
"See ya in detention, Bucko!" She stomped off with Henry and Jack, but Phoebe stayed behind, taking a seat next to Gerald.  
  
"Arnold, are you CRAZY?! That girl's at least a head taller than you, plus she knows Tae Kwon Do AND Judo. You don't stand a chance against her!"  
  
"We'll see, Gerald. Ya never know."  
  
"Are you sure you really wanna do this, buddy?" We were standing in the center of the football field waiting for Helga.  
  
"Positive." I wasn't about to back down now, plus it wasn't like I had a choice anyway.  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya. Good luck."  
  
"Ready to get your butt kicked, Arnold?" Helga had arrived, dressed in uniform, as had I.  
  
"No, but I'm ready to kick your butt!"  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that."  
  
"Enough of the small talk, now let's get on with it." Henry was tired of the idle threats.  
  
We greeted each other in the traditional manner, then began to proceed. Helga stood nonchalantly fidgeting with her nails, so I decided to make the first move. I figured I'd go for her lower legs due to the height advantage she had over me. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back, the grass tickling my neck.  
  
"Ready to give up yet?" Her smile revealed it all.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Once again, we took our stances, and once again, with every kicking technique she used, I ended up back where I started, flat on my back in the grass. I wondered if she was solely using Tae Kwon Do. I remembered Sid and Gerald mentioning Judo.  
  
"How long is this gonna go on?" I heard Sid ask while I was forced to the ground continuously.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm calling a time out." I heard Gerald respond. "Hey everybody, TIME OUT!"  
  
"All right, looks like Arnold here needs a break anyway." Henry was right. I did need a break. I sat there collecting my thoughts on what move I would use next.  
  
"Arnold, I told you this was crazy! She's knocked you down every time! You can't beat her!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm gonna try." Henry crouched down next to us rendering his smug smile.  
  
"Did I mention to you two that Helga's a 3rd degree black belt?"  
  
"What?!" Henry laughed heartily.  
  
"3rd degree black belt? Why didn't you tell him, Helga?"  
  
"He never asked. You ready for another round?" She grasped my hand, helping me up.  
  
"I'm ready, all right."  
  
Yet again, we took our stances and continued our challenge, only this time I had a few tricks up my sleeve. It didn't matter. I still couldn't defeat her, but at least I managed to keep myself off the ground, at least for a little while. When she threw me down for the last time, she twisted her ankle, causing her body to topple over mine.  
  
"You ready to give up now, Football Head?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes staring intensely into mine. Despite how many close encounters we'd had, I'd never actually looked into her eyes like this. They were actually kinda pretty, kinda like one of the elements...like water...yeah, like oceans... oceans of a vivid blue that I'd never seen before...oceans inviting me to submerge into their alluring mysteries...Whoa! Wait a minute! What in the heck-no-what in the HELL was I saying?!  
  
"Hey, what the heck is goin' on here? I thought they was supposed to be a fightin'."  
  
"Yeah! I came here to see a fight!" Again, leave it to Harold.  
  
We both realized our situation at hearing this, so I quickly slipped out from underneath Helga and she promptly arose from her knees and stood up.  
  
"I'm not ready to give up, but I think we've both had enough for now." My eyes darted speedily over to hers, then they shifted back to my watch while I made like I was checking the time.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She actually sounded quite reserved.  
  
"All right, that's a wrap, folks! Nothin' more to see here. Now, move along! Ready to go, Helga?"  
  
"Just a minute, Henry." Somehow, I knew she would make the type of remark I'd regret. "Great job, Hair Boy, but you need more practice to even think of defeating me. Not only do I have a 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do, but also a 5th degree black belt in Ju Jit Su. This isn't over yet, Bucko! Ahn young hee kah say yo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go in peace."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Gerald was as astounded as I was learning this recent information.  
  
"I'm fine, Gerald. It's just that most of my life, with the exception of junior high maybe, I've tried to ignore Helga, and now I can't. She's in three of my classes and now we have this mandatory homework assignment together. You know, there's something about her...something about her now that truly terrifies me."  
  
Author's Note: Yes, Golden Lunar Eclipse, I know the paddle thing was a bit far fetched. Trust me, I've had to use them before, but let's pretend they're only the size of her palms. I'm also aware of the fact that Miriam's best event was the 50m freestyle, but who's to say she wasn't accomplished in other events as well? Gee, I wonder why Arnold is so terrified? On to chapter 5! 


	5. A Fire in the Boarding House

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series. I do not own Scary Movie 3(haven't seen it for that matter either).  
  
Author's Note: Yes, this update is a day late but I was quite ill on Thursday night.  
  
Golden Lunar Eclipse: It's been a while since I've had an actual meet, so I completely forgot about not doing flip turns while performing butterfly. My best event was the 200m back stroke so you can see why I forgot. Also, I'm going to say 2 lengths of the pool, although I myself had to swim 8 lengths for my event.  
  
Gwynn: I hope I answered your question about "stream of consciousness" writers well enough for you to clearly understand what I meant.  
  
Will: Before you start, this chapter, obviously by its title, is quite predictable! lol!  
  
"What's the plan for this weekend, Arnold?" Gerald asked me, the both of us perched on the stoop outside the boarding house.  
  
"I don't know. You wanna see a movie tonight? I heard Evil Twin VIII was playing. Do you wanna go see that?"  
  
"I don't know, Arnold. I'm kinda gettin' sick of seein' the same old thing over and over again. Anything else good playin'?"  
  
"Let me take a look and see." I opened the newspaper to the entertainment section browsing through the movie times. "Here's one, Creepy Movie 3. How about that?"  
  
"Creepy Movie 3? All right, I'm in man."  
  
"Hello there, boys," I heard Grandpa address us as he walked up the steps carrying a bag of groceries in his arms. "Takin' in a movie tonight I see. Creepy Movie 3, eh? That reminds me, I heard you had a little run in with your friend with the one eyebrow yesterday, Shortman."  
  
"Uh, Grandpa..."  
  
"Guess he hasn't seen her lately," Gerald whispered into my ear.  
  
"So, how you two gettin' along these days?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself. Here she comes now." I could see the crowd rounding the street corner, Helga leading the pack with Phoebe at her side. Gerald's eyes brightened. I knew who was on his mind.  
  
"What the...? Wow! That's gotta be some major plastic surgery. Musta cost thousands."  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Hello, Arnoldo!" Helga greeted me by pressing her nose directly against mine. "Listen up, Bucko, lab assignment, your house, seven o'clock sharp! And you'd better be here or else!"  
  
"Want me to confirm that?" Jack cracked his knuckles. It was exactly why I hated the guy. He was always threatening the lower classmen, sometimes having his way with them.What a jerk.  
  
"No, Jack." Henry was about to say something when Helga pushed her finger into his chest. "You either Henry, and the BOTH of you will stay out of my way tonight, GOT IT?"  
  
"Got it!" The both of them clamped their mouths shut.  
  
"See ya at seven, Football Head. Let's go boys." They paraded off, but not before I observed Gerald and Phoebe exchange warm smiles amongst each other.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?"  
  
"Don't ask, Grandpa."  
  
"Man, Arnold, I don't know which is worse. Her bein' really scary with a bad attitude, or her bein' a TKO with a bad attitude!"  
  
"TKO? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Total-knock-out. You really need to quit watching so many educational programs and get out more, buddy."  
  
"I still say she had plastic surgery."  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Must have found someone to give her a really good wax job too."  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"I'm just pulling your leg, Shortman. She's grown into a fine young lady. I bet you two will follow your instincts one of these days."  
  
"Instincts?" Here we go again with the 'instincts' thing whenever Grandpa and I discussed the subject of Helga.  
  
"You know, get maaaried!"  
  
"You and Helga married?! Imagine that!"  
  
"I have, Gerald, remember?"  
  
"That's right, way back in the fourth grade! Like that'll ever happen! Anyway, I guess this means no Creepy Movie 3 tonight, right?"  
  
"Guess not, Gerald."  
  
*~*  
  
Knocking on the door, I thought how nice it was to be rid of Jack and Henry for the night. Those two were like leeches embedded into my skin, leeches that attracted yet more leeches. How nice it was to be alone, alone to spend the evening with my beloved. If only I could tell him my true feelings for him and how much I adored that yummy oblong shaped head of his so I could kiss him agai-  
  
"Eh? We don't want any! Go away! Oh, it's you. Well, hello there! Go on up, Arnold's in his room waitin' for ya!" I passed by the old prune paying no mind to his frivolous behavior and made my way up the first set of stairs only to be welcomed by Arnold's batty old grandma.  
  
"Why hello, Eleanor! You're back from official White House business. Came to check up on Tex, I see. He hasn't been roundin' up any more horses lately since you've been away."  
  
"Glad to hear it." I didn't feel like conversing with the crazy old woman anymore, so I climbed my way up Arnold's bedroom stairs. Feeling chills ascending my spine, I tapped lightly on his door.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, Helga."  
  
"Hey, Football Head. Is everything set up? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get out of here. I've got plans tonight."  
  
"Suits me. You got the lab worksheets Dr. Parks gave us in detention?"  
  
"No! I just thought I'd leave them at my house so we could sit here and watch paint dry all night! Of course I did ya yutz! Doi!" I could tell this was going to be a long night, so I extended my arm out gesturing for her to sit down on the couch. She took a seat and I plopped down next to her.  
  
"I've already prepared the chemicals. All we need to do is make sure this equation's right." Opening my textbook, I decided to ask her a few questions I'd been pondering over. "Helga, how do you know most of the seniors at P.S. 118?"  
  
"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo!"  
  
"Fine, forget I asked."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but if you really wanna know, half of them are in my Tae Kwon Do and Ju Jit Su classes and the other half are friends with Henry and Jack."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now quit bugging me with your stupid questions and let's get on with it so I can get outta here, Hair Boy! Sheesh!" This was definitely going to be a long night.  
  
We both flipped the pages of our textbooks reading and comparing notes when she leaned over, her hair spilling onto my lap. It was then I caught a glimpse of a shiny, silk, pink band peaking through the thick mass of ringlets adorning the top of her head. Grandma was right. The concoction she used to wash it with would make its shine last forever. Helga leaned in even closer, further examing the equation we were working on. The hair on the back of my neck started to rise. Uh, uh! I wasn't about to let that happen again! Not that it wouldn't anyway. I slid my body to the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"Arnold, what the heck are you doing?"  
  
"I was just turning this music off. It's distracting me." It didn't help that Gerald had left it on his so called 'party music' station. I quickly reached for my remote that was resting on the end table. I really didn't want to hear anymore of 'My Love Is Like Wo'.  
  
"Come on, Arnold! How can it be distracting you when it's barely audible!"  
  
She was making me incredibly nervous, so nervous that my hands started shaking. As I tried to press the stereo button, my fingers fumbled, pressing the couch button instead. We both went for a little excursion to the back walls of the attic, resulting in the two of us lying flat on our backs, our feet slammed through the bedroom side of the wall. Turning our heads toward each other, we exchanged blank stares for a moment.  
  
"Are you okay, Helga?"  
  
"I'm fine, Arnoldo! Now, could you PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE?!"  
  
With the remote still in my hand, I managed to push the right button this time. Because the couch was old, it had a jerking movement that sent our bodies to the floor, landing on top of the scattered sheets of paper. "Uh, sorry about that. I told you the music was distracting me."  
  
"Really? Let's see...It's distracting you so much that you practically BREAK OUR NECKS?! I mean, crimeny, Football Head! We've hardly started and already I need a break! I'm gonna go use your powder room."  
  
"Sure. I'll pick up our stuff. Oh, the upstairs bathroom's second door on your left."  
  
"I know, I mean I know you'll pick up our stuff." Her scowl told me I'd better have everything organized before she returned. This was going to be a longer night than I thought.  
  
*~*  
  
I raced down the stairs into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, I let it fill up, then doused my face in the cold water. I hadn't expected the evening to turn out like this. Pulling out the tarnished locket from my shirt, I traced my finger over the fresh picture that had recently been given to me.  
  
"Oh, Arnold, am I dreaming? This can't really be happening, can it? Are you actually starting to really...like me, like me? Because deep down, you already know that I don't hate you. You know my love for you is like a scorching fire in the desert, so hot that it cannot be contained by even the most frigid waters dancing down the coldest glacial iceberg, and down in the deepest depths of your heart, maybe...just maybe...you feel the same way about m-"  
  
A thunderous knock came from outside the bathroom door followed by,"Hurry it up in there, will ya?"  
  
I opened the door to three men standing in the hallway staring at me. Three men I remembered quite well. Ernie, Oscar, and Mr. Hyunn. I especially remembered Mr. Hyunn because he had caught me by the boarding house phone once when I was trying to retrieve a message I had left for Arnold, which ended up a disasterous turn out of events.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I thought you was that jerk from the Marines who keeps hoggin' up all the hot water. You must be Arnold's girlfriend who he's doin' his chemistry homework with. Am I right?"  
  
"I am NOT Arnold's girlfriend! Uh, I mean, I'm just his chemistry lab partner." I stomped my way back up Arnold's stairway listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Too bad! Arnold sure don't know what he's missin'."  
  
"Yes, Arnold is crazy. She is very pretty."  
  
"Yeah, I bet she could get all the top modeling jobs and become a super model and if they ever got married, Arnold would never have to work a day in his life."  
  
"Oscar!"  
  
*~*  
  
I could hear her footsteps as I straightened the now organized homework sheets, but I wasn't expecting her to tap me on the shoulder so I jumped up and whirled around.  
  
"All right, Football Head, what in the Helen of Troy is going on with you? I mean, we haven't gotten anything done yet because you've been acting really weird! What is WRONG with you?"  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, you scare the hell out me. I mean, you did send me to the ground at least fifteen times yesterday afternoon. I'd rather work with someone I feel more comfortable with, like Lila. You understand, right?"  
  
"LILA?! Then why the heck did you write your name next to mine on that sheet of paper?!" She was pushing her finger into my chest like she had done with Henry earlier, so I started backing up. "If you didn't want to be my partner, why did you confiscate the stupid thing from Henry in the first place?! And don't give me that it's because I have the highest college test scores in the state, I mean at my old school! I thought you LIKED science! I HATE it! And why the heck do I scare you?! SCARE YOU?! Come on, Arnold! You and I have known each other for twelve years! By the way, the only reason I knocked you down so many times yesterday was because your mind wasn't on the art of practicing SELF defense! You heard what Dr. Parks said. No changing lab partners, so you better get used to me, pal!"  
  
"I know, but..." I'd backed into the table the test tubes filled with chemicals were on. The sound of crashing glass could be heard.  
  
"Uh oh!" We both had the same reaction. Helga grabbed me by my shirt pulling me onto the couch just in time.  
  
FOOM!!  
  
"Are you okay, Arnold?" She held one of those rare, concerned expressions on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Helga." For some reason, I couldn't help but give her one of my signature genuine smiles.  
  
"Man, that explosion made it really hot in here." I looked closely at Helga and noticed an orange glow crawling slowly up her face. I turned back to the table while she leaned sideways to take a peak. Both our eyes grew to the size of snowballs.  
  
"FIRE!!"  
  
"Come on!" I shoved Helga out the door and followed suit. She could run with extreme speed, but when she arrived at the bottom of the stair case, she took on yet another action that amazed me. Breaking the glass to where the fire extinguisher was located, she grabbed it and ran right back up the stairs.  
  
"Helga, what are you doing?" I stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"You don't want your room and this whole boarding house to fry, do you?" No, but I didn't want her to get hurt either, so I ran after her and snagged the fire extinguisher out of her hands.  
  
"I don't care about the room!" I yelled back as I passed her. Luckily, the fire was mostly confined to the table so I was able to put it out quickly. By this time, Grandma, Grandpa, and all the boarders were standing at the foot of my bedroom stairs, curious about what all the commotion was.  
  
"You kids okay up there?"  
  
"We're fine, Grandpa. We just had a little accident. That's all."  
  
"I'll say. I knew things might get hot up there, but I didn't expect them to catch on fire, heh, heh!"  
  
"Grandpa!" I shifted my eyes in Helga's direction. The deepening color in her face was rising like the mercury on a weather thermometer. "We were just doing our chemistry homework, and believe me, that's the last thing on my mind!"  
  
"Sure, Arnold. Well, if you two are okay and there's no permanent damage, we'll be heading back downstairs. I'll let you two get back to your chemistry homework, or whatever the heck it was you two were doing up there, heh, heh!"  
  
"Grandpa!" My face felt just as hot as Helga's looked. "Sorry about that, Helga. Grandpa sometimes gets carried away and can act a little crazy.  
  
"That's okay. Nothin' new where I come from. So, if you weren't worried about your room, what was it you were so worried about?"  
  
"That was Dr. Parks chemistry equipment."  
  
"Oh...ohh!!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I smiled satisfactorily at the lie I had just fed to her.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, well, seems like Arnold just pulled a "Helga" with that last line, doesn't it? What's in store for chapter 6? Wait and see! 


	6. Unsettling Memories

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers, especially Golden Lunar Eclipse, Darth Roden, BellaMay76, Gwynn, and of course Willy D. Thanks to all those other reviewers who drop in on a chapter from time to time as well. Without your encouragement and suggestions, I wouldn't be writing this fic. It's *your* talent that inspires me.  
  
Warning: As I've stated in the very first author's note, this fic deals with all aspects of life, and this chapter is no exception. Please understand, I had to write this first in order to get to the point I need to in the next chapter. Yes, this is one of the "darker" chapters. So, if you can't swim, stay out of the deep end.  
  
*~*  
  
By this time, my wife and I were rolling in hysterical fits of laughter, the tears flowing freely from our eyes. The shenanigans those two got into in high school was something I never heard about very often. Musta been because I was too busy spending most of my time with a particular lady. I wondered how she was doing. No matter many times I tried to completely forget about her, she always seemed to come to mind, especially whenever I looked at Arnold's wife. Upon seeing my own wife, I realized this was something I needed to put behind me, so I asked Arnold a question.  
  
"So, that was what that freaky smell that was comin' from your room for three weeks was?"  
  
"Yep." Arnold rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Thanks to my wife here, we ended up working on the project all night into the early hours of the morning."  
  
"Thanks to me?! You've got it all wrong, Bucko! You were the one who couldn't keep your act together when we first started!"  
  
"Shh! I told you not to say anything!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Nevermind." I didn't think he really cared what she revealed because the expression on his face was a peaceful sense of calm.  
  
"I bet that explosion looked like fireworks."  
  
"It probably looked like the fireworks at our wedding, Gerald." Once my wife made this suggestion, both Arnold's and his wife's smiles completely faded from their faces and I could sense an uncomfortable feeling of melancholy in the air. They both cast down their eyes staring emptily at the table, then Arnold slid his chair back and stood up.  
  
"Excuse me a moment. I need to go and get some fresh air." Out he walked through the front door.  
  
His wife didn't follow. I'd supposed she knew when he needed a moment of solitude. She looked up at me, those dark blue crystal balls were clouded over in a mist, as if to say 'the fortune teller is not in right now.' I still refused to look into them because I knew they'd still give me nightmares. Neither of them had attended our wedding, but I understood Arnold's wife's excuse. She'd had a book signing at Sheena's World of Literature that day that she couldn't postpone because it had already been cancelled twice. Arnold's excuse, on the other hand, I wasn't quite so sure of. He'd insisted he had some ground breaking research in the lab that he and John were working on, but I had a strong feeling that wasn't it. Of course, I hadn't attended their wedding either. I was in the middle of my divorce with my first wife at the time and it would have been too painful to have been included as a member of the wedding party. It shamed me to this day that Arnold's cousin Arnie replaced me as his best man.  
  
Once Arnold returned, we could all see that his eyes were red, enhancing the intensity of his green eyes. My best buddy was sensitive, but I had never seen him shed a tear in his life, never, until today. He and his wife seemed completely oblivious to the fact that my wife and I were seated across from them, because when he sat down, she cradled his head in her hands for a moment, staring passionately into his eyes. Placing her thumbs over his eyelids, she gently brushed his eyelashes, painting them with his newly formed tears. Taking those same thumbs, she smoothed over his mustache, as if to separate it. This sight was way too intense for me to watch. I lowered my head and noticed that my wife had already done so. Our trip to the book store following our reception that day kept playing over and over in my memory like a tune I couldn't get out of my head.  
  
*~*  
  
"Man, where is she? She's already a half hour late and our flight to Mexico leaves in twenty minutes!" If that girl wasn't here in five minutes we were leaving whether my new wife's novel was signed or not.  
  
"Don't worry, Gerald. She'll be here. Besides, the airport is next door."  
  
"Why do you always have to be right?" Once she'd said it, a tall blonde with frazzled hair came dashing to the table that was set up for her. My girl winked at me, a smile forming across her lips. I was glad we were second in line, otherwise, we'd never make our flight on time.  
  
"I'm so looking forward to reading this new novel of yours, Ms. P!"  
  
"Just call me by my first name, Eugene." She took a pink elastic band out of her pocket, pulling her hair back into a pony tail, taming it somewhat. After she'd signed Eugene's book, he whirled around and tripped over what were my now wife's feet.  
  
"WHOA! I'm okay!" He might have been okay, but he'd knocked over an entire shelf of books to the ground, creating a domino like effect, causing that entire aisle's floor to fill up with every type of reading material you could think of.  
  
My wife stepped up to the table handing her novel to my best buddy's wife of two years. She signed the book, then lifted her eyes, fixating them directly on mine.  
  
"Congratulations," she said in a hollow tone, her eyes still locked on mine. Those eyes were hypnotic, like a gypsy's crystal balls, only they were a royal blue. I'd known her to give Arnold a similar look, but it couldn't a been like this. It was like those dark blue orbs were stripping me dry of all my inner most thoughts. What they were revealing to me was something only my own subconsciousness should know. They seemed to say to me, 'Your heart is lying to you and you know it.' This was freakin' me out and I knew I had to out of the book store right away.  
  
"Let's go, baby, our flight leaves in five minutes! Quit dawdlin' and let's get outta here!" One thing was for sure, I never wanted to look into those gypsy like eyes again, because I knew I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life just thinkin' about 'em.  
  
*~*  
  
"Food's here, folks." The waitress crashed the plates down onto the table startling all of us. I intentionally dropped my fork reaching down to take a look underneath the table. What I saw was a large hand holding onto a smaller more delicate one, clutching it tightly. Bringing myself back up to the table, I observed the couple staring at their food. For someone who claimed she was starving, Arnold's wife didn't seem to have much of an appetite. Then it dawned on me, our wedding might not a been the only thing that was on their minds, but I did know that neither of them would be willing to tell either of us what might have happened that day.  
  
*~*  
  
I would never tell Gerald what I'd done to my wife that day, nor would I ever tell him what I'd done so long ago on the last day of my eighth grade year. It wasn't something I was proud of and granted, I didn't remember it too well, my wife could recite it to me in full detail, although I found some of it hard to believe, until she revealed to me an image that had me in a complete state of shock.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey Arnold, you going to Gerald's wedding today?" She had a concerned look about eyes that told me she knew I wasn't attending. We'd RSVP'd 'two pending', but I think both of us knew we wouldn't be there. At least she had a valid excuse. She couldn't be there. She had a book signing today.  
  
"Can't. John and I have got some ground breaking research we've got to work on in the lab." She knew I was lying, but let the matter go because she understood.  
  
"I'm gonna leave now. I wanna get there early so I can be prepared to meet my fans." I knew she was lying too. She wasn't leaving early to go to the book store. She was leaving early to save her best friend's life.  
  
"Be careful. It's kinda windy out there."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm walking today. I'll see ya tonight. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." As soon as she closed the door, I jumped on the computer sending an e-mail to John. I knew she wouldn't be able to spend the entire night with Phoebe, so this was my only hope. My wife told me how he was always sneaking up on her throughout our school years, so I was relying on him to check up on her one last time. "Please be at the computer right now!"  
  
'John, I need you to check up on my wife. This is really important so don't ask me why, and just do it!' For some reason, what I'd just typed sounded awfully familiar to me. I shook my head disregarding the thought.  
  
Rising from my chair, I realized my day was free. Since I had the day off, I decided to conduct a little experiment on my wife, just to see what her reaction would be. Little did I know, what was intended as a harmless joke would turn out to be something I'd regret for the rest of my life.  
  
*~*  
  
It was really windy out, but I didn't feel like taking the car. My hair was blowing in every direction, probably making it look very much like I'd electrocuted myself. When I arrived at the crosswalk, I sensed something that was almost like de ja vu. Circling around, I viewed a tall, slim bespectacled figure standing before me.  
  
"Brai-I mean, John! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Uh...nothing." I knew that wasn't the truth.  
  
"Since you're here, I need you to do me a favor. Listen up, I'm going to a friend's house for a couple hours, but I can't stay. I've got a book signing that I can't miss because I've already cancelled twice. All you've gotta do is keep her company. Are ya with me?"  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
"All right, then. NOW LET'S GO!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Man, what a long night," I thought opening the front door of the house. My pocket started ringing the minute I got in the house. I pulled my cell phone out and answered to the voice of my best friend on the other line.  
  
"Hello?...You guys are watching a movie?...He's driving you insane?...Well, kick him out then!...Yeah, yeah, I know...You're welcome...Okay, bye." I closed the phone and put it away. Something wasn't right here at home. Wait a minute, that was weird. Arnold wasn't in the rec room practicing Karate like he usually was.  
  
"Arnold?" I walked into the kitchen to see if he might be preparing a surprise meal like he did every now and then, but he was a 'no show' there as well.  
  
"Arnold?" I searched both bathrooms. No, he wasn't in there either. The only place left was the bedroom, but why would he be in there so early in the evening? I opened the the door to find a stranger lying in my bed, a stranger named Arnold. His head drooped down swaying slightly from side to side and he held a cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Arnold, what the heck is this? You don't smoke. You and John studying further effects on what it does to your lungs or something?" Then I saw it, I saw the empty bottle of J.D. beside him and that he held a can of beer in his opposite hand. My heart stopped. I wasn't sure I could take a repeat of this!  
  
"No, this isn't about the wedding, is it? You don't still...?" He lifted his head, his frolicsome smile coming into place. He was completely sober. This idea of a joke of his was definitely not funny to me! I seized the beer can out of his hand and crushed it over his head, the foaming liquid trickling down his already mussed up hair.  
  
"YOU STUPID JERK!! Don't you think I've already had to deal with enough shit today? Why did you do that?! WHY?! Don't you remember anything?! Don't you remember how many times Miriam's been in and out of rehab?! Don't you remember who the hell it was that had to clean your sad and sorry ass up way back in junior high?! Don't you remember what happened to Amy from All Girls Academy?! And I don't give a damn if you're not behind the wheel of a car! No one can bring Amy back!! NO ONE!!" His eyes opened up to the size of saucers. I knew I'd frightened the hell out of him, but what he was in for next would be quite traumatic. Every emotion came rushing to my head and I heaved its entire content out right in front of him.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: What happens next? Only the next chapter knows! Gwynn: In case you're questioning, yes, her name was Amy. I promise the next chapter will be on the "lighter" side. Before anyone gets any *ideas* keep in mind, the show's not over 'til it's *over*! 


	7. Too Daze Gone

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: The title of this chapter is taken from the Billy Squier song of the same name. I must also give credit to Donna Summer for a few of Helga's lines. As I promised, this chapter is sort of on the "lighter" side. Sometimes, even Arnold doesn't always "do the right thing."  
  
Gwynn: "Interesting", eh? You have no idea!  
  
Will: Hope this really is a "blast" for you to read!  
  
*~*  
  
I wondered what was keeping her. Lately I'd been waiting extensive lengths of time for her to meet me for our after school walks. Today, she was unusually late. It wasn't long before I caught a glimpse of a copper headed female meandering toward me. The forlorn expression on her face told me something was up.  
  
"I'm only here to give you this. I'm ever so sorry, just ever so sorry," she blurted out, delivering a folded up piece of notebook paper into my hand, then she twirled around almost whipping the side of my face with her braid as she trotted off. My eyes followed the legs belonging to the chartreuse mini skirt through the hallway out of the building's front entrance. Once she was gone, I stared intently at the tightly folded square of paper in my hand. I really didn't want to read it, but figured I'd better get this over with. Reluctantly unfolding the letter, I read the biting words scratched in her distinct handwriting to myself.  
  
Dear Arnold,  
I am so so sorry, but this just isn't working out. As  
you should have already realized by now, I just don't feel the same way  
about you as you feel about me. Besides, if you haven't noticed over the  
the last few weeks, there's a reason I've been so late for our walks. It's  
because I've fallen in love with somebody else. Don't get me wrong, I  
still value our friendship and would never want to hurt you. I'll see you  
around in school next year. I'm sorry it had to end this way.  
  
Always a friend,  
  
I wasn't even about to read her signature. How could she do this to me? I crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it into my pocket. What a way to end the school year, walking home alone. On second thought, I wouldn't go home just yet. Right now I wanted to forget about her and myself for a while, but where would I go? The high school! Yeah, I might as well since I'd be attending it next year anyway. Maybe I'd find some alleviation in the friendly baseball game that was taking place down there. Exiting the building for what would be the last day in my life, I started my hike over to an evening I wouldn't remember.  
  
Mounting the bleachers, I worked my way to the very top and sat down observing the players on the field. All of them were high school freshmen with the exception of one hellraiser of an eighth grader. Helga Pataki had managed to make both JV swim and baseball teams, but was kicked off the eighth grade soccer team for punching one of her teammates after a heated argument. All I knew about it was that she was suspended for three days. If it was any consolation, I was glad she was completely unaware of my presence here. I hadn't seen her much since the pool incident back in October so I was surprised to see how tall she'd grown. She had her hair pulled back in the ponytail she usually wore and was as mouthy as ever.  
  
"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, PAL!... BATTER UP!... ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY, THIS GUY CAN'T HIT!"  
  
This didn't seem to be helping much because creeping into my mind was the crumpled up paper I had shoved into my pocket. Reaching for it, I decided to give it a once over before destroying it. Seething at the stinging words, I closed my fist around the note and chucked it to the ground, then kicked the row of bleachers so hard they started reverberating. It was then I caught a glance of two familiar faces escalating toward me, one with hair, beige like granules of sand from the beach, the other's hair a chestnut brown. The blonde had traded his trademark green T-shirt for a red one, replacing the cobra emblem with a scorpion. Donning a navy blue T-shirt with some sort of martial arts symbol emblazoned across it was the other menace.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Football Face causin' all the racket." Could this day possibly get any worse?  
  
"Rough day, I take it?" Ludwig took a drag off his cigarette and then exhaled the smoke right into my face, producing a violent coughing reaction on my behalf.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't handle a little smoke ya eighth grade wussy?" Wolfgang repeated the the exact same performance Ludwig had already demonstrated.  
  
"Don't you two know--smoking's bad for your--lungs, not to mention it causes--heart disease?" I replied between multitudes of choking fits.  
  
"Who asked you, Football Head? Besides, shouldn't you be hangin' out with those eighth grade bunch of losers over at the junior high?" Ludwig lifted his eyebrow, a revelation apparently surfacing from his head. "Unless...you're here to see your girlfriend?"  
  
Wolfgang eyed him suspiciously. Ludwig then nodded in the direction of home plate to the blonde in the catcher's uniform. They both narrowed their eyes, grinning wickedly at one another.  
  
"Well, did you come here to see her or not?"  
  
"Helga? No, and she's not my girlfriend. Mine just broke up with me." Those cruel words hit me like a nail being driven in the head by an assaulting hammer.  
  
"That's one thing we both have in common, twerp, but I was the one to break up with MY girlfriend." Wolfgang searched Ludwig's eyes doubtfully until he lifted his hand up implying the message of 'hold on a sec.' Then Wolfgang folded his arms, his vicious grin growing wide with apprehension.  
  
"See, we came here to throw our own personal party. No wussies allowed."  
  
"That's right, Football Face. I came here to celebrate my freedom, but you ruined it by showing up with your ugly face!"  
  
"Or...you could prove you're not a little sissy by joining in on our fiesta." Wolfgang unzipped his duffle bag throwing out most of its contents ranging from dirty gym towels to wadded up gum wrappers. He then pulled out two six packs of beer and a black labeled glass bottle with white lettering across it. "How about it, Arnold? It'll put hair on your chest."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll be leaving now." I started to rise when Ludwig forced me back down.  
  
"Or will you?" He opened the palm of his hand revealing the familiar stationary I had just rid myself of. Straightening it out, he started reading from off of it. "Dear Arnold, I am so so sorry-"  
  
"Cut it out, Ludwig!"  
  
"Not man enough to suck it up, are ya?" Those two were up to something, but I didn't care. I just wanted to forget about everything...FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING!  
  
"Give me that, Wolfgang!" I abducted the glass bottle out of his hand, unscrewing the cap and placing it up to my lips. The smell of it was so strong it burned the insides of my nostrils. Instead of being appalled, Wolfgang seemed gratified by my course of action. He and Ludwig sat down on either side of me.  
  
"You're supposed to drink it, not stare at it." That did it. I was past the point of being bummed out and had now arrived to the point of anger. Taking a swig, I could feel the liquid igniting flames in my throat as it passed down into my empty stomach. It wasn't that bad. It didn't burn as much as those words on that letter did. They burned like boiling hot lava pouring throughout my heart. Now, I was past the point of caring.  
  
"Well, Football Head, we'd love to stay longer and party with you, but I've got kick boxing lessons and Ludwig here has to get to Tae Kwon Do class. You go ahead and keep it going without us." Both arose, having finished one beer and a cigarette each.  
  
"Hey Ludwig, give me those too."  
  
"I thought you said they were bad for your lungs and caused heart disease."  
  
"SO WHAT IF I DID?!"  
  
"All right. Since you put it that way, Football Face, you can have the whole pack." He tossed it over his shoulder, the pack landing at my feet. "Oh, and you might need this." He then tossed a lighter over his shoulder and this time, he was able to make my lap. I knew this was no way to resolve my problems, but I truthfully just didn't care. Today was the first time in my life I actually wasn't looking on the bright side.  
  
*~*  
  
"You think he bought it, dude?" I knew the little twerp was smart, but I needed a second opinion.  
  
"I think he knew we were up to something, but I don't think he has any idea he's just a pawn in our little scheme. Besides, he's too broken up over being dumped by his girfriend. By the way, didn't Helga dump YOU?"  
  
"She dumped YOU first, Fruit Cup!"  
  
"Who you callin' Fruit Cup, Cheese Breath?!"  
  
"Heh,heh,heh! Old habits die hard, don't they? Anyway, who would a thought he'd be here to help carry out our master plan? But do you think she'll even notice he's here?" I was starting to doubt myself for a minute.  
  
"Of course she'll notice he's here. She's been in love with the little wuss since the fourth grade. Why do you think she dumped the BOTH of us?" Wolfgang was right. She always did seem to have some kind of fascination with the football face, even when we were dating.  
  
"You got the equipment?" He held up the piece of electronic equipment I'd requested. "Cool! Digital! You rock, man!" I threw him a lively punch.  
  
"No, you rock!" He punched me back. "You're the one who came up with the master plan."  
  
"Yeah, I'm that talented, dude." I noticed the baseball game was coming to an end, so I figured we'd better find a hiding spot fast. "Come on, we'd better take cover before she notices we're here." We made a run for it and hid behind the old buiding's brick wall.  
  
"This is gonna be so sweet! If we pull it off, let's post it up on the internet!"  
  
"Sweet indeed!" We were both looking forward to sweet revenge.  
  
*~*  
  
"Man, you bunch a losers couldn't play baseball if Mickey Kayline Jr. taught ya how!" I was surrounded by morons who were too stupid to know what a triple play was. Oh well, at least the game was over. It had been for at least a few hours by now and we were all horsing around.  
  
"You've got a bad attitude, Blondie," Mickey the weasel commented.  
  
"Put a sock in it ya knuckle head! I oughtta deck you one just for callin' me that!"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise, do you?"  
  
"Shut up and just get outta here, will ya?!" He gave me one of those sly smiles and left as had most of the gang. It was refreshing to be rid of them for a change. I'd spent way too much time over here at the high school all year. That was probably because that sap of a football head was spending all his time with 'Ms. Popularity.' Realizing every evil scheme I tried to break those two up never worked, I threw myself into sports all year. Since this had been the last day of school, I wasn't sure what I'd do with myself all summer. There was always that Tae Kwon Do camp Ludwig was always twisting my arm to attend after every class. Maybe I would actually join this time.  
  
Dusk was coming on, so I decided I might go sit up on the bleachers and watch the sun set like I did from time to time. It was better than watching Nadine creeping me out while she collected every six or eight legged creature she could find for her biology projects. Although school was officially out, she'd probably be here soon since the game was over and I wasn't willing to participate in the search with her, so I quickly found my way over to the bleachers. Making my way to the very top, I sat down and gazed at the beautiful view.  
  
"What a georgious sunset. Too bad no one's here to watch it with me." Then I heard a familiar voice, but this voice was singing.  
  
"You are my sunshine....my....only sunshine....you make me haaapy....when skies are....graaay!" I turned my head to identify a football headed blonde boy belting his lungs out to the lyrics of 'You Are My Sunshine' between puffs on his cigarette.  
  
FOOTBALL HEADED BLONDE BOY?! WHAT THE...? ARNOLD??!! What on earth was Mr. Goody Two Shoes doing out here smoking, and further more, what was he doing ALONE?! "I'd better go check this out!"  
  
I decided I'd better not sneak up on him because whatever he was doing up here and why was a little unnerving. Stomping every step of the way toward him, I made sure he could here me coming. He turned his head my way, staring at me with a half lidded glazed over look in his eyes. Wait a minute. I knew that look! He was drunk! What possessed him to do something as unusual as this? Unless...uh oh! Stepping right in front of him, I made a statement.  
  
"You know, those things cause asthma, Football Head."  
  
"What do you care, Unibrow?" he shot back at me taking a long drag off his cigarette and then blowing the smoke into my face.  
  
"Hmm...stealing MY line, using it against me, AND throwing and insult on top of it? I'M IMPRESSED!" I folded my arms and made another point. "Even if you ARE drunk."  
  
"Who asked you, Blondie? And who said I was drunk?"  
  
"That practically empty bottle of J.D. sitting right next to you just did, and the exhalation of smoke in my face ain't gonna phase me any, pal!"  
  
"You know what? I love how feisty you are. It turns me on, and I'd have to say that I love you for it."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! What did you just say?!" I felt my eyes rolling back and I had to slap myself to keep from passing out!  
  
"I said I looove you!"  
  
"You must have had more to drink than I thought!" I looked down and noticed several empty beer cans had been tossed to the ground. He went and opened another can, downing it as if it were water. "Don't you think you've had enough?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't, and I still looove you!" That was enough for me. I tried to take the bottle of J.D. away from him, but he wrapped his fingers around it and glared at me. Man, he was acting worse than Miriam! Taking a step back, I heard a crunching sound underneath my foot. A bunched up piece of paper revealed itself to me. Picking it up, I unfolded it and read the words to myself. So SHE was the cause of his drunken stupor! That little wench!  
  
"Come on, I'd better get you home."  
  
"No! I don't wanna go home and you can't force me to either!"  
  
"Fine, we'll sit here until you knock yourself out then." I seated myself on the step below him. Maybe this wasn't the best place for me to be sitting. No, it wasn't the best place for me to be sitting once Arnold ejected the overconsumption within himself. I felt it hit the back of my neck, the same place my ribbon kept my pony tail fastened. The warm liquid dripped down the back of my T-shirt. He then threw up again, spilling the contents onto himself rather than me this time.  
  
"Crimeny, Football Head! You're just lucky I've got a couple towels in my gym bag! Now it's definitely time for me to take you home. Let me help you get down from here." He planted his butt firmly on the row of bleachers, lit up another cigarette and smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yes you are, Bucko!"  
  
"Since you put it that way, Blondie, I'm deeefinitley coming with you now." Standing up, he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. "What say you and I have a little fun?"  
  
"Shut up, Hair Boy!"  
  
"Hair Boy, I like that one!"  
  
"Come on and let's get down from here!" Once we'd reached the bottom, I wiped the two of us down best as I could and we then made what seemed like an endless trek over to the boarding house.  
  
As we trudged down the sidewalk, I tried my best to keep Arnold in line and standing on his feet. Any other time my heart would be screaming to hear these words coming from him, but right now, I just wanted him to shut the hell up! He was acting like a complete moron and the name calling didn't help either, although I WAS impressed by his comebacks. Since we were in plain view for everyone to notice us, it was no surprise that we ran into Harold, Stinky, and Sid. 'Just act casual, Helga old girl, and pretend nothing's out of the oridinary!' I thought as we encountered their presence.  
  
"Hey, Helga. Hey, Arnold. What in the heck is you two doin' out together this late at night? I thought the two o' you hated each other?  
  
"Nooo! I looove Blondie! Isn't that right Unibrow? I looove you!" Stinky and Sid lifted their eyes and choked down fits of laughter. Harold was the only one who seemed to be confused.  
  
"Arnold, why are your eyes all red, and why are you saying that you love Helga?" What--an--idiot!  
  
"I think it's on account o' he's drunk, Harold."  
  
"Aaaarnold?! Druuunk?! AAAH! HA! HA! HA! Arnold's drunk and says that he loves Helga! AH HA-"  
  
Can it, Fat Boy!" I pulled his shirt up to my chest and then saw that Sid and Stinky were eyeing each other with casual smiles across their faces. "And if either of you two clowns so much as mention a word of this to anyone you'll be wearing your tongues for neck ties, GOT IT?"  
  
"Got it, Helga!" They both straightened up, but Harold was staring at me.  
  
"What are you lookin' at, Pink Boy?"  
  
"Uh...I...I just remembered I have a date tonight!"  
  
"Then go on! Get outta here! Scram! All of ya!" All of them took off down the sidewalk, especially Harold who was running faster than I'd ever seen him run before!  
  
"Now I'd have to say that I really reaaally looove you!"  
  
"Will you stop saying that! Sheesh!" It was both pleasureful and painful at the same time.  
  
"I can't help it. You're sooo sexy when you're mad!"  
  
"Just shut up, will ya?!" We turned the street corner and I could make out two figures in the distance roaming toward us. I recognized the tall stack of hair and realized who they were. Gerald and Phoebe. GERALD AND PHOEBE?! Perfect! Why doesn't the whole neighborhood just show up? I couldn't let Gerald let alone Phoebe see Arnold like this! Quickly glancing around for some place to hide, I saw a couple of oversized trash cans standing in the alley, so I decided this would be the best place to take cover. They'd never see us here. Only one problem, I could hear wheezing coming from one of the trash cans. I opened it to find a familiar bespecticaled figure peering out at me.  
  
"Brainy, I don't have time to sock you one right now, so GET OUT!"  
  
"Uh...okay." He jumped out of the can and disappeared, much to my pleasure.  
  
"Now, YOU'RE getting in!"  
  
"Only if you put me in there."  
  
"Fine!" I lifted Arnold's small frame and set him in the can, then closed the lid slamming it on top of him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I heard Phoebe ask Gerald.  
  
"Let's go check it out." Upon seeing me, Gerald asked, "Helga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me?...Uh...Oh...nothing!"  
  
"I looove-" I slammed the lid on top of the trash can.  
  
"Did you hear something? I could a sworn I just heard Arnold."  
  
"Arnold?! Uh...no...it musta been that big huge ugly rat...yeah, that big huge ugly rat I just trapped in here...that's it!"  
  
"Are you okay, Helga?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine. Listen Phoebes, I'll call ya later, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Helga."  
  
"I looove y-" I slammed the lid again.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That was just me singing...yeah...singing an old song from Miriam's disco phase. I looove to looove ya baby!"  
  
"Phoebe, I think it's about time we get to that movie, don't you?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later, Helga." They both started to leave.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
"Judging from her seemingly erratic behavior, it's my observation that Helga's presently experiencing psychological and emotional issues within herself."  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"Man, that was close!" Once they'd traveled a safe distance from us, I took the lid off the trash can and helped Arnold out. It was a wonder he hadn't passed out yet. 'Only a matter of time,' I thought. No more sidewalk! Now, we needed to take the back ways so one else would see us. I didn't know why, but I got an eerie feeling that someone was following us. Maybe it was some mangy old stray cats, after all, the both of us did smell pretty bad. When we finally arrived at the boarding house I walked up the front steps and started to knock on the door. Wait a minute! What was I thinking?! I couldn't let Arnold walk through the front door in his condition! His grandparents would probably kill me! The fire escape! Yeah! I could get him home safely by going through the skylight window! No one would have to know!  
  
"Come on, let's get you to your room, Football Head."  
  
"You comin' too, Blondie? I'd looove for you to stay with me!"  
  
"No, I am NOT staying with you, pal! For one, you're so drunk you don't even know what the heck you're saying!"  
  
"Suuure I do. Let's sit up on the roof a while before we go in, shall we?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head."  
  
We'd stayed on the roof for quite a while observing the stars. Arnold was starting to quiet down. He continued to sit and smoke while in what seemed like deep contemplation. There was no way I was about to break his train of thought. His facial expression seemed peaceful, even if he was drunk. Taking one last drag on his cigarette, he blew the smoke out through his nose, then turned his bloodshot eyes in my direction, actually sounding serious for the first time all night.  
  
"You know.....Helga.....I really do.....love you."  
  
"Yeah, right! No you don't. You're drunk and you won't remember a word of what you just said come tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks for takin' care of me, Blondie."  
  
"Don't mention it.....Arnold. You ready to go in now?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
I helped him through the skylight window, but he fell down on the bed, causing a thud so I came down after him to make sure he was okay. He still hadn't passed out! Man, what was it gonna take?! Hearing the bedroom door squeak open, I panicked, but it was too late to hide! How would I explain this to his grandparents?  
  
"Tex, is that you? Oh, I didn't know you had a visitor! Why hello there Eleanor! It's nice to see you again." The minute she came near us, she stepped back because of our stench. "My, oh my, Tex, looks like you've been at the saloon roundin' up one too many horses! What you need is a good scrub down, but I've covered far too many miles of bad prairie to help you out. I know! Your friend Eleanor here can help you."  
  
"Huh?!" Did she just ask me to do, what I think she asked me to do? The old woman was loonier than I thought!  
  
"You heard me, dear. Tex needs someone to help clean him up, and you look like you could use a good scrubbin' yourself. You're just the partner to do it, ain't that right Tex?" He nodded as if he actually realized what his grandma had just suggested.  
  
"You want me to do WHAT???!!!" My knees gave out from under me and my eyes started to roll back, then everything went black.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: What will Helga do? Remember, this is PG-*13* and it is my intention to keep it "clean." Part 2 is next! 


	8. Good Night My Sweet Prince

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who've received an e-mail response from me, please refrain from calling me either of the names listed on those e- mails. I am *Jae* although I will say the mosslikegreen address was created for me and I did come up with the name for it. Okay, I think that clarifies a few things. For those of you continuing readers, my updates are usually posted on Friday.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains STRONG sexual implications, so don't stand too close to the fire if you're not willing to get burned. I have to credit AC/DC for one of Arnold's lines.  
  
"Eleanor?...Eleanor?...Are you all right, dear? You must have heat exhaustion from the journey on the trail."  
  
"Huh?...Oh, thanks." I accepted the glass of water the old woman had offered to me and drained the liquid so fast I thought I might spit it back up again. Now, what was it she had asked me to do before I passed out?  
  
"Well, since you're up and at 'em, cowgirl, I might as well send you two off to the bath now." NOW I remembered what it was that Arnold's nutty old grandma had requested! I felt my eyes rolling back anew, so I shook my head, smacking myself on the cheek to keep from blacking out again.  
  
"Uh...don't you think this is...a little...uh-"  
  
"Oh, come now, Eleanor. It's just a good old fashioned scrub down, ain't nothin' wrong with that, is there Tex?" My head was swimming with confusion while I examined the possibilities of how to get out of this situation. Then I felt the smooth denim from Arnold's jeans rubbing against my bare thigh. Turning my head, I placed my eyes on his pathetic condition. Ohhh...how could I ever abandon my beloved like this now? I just couldn't- no-I wouldn't. Whether he realized it or not, he presently needed my help more than anything. Finally coming to an affirmative, I decided I'd go along with whatever kind of insanity this was. Before I had a chance to react the old bat took me by the hand and motioned for Arnold to come along too.  
  
"You hold on to Tex's hand and help him down the stairs dear. I can't say he'll make it down by himself since he's loaded with fire fuel." The woman might have been crazy, but she was right. There was no way he'd make it down the stairs, because while I helped him up, he stumbled right into me, his head burying itself into my chest. No matter how stimulating this was, I gently dislodged his shoulders from my upper body and wrapped my arm around his waist. I knew just holding his hand wasn't gonna do it. We traveled very carefully down the staircase, Arnold clinging to my body while his feet migrated in opposite directions. When we reached the bottom, it was to the point that I couldn't keep this up anymore.  
  
"All right, Football Head. Since you're too crocked to walk straight, I guess I'll have to carry you the rest of the way to the can."  
  
"Reeeally?...I would...looove that!" He coiled his arm around my neck and hoisted himself up for me to grab his legs, then rested his head on my shoulder, brushing his cheek against mine. 'Honestly, Arnold, you have no idea just HOW much I love you to be doing this!' I commented to myself. Once we reached the powder room, his grandma opened the door and waved her hand for us to enter. She then opened the bathroom window, letting a gentle breeze flow through the cramped quarters.  
  
"Now, you help Tex get ready while I round up the supplies."  
  
"You want ME to help him get-?"  
  
"That's right, dear. He can't do it all by himself 'cause he's tanked, honey. Why, I don't think he could even sit up straight on his his horse, let alone unbutton his shirt. You just help him out with that and he might be able to do the rest." I felt my knees giving way once again, but was caught by the woman't powerful grip. "My, I'd better get you another glass of water and some smelling salts to go along with those supplies. I'll be right back, Eleanor."  
  
She closed the door and here it was, just me and Arnold alone again. I felt myself staring into his georgeous green eyes, my heart pounding as fast as the drum beat of a heavy metal rock song. He stared straight back into my own eyes with that half lidded gaze of his, a cockeyed grin pasted on his face. How would I ever get through this? Well, I guess I had to start somewhere so I leaned him up against the sink pressing my body into his to prevent him from falling over. As I reached for the top button belonging to his shirt, my hands started shaking so uncontrollably it looked as if I had a neurotic condition. It was then the door opened to Arnold's grandma carrying a couple pairs of clothing, a shampoo bottle of some sort, and some kind of bath wash that must have been formulated for girls.  
  
"Here you go, folks! I brought Tex his pajamas and you a pair of dungarees. You can't go to bed in those filthy rags ya know."  
  
"But I'm not stay-"  
  
"Now, don't tell me you're goin' wanderin' out on the prairie this late at night. No, you need to stay the night here 'cause you never know what kind o' wild critters are out there, and I especially don't want you runnin' into any coyotes. You just stay here so you'll be safe."  
  
"Oh, all right." How was I supposed to argue with THAT? She set the toiletries on the standing rack and headed out.  
  
"I'm off to hunt me some o' those wild critters. You see, I'm more experienced in these things." After she closed the door, I could hear Arnold's grandpa pressing her for a hard time.  
  
"Pookie! What are you doin' up this late?"  
  
"I'm off to capture a couple o' vicious coyotes. Don't wait up!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Crazy old bird!"  
  
*~*  
  
Scaling the rails of the fire escape, I saw him waiting for me by one of the windows belonging to the boarding house. I quickened my pace so I could find out what was going on. Once I reached the top, I found my buddy almost bowled over with laughter.  
  
"Hey, what'd I miss?"  
  
"What took you so long, Cheese Breath?"  
  
"Who you callin' Cheese Breath, Monkey Face?"  
  
"Shh! You need to shut up if you wanna get some qualtiy shots here. I mean, this material will be golden once we pull it off and post it up on the internet! Did you get the other stuff for back up?"  
  
"Got it right here, dude. Digital, just like you asked."  
  
"All right! You rock man!"  
  
"No, you rock! You've got the best equipment of all!"  
  
"That's right, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Only one thing, you think she'll rearrange our faces for doing this to her?"  
  
"Of course she will, but who cares? It'll be worth it, because what's happening through that window right there is what we're gonna post. Take a look for yourself." Making sure I wouldn't be found out, I set my eyes on the craziest sight I'd ever seen in my life!  
  
"HA! HA! HA! That's rich, dude! Rich and creamy!"  
  
"Shh! Stop laughin' and let's get to work!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one who's laughin', Fruit Cup!"  
  
"All right. I'll give you that one, and we can thank the football face for getting totally wasted for material as good as this! You ARE talented for coming up with THIS master plan!" Wolfgang slapped me on the back.  
  
"That's right. I'm THAT talented, dude, and don't YOU forget it." I slapped him back and sucked down my laughter. We both succombed to silence like we had when we followed the two of them through the alleys. Wolfgang was right. Who cared if she rearranged our faces? This WAS rich and creamy, AND well worth the work I'd put into this plan. Sweet revenge indeed!  
  
*~*  
  
Once again, I was faced with the dilemma of unbuttoning Arnold's shirt. While I pushed each button through its opening, I felt an anxiety attack forming in my heart. With his shirt now open, I feasted my eyes upon his magnificent body, then gazed back into his own vivid green orbs. They were so georgeous, so green, so loyal, like moss that clings to rocks for years on end, and tonight, those moss like green eyes were loyal to me. Unexpectedly, I felt a pair of soft hands sliding up the back of my T- shirt, trying to pull it off.  
  
"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing, Bucko?!"  
  
"I couldn't...help it...you look sooo seeexy...in those shorts...I muuust saaay. Bucko, huh? I guess that means...that I'm a reeeal cowboy...and being a reeeal cowboy...I have something to...giiive you."  
  
"Just shut up and pass out, will ya?!" This was sheer torture!  
  
"I'm already passing out from the waay I feeel about you...and I mean feeel!" He had this asinine grin plastered on his face. What in the hell was on his little drunken mind? "I lo-"  
  
"And cut it out with the 'I love you' crap, will ya? Sheesh!!" How much did he think I could take in one night?! At least he was a little quieter than earlier this evening. "All right. You can unzip your pants, 'cause I'm not about to, pal!" Attempting this effortless task wasn't so simple a feat for loaded up Arnold to accomplish, so again, I had to take over for him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna unzip your pants." This was no easy task for me either! I thought I was gonna die! My breathing was so intensified by now, to me it seemed as if the entire boarding house was doing some sort of heavy panting. Unfastening the button, my fingers made their way to the zipper and started SLOWLY unzipping his jeans. Catching the sight of briefs, everything went black. "Huh? Oh. Get a hold of yourself, Helga old girl! You can do this!"  
  
"You suuure can!" Arnold's eyes were so wide with that statement, I started freaking out!  
  
"You're not helping yourself any, Hair Boy!"  
  
"You want meee, to help yoou?...Beee my pleeasure, Blondie!" He grabbed my wrist, forcing my hand to unzip his pants completely, leaving me stupified. Then he started caressing my fingers as if he were enthralled by them. He was driving me insane!  
  
"Quit playing hand jive with me, Football Head!"  
  
"That's...not...my...hand...Helga." He said in a deep seductive voice, applying that same idiotic grin to his lips. "Let me...put my love...into yoou...baaabe." I lowered my eyes and stared at where he had placed my hand, then lifted them, gazing into his own wild looking eyes.  
  
"OH MY...Oh, ho,ho,ho!" Just as I was about to collapse, a blinding light flashed on both mine and Arnold's faces.  
  
"GOT IT!"  
  
"HA! HAA!" I twisted my head to see Wolfgang's video camera diving out of the window.  
  
"WOLFGANG!" I flew to the window and screamed out at the top of my lungs, "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO OLD BETSY, AND LUDWIG TO THE FIVE AVENGERS!" Realizing WHO'S window I was shouting out of, I slammed it shut and closed the curtains. I'd deal with those two later. Why did I ever bother dating either one of them? I guess I dated Wolfgang just to make Arnold jealous. When that didn't work, I dumped him and decided to take up Tae Kwon Do lessons. That's when I hooked up with Ludwig, which didn't amount to anything either. I was too much in love with Arnold. "Arnold! That's right!" He was sitting with his head propped up against the shower door, his eyes almost closed. Finally, he was ready!  
  
Opening the shower door, I turned on the water making sure it was hot, then let it run for a minute. Arnold's jeans were already around his knees so I pulled them off, but was distracted by muffled shouting I could hear coming through the window. Raising the glass, I peered out to see what the raucous was. Wolfgang and Ludwig were high tailing it down the street while Arnold's grandma shook her fist at them.  
  
"Aaaah! It's her! It's that crazy old lady! Ruuun! Run for your life!"  
  
"I'll get you yet, you mean old coyotes! AH! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
"Okaay." You just never knew what to expect from Arnold's grandma. Focusing my attention back to him, I knew what I needed to do. Removing the last article of clothing he was wearing as fast as I could, I then threw him into the shower slamming it's door shut and passed out. Coming to my senses, I'd forgotten the HE could pass out at any time. I reached for the toiletries the old loon had placed on the standing rack and hesitantly reopened the shower door to my beloved au naturel. Everything about his body was SO beautiful, and I mean, EVERYTHING! I untied my ribbon and tossed it into the hamper along with his filthy clothes. Closing the door behind me, I sat down pulling his nearly limp body next to mine, positioning his head against my T-shirt while I opened what looked like the shampoo bottle. It WAS the shampoo he used! The spicy smell of it was so exhillarating that I just HAD to know what it was! Turning the bottle around, I was disappointed.  
  
"What? No label?! Oh well, Iguess I could ask his grandma what it is he uses." I placed a small dab of it into my palm and worked it through Arnold's hair. Man, he really WAS a hair boy! As I continued to massage his scalp, I heard a faint response coming from his mouth.  
  
"Thank....you....I....love....you....Helgaaa...." Raising his head slightly, I could see that his eyes had finally closed.  
  
"About time, Football Head," I whispered. "Now I know you're human." After I'd washed his hair I figured he was clean enough from the shampoo streaming in all directions down his body. I turned the water off, pulled him up and out of the shower, toweled him off, got him dressed, stationed him against the wall and stepped back into the bathing area for a relaxing shower of my own. I was both physically and mentally exhausted. Once I finished with myself, I carried Arnold upstairs and tucked him into bed, then looked around for my gym bag because I knew my cell phone would be in it. Finding it on one of the shelves, I yanked it down and opened the bag. Feeling through its contents, I discovered the phone on the very bottom. Frantically dialing the familiar numbers I had no need to memorize, I hoped she would be at home.  
  
~Hello?~  
  
"Phoebe, it's me. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at your house tonight."  
  
~Where are you?~  
  
"Nevermind that!"  
  
~You're not over at Arnold's house, are you? You really shouldn't be there. You know he has a girl-~  
  
"Not anymore, he doesn't."  
  
~You mean?...~  
  
"That's right, Phoebes."  
  
~Oh dear! Is he...okay?~  
  
"He's fine. Nothin' a little sleep won't cure."  
  
~I'm rejoiced to hear that he's all right, but why are you over there?~  
  
"It's a long story. Now could you call and tell my mom I'm over at your house?"  
  
~But Helga, Gera-~  
  
"This late?"  
  
~Oh, he's leaving shortly~ I heard her giggle. ~I don't think I can call righ-~  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
~Doing!~  
  
I closed the phone and dropped down on the automatic couch where a blanket and pillow had been laid out for me. Arnold's grandma might have been a lunatic, but she was kind, and from what I'd observed over the years, very wise. Maybe she knew something the rest of us didn't. Not allowing sleep to take over my body just yet, I walked back to Arnold's bed. He looked so serene in his state of unconsciousness. Kneeling down to have a closer view, I couldn't help but take my thumbs and sweep them over the mustache he was starting to grow. It wasn't long before my lips brushed against his for a gentle kiss. No one would have to know.  
  
"Good night, my sweet prince. I love you too, but can only dream those same words coming from you were genuinely true." Wandering back to the couch, I buried my face into the pillow, pulling the blanket over my head and continued to feel the tears stain my cheeks until I dozed off.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Arnold's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, isn't he? Yes, I kept it *clean* to a point, heh,heh,heh! Where will chapter 9 take Arnold and Helga? 


	9. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: Once again, another late update. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who are still reading this fic. You're the reason for my continuation on this story. I have to credit AC/DC for Arnold's "line" again. You'll see why!  
  
*~*  
  
"Man, I feel like I got hit by a truck!" I drew the sheets up over my head, which felt like the earth ripping itself apart to form an abyss.  
  
"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"  
  
"Ugh!" Throwing back the sheets, my eyes squinted at the bright rays of sunshine pouring through the skylight window while I slammed the alarm clock against the wall. "Hey, wait a minute. How the heck did I get here and what the heck am I doing in my pajamas? I never wear my pajamas to bed anymore."  
  
There must have been some kind of logical explanation for this. Trying to refresh my memory, to no avail, the only thing I called to mind was sitting on top of the high school's baseball field bleachers with Wolfgang and Ludwig. I guess I succeeded in what I had attempted to accomplish, to forget about everything fo a while,and was paying the terrible price for it as well. After my eyes had adjusted to the light, I glanced around the room and found a rumpled blanket with a ruffled pillow lying next to it on the couch. Maybe Gerald escorted me home, but he couldn't have. He and Phoebe were supposed to go to the movies last night, and the duffle bag settled on the floor next to the end table was unfamiliar to me.  
  
"HEY ARNOLD! YOU ALIVE UP THERE, SHORTMAN?" I heard Grandpa's booming voice blasting into my sensitive ears through my bedroom door's slightly ajar position. Dragging myself over to it, I swung it open and witnessed Grandpa and Grandma on either side of a tall blonde haired female wearing one of my red plaid shirts and a pair of my jeans that came up to the length of her calves. Her head, along with her hair, was down so I wasn't able to identify who she was. "Your friend here helped you get home. Pookie and I will leave you two alone to talk. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."  
  
Although the two of them had left, the girl seemed unwilling to move whatsoever. Losing my patience, I finally yelled down to her.  
  
"Who are you?!" When she lifted her head, I beheld a familiar pair of tired eyes, penetrating into my own. "Helga?! You?! You brought me home?"  
  
"Looks like it." She answered in an extraordinarily quiet tone of voice. For some inexplicable reason, my heart started rolling over in my chest and it wasn't that I was revolted by the sight of her dressed in my clothes or anything, just in shock, but I felt myself becoming so sick I had to run downstairs into the bathroom to go throw up.  
  
*~*  
  
On the grounds that Arnold would probably be puking up his guts the rest of the morning, I concluded it would be best for me to leave immediately. My being dressed in his clothing probably only worsened the situation, sickening him further. So, the truth of the matter was that I repulsed him, oh well, I could handle it. NO! I couldn't handle it! Again, I felt tears emerging from my eyes. 'Suck it up, Helga, ya big wuss!' I thought to myself. 'Helga G. Pataki doesn't cry! Stop acting like such a sentimental sap!' Bounding out of the boarding house's front door and down the steps, I ran right smack into Gerald.  
  
"Huh??!!" He stared at me with unbelieving eyes. I was well aware that he was questioning my attire. Deciding what move I should make next, I said nothing, then without even acknowledging him, I dashed off down the street, but not before I heard him remark, "What in the HELL??!!"  
  
"Wait! Why should I be running away? I'm gonna have to come back eventually to return Arnold's clothes to him anyway." Turning back to revisit the boarding house, I slid myself into the outside corner of the stoop to listen in on Gerald's and Arnold's grandpa's conversation.  
  
"Hello there, Gerald. Sorry, the Shortman's not feelin' up to company today. He's got some sort of flu that's been going around. Lucky for me, his grandma didn't make raspberry cobbler last night. Arnold'd been cooped up in my office all morning and the boarders are having to use my private bathroom. Can't get a moment's peace around here I tell ya."  
  
"I'll say. I think I might be catchin' whatever it is Arnold's got, 'cause I started hallucinatin' once I got here. Must be that Chinese flu or somethin'. It might be best if I headed home 'cause I really don't wanna catch what he's got. Tell him I stopped by and that I'll call him later."  
  
"Sure thing, Gerald." Crouching as low as I could, I waited until Gerald descended the steps to start my journey home. Since Gerald was the only person besides Arnold's grandparents(as well as Arnold himself) who'd seen me dressed like this, I reasoned the back way I took last night would be the more preferable route in arriving there. Recalling the familiar path with the exception of a few altering directions, I eventually made it to the front door of my own house.  
  
After opening the door, I came upon the familiar scene of Miriam lying behind the couch passed out as usual. This made me even more pissed of at Arnold for what he'd done, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was me trying to move up the stairs without Bob noticing.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, little missy, trophy room, pronto." Oh, great! What did HE want? We both entered the room and he gave me one of his stupid lectures.  
  
"Next time you decide to spend the night at your little friend Phyllis's house-"  
  
"It's-Phoebe-Bob."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Phoebe, whatever. Anyway, next time you decide to spend the night at your little friend's house, make sure you call BEFORE 1:30 AM, got it?"  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"Since I've gotta get up at 5AM, that's when, and don't use that tone of voice with me, Olga."  
  
"It's HELGA-Dad."  
  
"Helga, yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, don't call so late, and tell your mother to buy you a new pair of jeans. I mean, yeesh! You're outgrowing everything, girl!"  
  
"Nice of you to notice-Bob." I retorted, but he'd already left so that he could attend to his own business. At least he hadn't noticed I wasn't wearing my own clothes, then again, when WOULD he notice? Now I was free to go to my room and do whatever I pleased. Arnold's clothes were something I wanted to take off as soon as possible after seeing his reaction to me in them, so I unbuttoned the shirt, throwing it to the floor as well as the jeans. Once I'd slipped into my own jeans and a T-shirt, I felt more comfortable and decided to play on the computer for a little while before going back to the boarding house.  
  
"Hmmm...let's see...news? Nah, too depressing. Brain Bowl?...No, too Phoebe. Hard core music?...Too loud for right now...Hey, here's something...humor...yeah...I might as well go into that, maybe it'll lift my spirits a little. Comics...comedians...hey, what's this? Wolfgang's Wild Site. Why does that worry me? Guess I should check it out...Eh, nothin' unusual here. Embarrassing photos and more. Check it out. Okay, I will...mostly Eugene in some sort of predicament...oh, here's one...Curly chasing after Rhonda...Whoah! Wolfgang and Ludwig have been busy...make out photos...I wonder...Gerald and Phoebe...no surprise there...Harold and Rhonda...ooh...I better...brand spankin' new...cream of the crop prized photo...click here...okay..." Recognizing the golden tufts of hair as well as my own, I caught sight of the photo which captured what transpired between Arnold and myself last night.  
  
"Holy!! Click here to listen??!!"  
  
"Let me...put my love...into...yoou...baaabe." I heard Arnold's voice blaring through the speakers.  
  
"NEW VIDEO FOR THIS PIC COMING SOON???!!! WHAT THE???!!!.....AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Did you hear something just now, Grandma?"  
  
"Can't say that I did, but my hearing's not as reliable as it used to be." At least Grandma wasn't acting quite as crazy as she usually did.  
  
"Do you have anything for an excruciating headache?" My head was killing me.  
  
"One must become aware of the effects of intoxicating substances, Grasshopper-san." Maybe I stood to be corrected about her not acting as crazy as usual. "Oh, and try the third cupboard, first container on your left."  
  
"Thanks, Grandma." I opened the cupboard and pulled out the container, unscrewing its lid. It was an herbal tea of some sort, so I put a pot of water on the stove and let it, along with the tea ingredients in it, come to a boil. Grandpa walked into the kitchen, probably for a midafternoon snack or something.  
  
"How's it going, Shortman? So, you decided to get toasted after your girlfriend dumped you, eh? And now you're payin' for it, aren't ya, Arnold?"  
  
"Don't remind me, Grandpa." I answered, pouring the tea into a mug, hoping Grandma was better at making tea than she was at cooking meals.  
  
"You're just fortunate enough your friend with the one eyebrow was around to help you get home safely. Otherwise, you might have woke up in an alley or worse. She seems like a pretty good friend, ya know."  
  
"I don't know if I'd call her a 'good' friend, but I guess she's sort of a friend. Sometimes I wish she'd stop humiliating me so much, and maybe we'd get along better."  
  
"What has she done to humiliate you lately?"  
  
"Actually, nothing lately. We haven't really spoken that much to each other since October."  
  
"Oh well, keep in mind she must have some reason to help you."  
  
"Maybe." Grandma's tea was surprisingly starting to kick in, but I felt exhausted. "I think I'm gonna go back upstairs and lie down for a while."  
  
"Oh, no you're not. Pookie's downstairs in the laundry room waitin' for ya. You've got some serious washin' to do, Shortman, and what's down there ain't pretty, let me tell ya. You'd better hurry along now."  
  
"All right, Grandpa." I let out a huge sigh and headed downstairs. "Ugh! What's that terrible smell, Grandma?"  
  
"Why, these, Grasshopper-san," she held up one of my shirts and a pair of my jeans, "and these." Then she held up a pair of girl's pink shorts and a white T-shirt.  
  
"I take it that it's my responsibility to wash these things?"  
  
"That's right, Arnold."  
  
"Let me get started so I can get this over with then." I threw my soiled clothes as well as Helga's into the washer, plus a couple towels I'd never seen before. When I came across the pink silk ribbon, I stopped. "Grandma, I don't think-"  
  
"I'll take care of it. With my special formula, I'll make its shine last forever."  
  
"Whatever you say, Grandma." When I finished laundering the clothing, I decided to go upstairs and fool around on the computer for a little while. After reading the news, I checked out the humor section.  
  
"Wolfgang's Wild Site...Hmmm...I wonder what kind of crazy stuff he's got posted...Eugene doing the usual...make out photos...nah, don't think I'll go into that right now...What's this?...Brand spankin' new photo...I wonder...okay-"  
  
"ARNOLD!! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YA!!"  
  
"I guess I'll look at it later." I reached the front door and found Helga standing before me with a plain brown grocery bag in her hand.  
  
"Here ya go, Football Head. They're clean, but you can wash 'em again if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Helga. Um, you wanna come in so we can, um, talk for a while?"  
  
"Why would I wanna talk to you, Hair Boy?"  
  
"Helga..." I gave her one of my 'I know better than that' looks.  
  
"Oh, all right. I guess I could come in for a few minutes since I've got nothin' better to do anyway."  
  
"Okay, I've got, um, your clothes too. Let's go upstairs and talk. It's too distracting with all the boarders in the living area." As soon as we entered my room, Helga all at once jumped in front of my computer. "Helga, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wolfgang's Wild Site, heh, heh? Uh...I don't think innocent eyes such as yours should be viewing material as vulgar as this!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Helga. It's not like I haven't seen stuff like that before." I tried to pry her away from the computer, but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Oh, no, trust me...this material's NOT suited for a Goody Two Shoes like yourself!"  
  
"Helga!" Now I was trying to force her off, but found myself feeling ill once again. "Excuse me a moment." I ran back into the bathroom, got sick, and then returned to my room, Helga still glued to the computer.  
  
"That's it!" It was to the point I where I had to fight her, but somehow she managed to get her feet entangled in the cords and pulled the plug. "Look what you've done now!"  
  
"Hey, you're the one who needs to make sure the cords aren't in anyone's foot paths, Bucko!"  
  
"I guess you've got a point there, but I really wanted to see what that picture was."  
  
"Oh, no you didn't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, hey, I think I should probably be getting my clothes and getting outta here."  
  
"It's getting kinda dark out. I'll walk ya home."  
  
"You sure you're feelin' up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, Grandma's tea helped a lot. Let me walk you home."  
  
"Sure-I mean-whatever floats your boat, Football Head."  
  
We walked along quietly, the both of us feeling a little awkward and not knowing quite exactly what to say to each other. Once we'd arrived at her house, I figured now would be the best time to ask her the questions that kept bouncing around in my mind.  
  
"Well, here we are at your house. Helga, did I act really stupid when I was drunk?"  
  
"Oh, you acted pretty stupid, all right."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Hmmm....you smoked a pack of cigarettes, yelled obscenities to the bums in the alleys, and couldn't stand up straight if your life depended on it."  
  
"Did I do anything else?"  
  
*~*  
  
'You only said you loved me a zillion times and tried to seduce me in the bathroom,' I thought. "Nope, can't think of a thing."  
  
*~*  
  
"I guess what I did was pretty dumb, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep. Sure was."  
  
"Um, Helga...did I...did you...did you and me...um, did we...?"  
  
"NO! Besides, why would I do anything like that with you?! We're way too young to be getting ourselves involved in that sort of situation anyway. All I did was take you home. You did the rest."  
  
"Helga...I..." I was at a loss for words here, but there was something I wanted to tell her. I'd sworn it seemed as if I'd said it to her a million times before, but just couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"You...?" With that, not sure what had come over me, my body took command as opposed to my thoughts and I gave her a bear hug. She hesitated for a long while, then instead of shoving me off like she usually did, she gently removed my arms from around her shoulders and said, "Don't get so cozy, pal."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. So, I guess I'll see ya on the baseball field this summer?"  
  
"Nope, I'm going to Tae Kwon Do camp."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ya in school next year then."  
  
"No, Bob's sending me off to All Girls Academy next year."  
  
"All Girls Academy?! Really?" I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.  
  
"Did I stutter, Hair Boy?" Again, my body took command, giving her another bear hug. Only this time, she didn't pull me off at all. She had me let go of my own accord.  
  
"Good luck in your new school...and Helga?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked with her hand on the knob to her front door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't say I never did ya any favors, Bucko. See ya, Football Head."  
  
"See ya, Helga." As I traveled the path home, I realized there was more to it than what she had told me, because deep down within myself, I knew I'd never feel the same way about the tall blonde with the tough reputation.  
  
*~*  
  
Stupid jerk? That wasn't what I was aiming for. My head was soaked with beer and my wife had a crazed look of rage in her eyes that scared the hell out of me, of course she tended to do that from time to time, scare the hell out of me that is, but what she did next had me floored. It was a horrific sight for me to see her start convulsing, those two round vast oceans of hers overflowing into a river of tears streaming down her face.Then she threw herself onto the bed, bringing her knees up into her chest, her back heaving up and down with each uncontrollable sob she let out. I sat there still as a statue in total shock. My wife wasn't one to cry. She had that 'tough as nails' exterior. Seeing her like this was killing me, so I grabbed her underneath the arms and pulled her into my chest. How could I have been so stupid? I'd forgotten about Amy, her older friend and mentor, from when Mr. Pataki forced her to go back to All Girls Academy for a couple months her junior year of high school. The girl was hit by a drunk driver and never made it. And then there was Phoebe...she must have been going through hell right now, my wife trying to do everything to help her. Lastly, there was her mom, who was trying, but fell off the wagon every now and then. Boy, was I an idiot! Leaning face down, I stroked her head and since my shirt was open, I could feel that every hair on my chest was soaked with her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, burying my face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. If you want, we can talk about it."  
  
"No." She barely got out, still weeping.  
  
"Tomorrow, then?" This time she nodded.  
  
What was it that made me hate myself so much for bringing this side of herself out on display for me to see? Maybe it was because I couldn't stand how much pain she was going through, and although men weren't supposed to cry, I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Keeping my face buried in hair, I continued to stroke her head while I held her tight. We both remained in this position until sleep took over our bodies and we awoke to the next morning.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Where does the time line go next? A clue: SA. 


	10. Three Tickets

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I stated that my updates are usually Fridays, but technology can act up at times. Now, I'm back and ready to roll, so enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing, all of you.  
  
*~*  
  
"Arnold?...Arnold?...Hey! Earth to Arnold!" The formidable silence was drivin' me crazy so I planned on taking action to break it. Otherwise, this lunch would be lasting all of us an eternity.  
  
"Huh?" Arnold lifted his head from the plate his eyes had been staring at for what seemed like forever, and it was clear to me his mind was now returning to the present situation.  
  
"I was jus' thinkin', you remember the time we all went to San Lorenzo to find your parents?"  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, yeah, I do remember. " A freakish like grin spread across his face like wild fire, in which he directed his undivided attention toward his wife.  
  
"What?" Her inquisitive eyes fooled neither me nor Arnold. We knew she was aware of what the subject was about, but we continiued to play along with her little game of naivety.  
  
"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Yeah he was, but I needed to hear the confirmation coming from his own mouth.  
  
"When I look back at it, although I was pretty mad, it WAS pretty funny."  
  
"Have you guys been back there lately to pay your respects?"  
  
"We're going back next month to visit."  
  
"You know, it was pretty funny when that dye job of yours didn't measure up to quality standards."  
  
"Hey, it was the only box on the shelf and I needed SOMETHING." I scoffed at the incredibly lame excuse she brought forth. How pathetic!  
  
"I get the SOMETHING part, but red?"  
  
"Red?" My wife produced such a queer expression that it actually made it look as if her face had been deformed. Without warning, Arnold broke into an unrestrained fit of laughter, his wife all the while trying to keep her own amusement bottled up, but she exploded too, laughin' just as uncontrolaably as he was. For a moment, both were completely silent, then Arnold broke it by giving her an instruction, or more like a command.  
  
"Don't ever do it again."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." They both busted out laughin' again and because they were so loud, the waitress arrived at our table to inform them of the other customers' displeasure.  
  
"Folks, you need to pipe down or else you're outta here."  
  
"Sorry," Arnold answered, furnishing me with that freakish grin again. "Excuse us a moment. We'll be right back." And out the door, BOTH of them went. I witnessed the couple howling with laughter outside the cafe's spacious glass window. My wife seemed unquestionably baffled by their merriment.  
  
"Just whatever is so funny about red hair?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't know," I answered with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, Gerald, as a matter of fact, I don't."  
  
"All right then, forget I mentioned it. Anyway, those two are coming back from their little escapade." Man, what a roller coaster ride of emotions! That girl really HAD made him crazy!  
  
"Sorry about that, Geraldo and company. It was a spontaneous reaction, ya know?" The 'Geraldo' thing was now a nickname instead of an insult, but the 'company' was a name I had yet to endure. She rarely called my wife by her first name, but she had her reasons, and I knew those reasons well.  
  
"Hey, did you ever find out who gave you those tickets to Rio De Janeiro?" I turned to my wife. "I heard from some reliable sources there was a possibility it could have been you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but it wasn't me." She shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Who could it have been then?" Arnold reacted by looping his arm around his wife, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"You?!" I asked in disbelief. "You were the one who supplied those tickets to Arnold?!"  
  
"Yep, sure was me, Tall Hair Boy. I also made the arrangements for the San Lorenzo trip."  
  
"Just one question. Why did you give Arnold tickets to Rio and not to San Lorenzo?"  
  
"Couldn't get 'em. It's a long story."  
  
"Let me tell you about it, Gerald." Arnold seemed all fired up to tell the tale.  
  
"Shoot then." I was startin' to think maybe there was more to that girl than I realized.  
  
*~*  
  
It wasn't because I loathed the idea of writing on the subject of Mongolia for a world history project, but the fact as to who the teachder had assigned to me for a partner to do it with. Not that I didn't like Eugene, however, nearly everything I'd done with him whether it be a project or merely an outing, would lead us into some sort of calamity. I examined the possibility of swapping partners during the time it took me to walk from Algebra II to Mr. Albreight's class. At least Mr. Albreight was lenient about the switching thing, unlike Dr. Parks, who was dead set against it. If I played my cards right, there was the slim chance I might be able to persuade Phoebe into exchanging partners, especially since Gerald had explained to her my considerable interest in Panama. Then again, her own partner, Lorenzo displayed just as much enthusiasm as I did in the country. Of course, Phoebe could do the Mongolia project with Eugene if she wished. On the other hand, I could wind up being paired with Helga again resulting in one more castastrophe, topping off all the others, but it was worth the risk of asking anyway. Brazil wouldn't be that bad of a country to write about even if I WAS matched up with Helga.  
  
When I arrived, the classroom seemed to be in an uproar over the entire matter. At least I wasn't the only one who was displeased with the person or country designated to him or her. Sheena and Helga were discussing the issue with the teacher, so I found myself stepping up to Phoebe's desk to ask her if she would allow me to be her partner. Lorenzo was already by her side and it was obvious both were in deep conversation concerning their plans on the topic they were expected to present. Clearing my throat, I began to proceed with my inquiry, although it was considerably apparent what her answer would be.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe."  
  
"Hello, Arnold. What brings you to this section of the classroom?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if, maybe you'd like to change partners and that way I could work on the Panama project." Lorenzo gave me a contemptible glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, Arnold. I'm aware of your pronounced preoccupation with Central America, but Lorenzo and I have already started our assigniment. I find it in my best interest that I must refuse your offer."  
  
"That's okay, Phoebe. I'm sure Mongolia is just as interesting as Panama." Now, it was my turn to relate my situation to Mr. Albreight, knowing full well he'd cave into my request. Getting out of working with Eugene was worth a shot anyway.  
  
"Mr. Albreight?"  
  
"Now, Arnold, I already know what you're about to ask. The only problem is, you're a little late in coming to the picking and choosing, and that leaves you with only one choice."  
  
"You mean I'm stuck with Eugene then?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Oh, I get to work with Eugene! Isn't this exciting?" Sheena's overenthusiastic response induced an expression of tremendous fear emerging from Eugene's face.  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure...heh,heh..." Underneath his desk was a pair of trembling legs. Whatever made Eugene nervous around Sheena was beyond me. She seemed like a highly intelligent, yet normal girl.  
  
"So then, who's my partner?" No sooner had I asked the question than Helga snaked her arm around my back, resting her had on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eye, giving me one of her infamous replies.  
  
"Me, Football Head, and not by MY choice either."  
  
"You're my partner, Helga?" Oh, no! Not again!  
  
"You got it, Hair Boy."  
  
"You?"  
  
"What are ya, deaf?!" Her turbulent comeback had me jumping a foot backward, but I was tired of the bullying and let her know it by dishing out a piece of my mind.  
  
"You know, Helga, I'm sick of you insulting and intimidating me all the time, so from now on JUST SHUT IT!" Despite her shock from my sudden outburst, she spit a reply right back at me.  
  
"Oh, really? Who said I had to take orders from you, Bucko? At least I'm not the cause of five detentions and one-"  
  
"Don't you even mention that, Helga!"  
  
"Ooooh! Arnold's fighting with his giiirlfriend!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, HAROLD!!"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, PINK BOY, SO PUT A SOCK IN IT!"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, you two sure ACT like a couple."  
  
"Like you'd know anything on the subject of couples, Princess Rhonda!"  
  
"YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT RHONDA AND I'LL POUND YA!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, Harold."  
  
"I MEAN IT, HELGA. I'LL POUND YA!"  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!" A slew of 'oohs', 'ahhs' and 'ahas' derived from my impulsive reaction.  
  
"Then she IS your girlfriend!"  
  
"HELGA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" I bellowed. With that, Helga and I turned to each other simultaneously, both our faced the shade of candy apple red. Finally the madness ended by the teacher's shrill whistle.  
  
"All right class, settle down! Now take to your seats so we can start on the history of the Roman Empire, and remember students, the projects you're working on are to be done on your own time. Don't forget it has to have historical context as well."  
  
"Oh, goody."  
  
"Come on, Helga, it's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
*~*  
  
"You mean to tell me you got paired up with Helga again?!" Gerald's incredulous facial appearance said it all.  
  
"Yeah, I got paired up with Helga again," I sighed.  
  
"But I thought you could switch partners in that class."  
  
"That's the problem, Gerald. By the time I asked Mr. Albreight if I could switch, everyone had already picked somebody, except Phoebe."  
  
"Don't go puttin' the blame on Phoebe now."  
  
"I'm not. Besides, she and Lorenzo have already started working on their assignment."  
  
"What's yours and Helga's assignment?"  
  
"Brazil."  
  
"That's not so bad. You know, I heard a rumor goin' around. It seems that everybody thinks Helga's your girlfriend."  
  
"The rumor's not true, and she is NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"Excuse me, but could you scoot over, please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Phoebe."  
  
"I'm jus' sayin'."  
  
"I already know what you're trying to say, Gerald."  
  
"So, why, of all people, did you come to her defense?"  
  
"Because, Gerald, nobody needs to be threatened by Harold like that."  
  
"Arnold, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That Helga's skilled in two forms of martial arts and could take on Harold AND you any day!"  
  
"I guess you're right, but still, he shouldn't be like that."  
  
"And Helga should act like she does?!"  
  
"Well, no, but she's mellowed out somewhat."  
  
"MELLOWED OUT?! Just what planet are you on, Arnold?!...You know what I think...I think you just might LIKE her."  
  
"I do NOT like Helga, Gerald!" At this, Phoebe began chuckling to herself, but was disrupted the arrival of Sid and Stinky.  
  
"That's not what I heard, Arnold. I heard that you was holdin' a torch for Ms. Hot Tempered Helga. Is it true that you two are an item?"  
  
"Stinky....shut up!"  
  
"Then it must be true, on account o' your face is turnin' all red!"  
  
"Wow! It's gotta be true! Congratulations! Not only is she hot tempered, she's hot looking!"  
  
"Sid, just grow up, will ya?!" It wasn't like me to become mercurial, but the entire group was trying my patience, giving me no other choice but to leave. "Listen, Gerald, I think I'm gonna eat lunch by myself today. I'm going outside before I snap at anybody else today."  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Gerald pulled me aside displaying a look of genuine concern on his face. "You know I was jus' goofin' when I mentioned the possibility of you likin' Helga."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I just wanna be by myself this afternoon."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll catch ya later then."  
  
"We know the REAL reason Arnold wants to eat lunch by himself today."  
  
"Yeah, it's on account o' he's gonna eat lunch with his girlfriend, Helga!"  
  
"Don't be silly, Stinky. Helga's eating lunch with Jack and Henry today."  
  
Escaping the cafeteria's chaotic rows of endless tables drowning in ongoing gossip and other talk, I moseyed my way down the hallway to the high school's front doors. Unlike my mind, the sky's blue hue seemed lucid beyond all accounts. My train of thought was cut short by arguing within my hearing range. Recognizing the voices of Helga, Jack, and Henry, I decided to eavesdrop on whatever their dispute was.  
  
"Since when did you become exclusive with that weird headed kid?"  
  
"Since NEVER, Jack!"  
  
"That's not what I heard!!"  
  
"What you heard was a bunch of lies rolling off the tongues of a bunch of losers!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Helga. So why is everybody claiming you're his girlfriend?!"  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"  
  
"Will you guys stop fighting?"  
  
"Stay out of it, Henry!"  
  
"Fine, I'm going back to the cafeteria to find Lila."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"I thought you wanted ME to be your boyfriend!"  
  
"GUESS AGAIN, BUCKO!! Now get outta here before I decide to use one of my Ju Jit Su moves on you!"  
  
"You know, I could beat you if I wanted to!"  
  
"Yeah, right! Who did you lose to three tournaments in a row?!"  
  
"Fine, but don't think things will be the same between us."  
  
"Us? There is no 'us'! and why should I care?!"  
  
"You just wait and see!"  
  
"Like I'm really scared!"  
  
"You oughtta be!"  
  
I heard the sound of clattering heels running down the steps behind me and before I knew it, Helga plunged right into me.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh, it's YOU! You too, Football Head?"  
  
"Yeah, me too," I sighed, not for the first time either. "You know, you starting up a conversation with me might make matters worse."  
  
"The hell if I care!" She was in a contemptuous mood, because I didn't think I'd ever heard her use language like that before.  
  
"You wanna sit down and talk?"  
  
"Not really, but I might as well since the damage is done, thanks to YOU!"  
  
"Thanks to ME? I just wanted to work on the Panama project, but YOUR best friend refused to be my partner!"  
  
"What best friend? Lately she's been spending all her time with Tall Hair Boy, who just happens to be YOUR best friend!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Gerald hasn't spent that much time with me either lately."  
  
"Really? Anyway, you wanted to do your project on Panama?"  
  
"Yeah, San Lorenzo."  
  
"San Lorenzo?"  
  
"That's where my parents might be if I could ever go there and find them."  
  
"Maybe you will someday."  
  
"You? You're actually giving me positive reinforcement? Anything wrong with you today?"  
  
"You want me to run down the list, Hair Boy?"  
  
"No. Hey, I heard from Mr. Sawyer that your mom's been working at the travel agency."  
  
"Yeah. Has been for about six months. Maybe if she stays off the smoothies, she'll keep this job."  
  
"From what Mr. Sawyer says, she's doing great."  
  
"Whatever. Well, it's time to head back to class, Football Head. You ready for English?"  
  
"Since we're both in English together, you wanna walk with me to class?"  
  
"And confirm the rumor that's been going around?! Not on your life, Bucko!"  
  
"Fine, forget I asked." She'd been nice the beginning of the school year. What happened?  
  
*~*  
  
"Mom! Mom! I need your help!"  
  
"Helga, honey, what is it dear?"  
  
"What's the family package you can win if you sell so many trips to Alaska or Hawaii?"  
  
"I think it was Brazil, honey."  
  
"Brazil, eh?" A plan hatched inside my head. "Mom, I really need you to try and win it for me, please?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Helga, but Mr. Sawyer's already won it."  
  
"Mr. Sawyer?"  
  
"That's right, dear. He doesn't seem all that interested in it for some reason or another though. Why don't you go over and talk to him, honey?"  
  
"Talk to Mr. Sawyer?...Okay." I shuffled my way over to his cubicle and addressed him with a 'proper' greeting.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sawyer."  
  
"Oh, hello, Helga. How are you doing today? Lila's been wondering why you haven't called her ever since the two of you started attending public school again."  
  
"Been busy. Mr. Sawyer, I heard you won a family package that you have no interest in and was wondering if I could have it."  
  
"Actually, it's only four tickets and reservations to some hotel. Why do you want them, might I ask?"  
  
"Well, ya see, it's like this, Mr. Sawyer. A very close friend of mine wants to find some missing persons, but can't afford the tickets to Brazil."  
  
"I can understand that. I'll tell you what. I'll give you THREE of the tickets. I'm keeping one for Lila so she can study other cultures in other countries. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Three is good enough, and exactly the amount I need. Done deal." After I confirmed my decision, Mr. Sawyer presented the tickets to my delight. I swiped them out of his hand, scrambling out the door. "Thanks!"  
  
*~*  
  
This was not one of my better days in chemistry class. It being lab day, I sat myself down and let my head embrace the desk.  
  
"What's this?" I felt a piece of paper underneath my cheek. "To Arnold, from Anonymous."  
  
"Hey, Football Head, how's it goin'?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I just got an envelope from Anonymous."  
  
"Why don't you open it then?"  
  
"That's what I plan on doing right now." I slid my finger underneath the seal, breaking it open. "What? Tickets to Rio de Janeiro? Did you know my parents spent their honeymoon there?"  
  
"How would I know that, Hair Boy?"  
  
"You know, I bet Lila gave me these tickets! I'm going to talk to her right now."  
  
"Whatever." Helga growled for whatever reason. She'd been awfully moody lately.  
  
"Hey, Lila. Thanks for the tickets to Brazil."  
  
"Why, Arnold, I'm ever so sure I haven't a clue what you're talking about."  
  
"You mean, you didn't get these tickets for me? But you must have, because there's three, enough for me and my grandparents."  
  
"I'm oh so certain I didn't get those tickets for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Henry and I have work to do." It seemed she was trying to get Henry to focus his attention on whatever the lab assignment was, but it was obvious he was preoccupied with other issues. I returned to mine and Helga's desk.  
  
"You know, Helgal, if Lila didn't give me those tickets, then I wonder who did."  
  
"Beats me, Football Head."  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well, I said it would be up by Sun. and it is, Pacific Time! lol! Not the best chapter, but, it's leading into some more "fun" chapters, I hope! Next one should be interesting! 


	11. My Life Is Over

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: As far as updates go, my posts will be at least once a week. I'm not going to set a specific day now. A special thanks goes out to BratChild2 for reviewing all those chapters consecutively. I truly appreciate them all, as well as the ones from my other reviewers. Now, let's get on with it!  
  
Warning: This is another INTENSE chapter, so be forewarned! I also have to give credit to KISS and The Offspring for some of the lyrics I'm using in it. Oh, you'll see!! Enjoy reading it!  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack the Joke? Who said you could interrupt me in the middle of a cigarette break?" The only one allowed to do that was Ludwig.  
  
"It's like this, I've got a little problem with a certain someone, so I came to the person I knew could help me out." He looked like he was aiming for vengence. I loved vengence!  
  
"So, who is this certain someone?"  
  
"'Da Blonde Bomb.'" His threatening eyes told me something was wrong within the realm of the 'senior circle'.  
  
"Helga? What'd she ever do to you?" Maybe he was just jealous of her expertise, after all that was why he was called a joke. When it came to Ju Jit Su, I'd heard she'd slammed him on several occasions.  
  
"Let's put it this way. I want her and that football headed kid to suffer."  
  
"You mean Arnold?" I asked, grinning maniacally.  
  
"Then you can help me?" he returned, followed by a wicked smile of his own.  
  
"You bet I can. The material's a little old, but with a little rearranging I can make it fresh." It was about time I'd had a good laugh, and the time was ripe.  
  
"Hey, dude!"  
  
"Hey, dude. Mind if I bum a smoke?" I handed Ludwig a cigarette, presenting my offer to him.  
  
"How would you like to help our buddy, Jack here out by making a social commentary music video for the school news?" He had no clue what I was talking about by his bewildered face.  
  
"What's the video gonna be about?"  
  
"Our 'favorite' couple." I answered, putting emphasis on the word 'favorite'.  
  
"You mean Helga and the football faced wuss?" All those pearly whites were represented by his demented smile. "What you planning on using?"  
  
"Remember all the material we shot, but never used for my site?"  
  
"HA! HA! HA! That stuff's rich, dude! You think we'll get suspended for it?"  
  
"Who cares?! I'm in the mood for some fun! This is Helga we're talking about." I knew he'd no doubt go with the plan because Jack wasn't the only one who'd gotten whipped in a tournament. Ludwig the Loser was the name affiliated with this guy after Helga knocked him to the ground. He was definitely still sore about it. My buddy was ready for some revenge of his own.  
  
"Which clip are you gonna use? The one on the site?"  
  
"No, the OTHER one!"  
  
"Oh, THAT one! HA! HA! HA! Once again, rich AND creamy, dude!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Shut up, Joker. I'm conversing with Ludwig right now. I'll let you know my price as soon as we're done."  
  
"Price?" Like he didn't know I charged EVERYONE a fee.  
  
"Unless you're willing to pay, then forget it! Actually, Lud, with a little dubbing and editing, I can probably use both those clips, with your help of course." I sent him a telepathic stare and he retrieved the message in a snap.  
  
"Oh yeah! SO SWEET! Have you decided what music you're gonna use for it?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll hammer out the details later. Right now, we've got work to do!"  
  
"You rock, dude!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, what's the charge for this crazy scheme of yours?" Jack was exasperated by now, but I didn't give a rip, 'cause I was looking more and more forward to amusing myself.  
  
"Pack of smokes and a bottle of Jack Daniels for BOTH of us. I know you can get it too, so don't let us down, got it?"  
  
"Not to worry. I've snuck into my dad's liquor store so many times it's nothin'."  
  
"Good, then you'll get your video, but only once you've delivered the goods."  
  
"Helga's gonna get what's comin' to her," he laughed.  
  
"No, Helga AND Arnold are gonna get what's coming to THEM!" We all laughed heartily at the thought of the finished product.  
  
"Come on, Ludwig, what are you waiting for? We've got a video to make!"  
  
*~*  
  
The two of them stepped onto the bus holding hands and walked passed me as if I was the air itself. Oh well, at least I had the entire seat to stretch my legs out on. That's when I overheard Sid and Stinky discusssing my situatioin, deciding to tune in on their conversation, suspicious of any information spreading on top of the ludicrous rumors going around.  
  
"You really think it's true, Stinky? You really think Arnold's goin' out with Helga?"  
  
"It must be true, Sid, on account o' his face was as red as a boiled crawdad."  
  
"Uh, I think that's lobster, Stinky."  
  
"Oh, hey, look who's gettin' on the bus! It's Helga!" Helga? Oh, great, and my seat was the only one available on the entire bus!  
  
"Doesn't she usually get a ride with that Henry dude?"  
  
"Usually, but maybe since she's become what they call 'exclusive' with Arnold, it ain't a good idea no more."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Hey, Football Head, scoot over!"  
  
"Shh! Duck!" I didn't want those two to know we were sitting together. Otherwise they'd be on to me all day. "Why aren't you riding with Henry today?"  
  
"Because he took Lila today. They're both in the work program and he works right next to the copy shop."  
  
"Where does he work?"  
  
"At the gym, doi!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You'd better pipe down if you don't want those two stooges behind us to hear ya." She had a good point, so we both remained quiet, monitoring what we were able to hear. Unfortunately, for me, it was everything.  
  
"You know, Stinky, it wouldn't surprise me at all if Helga and Arnold were goin' out."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You know the other guy Jack that Helga hangs out with? He's been goin' around talkin' about somethin' that happened to Arnold the first day of school. Seems Henry told him about it. After all, they are best friends ya know." My eyes opened wide while my ears absorbed their play by play report. That is, until Helga broke into one of her interrogating questions.  
  
"Hey, why did you walk to English class the other day after lunch when you know chemistry is our next class?"  
  
"I had a lot on my mind and wasn't thinking. Why'd you follow me?" Her answer would probably smack me right in the face.  
  
"Same reason, Hair Boy! I only mentioned English because of that creative writing assignment that's due today. What'd you do yours on?"  
  
"It's just a one shot story. Now could YOU keep it down, so I can hear?" I'd wanted to ask her what she'd come up with for her assignment, but it was too late now. I'd already told her to be quiet.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever...oh...that's right. The two clowns behind us."  
  
"It's obvious they're dating. Why would the both of them show up absent mindedly to our English class? They're both A level. We're B level."  
  
"I have to concur, Sid. Ya know, I reckon I heard that yarn Jack was spinnin' yesterday. Wasn't it that Arnold got hisself so stirred up after seein' Helga for the first time, his man leg got as stiff as a piece o' plywood?"  
  
"Heh, heh! Yeah, that's what I heard too!" At Sid's laughter, my face ripened into what I thought was plum. I shifted my eyes in Helga's direction, realizing she'd done the same thing, the blooming color in her cheeks turning a comparable shade. Fluctuating my body to face the window, I watched the cars whiz by. Besides the pajama incident with Iggy way back in fourth grade, this had to be the most humiliating moment in my entire life. No, actually, this WAS the most humiliating moment in my entire life! Our awkward silence was interrupted by the bus's sudden stop. To our surprise, Phoebe and Gerald were getting off about three blocks before their destination.  
  
"Hey Arnold, don't save a seat for me at lunch today. I won' t be there. Uh, are you sick or somethin'? I know it's hot on this bus, but by the color of your face, you look WAY overheated man." His comment was followed by an uproar of spasmodic laughter from behind our seat, but Helga ignored it. She was too stunned by the fact that Phoebe was about to skip a day of school.  
  
"Phoebes! You're ditching school?! But what about your homework?"  
  
"Don't worry, Helga. I'm already finished with tonight's assignments, and quite pleased to inform you that I've chosen to accept your advice in that I should have 'a little fun' every now and then."  
  
"But Phoebes! Ditching school?!"  
  
"I'm in good hands," she eyed Gerald lovingly, "and Gerald's right. It must be sweltering on this bus because your face is flushed as well." Apparently, the two made the connection as to what was going on once they'd noticed Stinky and Sid roaring in the back of us, because they turned to face each other, then smiled slyly.  
  
"We'll catch YOU TWO later, buddy." Gerald winked at me extending his thumb and index finger. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm." The couple departed, leaving Helga and I to contemplate our situation further. I was starting to get annoyed with the laughter and could tell Helga was peeved. After so long, she turned around and started yelling at Sid.  
  
"If you don't shut up I'm gonna give you a piece of Old Betsy!"  
  
"Aaaah! Please don't hurt me Helga! I thought Old Betsy was retired, heh,heh!"  
  
"She is, but she'll come out of retirement if you don't zip your lips, ya moron! I'll also rip your tongue out, so you'll be wearing it for a replacement hat!"  
  
"Willikers! Miss Helga's stickin' up for her boyfriend!" Stinky's assumption had me so enraged I turned around myself and let him have it.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO ASK HER FOR THE FIVE AVENGERS TO COME OUT OF RETIREMENT TOO, STINKY?" Their reaction was to display two scandalous grins. Helga slapped her forehead, then turned me around, forcing me back into our seat.  
  
"Nice going, Arnoldo! Do you realize what you just did? You just dug us into an even deeper grave, Bucko!" Her words hit me like a fist thrust right into my face, causing me to remain silent the remainder of the bus route. Stinky and Sid became cautious as well, whispering and snickering quietly amongst themselves, careful to stear clear of our hearing range.  
  
When the bus arrived at our destination, I let Helga out in front of me, hoping if I waited long enough a few bodies would move in behind her, but no luck. Sid was blocking the aisle.  
  
"After you, loverboy, heh,heh,heh!" My black stare didn't seem to affect him at the moment. Just as I was about to walk down the last step, I felt a forceful shove from behind, causing me to lose my balance. I wasn't hip to the idea of my face landing on the concrete, so I grabbed the first object that came across my path. To my dismay, it wasn't an object. It was Helga, and my head had buried itself right into her chest.  
  
"Hubba hubba! Heh,heh,heh!"  
  
"Willikers! Arnold's got hisself another-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Stinky! We'd better make like two bananas and split before they come after us!"  
  
"I reckon you're right! Let's get outta here!" I reminded myself with a mental note that, when the opportunity arose, I would kill those two."  
  
"Uh...sorry about that, Helga." I rubbed the back of my neck, glancing up at her nervously.  
  
"You'd better be, Football Head!"  
  
"Um...Helga...?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Hair Boy?"  
  
"Um...do you think I could walk behind you, just at least until we get up to the building?"  
  
"Will you stop creeping me out, ya creep?!" She regretted her words once she understood my condition. "Oh...you can walk behind me, just as long as you don't get too close, if you catch my drift."  
  
"I hear ya LOUD and CLEAR!" I answered. This had to be the worst day of my life, but I had an ominous feeling this wasn't the end of it.  
  
*~*  
  
Chemistry proved to be quite a bore today, but at least Harold and Rhonda's extra credit assignment turned out to be fascinating.  
  
"What is this crap? It looks like a piece of stretched out skin mixed in with barf."  
  
"Put it on top of your skin Helga."  
  
"Wow! I'm impressed! Looks like I've got third degree burns on my arms."  
  
"That's because I helped him with it."  
  
"Who'd think someone as fashionable as you would create something as disgusting as this, Princess Rhonda?"  
  
"You know, Helga, I've noticed you've become interested in fashion yourself, by that pink ensemble you've been wearing, but of course, that's probably because you have a BOYFRIEND now."  
  
"Cut the crap, Rhonda. I'm going to back to my seat."  
  
"Yeah, so you can sit with your BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Fine! Have your way, Ms. Rich and Fancy." I sat down next to Arnold, who seemed as frazzled as I was over the entire 'boyfriend/girlfriend' ordeal. It was bad enough the whole school was full of 'contratulations' and 'nice catch, buddy', but it was worse when we happened to sit down at the same lunch table in the cafeteria. Once the comments started rolling, we both agreed on leaving the lunchroom behind for some fresh air, which only worsened our situation. We heard a slew of whistles and cat calls, even a suggestion we were going outside to 'make out'. What was so crazy about it was that we actually DID end up eating lunch together. My thoughts subsided once Lila neared our desk addressing Arnold, Henry by her side.  
  
"I wanted to say congratulations to the two of you. I'm just ever so happy for you, Arnold. You and Helga make an oh so adorable couple, isn't that right, Henry?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure..." I knew he wasn't too thrilled with what she'd said, and as far as Anold's reaction, I didn't think I'd ever seen him give her such an ice cold stare. It actually gave ME chills.  
  
"All right folks, Rhonda and Harold's show's over. On with our own show, time for equations."  
  
"What a snore."  
  
"You're not kidding, Helga."  
  
"At least English might be a little more interesting, considering the school news segment comes on in the middle of class."  
  
"Yeah, I heard there was some kinda video comin' on that's supposed to be really cool. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hey, since nobody believes we're not a couple anyway, you wanna walk with me to class?"  
  
"What, are you kidding? Okay."  
  
*~*  
  
At this point, I didn't think either one of us cared we were always seen together lately, but it came to my realization that this was only pretense. If only my beloved could grasp the concept of how much I truly loved him. But then, yet again, he seemed to have some feelings for me of his own that were surfacing, although in my opinion, he probably had no clue as to what they were. Perhaps he'd figure it out someday. Why'd we always have to sit right next to each other in every class we had? Especially English! I couldn't concentrate on my poetry with Mr. Curiosity breathing down my neck. Unless I wanted Arnold to see all the poems I'd written about him, I usually did my writing in the classes he wasn't in, like Geometry. Soon Mrs. Propert's lecture would be over and the news would come on, hopefully for the better.  
  
"That's it for Hawthorne class. After the news there's one piece of work written by one of our exceptional students that I'd like to read aloud. Now take five."  
  
"Anybody know what this video of Wolfgang's is all about?"  
  
"Wolfgang?"  
  
"Yeah, he and Ludwig have been workin' their tails of to meet the deadline, but both of them have kept the info under wraps. All I heard was that it was a social commentary of some sort."  
  
"Hey, you guys, shut up! Here comes the news."  
  
Most of it was a bunch of crap until Wolfgang came into view.  
  
"Hey, all you losers, this is a little clip my buddy Ludwig and I pieced together for your viewing pleasure. It constists of many of our most famous couples here in Hillwood, but dedicated to one very special couple here at P. S. 118 High, followed by my own commentary. Roll it losers!"  
  
*~*  
  
Although the screen was pitch black, the video started out with a piece of dialogue.  
  
"Bucko, huh?...I guess that means...that I'm a reeeal cowboy...and being a reeeal cowboy...I have something to giiive you."  
  
"What the?" That was my voice! I turned to Helga who's face was so pale she could have passed for dead. Her petrified eyes were staring right through mine. That had to be from a couple years ago because my voice was a bit deeper now. So, she didn't tell me everything that happened that night! I turned back to the video monitor, afraid of what might come next. It was most of us back when we were in eighth grade, with added features and music.  
  
" I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me..."  
  
First up on the screen was Phoebe and Gerald in a hot lip lock. It was no surprise, but still shocking, nonetheless.  
  
"I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me..."  
  
Second up was Nadine and Peapod Kid, who now went by the name, Jamil. Those two were in a much more intense lip lock than Gerald and Phoebe's. It had me wondering, what the heck were they doing right now?  
  
Apparently Wolfgang and Ludwig knew a thing or two about the video world, because the pace of the music quickened, interchanging and becoming incredibly intense. With this frame, the screen flashed, 'Hottest Couples' in which each letter was encircled in flames.  
  
"I'm on roll  
With all the girls I know  
I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wannt hit that hit that..."  
  
Uh, oh, Harold and Patty were next up. I glanced back at Rhonda who was about to blow a fuse. I had to laugh at her expense, but it didn't matter because Patty was about to get it handed to her next.  
  
"I'm on a roll  
With all the girls I know  
I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wanna hit that hit that..."  
  
The senior English class was adjacent to ours, so we could hear Patty belting out every obscenity in the book when Harold appeared once again, and this time with Rhonda. I took another glance back at her and took note her face was red as a beet from embarrassment now. Oh, man this was rich! I didn't find it so amusing after I heard my drunken eighth grade voice repeated over the PA system followed by music AND a clip.  
  
"I know you wanna hit that  
I know you wanna hit that hit that..."  
  
My eyes were in disbelief at what I was seeing! Helga's body was pressed against me and I was lifting her shirt up! What in the HELL had I done that night?! My entire body was aflame and the room started spinning. Next thing I knew, everything went dark.  
  
*~*  
  
"Eveybody's gettin' with, I say  
Consequences are a lot, but hey  
That's the way it  
That's the way things go..."  
  
The one video clip I did NOT want to see came into view, leaving me to rip my hair out! At least it was the end of it, but the damage had been done.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh-my-gosh! Arnold and Helga?! Helga and Arnold?!" Rhonda was in complete disarray, as was the entire classroom.  
  
"All right, you losers, remember if you're gonna get as involved as any of these couples, be responsible for your actions, and don't forget to visit my site, which is now Wolfgan's Wild World of the Bizarre. That's all losers."  
  
"Wolfgang and Ludwig, report to the principal's office immediately."  
  
The entire class was silent, and I knew all eyes were on me. What a freakin' nightmare! First the bus, now this? What more could go wrong?!  
  
"Students, what you do on your own time is your business. Now, I'd like to read the piece of work I was discussing before the daily news."  
  
"You mean the daily entertainment!" Curly shouted.  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Gammelthorpe. Now, what I'd like to read is a poem written by our very own Helga G. Pataki called 'My Cowboy' and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."  
  
"My life is over," I barely let out, using one of Rhonda's famous lines, then turned to face Arnold. He was still out cold, and in one second flat, I followed suit.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Gulp! What's gonna happen? 


	12. Headed To The Docs

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own any song lyrics by Whitesnake, Warrant, Cinderella, or Outkast.  
  
Author's Note: This is in no way similar to my last chapter, if you've read the second disclaimer and decided on speculating. My apologies if Arnold sounds like a walking dictionary at the beginning of it, but I was having difficulties in the direction I was taking. Again, thanks to those new reviewers as well as those who've been with my story from day one. I truly appreciate your input.  
  
*~*  
  
I awoke to the sound of Patty and Rhonda barking down each other's throats outside the nurse's clinic. It was recommended I lie down for a little while after I'd blacked out.  
  
"I knew I could never trust you, ya little skeez!"  
  
"It's not MY fault Harold sees something in me that he could NEVER see in you. After all, I AM the most popular girl in school. You might have manners, but you certainly have no clue how to dress for a man."  
  
"I dress however I please!"  
  
"Well, I can certainly see that. Maybe that's why Har-"  
  
"Shut your mouth about Harold, ya boyfriend stealing snob! You think you can have any guy you want, have your way with him, and then dump him like he was a filthy piece of trash! Well, I guess you got your-"  
  
"Ugh! You only brought that up because YOU'RE jealous!"  
  
"Let's dance, right here, right now!" I could hear shuffling followed by a creaking door.  
  
"All right, ladies, in my office."  
  
"Oh good! You're awake, Arnold. How are you feeling, dear?" Sheena's aunt searched my eyes with deep empathy. Since she'd transferred to the high school five years ago, she always carried affection for her 'former' patients.  
  
"I don't know, " I responded, clearly unsure of my introspection.  
  
"They set the thermostat a little too high in Mrs. Propert's room as well as in some of the other English classes. Seems your girlfriend passed out too."  
  
"My girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, Helga, the tall blonde girl is your sweetheart, right?" Her question I had no answer for. What WAS my relationship with Helga? If I'd been speculating on it before, the video I'd witnessed not too long ago left me in an even greater state of consternation. "That's all right, honey. You don't have to answer. I can understand the discomfort you two must be experiencing. It's not every day your personal life is displayed for public viewing."  
  
"Um..." I wasn't sure if I should ask her, but despite my own minds' disorientation, I was partially worried. "Is...is Helga...is she...okay?"  
  
"That nice quiet bespectacled gentleman brought her in about five minutes after he accompanied you here. I do believe she was terribly distraught over the complete situation."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's in the sick room and refuses to come out."  
  
"Can I...can I...maybe talk to her?" As terrified as I was carrying out this request, I discerned it was by my persuasion alone that perchance would compel Helga to depart from seclusion.  
  
"You can try, but I can't guarantee you'll have any success. Of course, since you two are obviously so close, your asking could get some results." I brushed off her remark by moving to the sick room's door and started beating on it.  
  
"Criminey! I said I'm NOT comin' out!" she vociferated.  
  
"H-Helga?...It...it's me...Ar...Arnold..." No answer was returned from behind the door, forcing me to knock again. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever."  
  
After about five minutes, I heard the latch unfasten, the heavy obstruction opening slightly, no longer keeping the two of us from the sight of one another. I grabbed the handle, pulling the door further open, extending the entrance and although my entire existance was trembling profoundly, I attempted to voice a few words to her. Her back was facing me, but that didn't make it any easier.  
  
"Helga, I...I...what I wanna know is...what...what really...what really hap-"  
  
"Oh good, you've convinced her to leave the sick room. The school psychologist is here to see the both of you. You can come on back now, Dr. Bliss. Helga's finally emerged from her hiding quarters."  
  
"Dr. Bliss?" Helga's ears perked up at the mention of the familiar name and she circled around to behold a petite brunette with mahogany eyes. "Hey, you're not the Dr. Bliss I know."  
  
"You must be familiar with my sister, Christine then. She deals mostly with younger patients, although she's been known to keep a subject up until the age of eighteen if she deems it necessary." At this, Helga swallowed hard, but I didn't understand why, so I let it pass. "I stopped by because after the unexpected events invoving the two of you, I'm here to inform you if there are any unresolved issues you're experiencing, my office is always open and you're welcome to drop by to schedule an appointment at any time."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need a shrink provoking me to spill my guts out."  
  
"Then I guess you're a-"  
  
"That's right! I'm a perfectly stable minded individual!"  
  
"All right then, but I'm going to give the both of you my card that has the number to my private office on it. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." With that, the tiny woman whirled around , her shoulder length hair swaying as she advanced her way toward the exit. No sooner had she left when Sheena's aunt returned and gestured for us to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Now, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but as the school nurse, it is my duty to issue these pamplets to every intimate couple as well as distribute these items." She then handed me a small black rectangular box with the word Trojan emblazoned across the front. My eyes stared at the package, while my hands let it fall onto my lap directly from my unsurpassable shock. If I'd thought earlier that this was the worst day of my life, I had to reevaluate those thoughts, because in all actuality, this had to be the most mortifying experience of my life I'd ever encountered! Whatever I'd been reflecting on, it seemed the additional pamplet that was given to Helga had affected her extensively. Her head was buried between her legs, her hands pulling at her hair, and she sat like that for about a minute, then shot up like a firecracker without warning.  
  
"I'm outta here!" she snarled.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to leave?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine all right!" was Helga's riposte as she slammed the door entering the crowded hallway to an earful of cheers and suggestive remarks. If I knew anything about Helga, and I thought I might at least know a think or two about her temper, those student's delivering the wisecracks had better be standing at least ten feet away from her. The door once again swinging open and then slamming shut caught me by surprise. It was to my amusement I witnessed the terror stricken expression on Harold's face.  
  
"Someone get me outta here!" he whimpered.  
  
"What's the matter, Harold?"  
  
"You gotta help me, Arnold! I don't know what I'm gonna do! After they both got detention for two weeks, they decided to gang up on me if I didn't choose one or the other!"  
  
"Who's gonna gang up on you?"  
  
"Patty and Rhonda! What should I do?"  
  
"It's as simple as choosing one girl and sticking with her."  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say. You already got a steady girlfriend."  
  
"I DO NOT have a steady girlfriend, Harold."  
  
"Suuuure, Aaaarnold! That's not what I got from Wolfgang's vid-" Our conversation was disrupted by Jamil making his appearance in the room.  
  
"I'm horribly horribly sorry for barging in on your private conversation. I just came for some acetaminophen. This situation...this entire situation...I find it terribly terribly distressing."  
  
"Join the club!" Harold commented as the boy requested for his aspirin from Sheena's aunt Sally. Once he'd departed we picked the discussion back up.  
  
"Like I said before, Harold, it's as simple as choosing Patty or Rhonda."  
  
"I guess you're right, Arnold, besides, Rhonda seems to have her eye on another guy anyway."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"He's in your English class. You know, the 'eccentric' one with the black hair?"  
  
"Yeah, I know who you're talking about," I returned. As I was responding, I took notice of Harold's down cast eyes, his jaw dropping at the black box I'd forgotten was sitting on my lap.  
  
"Aaaaarnold??!! So...you and Helga really did...??!!"  
  
"Did what?" I didn't want to know what he was trying to imply.  
  
"You guys had...??!!"  
  
"Had what?"  
  
"Come on, Arnold! Don't play stupid with me! I saw that whole video and you're not gonna tell me you guys didn't-"  
  
"Harold, I don't know what you're talking about because I didn't get a chance to see the entire video. I passed out because it was too hot in the room." I wasn't about to tell him the actual cause of my blackout.  
  
"I bet you passed out! No matter how many times you lie to me, you can't deny what happened forever!"  
  
"For the last time, Harold, I'm NOT lying, so why don't you do yourself a favor. Get out of here and go pick a girlfriend!"  
  
"Fine! But I still know you're lyin'!"  
  
"Whatever." I was glad for him to leave, then realized I needed to leave also, however, from Harold's insistance that Helga and I 'did something' I knew I'd have difficulty even trying to explain myself to every student I bumped into. Repeating Helga's gesture, I swallowed hard, then inhaled deeply before opening the door.  
  
*~*  
  
If hell hadn't surfaced from the depths of the deepest cess pool today, I might have still had my wits about me. How would I ever get through the end of this completely mortifying day?! At least Arnold hadn't avoided me like I assumed he might have. It blew me away that it was HE who practically beat the sick room door down, convincing me to at least unlock it. Despite the fact that he entered the room, I couldn't even lay eyes on my beloved, for I was terrified of what kind of reaction I might receive from him. I was overjoyed when Dr. Bliss interrupted his questions. It didn't surprise me what he'd asked because I'd never told him the whole story. What upset me most was that I knew I'd have to reveal to him what really happened two years ago. Unfortunately, Wolfgang and Ludwig with their asinine video were forcing me to do it sooner than I wanted to, or was willingly ready to tell Arnold about the entire ordeal. Why couldn't teenagers focus more on homework than childish gossip? Yeah, the video was a 'sight' to see, but criminey, didn't the students have anything better to discuss than what they thought was mine and Arnold's private life?! Maybe I should have never returned to public school! What did I do to deserve this?! That question I took back because I knew I'd better not answer it. While my mind kept wandering, I ignored every student who chose to take a crack at me or Arnold, or me and Arnold, that is, I chose to ignore every student but one. The one student with whom I was passionately disgusted with happened to be standing at the foot of the high school's steps as I exited the building.  
  
"Hey, Helga." He smiled satifactorily at me.  
  
"What do you want, Jack?"  
  
"Remember when I said you oughtta be scared? Well, I guess I got you and that football headed loverboy of yours pretty good, didn't I?" My eyes expanded to the size of tennis balls from hearing his declaration.  
  
"YOU?! Why I oughtta..." I had to force back the rage that was surfacing from my body back down my throat.  
  
"So, did you say, 'shake me' you know?" His attempt to belittle me was only adding to my anger and I was in no mood to play his juvenile games. "And I bet you did, Helga, didn't you? Did you shake it for Arnold? Did you shake for him like a polaroid picture?" At that crack, I couldn't control my rage any longer. Old Betsy came out of retirement making contact with the side of Jack's jaw. Ohhh, but I wasn't through with him yet! Since he was built like Henry, there was no way I could knock him down with one blow, so I used a Tae Kwon Do move on him, forcing his rear to land in the trash can.  
  
"Say anything else and you'll be lucky if you're conscious! By the way, you can tell Wolfgang and Ludwig, that when I can think of something, they'll get theirs! Mark my words! Oh, and I hope when HENRY hears about this, there won't be anything left of your ass!" Whoa! I knew I'd better start using some methods from my anger management class to control my irritability. There was NO WAY I was stepping on that but this afternoon! For that matter there was NO WAY I was going home right right away either. Ooolga was coming home for the weekend and I wanted no part of it, especially not today. What I really needed to do right now was call MY Dr. Bliss, but decided I'd do it after I spent some time down by the docks.  
  
*~*  
  
By the time I'd made it to the high school's front double doors, I was so confused it felt as if my brain might literally explode! With every bypasser, I'd been receiving comments like, 'Hey, Cowboy' or 'you're a REAL man' or 'way to score, buddy!' What I thought I'd better do is take a peek into Wolfgang's site because I had a hunch I might find some kind of scenerio involving Helga and myself, although it seemed pretty clear what everybody was thinking.  
  
"Fresh air!" I said to no one, as I left the building. Down below, Sid and Stinky were waiting for me. Whatever mouthful Sid might throw at me, I wasn't about to tolerate, not today.  
  
"Hey, Arnold, I see you and Helga were really gettin' it on! Hubba! Hubba! So did you slide it in?"  
  
"I bet he had hisself a piece o' cherry pie!" Stinky added on.  
  
Because I was so enraged by their juvenile behavior, I let my fist fly right into Sid's nose, knocking him to the ground, then I took my other fist and slammed it into Stinky's mouth. Both gentlemen were startled by my unusual behavior and by the black box that had fallen out of my shirt pocket. I picked it up quickly and shoved it into the left front side of my jeans pocket. My anger still hadn't cooled and I started yelling at them.  
  
"SID'S WAS FOR OLD BETSY AND STINKY'S WAS FOR THE FIVE AVENGERS!!" As to why the hell I shouted that out at them I was unsure of.  
  
"Arnold? What did you do that for? We were only kidding!" Sid tried to justify himself.  
  
"Yeah, Arnold, we was just jokin'!"  
  
"You two need to get your perverted minds out of the gutter and get a life!" I yelled turning opposite of the two to WALK home. I wasn't taking the bus this afternoon for fear of more crazy events.  
  
"Arnold?!..Arnold?!..Hey Aaarnold! Ehh, hehh, hehh, hehh!" I heard Sid cry.  
  
"Man, this really bites!"  
  
This was NOT me! I'd never hit my friends before. Hell, I'd acted worse than Helga ever did! She NEVER hit Phoebe! I was afraid of what might happen if I'd run across Gerald right now if he'd found out what happened. Hopefully, he never would. Maybe a walk would clear my head. The walk had just the opposite effect, for my mind was clouded over in more confusion. Home really wasn't where I wanted to go, but I needed to 'check in' on Grandma and Grandpa, especially Grandma. She hadn't seemed her 'crazy old self' lately. When I'd mentioned to her I was doing my world history project with Helga on Brazil, she gave me all sorts of numerous facts on the country, REAL facts, because I had looked them up. What was stranger than that was that she hadn't used any of her pet names for me. Right now, I had to blow it off and act like I wasn't concerned. Grandpa would probably fill me in on the details later.  
  
Abner, along with a string of stray cats made a mad dash out the front steps as I entered the boarding house. To my surprise, Grandpa was standing there with a troubled look on his face.  
  
"Hi, Grandpa. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine here, Shortman. I got a call from the high school about an hour ago. Is there somethin' you wanna tell me?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Seems the school shrink saw you knocking the lights out of two of your friends. That's mighty unusual behavior for you, Arnold. You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really, Grandpa. It's just that some really weird stuff happened today that made me angry."  
  
"Does this involve your little blonde friend, by any chance?"  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Grandpa!"  
  
"All right! All right! Sheesh! Now I can see WHY you've got a mandatory appointment with that Dr. Bliss lady first thing Monday after school!"  
  
"Mandatory appointment?"  
  
"That's right, Shortman."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"What is it, Arnold?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go for a walk to try and clear my head."  
  
"A walk might do ya some good. Dinner will be waitin' on ya." The thought of that made my stomach churn.  
  
"See ya later, Grandpa," I replied as I headed for the docks.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I'll get to Helga's poem eventually, just like I'll get to Brazil. Thanks for reading. 


	13. My Cowboy

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: My apologies for taking longer than I wanted to for pumping this chapter out, but I had to concentrate on my idea for Helga's poem. It's not a traditional one in the sense that it's kind of a 'metaphorical epic'? You'll see. Thanks for all the reviews on this story as well as for the ones on my song fic. Enjoy the poem.  
  
*~*  
  
"How did you feel when the two of you crashed into each other on the docks?"  
  
"I was afraid he'd either high tail it down the street or start to grill me about the whole video thing Wolfgandg and Ludwig set up, but instead he only asked me whose house we were going to to get started on our Brazil project."  
  
"You mentioned a trip, Helga. Is that why you said you'll be missing him?"  
  
"I know this sounds pathetic, but I already do. It seems we're getting closer to each other every day, but we've got thousands of miles to cover before we make any connection." I couldn't help feeling I was probably the worst case scenerio when it came to this ridiculous obsession I'd never been able to rid myself of.  
  
"Have you ever seriously told him how you truly feel about him?" She'd already been informed of my uncontrollable outburst on top of the FTI buliding when Arnold and I were both only nine years old, so I guesed she meant if I'd ever told him how I felt about him without going into hysterics.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm starting to realize through my own writing I need to get over my intense fear of rejection because I can't keep this burden buried in my soul forever. If I don't take the opportunity to tell him soon, I'm afraid I could lose him for good, yet I can't help but think he's feeling something for me, because when we were talking out by the docks, we both stopped, searched each others' eyes, and he was standing so close, his body was practically touching mine, and I thought he might..." It was because of my stupid instinctive reaction to this same situation that I trailed off, remembering the excruciating pain I'd felt after I'd done it.  
  
"What did you do then?" Dr. Bliss knew me all too well.  
  
"I told him I had to leave!" I blurted out. "Why couldn't I have told him then just how much I love him?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Realizing I was grabbing onto her shirt, I carefully let go of it. "Sorry."  
  
"You'll tell him when you're ready. I'm interested in reading some of the recent poetry you've written when you have the chance to lend some of it to me." My delirious rantings never phased her and she usually responded by asking a question or submitting a request.  
  
"At least Mrs. Propert refrained from reading the poem I'd done for my class assignment after I fainted. Can you believe I actually let John take me to the nurse's clinic?"  
  
"John?...John...ah, yes, John. How long has it been?"  
  
"I think almost two years, but I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to aggravate me as much anymore, so I just kinda ignore him most of the time now."  
  
"Yes, your violent tendencies have died down somewhat since our very first meeting." At this remark, I wasn't about to tell her that I'd socked Jack, but she probably already knew about it.  
  
"Anyway, Mrs. Propert thought it best if she return the poem I'd written to me, so I decided I'd bring it with me so I could show it to you...see what you think."  
  
"Helga, I'd like for you to expand on your own thoughts regarding this poem before I read it myself. Do you think you could do that for me?"  
  
I think so, but I need to get it out of my folder, oh, and I added a dedication after I got it back." I opened my English folder, thumbing through each assignment I'd been given the previous week. "That's funny, I could have sworn I left it in here on Friday...waaait a minute..." I'd just remembered a sheet of paper flew out of my notebook as I ran away from Arnold, terrified of what he might do.  
  
"Ohhhh noooo!"  
  
*~*  
  
As I neared the docks, I kept thinking how disgusted I was with myself for punching Sid and Stinky, and for yelling at Grandpa. Violence never resolved anything, but I still couldn't understand what prompted such a hostile reaction in me. Heck, Helga was just a girl who'd tortured me most of life so why did I keep defending her, and why couldn't I stop thinking about those two huge blue basins and those soft platinum curls that flowed down past her waist? What was wrong in that every time I mentioned the Rio de Janeiro trip to her, I felt a pang drilling holes through my heart? What was going on with me? Did it actually mean I would miss her while I was away? Nah, that couldn't be right. I strolled along the dock with my head down because I was suffering from mental exhaustion. Maybe the appointment with Dr. Bliss wouldn't be so bad. She could perhaps give me some good advice on my present thoughts. Being too busy considering the issues within myself, I never took the time to focus on where I was going, mangaging to crack into a pile of abundant blonde waves attached to the head of the girl I just couldn't get my mind off of.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going ya..." she ended her insult abruptly when she discovered I was the source of commotion.  
  
"Sorry...Helga," I awkwardly attempted conversing with her.  
  
"H..hey, Football Head," she replied shakily. There were a zillion questions I wanted to ask her, but felt now wasn't the most opportune moment, so I tried to keep it low key.  
  
"Have you started any research on Brazil yet?"  
  
"A little, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Grandma's been really helpful by covering a lot of info for me."  
  
"Your grandma?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Are we gonna work on our project at your house or mine?"  
  
"Mine, since we've got that extra credit chemistry assignment we need to work on and all at the lab equipment's at your house, plus Bob won't mind, just as long as you don't interrupt him while he's watching The Wheel."  
  
"Your house it is then. What day do you want to start?"  
  
"Tuesday and Thursday I've got Tae Kwon Do and Ju Jit Su class, so how about Wednesday after swim practice? I have a dentist appointment Monday."  
  
"I've got an appointment of my own that day so Wednesday works for me." I couldn't tell her where I was headed to Monday.  
  
"You okay, Arnold?" she asked me out of nowhere, her eyes, once again revealing her softer side that in rare occasions showed concern.  
  
"I think so," I answered while I stepped in closer to her, drawn in by those deep entrancing waves of blue, never realizing I'd entered her personal space. It was incomprehensible as to why my lips parted when my body was only an inch away from hers.  
  
"I've gotta go!" she cried, then whirled around, heading in the direction of home, but something slipped out of her folder, so I picked it up and called after her.  
  
"Helga! You lost your homework!" but she kept running, not once turning back to see what she'd left behind. "Oh, well. This must be the English assignment we had to do. 'My Cowboy', interesting title."  
  
*~*  
  
"That's when I found this, Dr. Bliss. It's a poem Helga wrote for class. I'd like to recite it to you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Go ahead," she answered so I retrieved the sheet of paper from my notebook, cleared my throat, and started to read.  
  
"'My Cowboy', by Helga G. Pataki."  
  
"His incandescent rays beamed down below  
to reveal a massive crown of platinum tresses  
peeking out from the gerneral store's oversized  
barrels while the woman belonging to them  
eagerly anticipated a charitable gentleman's arrival,  
having yet to ask the man her burning question.  
  
He detected a pair of lush green irises, therefore  
pouring his brilliance over violently wild golden locks  
which never failed to suspend the woman's  
yearning heart every afternoon the boy rode  
past her on his handsome steed, admiring  
the lovely beauties who'd lined up to witness his presence.  
  
Burning his brightest stream of radiance  
upon the young maiden, he attempted to single  
her out from the seemingly conventional choice  
of picks, nonetheless as the man's striking orbs  
pierced into hers, she glowered resulting in  
his respectful nod, furthering his examination of the roundup.  
  
As much as he tried to deemphasize his all revealing  
blaze, the remaining bachlorettes were planted  
openly beneath his existence, leaving such a tender  
vaquero no choice but to feast on the gorgeous  
charmers standing before him, however he only presented  
a polite greeting to all save the scarlet haired female.  
  
The vibrant glow radiating from the top of her  
head forced him to curse himself for his expansive  
irradiating ablilities, unable to prevent the buckaroo  
from smiling pleasantly followed by the tip  
of his hat, reaching out for her to accept his hand,  
her usual response, as always, being to gently decline.  
  
Heading for the horizon, he threw an apricot  
splendor across the fair haired maiden's entity,  
somehow causing an instinctive twist of the  
gentleman's neck in that he acknowledged her presence,  
and only then did she ask him such a desirous question  
through her eyes, his reply another obeisant nod.  
  
Now that he'd touched the horizon, he knew  
she'd be here before long, asking him about  
the events of the day, but he couldn't help question  
his subject's action, knowing full well her  
silent inquiry to her beloved gaucho  
most likely generated in the point being moot.  
  
A pair of cobalt blue eyes demanded if she'd  
dropped in yet, his answer an indication  
rising skyward so those haunted orbs  
followed it until they discovered a diminutive  
globular sphere faintly illuminating what  
was metamorphosing into early evening.  
  
Despite her lesser emitting qualities,  
she remained brighter than he'd ever  
see the chance to, for she shed her  
bedazzling glimmer over the entire prairie,  
casting it on two scintillating emerald's  
moving rapidly, sending the girl into the dust.  
  
She immediately sent a wave of shimmering  
glory onto the situation, revealing the man  
of the woman's most passionate affections,  
his asking for pardon bringing forth her  
resentful scowl albeit still allowing it,  
on the inside her heart bleeding profusely.  
  
Her pale streak shone down enchantingly  
exposing the couple's mesmerizing gaze  
into each other's eyes, her commanding why  
he'd been running from town, his explanation  
comitted robbery, because it was noted  
he'd stolen a maiden's heart, just wasn't sure whose.  
  
No amount of light could overpower  
the white gleam emerging from the pale blonde's  
smile, nevertheless, she was satisfied in seeing  
the woman's fervent question read clearly  
through those midnight blue skies from  
the man's own vivid green forests.  
  
Accepting that she was no longer needed,  
she turned half of herself in, deciding to  
observe the gentleman inching his lips  
closer to the woman's own luscious pair, placing  
his hands on her bare shoulders, leaning  
in further almost tasting his first kiss with her.  
  
Barely leaving a sliver of herself awake, she'd  
noticed the young stud stopped short, mounted  
his steed, tipped his hat, then gave a reverential  
nod followed by a broad grin and a wink,  
and it was then she realized he was waiting for her  
to ask him her question aloud so she whispered,  
  
...'Will you be my cowboy?'...  
  
"Then there's a dedication at the end, 'dedicated to my beloved angel' it says."  
  
"That's written with passionate intensity. Do you think she had anyone in mind when she wrote this?"  
  
"Nah, I doubt it. Our English teacher's read a few of her writings aloud in class and she seems to be a pretty good writer."  
  
"Do you understand her poem, Arnold?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Isn't it that the girl is afraid to tell the guy she loves him, but the guy is waiting to tell her he feels the same way until she's finally ready to tell him?"  
  
"Do you know any two people like that, Arnold?"  
  
"No, I don't. Gerald and Phobe are like glue, Harold's quite the 'ladies man', and Stinky and Sid always seem to go after unattainable girls. Oh, and Eugene seems to be freaked out by them."  
  
"What about you, Arnold?"  
  
"Well, there's this one girl I like, but she's never wanted to go out with me. I guess I can't keep pining after her forever. Actually, I haven't really thought about her that much lately."  
  
"What about Helga? How do you feel about her?" Once she'd asked me the question, I connected my words from Wolfgang's video to the poem, and suddenly, I felt an explosion go off in my heart.  
  
"I think...I think I..."  
  
*~*  
  
Author's note: What do *you* think? heh,heh,heh! Brazil coming soon! 


	14. The Brazil Project

Disclaimer: I do not not own Hey Arnold. Viacom does. Craig Bartlett deserves all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining animated series.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! Guess who's back? My apologies for the significant gap between postings. Thanks to a little persuasion, I've shifted back into gear. As always, thanks to all my consistant reviewers as well as those others who drop in from time to time. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Pointy Objects: To answer your question, yes I wrote that poem all by myself.  
  
*~*  
  
"Man! I'm such an idiot for running off like that! Now Arnold's got my poem and after seeing a portion of that video, who knows what the hell he's thinking?!...AND HE'S COMING OVER ON WEDNESDAY!! AAAH! What am I gonna do?! Well, I saw him at school today and he didn't say anything about it...hey...wait just another minute...he didn't give my poem back to me either! What's up with that? Oh, no! That means his's probably READ it! AAAH! But why wouldn't he give it back to me?!...AND HE'S COMING OVER ON WEDNESDAY!! How am I ever gonna get through this?! HOW?!" At least I'd refrained from taking hold of Dr. Bliss's shirt again.  
  
"Relax, Helga,"she answered calmly, "I'm certain there's a logical explanation as to why Arnold hasn't returned your poem just yet, and I'd still like for you to discuss it with me once it's safely in your custody. Now, tell me, what makes you think you won't be able to get through his visitation on Wednesday?"  
  
"Because...I'm afraid he's gonna ask me all these stupid questions about what happened...what happened on...oh, why do you always do this to me?!"  
  
"You're afraid he'll ask you about 'that day', correct?"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think I'm ready to tell him about it, mostly because he'll probably never believe me! I mean, after all, he knows his grandma's nutso, but still! What would I tell him??" She'd probably come up with an answer, like she always did, that I'd have to agree with.  
  
"It was a rather unusual experience you went through but why not tell Arnold the truth? After all, he might not even bring the subject up."  
  
"Oh, he'll bring it up, all right. Nothing ever gets past Mr. Curioustiy when he's searching for answer. I'lm telling you, he's not gonna believe me when I say, 'Oh, Arnold, by the way, your grandma asked me to give you a bath, and you were all over me to boot.' Does that at ALL sound logical to YOU?  
  
"Helga, could yu excuse me for a moment, please?" Dr. Bliss asked before puckering her lips like she'd just tasted a piece of some awfully sour hard candy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I understand, powder room break. I'll still be here 'couse there's still twenty minutes left in the session." She opened the door without saying a word, but once the door closed I could unmistakably hear her howling with laughter. Was my speculation that amusing? Come to think of it, the thought of me relating my story to Arnold did sound kind of funny, and I started laughing myself, so much so, that when Dr. Bliss reentered the room I was still chuckling.  
  
"I see you're feeling a little better now. Have you thought about what actions you're going to take on Wednesday?"  
  
"You know, I thought about it and you're right. He might not even bring the subject up, but knowing him he will, and I know what I'm going to say to him."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just gonna tell him the truth no matter what happpens. I mean, it's not like he can take off 'cause he's gotta do the Brazil project with me anyway." I answered while frantically pacing the floor. "He might freak out and sit fifty feet away from me, but at least I'll have gotten it off my chest, right?"  
  
"Does this mean you're ready to tell Arnold how you feel about him now?"  
  
"What, are you crazy?! I can't tell him how I feel with Big Bob sittin' around the house , the T.V. blaring full blast and Miriam's got the night off so she'll probably be glorifying the 'oh so wonderful' weekend she spent with Ooolga. I'm so sick of 'Oh, Baby Sister! I missed you so much!' followed by a death grip of a hug that lasts at least five minutes. At least I don't have to deal with her too often. She decided she liked Alaska so much, she'd teach there. Maybe studying with Arnold won't be so bad...oh who am I kidding? This is going to turn into one hell of a nightmare!" My irrational contemplation was taking over once again, so Dr. Bliss decided to offer a suggestion.  
  
"Helga, you won't know if Arnold's visitation will be as you say, 'one hell of a nightmare' until it actually comes to pass."  
  
"Oh, all right! You win. I'll just wait and see what happens, and I'll EVENTUALLY tell him how I feel, but it's gotta be in a secluded environment and my house is definitely NOT a secluded environment!" It was to the point I thought she might believe I was just as loony as Arnold's grandma.  
  
"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," was her reply as she glanced at her watch. "It looks like our session's up. Now, since you've made a significant amount of progress, I'm not scheduling your next appointment until after your sixteenth birthday. By then, you'll have done what you need to do."  
  
"That's only three weeks from now, and Arnold will be gone during spring break! I don't think I'll have 'done what I need to do' by then!  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see. I'll see ya next time, Dr. Bliss," I replied as I slowly closed the door to her office.  
  
Now what was I supposed to do? Dr. Bliss was counting on me to reveal my true feelings to Arnold once and for all, but was three weeks enough amount of time to propare myself? There was NO way I was about to do it on Wednesday. While considereing my options as I walked home, I thought about how much I'd miss Arnold while he was in Brazil. Ohhh, how much I'd miss him! After all, I'd been away from him for almost two years. I didn't want him out of my sight again!  
  
"I know! I can tell him the Sunday after my birthday! When we do our extra credit lab assignment! Yeah, that's it! All right, Helga old girl, you finally figured it out!" I joyfully convinced myself until I opened the front door of my house to find my older sister standing in the hallway. "What are you still doing here, Olga?"  
  
"Surprise, Baby Sister! I'm not really just here for the weekend! You're looking at the new A level English teacher at P.S. 118 High School! Isn't that wonderful?!" she squealed.  
  
"Um...excuse me a moment while I get some fresh air. I'm feeling kind of nauseous." Slamming the door I let it all out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
*~*  
  
"I...I..." Dizziness overcame my body as I broke into a cold swweat. "I think I...I think I'm feeling kinda warm...I think I need to sit down for a minute. Do you mind if I use your couch?"  
  
"Of course not. That's what it's for." Dr. Bliss answered rising from her chair, heading over to the water cooler. "You look as if you might be a little dehydrated. Here, "she said handing me a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks...hey, did you hear something?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just hearing things." I decided I'd better LIE down on the couch.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. How do you feel about Helga, Arnold?" My heart felt like a ticking time bomb ready to produce another explosion.  
  
"I...um...well...I...um...I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling for Helga right now. It's like i can't stop thinking about her, but I don't know why. I mean, whenever she leaves or takes off like she did on Friday, I feel this inexplicable longing, like I've lost a loved one or something. That sounds really dumb, doesn't it?" I was glad I was lying down because my heart was racing like a car around a NASCAR track.  
  
"No, it doesn't sound dumb at all. What I think is that you need to explore these incomprehensible feelings you have for Helga a little deeper." Dr. Bliss was smiling as if she knew something I didn't.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, Dr. Bliss is that I think I...I ..um...I think I l...nah, that can't be right." With what I'd just said, her smile grew wider.  
  
"When you've discovered what these feelings you have for Helga are, I want you to come back to my private office for a follow up visit. How's March 29th sound?"  
  
"Sounds great. That's the Monday after spring break. By then, I might be able to tell Helga I lo-whoa! Wait a minute! Uh, uh! NO WAY! Did I almost say what I think I almost just said?"  
  
"I believe you might have." Dr. Bliss's facial expression exhibited a look that seemed as if she might start rolling on the floor any minute. "Is this what you've been trying to tell me all along? That you love Helga?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know," I replied hastily shifting my eyes back and forth as if I was a criminal trying to hide something I'd just stolen. "Do I really need to come back for a follow up visit?"  
  
"Yes, you do. The unusual hostile behavior you displayed on the high school grounds Friday afternoon requires that I keep you for one more session. It's not every day that an individual punches his friends."  
  
"How did you know my behavior was unusual?" I asked skeptically. "After all, I could act like that every day."  
  
"I'm always observing students in the hallways, scoping out potential patients."  
  
"Uh...does that mean I'm a 'potential' patient?" She was making me as nervous as Helga did sometimes.  
  
"No," she laughed, "I have a different reason for scheduling a follow up session with you besides the aggressive behavior factor. Obviously, from what we've discussed in this session, you were defending someone you really care about."  
  
"Huh? I'm confused." I was hoping this session would end sson because I wanted to get home.  
  
"Nevermind. You'll have discovered it for yourself by the time your next visit arrives. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss before out time's up?  
  
"Nah, I think I'm all talked out today. Maybe I'll just let myself out so I can reread Helga's poem for further examination." Inching my way over to the door, I slowly turned the knob.  
  
"Go right ahead," she answered still seated in her chair. "I'll be expecting you March 29th."  
  
"I'll be there." I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Wow! Did I actually almost say that I LOVED Helga back there?! There was NO WAY I could possibly LOVE Helga...was there? No, there couldn't be because I still liked Lila, so why hadn't I thought about her lately, and how was it that I'd never felt as deep of intense desre for her as I seemed to be feeling for Helga? It didn't make any sense, and I thought mabye if I took another look at the poem, something logical might come out of it, so I sat down on the front steps of the high school and began reading.  
  
"'Will you be my cowboy?' Now I'm REALLY confused." Was Helga trying to tell me she still loved ME? Did she still feel the same way about me as she had years ago? Nah, probably everything in the poem was just coincidental and had nothing to do with her liking me at all. That was probably it, I rationalized as I started the walk home. Once I'd entered the boarding huse, the atmosphere was dark.  
  
"Hi there, Shortman," Grandpa greeted me somberly, "how was your visit with the shrink?"  
  
"It was...interesting. So, what's going on?" There had to be something wrong because Grandpa usually answered me with some sort of joke, but today he gave a straight answer.  
  
"I have some bad news, Arnold."  
  
*~*  
  
"You okay, Arnold?" I asked as I dissolved the chemicals into the liquid. He just didn't seem himself today because he was the one who usually played with the chemicals while I took notes through observation.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" When Arnold answered with that, I knew he was in no mood to discuss what was bothering him because most of the time it proved useless. Still, I was my usual self trying to pry it out of him.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You seem kind of off today, Football Head."  
  
"Will you just leave me alone, Helga? I said I don't want to talk about it!" he glared at me, an unusual gesture from Mr. Nice.  
  
"Oh, so there IS something on your mind? If you tell somebody you might feel better instead of giving the whole class evil looks, Bucko! I know most of them are a bunch of losers, but still!" I was astounded by his comeback.  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it and I'm not going to1 Now GET OFF MY BACK!"  
  
"All right1 All right! Sheesh! You're worse than Big Bob when he's lost a sale!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga. It's just I've got a lot on my mind lately. Maybe I'll talk to you about it later, okay?"  
  
"Like you're the only one who's got a lot on your mind, but okay I guess." It was then I began to realize, although Aarnold was for the most part optimistic, his own life hadn't been a smooth ride, but I'd forgotten that because I was too busy selfishly complaining about my own to notice. Nothing had really changed since last week. Everyone still called Arnold and I a couple and we still ate lunch outside together because both of our best freinds were too busy playing 'lovey dovey' with one another. Oh, well, as least I had that, if nothing at all.  
  
*~*  
  
I hadn't decided if I would explain to Helga what was going on at home or not and let my eyes wander over to the other side of the lab only to witness two familiar redheads smiling and laughing amongst each other, but one of them wasn't as invovled as the other because he kept glancing over at my partner, and although she WAS my partner, this drew my attention to her as well. It took everything not to disrupt my concentration on the lab project while searching her over. "Man, I hate this!" I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Hate what, Hair Boy?" Damn! She heard me!  
  
"Nevermind, Helga. You ready for English today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I thought English was your favorite class."  
  
"It's none of your beeswax, Arnoldo!"  
  
"Fine, forget I mentioned it." That's probably what kept me so confused about the girl. She was so damn testy! "Man, I REALLY hate this!"  
  
*~*  
  
"What's your sister doing here in our English class?" Arnold asked me as I banged my head on the desk.  
  
"Don't ask." I answered to the rigning of the tardy bell.  
  
"Hello, class. My names is Ms. Pataki and since Mrs. Proopert's decided to stay home with her brand new baby, I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the school year. Now, let's begin with Edith Wharton, shall we?" I felt a gentle nudge to my thigh.  
  
"What do you want, Football Head?" I whispered as he retrieved a folded sheet of paper from his shirt pocket.  
  
"I forgot to give this back to you the other day. Here," but the exchange never took place since Olga happened to take notice, collecting whatever it was from of Arnold's hand.  
  
"We'll have no note passing in this class Mr., um...gee...I forgot your last name." Anyway, if I catch anyone passing notes, it's my duty to read them aloud to the entire class, as I will with this one."  
  
"But...it's not a note, Ms. Pataki," Arnold protested, "it's Helga's creative writing assignment!" but Olga paid no attention to his outcry.  
  
"'My Cowboy' by Helga G. Pataki."  
  
"Cool! We finally get to hear it!" Curly shouted from the back of the classroom.  
  
"That's enough, Mr. Gammelthorpe."  
  
"Yes, maaam!"  
  
My worst nightmare coming true, she read the entire poem, INCLUDING the dedication! I just about died! Why didn't she stay in Alaska where she belonged, FAR away from me?!  
  
"Oh, that was so beautiful, Baby Sister! I'm so proud of you!" she cried as she strolled over to mine and Arnold's desks, "and you must be her 'beloved angel'. How sweet. I'll just return this back to you then. Now, let's return to Edith Wharton." By this time my head was buried in the desk after she'd addressed my as 'Baby Sister' followed by snickering from the other students, and after literally humiliated me in front of Arnold. It was then I felt a tug on my shirt.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on tonight at your house, " Arnold suserrated to me with an empathetic expression in his eyes. "Okay?"  
  
It was all I could do to nod. Man, I couldn't wait 'til Olga was settled in her own place, on the OTHER side of town! If I schemed well enough, maybe I could land her a job at P.S. 119 High, or...I COULD just convince her to teach there. Heh,heh,heh!  
  
Once class was over, Curly walked up to us and started one of his usual endlesss commentaries, but we endured it, simply because we had no choice.  
  
"How's P.S. 118's steamiest couple? Arnold, you've got yourself one fine specimen. I mean, whoa, mama! But...I prefer the dark headed ladies myself. Isn't that right, honey?" He asked grabbing Rhonda before she could make a break for the exit door. "Give me some sugar, baby!"  
  
"Ugh! Get OFF of me, Curly!" She removed his arms from around her waist, then started out the door.  
  
"Come on, you KNOW you want me, Rhonda." Clearly, she'd noticed he wasn't the little freak he'd been throughout elementary and junior high school by the lustful look in her eyes followed by the slight smile displayed across her face. Arnold and I gave each other knowing glances, shaking our heads.  
  
"Well, see ya after swim practice, Football Head."  
  
"See ya, Helga."  
  
*~*  
  
What was taking him so long? At least twenty minutes had passed since he'd told me he wanted to talk to me. Knowing him, he was probably making out with Phoebe or something. It was already 3:15 and I'd told Helga I'd be at the pool at 4:00.  
  
"Hey Arnold, my main man, how's it goin' buddy?"  
  
"What took you so long, Gerald?"  
  
"Well, I kinda got distracted, if ya know what I mean." He smiled wiping his lips. "Now, what I wanna know is what are all these crazy rumors about you and Helga and some kind of flick Wolfgang put out? I know what I'm hearing around school, but I don't believe it 'cause I know you better than that."  
  
"Gerald, no offense, but I'm sick of hearing it and I don't feel like talking about it, all right?"  
  
"Chill out! I didn't mean anything by it. As your best buddy, there is one thing I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How do you really feel about Helga?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh, man! I think I'm gonna be sick! You got it bad, buddy!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're in love with that girl!"  
  
"Who said I even LIKED her?!"  
  
"I mean, the way you look at her, man. It's like-"  
  
"Gerald!"  
  
"All right, but I'm jus' sayin'."  
  
"Look, Gerald, I don't wanna talk about her anymore! Besides, I've got more important issues to deal with right now."  
  
"What's goin' on, Arnold?"  
  
"I don't have a lot of time, so sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
*~*  
  
"Stupid friggin' parents!" I had to pound on the door for someone to let us in.  
  
"Oh, hi, Baby Sister! It's just Helga and her boyfriend, Daddy!"  
  
"BOYFRIEND??!! Since when does the girl have a boyfriend?!" I knew this announcement would have have Bob to his feet in no time, so I counteracted it with a testament of my own.  
  
"Since never, Dad. Arnold and I are just partners for couple of projects at school. Olga doesn't have her facts straight."  
  
"I don't know about that. I've seen the incredible sculpture in your clo-"  
  
"Olga! Are you ready to start that pilates video with me yet?" Miriam to the rescue!  
  
"Coming , Mommy!" she called out as Bob entered the room to see who I was with.  
  
"Oh, it's your friend, Alfred. The Wheel's comin' on in five minutes, so don't bother me and no funny business." He looked Arnold directly in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir, I mean no, sir." but he was already on his way to the den.  
  
"Well, since Bob's in the den and Miriam and Olga have the living room occupied, I guess we'll have to study in my room."  
  
"What about the kitchen?"  
  
"You'll study in my room and LIKE it! Besides, Olga made some kind of exotic meal last night that stunk up the place. Trust me, you don't wanna go in there."  
  
"I'll take your word for it. What are all those boxes in the hallway for?"  
  
"Olga's moving into her own place next weekend. Man, I wish she'd move now."  
  
"What've you got against your sister?"  
  
"Come on, Arnold. You've seen first hand how's she's humiliated me!"  
  
"I don't really think she means to humiliate you, Helga. Which room is yours again?"  
  
"The one with the poison symbol on the door that says, 'Enter and you die'."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Bucko?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
I was a little apprehensive about us studying in my bedroom, but I didn't want to deal with my parents or Olga so this was the only choice I had. Actually, I was kind of glad because then I could ask Arnold what was bothering him. He seemed to take notice of the changs I'd made to the room since he'd last entered it long ago. Before I started I made sure the closet door was closed which it was, so I began to rattle off facts about Brazil to him.  
  
"All right, here's what I got so far. Brazil, location Eastern South America...Area, 8,511,965 sqare kilometers...climate, mostly tropical, blah, blah, blah...environemental issues, deforestation in Amazon Basin...air and water pollution in Rio de Janeiro, Sao Paulo, etc., blah, blah, blah."  
  
"What about the historical context? I was thinking aobut the slave trade to Rio. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Sounds fine. Now, let's cut to the chase. What's wrong with you, Arnold?" He hesitated, then answered slowly.  
  
"My grandma's sick. She and Grandpa won't be going to Rio, but made it clear that I should go anyway because I needed to get away from the boarding house for a while. What if something happens to her while I'm gone? Grandpa said I had no reason to worry, but I don't know. Gerald said he'd go with me, but I still haven't found anyone else for the third ticket yet. I called Lila and asked her if she'd go, but she declined. She said her dad gave her a ticket to Rio already, and she wouldn't be able to arrive until the end of the week. There was some kind of volunteer work she had to do. There's no way I'm gonna discuss what else she asked me either."  
  
"Fine by me." Another brilliant plan of mine was already in the making. "You know, my mom's always recommending this one particular tour guide to everybody. Only problem is, she doesn't work through a company. She runs her own business and sometimes can't afford her own plane ticket. Oh, and you usually can't see her face 'cause she's a severe burn victim. It's hidden by a cloth over her face.  
  
"Uh...I'm a little skeptical aobut a tour guide who can't afford her own plane ticket, Helga."  
  
"She'd be able to get you to San Lorenzo, Arnold."  
  
"San Lorenzo? Really?"  
  
"Yep, all you gotta do is turn your ticket into my mom and tell her you'd like for Red to be your tour guide."  
  
"Red? Do they call her that because of all the burns?"  
  
"No, they call her that beccause of her bright red hair, and boy do I mean bright!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come to think of it, why don't you just give me the ticket, and I can give it to my mom."  
  
"I don't have it on me right now, but I'll tell you what. You've convinced me to hook up with this Red guide since she can get me to San Lorenzo, so I'll give you the ticket a couple days before I leave."  
  
"Great," I responded as I realized I had no idea how the hell I was going to pull this off. Then I thought of something. Yeah! I'll do that! Just then I noticed Arnold eyeing the sheet of paper I had in my hands. Uh, oh! This was the wrong paper!  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, what's that in you've got in your hands? It looks like Central America. Can I see it?"  
  
"No!" She quickly backed away. "It's just some of my mom's travel papers."  
  
"Just let me see it, please?" I took hold of the paper, but she yanked it toward herself resulting in my loss of balance. We both went down, me falling on top of her, but I was able to see what she'd been trying to hide from me. "San Lorenzo, eh?"  
  
"See, my mom's travel papers, heh,heh!" Helga answered nervously and I could but start to laugh while searching her eyes. Surprisingly, she joined in and neither one of us could stop, that is, until her dad opened the bedroom door.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: Get ready for some fun! 


	15. A Grand Scheme

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, but I sure wish I did. Unfortunately, Viacom does. Craig Bartlett will always deserve all the credit for creating an incredibly entertaining series._

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yeah, yeah, I know I took just about as long to update this chapter as I did the last one, but I have a major excuse. My old computer died! Now, onto the good stuff! As for this chapter, brace yourself! Yes, it's long, but don't worry_. _Dialogue predominates! I must give credit to these musical references: Nickelback, Led Zeppelin, and Guns N' Roses. Here to "bring on the fun", hope you have as much reading this chapter as I've had writing it! As always, thanks to my faithful reviewers as well as those who drop in from time to time, and to those who I had no idea were reading it! Enjoy!

"So what happened after Big Bob walked in through the bedroom door? Man I'm jus' _dyin' _to know!"

"You really wanna know what happened?" Arnold asked smiling slyly at his wife who wore an insidious grin of her own. 

"Yes, I simply cannot believe your father would walk in at such an inappropriate moment!" My wife's eyes were buggin' out of her head and I know she was eager to hear all the details regarding this encounter. It seemed to me that they both must have had fond memories of the situation 'cause they both once again, busted out laughin'. 

"All right, guys, what's up with all the laughin"? I mean, weren't you terrified, Arnold?"

"Oh, he was terrified, all right." the blue eyed vixen replied puckishly. 

"You know, Gerald, you might have already known the turnout of events, had you not been so preoccupied with that special romantic interest of yours at the time"

"Hey! Cool it!" I didn't want my wife on my case the rest of the evening. Otherwise, it would be one hell of a long flight to California. "There's one thing I still don't understand. What _was_ that video of you two really about anyway?" 

"Nothing, " was their immediate response as they eyeballed each other. 

"That reminds me, Tall Hair Boy, did you ever get the chance to see the video with you and....?" Although she didn't mention the name, I knew exaclty who the woman she was referrin' to was....and that did it. I needed to take a breather from the café and get some fresh air of my own.

"Excuse me, guys, I need to breathe in some fresh air for a minute. I feel a monstrosity of a headache comin' on." Though this was a lame excuse for a lie, I think the only one who saw through it was Arnold's wife. My own wife was naturally concerned. 

"Are you all right, honey? Here, take this Tylenol with you. It should help." 

"Thanks, I'm fine." I couldn't tell her what I was about to do. After all, she _was_ my wife, and I _did _love her, but somewhere deep down, I wasn't sure if it was the right kind of love. Diminishing that thought, I headed out the front door toward the pay phone. My cell phone was definitely _off_ limits for the call I was about to make! Man, I must have been crazy in tryin' to attempt this, but I was gonna do it anyway.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do!" I pleaded to my conscience while I dialed the telephone number I'd held onto all these years. My heart started thumpin' somethin' wild as I listened to each ring.

~Hello?...Hello?~ A woman with a familiar southern drawl answered. 

"Um...I don't know if I'm callin' the right number, but I'm tryin' to contact-" I couldn't believe I'd actually said her name! 

~Who is this?~

"Uh...just an old friend she hasn't seen in years." Oh man, was I nervous! What if she recognized my voice?

~I'm her mama. Are you a friend o' hers from high school, honey?~

"Well...uh...yeah..."

~Your name, honey?~

"Gerald-I mean-Geraldine!" I raised my voice an octave. 

~Your last name?~ My _last _name?! I had to think somethin' up fast!

"Uh...Jo-no-Pataki-I meant Johnson! Yeah! Johnson!" Man, oh man! Was that a really stupid move!

~Can I have your telephone number, sugar?~

"Sure!" Thank my lucky stars that, although I couldn't use the cell to call her, I could give out it's number since it'd be disconnected within the week, so I rattled the digits off to her. 

~All right, honey. Um...I will uh...call and....uh..._try_ to get a hold of her and let her know that you called.~

"Thanks." 

~Bye, bye now.~

"Bye." Phew! I was glad I got that off my chest! Then I thought about it for a minute. Why oh _why _did I do such a _pathetic_ thing like that? It was so wrong, especially with my wife so concerned about my 'fake' illness, but I jus' couldn't help it. With all the mention of the girl throughout our conversation, I felt an intense yearning for her, but the past was the past, and I couldn't go back...could I? No, probably not. "I better get back inside before they start wonderin' about me."

When I got baack to the table, I found my wife shriekin' with laughter, but I felt so guilty at what I'd done, I quietly sat down. 

"Oh, Gerald! You won't believe what these two just told me about what happened! Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Don't worry about me, baby, I'm fine, " I lied. "Now, are ya gonna tell me what's so funny about your scenario with Big Bob or not?" 

"Hold on, Bucko! Arnold here just related the entire story while you were out playin' on the payphone." That girl was pretty damn observant!

"Just what _were _you doing on the payphone, Gerald?" My wife looked at me in confusion. 

"Uh...checkin' our voice mail, makin' sure my agent didn't call."

"But he'd probably just call you on the cell phone, and why wouldn't you use it to check the voice mail anyway?" I hoped my wife wasn't too suspicious.

"Uh...well...you do realize cell phones aren't that secure."

"And payphones are?"

"All right! All right! I jus' wasn't thinkin'!"

"You sure weren't. Anyway, since Arnold's tongue's worn out, and I'm in a good mood, I'll repeat the story for ya. So there I was, Arnold on top of me, Big B-what the?" Her cell phone rang in the middle of her sentence. "Hello?...Hey, long time no hear from. What's it been, six months? So what's up?...Huh?...No, I did _not _call your mom!...And why would I use my maiden name, let alone my _middle _name? Only two people besides my immediate family know it...you and Arnold...That's really weird...Yeah, yeah...it could have been...hey, why don't you call me later and we'll catch up on things...catch ya later...Bye."

"What was that all about?"

"Never mind, Arnold. It was just a weird phone call. I'll talk to you about it later."

By this time I was sweatin' bullets! Now I'd really wished I hadn't made that phone call! The worst thing about it was my wife noticed this. 

"Are you sure you're feeling all right honey?" You look a little warm."

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm catchin' that bug that's been goin' around." Oh, man, what potential nightmare had I thrown myself into?!

"Oh, I hope not!"

"Relax, baby. I'll be fine." In reality, I was physically fine, but mentally and morally troubled, so I decided it best to move the conversation on. "Now, where were we with the subject of Big Bob. Oh, and I'd also like to hear about that 'Red' tourist guide." 

"Getting back to old times, I'm sure you'll find this quite amusing, Geraldo," the blonde winked. "Starting, once again from the top, so there I was, Arnold on top of me, and Bob walks in the door. Get a load of this..."

*~*

"I heard a thud and came to check up on-what the?...Holy Toledo! What in the name of criminey is _this? _He looked furious! Think, Helga old girl, think!

"Uh...it's not what it looks like, Dad. Arnold just got dizzy and...he...uh...he fainted...yeah, that's it! He fainted and fell on top of me, but...he's okay now!" I stammered shoving Arnold off me so abruptly that his head hit the bedroom wall. 

"Ow!" 

"Oops! Uh...sorry!" Why did Bob, of _all_ the people in my family have to be the one to discover us in such a position, and laughing at that! Why couldn't it have been Miriam or Olga? On second thought, I was elated it wasn't Olga. Who knows what she might have said, or worse yet, she might have opened the closet door and retrieved the sculpture I'd created. Then she'd probably would have told Arnold how beautifully detailed it was or made some other sugary comment full of sap about it. Oh well, I couldn't wait for this predicament to be over with.'Please don't hurt Arnold, Dad!' I begged silently.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Olga!"

"It's _Helga, _Dad. H-E-L-G-A! _Olga _is downstairs with Miriam." this probably wasn't the most suitable moment to be correcting Bob, but everyone who knew me, was well aware I'd do it anyway.

"_Hey! _Don't you raise your voice to me, girl!" 

"But, Mr. Pataki, Helga didn't-"

"You stay out of it, Alfred!"

"Yes, sir!" Arnold's eyes looked liked two basketballs ready to bounce out of their sockets! Man, I really felt sorry for whatever Bob was gonna put him through, so I had to at least defend him to a point. Then again, nah...I was having_ way _too much fun watching the priceless expression on his face! There _was_ one thing I would do though. 

"His name's _Arnold, _Bob." 

"Arnold, yeah, yeah, whatever. Never mind that! The point is...little lady, do you realize what could have happened?!"

"But, Dad! Arnold and I weren't doing anything, and I am _not _a little lady anymore! I'm almost sixteen years old!" 

"I run a cell phone business, not the world's largest chain of department store super centers! That means, I don't have the money to put up for what might have happened, so you and your friend here would have to use every last penny you've got to take care of it!"

"_Nothing happened, Bob!" _I screamed because I was so sick of him not listening to _any _word that came forth from my mouth. The sad part of it was, he still wasn't listening, so yet again, I'd sure as likely be punished for something I didn't do.

"I mean, who said you were allowed to rummage through my old posters and albums?!"

_"HUH?" _Arnold and I were floored by his question. 

"No one gave you the right to listen to my Led Zeppelin albums! They're worth a fortune! If you so much as put one scratch on that, you're out the door right now buyin' me another one!"

"Uh...Dad...?"

"What?"

"Do you see a vinyl player anywhere in this room?"

"Vinyl player? What the heck is that?" Why did I have to have such an idiot for a father? Actually, I was enjoying every ounce of his stupidity!

"A _record _player?"

"Oh. Then why the heck am I hearin' Led Zeppelin?!" I'd forgotten I'd inserted a CD into my player right as Arnold and I had entered my room. Grabbing the jewel case from a top my stereo, it was my duty to enlighten my father.

"See, Dad?" I answered flipping the jewel case from front to back, "Led Zeppelin, 'Remasters'."

"I _know _what a CD is, girl! What about these posters here on the wall?"

"I got 'em from the same place I got the 'Remasters' CD. The place is called Sound Exchange. They sell new and used CDs and vinyls. As a matter of fact, you could probably buy most of your old albums for a couple bucks or less, Dad."

"Really?"

"You really need to get with the times, Bob."

"Where'd you get that bass guitar that's hangin' on the wall from?" . 

"You know that's a bass guitar?" I had to give the man _some _credit. He might have been dumb, but he did know what the instrument that was hanging on my wall was. 

"Yeah, I used to play one _way back _when I was in college. Where do you think Olga got her musical talent from...Miriam?" He seemed to be relishing in that thought by the wicked grin displayed across his face.

"There's a laugh!" I never wanted to hear Mom sing again after the karaoke night she'd had on our trip to Grandma's. Wait a minute? _Dad _went to _college_?!

"So, where's the guitar from? You didn't steal it, did ya?"

"_No, _Dad! For your information, I won it in a contest I entered at the Nickelback website." 

"Nickelback? What's a Nickelback?" 

"They're a popular alternative Canadian band," I sighed. "There's their poster, right next to the Led Zeppelin one."

"_YECH! _I'm not even gonna ask!" It was even more amusing that my dad was repulsed by the sight of my poster! "I guess you don't have to look good to sound good. I mean, just look at Robert Plant."

"He's better looking than you, Bob." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, hey, hey! I heard that...Helga." Well, well, well, he'd _finally _remembered my name. "Oh...and Alfred....I'll have Miriam come up with somethin' to cure that rip roaring headache you've probably got after the girl so rudely slammed you into the wall. You really should treat your guests with more respect, little lady...teenagers...yeesh!" I really wanted to rip into him for that comment, but...he was closing the door, so I let it go. We were almost ready to breath until the door opened again. "By the way, that's a _great _tune you're playin'. Did you know it was the last song the band ever released?"

"I'll be sure to look it up, Dad."

"Oh, oh, I need to love..." he sang as he left the bedroom for the last time. 

"Hmmm...he's not half bad." I couldn't _believe _I'd just complimented my own father! "Man, I must really be losin' it!"

"You know, Helga, your dad is a pretty good singer." We both eyed each other, then started laughing so hard it wouldn't have surprised me if someone else might have walked in through my bedroom door, but I was overjoyed no one else did, because this was one of the greatest moments in my life that I'd _ever _had with Arnold! 

*~*

I had no idea when either of us's laughter resided, but all I knew was I was completely relieved Mr. Pataki had departed from the relatively small enclosure that was Helga's bedroom. After this confrontation, I'd felt I could tackle just about anything, so I decided to ask her the question that was eating away at the back of my brain. This would be a difficult move to execute, therefore I realized I had to ease her into it. 'All right, here goes nothing,' I convinced myself as I gradually worked up the courage to inquire what it was that had been on my mind.

"Now that _that's _over with, let's get back to our project." We were sitting what was _way_ too close for my comfort, but she didn't pay any mind to it.

"Sure thing, Football Head. Since I've already told you what I've got so far, let's hear from your end."

"Well, I've got a little bit of history and some information on specific tourist attractions. Rio de Janeiro was discovered January 1st by Portuguese navigators who mistook the entrance of the Guatemalan Bay for the mouth of the river. Sixty years later, French traders in search of pao brasil, or Brazil wood, caused the Portuguese to rename the city Sao Sebastiao de Rio de Janeiro-"

"This just in, Hair Boy we're supposed to be discussing the _country _Brazil, not Brazil wood!"

"Look, I just thought we should narrow our topic down to one area of Brazil, and since I at least know a little bit about Rio de Janeiro, I figured we could do our project on that. Besides, you already agreed we'd do the historical context on the slave trade." Was it just me, or was this girl feistier than ever?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. NEXT!" She seemed irritated she had actually _agreed_ with me about something. 

"Fine. I'll just move onto the tourist attractions then." 

"Tourist attractions?"Now that I had her interest, I planned on weaving my question right into the topic of discussion.

"Here's a couple of them I'd like to see. The first one's the Botanical Gardens. It has over 6,200 species of plants." 

"Arnold, why would anyone want to see a bunch of stupid plants?"

"You know, I _did _work in Mrs. Vitello's flower shop for a few years, Helga. Here's something _you _might have an interest in. Some of the attractions _inside _Jardin Botanica are the Botanical Museum and the Museum Casa dos Paloes, or Brazil's earliest gun powder factory."

"Cool!"

"Why am I _not _surprised?"

"Hey, you're the one who mentioned it, Bucko!" 

"Moving on to yet another attraction," I sighed. Why did she have to be like this? We were getting along great right after her dad left. "The other attraction is Sugar Loaf Mountain, or Pao de Aquar."

"Sugar Loaf Mountain? Why?" she asked with what appeared to be sparkles reflecting form those dark blue eyes of hers, making it rather difficult to decipher what the girl was thinking.

"My dad's journal explains how my mom rescued a little boy from a malfunctioning cable car, and then, on top of that, _he _rescued my mom!"

"Wow! Sounds like quite an adventure. Just how high up is this mountain anyway?"

"It's 369 meters, or 1,100 feet." 

"Oh, man! What a descent!" 

"The journal went on to say that my parents wanted to see Nitoroi. That's what they call 'the city across the bay'." 

"Arnold....?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you ever wonder what it could have been like if your parents had been around to raise you?" There was a question that came out of the blue, but I was willing to oblige. 

"Yeah, sometimes, but I also realize how lucky I am that my grandparents have been around all these years to raise me. I guess that's why I'm so worried about my grandma."

"Yes, " she hesitated, casting her eyes downward, then glancing up at me. "You _are _lucky." 

Coming to the conclusion that what I'd just said brought on what was excruciating pain for her, I instinctively took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. No amount of words coming forth from my mouth would ease this kind of pain as I tried to find a solution on how to console her. For some odd years now, I was finally able to take a look into the 'big picture' of what went on behind closed doors regarding Helga's family life. My sad discovery was that the only time her mom and dad ever noticed her were the times that she was _truly _missing. It was one particular Thanksgiving I had fond memories of that brought on my own heartache for her. Her parents and older sister were so relieved to find her home after she'd spent an unannounced outing with me, but as usual, when the holiday was over, the situation remained the same. Sometimes I wondered if she wished that _her_ grandparents had raised her. 

"Helga, are you okay?"

"I'm _fine, _Arnoldo, and who said you could hold hands with me?!"

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"Yeah? _Wrong, _pal!" but I knew the truth of the matter was she'd found comfort in my gesture. 

"It's hard when you don't know or understand your parents, isn't it? That's why I'm so enthralled by my dad's journal. It's a piece of history that I'll always be able to reflect on, and speaking of history, are you _ever _going to tell me the truth behind what happened two years ago in eighth grade?" Piece of cake how it fit right in with the subject!

"If I told you the truth, you'd never believe me, Arnold." was her straightforward answer. 

"Come on, it can't be _that _bad, can it?"

"Trust me on this. You would _never _believe me if I told you the truth!"

_"Please, _just tell me."

"If you really want to know the truth, why don't you go into Wolfgang's website, click on the video and find out for yourself. Then I might be willing to tell you _all _about it."

"Okay, if you won't answer that question for me, then I'm going to ask you another one."

"Shoot."

"Since she can get me to San Lorenzo _and _since your mom highly recommends her for tours, what's Red like? You do know her, don't you?"

*~*

"Me? Know Red? Uh...well...yeah, heh, heh!" I thought the Big Bob episode was bad, but this was worse! 'Make something up _fast, _Helga!' 

"Well, what's she like? Is she nice?"

"Um...yeah, but she's a little aloof until you get to know her, and she's _extremely _introverted."

"How do you know her, Helga? I mean, you don't go into the travel agency where your mom works every day, do you?"

"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't step foot in there if it was the only place of shelter in a hurricane!" 

"So, how do you know her?"

"How do I know Red?...Uh...she's...she's in my...um...my Tae Kwon Do class! She's beaten me in several tournaments." 'Close one, Helga!'

"She beat _you_?"

"Yep."

"She must be really good then, and she'll be my San Lorenzo tour guide, right?"

"Uh..._not exactly. _She'll be your tour guide for _Brazil, _however, she _can _get you to San Lorenzo by the way of...um...her partner, whose name I can't remember."

"She has a partner? Wow! She _must _be good then! Too bad she hasn't gotten much publicity. She'd probably be rolling in dough by now!"

"Uh...yeah...she has a...partner...ans it's sad but true, she probably doesn't get much publicity due to her appearance."

"That's terrible."

"I know, but she manages. In fact, she was the one who taught me how to write poetry." I was starting to grasp the reality that this was going to be harder to pull off than I realized. 

"In my opinion, she taught you well. Oh, by the way, here. I know your sister gave this bak to me, but I'm sure you want it back." He started handing my poem over to me until I motioned for him to stop.

"Nah...since you seem so interested in it, you keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's of no use to me anymore."

"At your insistence...all right. I have another request."

"What's that?"

"Since she's going to give me a tour of Brazil, _and _send me off to San Lorenzo with her partner, what day before my trip can I meet Red?" Man, where did that come from?! Don't panic! 

"Heh, heh...give me-I mean give her at least two weeks. How about the day before you leave?"

"That's short notice, don't you think?"

"Hey! She's a busy woman! You wanna go to San Lorenzo or not?!"

"Sorry! The day before my departure it is then. That reminds me, what are you doing with San Lorenzo travel papers?"

"Mir'I mean Red gave them to Miriam, who in turn gave them to me to look over." Thank the heavens above Arnold was really dense! "Enough about Red. We're waitin' time here when we should be doing our homework. Let's get to it."

"I guess you're right. Where were we? Oh, the slave trade to Rio..." He read an absorbent amount of facts, but I couldn't concentrate, knowing I had a colossal amount of work cut out for me.

*~*

"You know what today is don't you, Helga?" I knew she'd probably lash out at me, but she seemed to have a nervousness about her today that I'd never seen. 

"Yeah, yeah, today's Monday and it's lab day...whatever."

"No, Helga. Today is Monday, and that means only four more days until I meet Red.." It would be great to finally meet the allusive tour guide I'd heard so much about from Helga. "Will you be with her on Friday?"

"Me?...Uh...no," she replied skittishly, "but uh...her partner will be with her...yeah, her partner will be with her!"

"Um...Helga? Just where am I supposed to meet her an her partner anyway?" There would be no introductions if we weren't able to come in contact with one another.

"Meet them?! Uh...I gave Red directions to the ...uh... the boarding house! They'll meet you there, five o'clock sharp!" Usually Helga was the epitome of confidence, but I was starting to worry so I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"How many times are you gonna ask me that, Football Head?! I mean, criminey! What is this, the second week in a row now?"

"I'm just concerned, that's all. You don't seem to be acting like yourself lately."

"Look, Hair Boy, I'm fine! Give me some breathing room, will ya?! Sheesh! Go prepare the chemicals. I need to talk to Harold for a minute."

"Harold? Why?"

"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo!"

"Fine!" For someone who was going through all this trouble to obtain a tour guide for me, she sure had an attitude!

*~*

Hey, Pink Boy, what's up?" Harold, knowing his dumb self, probably though I was coming over to his table to ask him for a date.

"What are you doing over here, Helga?" Yep, he was dumbfounded all right. 

"That's right. What are _you _doing over here, Pinky?" Rhonda saw no amusement in this whatsoever.

"Oh, cut the crap, Rhonda. I have no plans to steal your current love interest, if in fact he is at all your current love interest." Got Ms. Rich N' Fancy good that time!

"Well, _I _never, and you can just-"

"I didn't come over here to talk to _you, Rhonda. I came over_ here so I could discuss something with Harold."

"What do you want to talk to me about, Helga?"

"Listen up, I can't discuss the details right now, but it involves chemistry. I'll give you a call at seven tonight, okay?"

"Well...uuuh....okaaay."

"Good."

*~*

~Hello?...Hellooo?~

"Hey Harold, it's me."

~Who is this?~

"It's me, _Helga. _Remember I told you I'd call you at seven?"

~Oh, yeah! That's right! I'm sorry. So what do you want?~

"This is gonna sound _really _weird, but do you still have any of that crap that looked sorta like barf that you and Rhonda created for your extra credit assignment?"

~Yeah! We made tons of that stuff!~

"Can I have it?"

~What the heck do you want it for, Helga?~

"Never mind what I want it for! Can I just have it? I'm working on...a project...yeah, that's it...a project!"

~Uh...okay, I guess-~

"Great! I'll be there in an hour to pick it up!"

~But Hel~I hung up the receiver before he could refuse.

"Now that that's taken care of, on to my next scheme, heh, heh, heh!" I reached into my pocket making sure I had enough change for the bus fare. 

*~*

The brick buildings had so much graffiti on them, they almost seemed unrecognizable from what was going on close to seven years ago. Praying that my wardrobe of all black would conceal me from the demented souls of the streets, I kept close to the sidewalks, but never stepped foot onto them. Creepy as it was, I entered the dim alley, knowing I could find the support I was desperately seeking. If this didn't work, and I was found unconvincing, Arnold would probably never talk to me again for the rest of his life, but asking was at least worth a shot. My only point of interest was how I would go about it. Begging wasn't my style, but I might have to resort to it. There was no doubt in my mind that I could definitely pull a stunt like this. As for the hair dye I'd bought, the results turned out better than expected. No matter where I went, I received a variety of unusual looks. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing what I was dressed in right now. Finally, I'd arrived at my destination. 

"That's weird, I wonder where the entrance is? Hmm...what's this? 'Do not push, or _else!_' The heck with that!" I pushed the button anyway, only to find myself flying through the air! "Whoa!" 

Once I'd reached the top, a slew of women were there to greet me, weapons pointed in my direction. Hey? Since when did these people use weapons? What in the hell had I gotten myself into? One of the women, a lady with long jet black hair, started speaking into her walkie talkie. 

"Yeah, Brenda, we've got a ninja wannabe on our hands...I think female." 

"Ninja wannabe?! Hey! There's no way you're gonna talk about _me _in front of my face like that or I'll-" but I was cut off by the group retrieving me from the net, their weapons still close at hand. 

"She's a female, all right, Brenda. Bringin' her in now."

*~*

"What kind of get up is that, girl?"

"Uh...well...I needed a disguise..."

"To see me? I don't think so." The red head was as tall as me, and reminded me so much of Bridget, but I was certain it couldn't have been her. 

"You're right. I'm not here in this 'get up' to see _you_. I was testing it out. You see...what's your name?"

"Brenda."

"You see, Brenda, it's like this. I'm trying to help a dear friend of mine find his parents, and I need assistance." 

"If you need equipment, you've come to the right place, kid," Brenda stated flatly. 

"Actually, I need more than equipment. I need someone who can help me get to San Lorenzo."

"Really? What you need is an agent. Take off the head gear, kid." I reluctantly peeled off the cloth I had tried to arrange to my comfort. 

"_Wow! _That's harsh on the eyes!" 

"My intentions exactly. Now, are you gonna help me out or what?" Impatience crept into my body. 

"That depends. How were you aware of this facility?"

"A friend of mine knew Bridget. She gave him all the equipment he needed to save the neighborhood almost seven years ago."

"Oh, you mean that cute weird headed little boy? No...don't tell me you're the-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. Can we get on with this?"

"Sure. I'm callin' Bridget right now...Hey, Sis...guess what?...You know that little blonde boy who saved the neighborhood six and a half years ago?...You do?" she asked crossing her legs over the desk. "His girlfriend's here...she wants to help him get to San Lorenzo and help him try to find his parents...all right then, see ya in a few." Brenda closed her cell phone. 

"So, am I in?"

"Bridget's on her way over here now to take you to see your agent," the raven haired female smiled.

"Just one thing, how much is this gonna cost?"

"For you it's free, honey."

*~*

Here I was loaded down with all the equipment you could ask for, Bridget driving me to who knows where, with the radio blasting out classic rock tunes, and it was the life, until we reached our point of destination. 

"What is this place?" I asked apprehensively. 

"Don't worry, Helga, the customers don't bite. They might look a little rough, but let me assure you, they're quite friendly." Bridget gave me a slight smile. "Besides, we're going through into the back stage area."

"Back stage area?" She had me _really _worried by this time. 

Once we'd entered the place, the smell of stale cigarettes and beer invaded my nostrils. We were in a bar. That much I knew, but why would she take me here to meet my so called agent? I had no idea and wasn't sure I wanted to know! After we'd come to the stage exit, Bridget pointed to a tiny woman with her back to me, playing the guitar for Guns N' Roses 'November Rain'. It was amazing how she could make that guitar wail! Her hair was half way down her back and she had the most unique shade of red highlights in it that I'd ever seen. 

"There's your new partner, Helga."

"If she's as great an agent as she is a guitar player, then I'm pretty damn lucky!"

"That's the best agent there is, kid," was her response as she chuckled. 

"When can I meet her?"

"As soon as this set's over. Why don't you get yourself a Coke or something. By then, you agent will be backstage."

While I quenched my thirst with _way _too much soda, I quickly realized the band my agent had been playing with was already off stage. Making my way through the 'rough but friendly' crowd, I was out of breath by the time I reached the stage exit. Finding Bridget conversing with the woman, I realized as I inched myself closer to the two of them, I must have been close to a foot taller than this girl. I cursed myself for inheriting my dad's height. 

"There you are! Helga, I'd like for you to meet your new partner," Bridget winked. As my new agent turned around, I found myself in absolute shock, more than when I had first viewed the results of my dyed hair! My partner was, in fact, _not _a female, but _indeed _a male! Although the lighting in the place was dim, I could make out that his eyes were some weird color of green and that he sported a mustache. 

"Name's Brian. Pleased to meet you," he greeted me while offering his hand. 

"Uh...Helga," I answered taking hold of it, realizing that some men who were on the small side were stronger than they appeared. My hand started buzzing after he'd released it, and I had a premonition that this would be one hell of a spring break!

*~*

Author's Note: You weren't expecting that, were you? Heh, heh, heh! For those of you who believe that Brian is a "certain" someone, the answer is no, although his appearance is based on him. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to RSW, a friend I've not seen or spoken with in 14 years. Hope life's treating you well, wherever you are. 

__


	16. Reluctant Departure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or any of the lyrics or bands inserted throughout this story. Boy, I really wish I did though! _

Authors Note: Once again, I'm here with yet another stretch between updates. My apologies, but I've had so much that's been going on lately. A huge thanks goes out to carioca for the information on Rio de Janeiro. I'm still learning about this format, so I'm not sure how to place the symbols needed for those places mentioned. Don't worry, I'll learn. Please e-mail if with any information you have. For the rest of my reviewers, as always, I appreciate every single review you've given me. I give my genuine thanks.

"So, what's with the gothic dress, kid?" What right did he have to ask me that? From what I'd seen of him on stage, he was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. Before I could stir up one of my sarcastic comments, he started in again. "Let me turn on o few more lights her. That way I can get a better view of who I'm rendering my services to."

"Oh, man," I mumbled to myself, "I'm dealing with a conceited little twerp!" Little did I realize Bridget was standing right next to me.

"He's not as bad as you might think," she whispered in my ear reassuringly.

"Whoa, kid! With _that _hair, I don't think we needed any more lights."

"Watch it Freaky Hair Boy!" With that, Brian gave off an impish smile as if he could have cared less what I'd just said.

"Oh, a live wire, eh?" He directed his comment toward Bridget. "You _know _how I just _love _to play with folks streaming with electricity!"

"Bridget, you're telling me this guy's the best?! If he's the best, then I'm Mary, Queen of Scots!" This didn't sit too well with the man. He set a serious tone, really getting down to business.

"Bridget said you needed me to help you get your friend to San Lorenzo?" He drilled his freakish green eyes right into mine. For being small, he was more intimidating and creepier than I thought. "Now, I asked you a question. Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's a _long _story." Somehow he had the ability to draw out the truth from me. "He can't know it's me who's helping him, so I made up a tourist guide named Red. Now I have to play her part because he wants to meet her."

"Uh, huh..." Brian must have thought I was insane by the way he raised one of his eyebrows, giving me an incredulous look. "Why can't you just tell him you're helping him?"

"Because I just _can't_, okay?!" He knew he was pushing my emotional buttons, but he continued to egg me on.

"_Oh, I get it now! _You have feelings for this boy, eh?"

"I do _not _love Arnold!" Oops! Why did he have to do that to me?!

"The truth comes out."

"Hey, I told you I didn't like him!"

"Kid, I know better. I'm a lot older than you." That couldn't be right.

"You can't be that much older than me. What are ya, twenty one?"

"_Twenty one?!_" He began laughing so hard I thought he'd start crying. "So, tell me, when are we meeting Arnold?"

"Friday evening."

Since it was rather late in the evening, Bridget dropped me off at my own house, refusing to let me take the bus. She didn't care I'd told her I knew the driver. It didn't matter because I'd already had the chance to converse with Murray on the earlier route. We'd had a nice chat about what we'd been doing these past six and a half years of our lives. There wasn't much to tell. He, of course, had married Mona and they were both doing fine.

'Why couldn't my own life be like that?' I thought as I tiptoed up the stairs, not that Bob and Miriam would notice. Even if I was wearing combat boots and tromped up the steps, they probably wouldn't pay any attention. Now that Olga had moved into her new apartment across town, Miriam had fallen into a slump, but what could I do? After I'd entered the house, I realized she had reverted right back to her old ways, once again, passed out behind the couch. Part of me felt like dynamite that was ready to detonate, but another part of me felt sorry for this woman who was my mom, and that part of me covered her up with a blanket. Alcoholism, in my opinion, was the most detestable disease in the world.

Being in my own room brought me no comfort. Figuring I needed to get Miriam's relapse off my mind, I decided to concentrate on the upcoming trip I would be starting this weekend when something suddenly dawned on me.

"That's right!" I exclaimed, sitting up in my bed. "Bob and Miriam might not realize I've been gone for half the day, but they'll definitely wonder where I am if I've been gone the whole week!"

"Aha! I know exactly what I'm gonna do! All I need to do is ask Mom and Dad and then...make a telephone call to my dear old sister! HA! HA! HA!" This would be _way too _easy! Now, I could relax, and as I lay down, I felt myself drift slowly off to sleep.

"Mom! Mom! _Miriam! _Where are you?!" The silence was starting to annoy me as I prepared my backpack for school. Maybe she was still lying behind the couch. "Nope."

"Good morning, Helga, honey! I'm in the kitchen, dear!" She called out over the sound of her blasted blender.

"When is she ever gonna give the stuff up?" I asked myself aloud as I entered in through the kitchen. "Mom, what are you making?"

"Oh, just a fruit smoothie, honey."

"_Mom, _I'm old enough to know there's _more _than fruit in that drink you're making." I confronted her.

"I...don't know what...you're talking about," she lied as she dropped some strawberries into the blender.

"Just forget it, Mom! If you're not gonna tell me the truth, then why should I bother? Anyway, I needed to ask you and Dad a question. Is he still here?"

"MIRIAM! Where's my white belt?" I'm having a sale today and you know I can't leave the house without my lucky belt!" Yep, he was still home all right.

"It's in the night stand next to the bed, B!" Mom shouted a response. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me dear?"

"FOUND IT!" Bob belted out, running down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad, since both you and Mom are here, I need to ask you something."

"Make it quick, girl. I'm running late."

"I was thinking, since spring break starts this weekend, and you two could use some much needed time to yourselves, how 'bout I spend the week with Olga?" I cringed as I asked that question!

"Oh, Helga! That would be so wonderful, honey!" Mom and Dad both seemed elated I'd actually this idea of my own free will. Little did they know, I'd made other plans.

"Probably do ya some good to spend some time with Olga. It might make ya more lady like."

"Dad!" I started to protest, but then thought if I wanted to get my plan off the ground, I'd better agree. "Oh, _yes, _Bob, I mean Dad. Spending time with Olga will _definitely _help me to become more lady like."

Feeling the need to run to the toilet after that saccharin induced comment, I politely excused myself from their presence.

"I'll call Olga right now and tell her the good news!" Miriam squealed.

"Good, 'cause I gotta get to the store ASAP."

"Have a good day, B!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wish me luck with those sales." Dad could be the most inconsiderate man I knew. Oh, well. At least my cards played out right.

"Hey, Helga, why do you have that kerchief tied around your head?" Mr. Curiosity was at it again. I swore he'd stop at nothing to find the reason behind what a person did.

"None of your beeswax, Arnoldo! How many times do I have to tell you, _quit _asking stupid questions! _Sheesh!_"

"Why do you have to be like that, Helga?"

"Like what?" Although I loved him dearly, he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Why do you always have to have a bad attitude?"

"Hey, that's the way I am. Get used to it, Bucko!" We'd been talking a little too loudly for our 'oh so perfect' English instructor because she acknowledged us right away.

"Arnold and Helga, if you two love birds will refrain from talking while we discuss Jack London's 'The Art Of Survival' I'd be most pleased."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Olga."

"That's _Ms. Pataki _while I'm still your English teacher." At least she'd called me by my name today. It was a good thing the bell rang, because I didn't want to spend any more time with my sister than I had to. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I twirled around to find myself peering into those beautiful green eyes of my beloved football headed angel.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He seemed eager to tell me something, but whatever it was, I hadn't the slightest clue.

"Sure, but make it snappy. I don't have all day ya know."

"I was just wondering, can I-"

"Oh, Baby Sister! I can't wait until tonight! We'll have so much fun spending the weekend together!" Of all the times in the world, she _had _to interrupt at the worst possible moment!

"You're spending spring break with your sister?" There was an element of surprise in Arnold's facial expression. "That's great!"

"Sure-it-is," I managed to grunt while in the arms of Olga's death grip.

"It'll be so wonderful! I just can't wait! Oh, look at the time. You two hurry on along to your next class!" Rubbing my arms after she'd released me, I found delight in correcting _her _for once!

"This is our last class, Olga." Her eyes widened a bit as she realized her mistake.

"That's right! Then we'd both better hurry so we can prepare for your visit!"

"Listen. About that, Olga. I won't be arriving until late in the evening. There's some business I have to take care of."

"That's okay. I'll allow me more time to make preparations. You two run along now." She smiled as she waved us out of the classroom.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Hair Boy?" I'd never seen my beloved so distressed as he tried to tell me what was on his mind.

"Can we walk to the park? I really don't want to let the busy bodies of the school in on a private conversation.'

"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head. Let's go."

The gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the park's trees would have made those cascading blonde curls of hers look beautiful, but she still held them hostage in the kerchief she'd wrapped around her head. Silently, we both seated ourselves on one of the benches. How could I go about telling her what I'd been wanting to say to her these past few weeks now? This wouldn't be easy, but I had to at least try to start up a conversation with her. Otherwise, there was no telling what she'd do, so I slowly began.

"So, Helga, you're probably wondering why I asked you here."

"Look, Arnold, I don't have a lot of time, so spit it out!" Maybe this wasn't the right time for this, but I had to at least say _something. _

"Well, I just wanted to say that I appreciate everything you've done to help me get to San Lorenzo." That familiar old habit of rubbing the back of my neck with my hand while I was nervous, had never left me. "What I want to say is...well, I want to say...thanks."

"Don't mention it," she responded holding her hand to her chest for some inexplicable reason. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually, no. Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else I'd like to say." It was now or never, but somehow, the words I wished to let out were trapped inside my body, so I made the familiar gesture of squeezing her hand slightly. Then I set my eyes on hers. They seemed so distant, their thoughts miles away from this park...miles away...from _me._ It might have been all in my imagination, but I felt there was something holding her back. Taking her other hand, I lifted her up off the park bench, and this time, searched her eyes in depth. Again, knowing I'd be leaving for Brazil tomorrow morning, I felt that intense longing within my heart. Two opposing sides were ripping my emotions apart. One side desperately didn't want to leave her, but the other told me I had to take this trip, so I could set my mind at ease, at least having had the chance to find my parents, or whatever happened to them. Realizing I'd been in my own twilight zone, I began my words softly.

"Helga, please hear me out."

"Listen, Arnold, I _really _need to get going," she answered, her voice shaking.

"Please, Helga. What I want to say is that..." I trailed off, being hypnotized by those cobalt blue eyes of hers. My body brushed up against her own, and I felt an uncontrollable urge shooting forth from deep within my soul, but right as my lips parted, I heard her cry nervously.

"Arnold! I have to leave! Olga's waiting for me. Besides, don't you need to be home by five to meet Red and her partner? What time is it anyway?"

"It's 4:15," I replied glancing down at my watch.

"4:15?! I'm sorry, Arnold! I _really _have to go!" I couldn't help but hear the discomposure in her voice, and her eyes revealed to me her reluctance to depart, but she had no choice. "I'll see when you get back."

"With that, she let go of my hands, running as fast as she could out of Tina Park. Instead of heading out myself, like I should have been doing, I sat back down on the bench. From what Helga had described to me, Red and Brian seemed interesting enough, but Grandpa could entertain them for a little while if I was late coming home. Right now, I needed time to think. As I watched the girl's image shrink into a small spec, I thought I'd caught sight of something bright red falling from her kerchief. Once there was no trace of her image left, I felt the intense heat, from the hole burning through my heart. Then I'd finally realized what my feelings for Helga were all along, but my flight was taking off tomorrow, and I knew I had to leave.

That's it for now, folks. I hope you're satisfied with that. Don't worry. I'll post again! Thank you to all my reviewers, as well as those of you who read, but don't place a review.


	17. First Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!, but if I did..._

Author's Note: First off, my apologies for yet again taking such an extended length of time to update. As most of you know, writer's block will do that to you. Second, I'd once again like to thank all those reader's who've stayed with this fic throughout. Like I've said, I truly appreciate all your opinions and suggestions.

Warning: For those of you who don't already know, this fic deals in every aspect of life, so hold on to your hats, because sometimes even the best of us aren't perfect. In other words, this is one of my more 'obscure' chapters. Eh, just read and enjoy.

"Hey, what took you so long, kid? It's a quarter to five."

"It's none of your business, Freak Boy, and quit callin' me kid!"

"Sure thing, kid. Oh, I mean _Heeelga._" Brian gave forth another one of those presumptuous grins of his. "Hop on so we can get goin' and get ya into your other clothes. We're running late as it is."

"You've got to be kidding! You don't expect me to get on _that _with you, do you?" I was a bit hesitant to take a ride with someone I barely knew.

"Of course I do. Now get on and let's get goin'," he commanded while revving up the engine of the vehicle.

"Uh, uh! There is _no way _I'm getting onto _that _thing with the likes of _you, _pal!" Who did the creepy little freak think I was, an idiot?

"You do realize that if you hadn't arrived this late, we could have dropped by my place, and then I just might have been able to pick up the Stratus to give you a cushier ride. What's the matter anyway? You afraid of riding with me, hmm?"

"_NO!"_

"So, then you're afraid to be seen with me, eh?"

"_NO! _I am _not _afraid of being seen with you!" Sheesh!"

"Then what's stoppin' ya? Come on, get behind me and grab onto my waist." As I reluctantly did so, Brian produced a hearty laugh. "Works every time!"

"Why you little..." I gritted my teeth, realizing how easily I'd been duped. As usual, he had no cares whatsoever on my thoughts as he prepared us for our commute.

"Here, put this on and hold on tight. We've got a show to put on!" Leaving me little time to don my head gear, he took off like a shot down the road.

"_WHOOOOA!" _That did it! I'd kill him when we got to where we were going...'hey, this is kinda fun!' I thought to myself...but I wasn't concerned with letting the driver know that. The oddest feeling came over me, and even though we were practically flying, I felt a sensation previously unavailable to me...I felt the sensation of...freedom.

My feet felt like dead weight as I slogged on toward the boarding house. Several things were eating away at my sanity, and the first thought that came to me was that I was slowly turning into Grandma. Then again, I would never be _that _crazy. Maybe this trip to Brazil _would _do me some good, but first and foremost on my mind was San Lorenzo. That and...Helga. I could still feel the affliction slowly peeling away the layers of my heart from our most recent encounter. Why did she have to leave so abruptly like that? It wasn't as if Olga was ever a priority in her life, so why was it so important that she'd run that fast out of the park? Could it be that she didn't..._like _me? Sending that thought into oblivion, I realized the streets were way too quiet for a Friday evening, until I heard the deafening roar of a motorcycle engine approaching. Breaking me out of my speculation, what soared past me was an incredible sight to behold! There was a point I had to jump back a couple feet onto the sidewalk because they passed so close by. Two figures dressed entirely in black, their long hair fighting with the wind, were hunched over, looking as if they were ready to do some sort of Evil Keneivel stunt.

"Whoever they are, I'm glad I don't know them. What a scary sight! Wait a minute...did they just turn down Vine Street? That's not...naaaah!" Just as I was about to round the corner myself, I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Football Head mopin' around. What's the matter? Your _giiirlfriend _dump ya?"

"No. For the last time, Wolfgang, Helga's _not _my girlfriend...and probably never will be."

"What?!" Wolfgang unfolded his arms and raised his eyebrows for a minute, then narrowed his eyes, grinning viciously. He let Ludwig answer what his countenance revealed all along.

"So, Helga actually _doesn't _like you. HA! HA! I knew she was too hot for you to handle! Why would she go out with a scrawny little wuss like you anyway?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Hey, we know how ya feel. You're not the only one whose skin she's gotten underneath." Wolfgang winked at his buddy. This had to be leading up to some kind of trouble. I could feel it. "Here, have a drink."

"Uh, uh! Do you guys really think I'm so stupid that I'd fall for that ploy again?!" The two of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"Smoke then?"

"No thank you! Man, you two are _unbelievable_!" Wasn't enough I wanted to slam my fist into both of their faces? Nope, must not have been because they eyed each other deviously.

"Guess the Football Face isn't gonna tell us about his little _secret_, Ludwig."

"Huh? What secret?" From where I was standing, I had nothing to hide.

"Then I guess you're not gonna tell us about the little _habit _you picked up entering your freshman year of high school, are ya?" What those two knew about me blew me away!

"H-how...how'd you guys know about that?! _No one _knows about that, not even Gerald, and he's my best friend!" I panicked.

"We have our sources, Football Head. Guess you were missin' someone, or should I say a _couple _of someone's last year," Wolfgang laughed. "How about it Arnold? Ludwig offered you a cigarette, take it."

"I said no! Besides, I quit at the end of last year. Didn't you know that, since you seem to know everything else about me?"

"Sure we did," Ludwig answered, "but at the rate you're goin', you look like you could use something to relax you a little bit."

"I already told you I don't want one! Now, _GET OFF MY BACK!_"

"Whoa! Looks like the little wuss grew some-"

"Shut it, Wolfgang! Don't ya see the steam already rising from his ugly football head?"

"Who cares? What are ya gonna do, Arnold? Run to your parents? Oh, that's right, you don't _have _any parents!"

"SHUT UP, WOLFGANG!" The only way I knew how to describe the anger I was feeling at this point in time was that it felt like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Uh...Wolfgang, I think you took it just a little too far that time." Wrong! He took it WAY TOO FAR that time! "Relax, dude. It's not like he meant anything personal by it."

"WELL, I SURE AS _HELL _TOOK IT PERSONALLY!" I shouted, my fists clenched so tight, I could feel my entire body shaking with complete rage. Then I did something I hadn't done for a long time. I misused the karate I had learned from Grandma so many years ago. However, I'd forgotten the two of them both knew another form of martial arts, Ludwig's being the one that stopped me.

"Calm down, Arnold!" he coaxed, still keeping me in some kind of hold, probably because my heart was still filled with rage. "It's like I said before, Wolfgang didn't mean anything personal by it. Here, take these." Prying my right fist open, he placed a fresh pack of cigarettes in my hand.

"I said I didn't want 'em."

"Just take 'em. You obviously need _something _to relax you, and I can almost guarantee your parents aren't the only thing that's on your mind." Why the hell was Ludwig being so sincere? Whatever the case, I wasn't likely to find out.

"Fine!" I returned, "Now get the hell out of my sight!"

"Come on, Wolfgang. You've done enough damage, and he definitely needs some time to cool off."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't get it, do ya dude?"

"Get what?"

"Forget it. Let's get outta here." He willingly obliged and I was glad to be rid of their company at last.

My watch was telling me I needed to head to the house, but my heart just wasn't in it. Here I stood, shocked at the prospect of those two knowing I'd smoked throughout my freshman year of high school, but what Wolfgang and Ludwig didn't know was that I had picked up the habit the day after Helga left for Tae Kwon Do camp. Wolfgang just might have been right when he suggested I'd used the habit to fill up two voids in my life. Whatever the reason, I didn't know how or why I started smoking, but the morning Helga left, I called Lila, only to discover she'd already left to do volunteer work at the school she'd be attending that fall. When I asked her father the name of the school she'd be going to, he spoke a familiar name. All Girls Academy. Realizing I couldn't feel any lower after that disheartening phone call, I decided to climb out of the skylight window and sit on the roof for a while. That's when I stepped on what I thought was an empty pack of cigarettes. Noticing there were a couple left, the unfamiliar need for nicotine overwhelmed my body, so I took one out of the pack. Since I'd still had the lighter Ludwig had given me, I lit it up and started smoking. Unsuspectingly, it came naturally to me, but I never remembered touching the pack I'd received my last day of junior high school. Granted I must have been too drunk to have known what I was doing. Letting out a sigh, I continued on toward home when I heard a euphonious voice call out my name from behind me.

"Arnold! Arnold!" Turning around, I found a genuinely pleasant face smiling at me. "Gosh! I'm ever so glad I caught you."

"Oh, hi, Lila." She'd always had the ability to turn my frowns into smiles. Almost forgetting what I was holding, I placed both hands behind my back. "Excuse me a minute."

"Is everything okay, Arnold?"

"Yeah, sure it is," I answered shoving the pack in my front shirt pocket, then turning once again to face the charming girl I had been conversing with.

"Are you ever so sure? I'm oh so certain you seem ever so distraught."

"I'm fine, Lila," I reassured her, "but thanks for your concern."

"If you need anything before tomorrow, you can call me at the rehab center tonight. I'll be volunteering there most of this week."

"Thanks, really, but I'm fine," I tried to convince her by placing my hand on her shoulder.

"In that case, I just wanted to wish you an ever so safe trip. Gerald told me you were traveling with two tour guides. Have you met them yet?"

"That's where I'm headed now, and I'm running a little late."

"Gosh! I'm ever so sorry, just ever so sorry if I've made you late, Arnold."

"No, no! It was nice running into you."

"Thank you ever so much, and I'm glad I had the chance to catch up to you. Now, you better run along. Have an oh so wonderful time in Brazil. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe."

"I'll see you later, Arnold."

"See ya, Lila." Though I still liked her, I wasn't as, what Gerald called _obsessed, _with her as I used to be.

When I walked onto the boarding house's driveway, I saw a motorcycle parked next to the garage door. If my instincts were right, this motorcycle belonged to the same couple who'd passed me earlier. Not wanting to enter at the present moment, I peered through the window to witness the most bizarre couple I'd ever laid eyes on. The woman, who obviously must have been Red, had flame red hair that would make fireworks look dull, and the guy she was with...well...he was just plain odd looking. Before somebody saw me, I backed away from the window, thinking I'd let Grandpa entertain these two characters for a while longer. Right now, I needed some time to prepare myself for _this _encounter. Too bad Gerald said he couldn't meet our guides until tomorrow, but I knew what his ulterior motive was. He wanted to spend the last night before vacation with his girl. There was no point in blaming him for it, after all, I would have done the same thing myself...if I had a girlfriend. Climbing up the fire escape, I headed for the roof, a place I could sit and relax until I felt calm. At the rooftop, I looked out at the night sky, but it didn't help relieve my tension in any way whatsoever. Finally, I reached into my shirt pocket fetching the pack of cigarettes out of it. After ten months of going without, I grasped the fact that I'd lost the battle as I lit one up and took a long drag off my cigarette. Exhaling the smoke out through my nostrils, it dawned on my that most of the people I knew thought of me as this 'altruistic' guy who did no wrong. Sure, I still thought of myself as one of the 'good guys', but what nobody stopped to realize was that I had my share of faults too. Not even my grandparents knew about this vice I'd fought so hard to overcome. I continued to smoke, and although I already knew it was the nicotine doing the trick, my uneasiness started to subside.

"That the _last _time I'm ridin' with you, pal! You almost got us killed!"

"You enjoyed it and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten back onto the bike with me."

"Yeah, right!"

"I saw you smiling back there." Why was it every time Brian smiled I wanted to punch his lights out?

"How'd you know if I was smilin' or not?"

"This vehicle does have mirrors, ya know."

"LOOK, PAL! I've had enough of your smart ass remarks, and if you come up with any more you'll have to answer to Old Betsy!" I squeezed my fist into a tight ball.

"Old Betsy? Who's Old Betsy? Some psychopath I should be aware of, hmm?" Deciding I'd had enough, I pulled my elbow back, thrusting my fist forward. Only, it was caught by Brian's hand.

"Before you get all riled up, let me clue you in on a few things. Number one, we're standing on someone else's private property, number two, if you don't want to be _found out, _I suggest you quiet down, and number three, most importantly, I don't take shit from anyone, got it?" He then assertively placed my balled up fist at my side. "Now, are you ready to do some entertaining or do I have to go in there all by myself?"

"You don't scare me, Bucko!" I retaliated, "and why would I be afraid of going into a place I've already been to a number of times anyway?....Uh, oh!"

"What do you mean, 'Uh, oh'?"

"My voice! Arnold will recognize it for sure, and I can't use my voice box! That's already been done!"

"Uh..." Brian once again lifted an eyebrow, "do I even wanna know?"

"Never mind that right now! Can you help me out here?"

"Do you know sign language, kid?"

"No. What am I gonna do?"

"Guess you'll have to stay silent the entire visit then, but..." pulling out a tiny box from his pocket and handing it to me he said, "I could let you _borrow _this."

"What is it?"

"Just open it. You'll find out soon enough."

"Wow. Pretty boss. Hey! How come I didn't get equipped with something like this?"

"'Cause you're not a special agent. What I need you to do is uncover your face just for a second."

"You sure that's a good idea, being there's a good possibility we might run into the Football Head himself?"

"Oh, something else you haven't told me that I should know. Whatever. Just lift up your face cloth so I can adjust this piece onto your chin." Taking the small metal equipment out of the box, he unfolded it, and did just what he said he'd do. "All right, talk to me, girl."

"Why should I talk to you...ohhhh!" Man, I sounded like one of those people who'd lost their larynx.

"Good, pull your face cloth back down and let me hear it that way. Tell me if it slides at all too." I once again did as he requested. Surprisingly, everything stayed intact.

"How do I sound now?" It was quite impressive how a microphone the size of a watch battery could completely alter your voice.

"Excellent, now go ring the doorbell so we can start the show."

When Arnold's grandpa opened the door, he was taken aback by our appearance.

"Pookie! Did you hire one of the local rock bands for your own personal entertainment again?!" He shouted into the other room.

"I thought I told them they were supposed to come next week. Darn receptionists can't take any information down right."

"No, we're not entertainers...well...I am..." Brian corrected. We're the tour guides your grandson hired for his trip to Brazil.

"That's right! The Shortman told me all about you! You must be Red, and you are?"

"Name's Brian. Pleased to meet you." He offered his hand and the old prune willingly took it.

"Owwww...I'll get you two something to drink. Come on in! Arnold hasn't come home yet, but he should be arriving shortly. Can I offer you a sandwich while you wait?"

"No, no thank you, " I answered through my newly attached microphone, but Brian heartily accepted and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, because I knew this was my one chance to get back at him.

"Entering the kitchen, I noticed it was a bit messier than usual, the table filled with all the ingredients for a sandwich.

"Here," he said handing a plate to Brian, "you're lucky I made it, otherwise you never know what kind of 'surprise you'll find in it when Pookie makes a sandwich."

Damn! My one chance at revenge and the old coot's gotta ruin it for me! Oh well, I already knew what he was gonna ask since I'd sat through it before. Luckily, I had a far better disguise this time.

"So, where ya from?" And on went this slew of questions and answers for what seemed like an eternity until Arnold's grandpa realized how late it had become. "That's odd, I wonder what's keeping the Shortman? Maybe I should go check his room. See if I might a missed him."

"Oh, you know what?" Brian spoke up, "I think I just saw him pass up the stairs about five minutes ago. Is he blonde?" Both of us looked at the man dumfounded. "Is it all right if we head up there now? My partner, Red here, has somewhere very important she has to go to tonight."

"If you're in that much of a hurry, sure. Just knock before entering. Arnold's been kinda grouchy lately."

"Thanks, and thanks for the sandwich. Come on, Red." With that, Brian grabbed my arm hauling me up out of my seat and onto the stairs as fast as lightning strikes.

"Why are we going to Arnold's room? He's not up there. I should know."

"No, he's not in his room. He's on the roof. I saw him climb the fire escape about a half an hour ago."

"What?! And you made us sit in the kitchen with the old prune for what seemed like forever?!"

"Hey, can never be too careful ya know. Some people do have a tendency to get suspicious."

"Like these people are ever gonna get suspicious! Yeah, right! Again, I should know." After we'd entered the bedroom, Brian took a quick glance around the room, then headed straight for the skylight door. "Is he on the roof?"

"Yep, sure is."

"What's he doing?"

"Take a look for yourself." Hopping onto the bed, he let me climb to the door so I could open it and see what my beloved was doing for myself. My heart dropped at what I saw. There sat Arnold smoking, his eyes looking lost in deep contemplation. The first thing that came to my mind was a familiar scenario that had taken place on this same roof almost two years ago.

"Man, I hope he's not drunk again," I thought out loud.

Hearing the crashing sound of my skylight window slam shut, I suddenly turned my head to see two figures dressed in black advancing toward me. I let out a sigh of relief when I concluded it was just Red and her partner.

"Man, you really do have a football he-" Red disrupted her partner's thought by jamming her elbow into his side.

"You must be Red," I said extending my free hand out to greet her. For a woman, she had a firm grip. Not knowing why, our eyes locked on each other at the same time we shook hands, but she averted her own rather quickly. Helga had mentioned she was shy. She had a familiar quality about her, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I turned to her partner. "I'm Arnold, and you are?"

"So, you're Arnold, eh? Name's Brian. Pleased to meet you." It was all I could do but clamp my jaw shut to keep from yelling out. "Hope we didn't scare ya. The old man said we could come up to your room. When you weren't in there, we figured you were out here."

"Well, you kinda did scare me. I thought you were my grandpa, but that's okay. I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you."

"Likewise. We can't stay long because Red has somewhere to get to, so if you have any questions, now's the time to ask 'em."

"There are so many questions I wanna ask, but since you don't have a lot of time, I'll just ask them tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Fo-for you to ask them tomorrow." It surprised me to hear Red actually respond since Brian had been the one doing most of the talking. What mostly took me by surprise was that she talked through one of those devices I'd seen a few cancer victims use. Then, after thinking about it for a minute, it wasn't all that surprising, her being a burn victim.

"Well then, since it's getting pretty late, we'd better head out. You sure there's not any questions you'd like to ask right now, Arnold?"

"Not right now, but thanks for asking."

"Then let's get going, Red. You've still got time to kill if we leave right now."

"Can I at least walk you guys out?"

"Whatever floats yo-"

"That's fine with us."

"Do you mind taking the fire escape?"

"Fine by me. What about you Red?" She just shrugged her shoulders and then nodded. It was a shame she'd had to cover her face because of severe burns, because from what I'd seen of her eyes, she must have been really beautiful before her accident.

It was still quiet for a Friday night, but once we'd arrived at the driveway, I knew I'd hear the deafening roar of that motorcycle's engine again. It seemed odd. Helga's mom had recommended Red, but Brian seemed to be giving out all the orders. He told her to go back inside the boarding house and inform my grandparents I was home. Now it was just me and him, and since neither he nor Red seemed to mind what I was doing when they arrived on the rooftop, I lit up another cigarette and let the man continue the conversation.

"Your grandparents know you smoke?"

"Nope."

"Your girlfriend know you smoke?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, really? What about that blonde girl who hired Red for this trip?"

"Helga? She's not my girlfriend, but everybody seems to think we're dating. It's a long story."

"Mhmm...I see..." What the man did next caught me off guard. Taking the cigarette out of my mouth, he took a long drag off of himself, then started blowing smoke rings. Giving it back to me, he made what I thought was a hypocritical comment until he explained himself. "You know kid, if you continue at the rate you're going with that habit, your lungs will look like charcoal by the time you reach my age. Used to smoke myself, but kicked the habit ten years ago. Oh, here comes Red. Sure you don't have any questions?"

"Actually, I do have one. Are you Red's boss?"

"Me?! Red's boss?! HA! HA! HA! No. Matter of fact, you'll be seeing very little of me while we're in Brazil. However, when it comes to San Lorenzo, I'll there whenever you need to call on me."

"Great!"

"Ready to go, Red?"

"I'd rather walk than get on _that _thing with you again!"

"Come on, you've already ridden on it with me twice. You should be used to it by now." With that, he started the engine.

"Fine! But this is the _last _time!"

"Goodnight, Arnold!" Brian shouted, "See ya bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Night, Arnold!" Red's voice machine shouted. After barely getting her helmet on, Brian bolted out of the driveway and down the road.

"Goodnight, you two," I smiled, then climbed back up the fire escape to sit on the roof just a while longer.

Author's Note: Pending title for the next chapter is "Fear". You'll just have to wait and see! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	18. Begging The Stars

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!...sadly..._

_Author's Note: Well, well, well, I actually updated within the month! Once again, thanks to all reviewers, as well as those of you who read this story, but don't post a review. Special thanks goes out to BellaMay76, who understood the true meaning behind what chapter 17 was all about. Read and enjoy. _

"Oh, Baby Sister! I'm so glad you're here!" Olga cried latching onto me. "I was so scared something really might have happened to you! When the clock reached midnight, and you still hadn't shown up, I called Mommy and Daddy, but there was no answer at home, and then I called the police, but they said you had to missing for at least 72 hours and oh...I'm just really happy that you're okay and...who's that boy on the motorcycle behind you?"

"He's uh...he's my date! Yeah, that's it! He's my date!"

"Why didn't you tell me, silly? Then wouldn't have been so worried about you! What about your little blonde friend, Arnold?"

"Arnold's just my friend, Olga."

"Well, in that case, why don't I just call your little date over here so I can meet him. Yoo hoo!" Oh, great! What could possibly be worse?

"I really don't think that's such a good idea for you to do that, Olga, heh, heh!"

"Don't be silly, Helga. You're a good judge of character, so I'm sure he's a really nice boy." _Please say you didn't hear her and start your motorcycle! No! No! Stop coming toward us! Damn!_

"Hello there. You must be Helga's date." Olga smiled at the man who'd driven me insane most of the evening.

"Huh?! Uh...oh...yeah...I'm...er...Helga's date." Brian turned to me whispering in my ear. "Gee, I learn something new about myself every hour I'm with you, don't I?"

"Just shu-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, um...I didn't catch your name."

"It's Brian, and the pleasure's all mine," he answered taking her by the hand, kissing it gently.

"Oh, man! What a suck up!" I groaned underneath my breath.

"My apologies, ladies, but I've gotta run, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading out now. See ya 6am _sharp, _Helga." As he hopped on his bike, I could hear him start into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh yeah?!" I shouted at him. "It's not like I'd actually go out with you either, pal!"

"Oh dear! That wasn't a very nice thing to say to Brian. He seems like a really nice boy, but he desperately needs a haircut."

"He's an ass," I stated firmly.

"Why don't we go inside? I've got some movies I rented for us to watch." Once we entered Olga's apartment, she took one look at me and gasped.

"Oh my...what happened to your beautiful hair? We'll just have to fix you up now won't we?" She started dragging me into the bathroom. "After all, Brian did say he'd be picking you up early in the morning."

"Look, Olga," I contested. "Here's the deal. The truth is, I won't be staying here with you for spring break. Why would I even want to spend it with you anyway?"

"You...you don't want to stay with me for spring break?" Olga's lips started quivering the exact moment the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Suck it up, ya big baby! Just hear me out, will ya?!" She nodded her head and sat quietly.

"Brian _isn't _my date. He's taking me to Brazil, and then later on to San Lorenzo to help me try to find Arnold's parents. Only, Arnold doesn't know I'm coming along."

"Brazil?! San Lorenzo?! But, Baby Sister, it's too dangerous-"

"Whatever you do, please don't tell Mom and Dad, because if you do, I'll ring your neck with my bare hands!" Her unexpected response amazed me!

"Didn't I tell you years ago that Mom and Dad don't have to know everything that goes on between us? I think what you're doing for Arnold is a very noble cause, but I don't want my baby sister getting hurt."

"That's just it, Olga. I'm _not _your baby sister anymore! I'm almost sixteen years old! Can't you get that through your head?!"

"You'll always be my baby sister, Helga," she answered calmly, "but I understand you're growing up. There is one little thing I'd like to ask of you though."

"Really? What's that?"

"Would you mind if I threw you an eensy weensy sweet sixteen party when you get back?" The thought of that made me wanna gag! "I could get your little friend Phoebe to help me."

"Fine, whatever. No frilly crap, and nothing cheap, got it? I'm going to go to bed now. I gotta get up early."

"Oh, thank you so much, Helga! It'll be the _perfect _birthday party!"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Goodnight, Olga."

"Goodnight, Baby Sister."

"Argh!!"

"Arnold, are you sure you wanna take a trip with those two? Man, Helga sure can pick 'em, can't she? Didn't I tell you not to trust her?"

"Don't worry, Gerald. I met them last night, and they seem really nice."

"_Really nice? _Look at 'em, Arnold. I mean, would you trust a woman dressed like that, and the guy?...Forget it!"

"Just give them a chance, Gerald. From what Helga said, Brian can take me from Brazil to San Lorenzo, and...I _believe _her."

"You gotta be kidding...you're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope." I affirmed.

"Oh, all right. Guess I'm in then, man," he replied setting a foot into a maroon Dodge Stratus. "You sure you wanna do this, Arnold?"

"Positive. I'll stop at nothing in order to find my parents."

"Now _there's _an understatement. You actually getting help from Helga."

"Hurry it up, folks. We've got a plane to catch."

"Come on, Gerald." I shoved him into the back seat of the car.

"Fifteen minutes 'til we reach the airport."

"What do you mean, fifteen minutes 'til we reach the airport?" Gerald demanded an explanation. "The airport's at least a half hour away from here."

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Red, pulling her seatbelt sone as fast as she possible, then fastening it. I took mental instructions and repeated the procedure, because I already knew what was about to happen. Brian floored it, leaving Gerald petrified.

"Remind me _never _to trust Helga, _ever_!" He yelled directing his remark toward me. For some reason, I thought I could hear growling coming from the front seat, but it must have been my imagination.

At the airport, I could feel both the anticipation as well as the tension building within all of us. What I was wondering now, was how in the world would Red make it through security with that head cloth? It saddened me to think there wasn't any possibility of her stepping onto that plane without revealing her face. Then it occurred to me, they would probably make her take off the gloves she was wearing too.

Brian was the first to go through security, and it came as a shock to Gerald that he'd passed through with flying colors. The rest of us got through fine, except for Red. When it came her turn, security never let their guard down. It seemed kinda mean what they made her do, but I understood it was for everyone's safety, as well as for her own protection.

"Passport and social security card, please." After she'd handed him the passport, he took a look at the picture and turned it over. "Remove the shoes, gloves and head gear, please."

Though I knew I shouldn't have been so eager to discover what would be revealed under the woman's face cloth, I couldn't take my eyes off her. It kinda reminded me of the hypnotic effect Helga's eyes had on me. The first article of clothing to come off was the shoes, and that proved a waste of time. Obviously, she hadn't suffered any physical damage there, but after the removal of the gloves, her hands told another story. As severe as those burns were, it made me wonder just what kind of accident she'd had. Maybe she'd be willing to tell me once I got to know her better.

Now came the part all of us were dying to see. Pinching the chin area of the cloth with her thumb and forefinger, Red pulled it out and up over her head, unveiling what I thought was the most unsettling sight I'd ever seen in my life. Gerald was so nauseated by her facial appearance, he had to turn his eyes in another direction. Brian was the only one who didn't seem affected by it, but being her partner, he was probably used to seeing her with or without it.

"You can cover back up now, miss," the security guard announced. "I'll call ahead to security so they don't scrutinize you once you step onto the plane."

"Thanks," she answered curtly. "Stepping next to Brian's side, she looked down on him in question.

"Awesome job, Red," he complimented, patting her on the back. "I'm impressed."

"Arnold, what the heck was that all about?"

"I don't know. Maybe she gets nervous when she has to go through security." That was the only explanation I could think of.

"She's a _tour _guide. Why would she be nervous at all about somethin' like that? I don't know about you, but I'm still suspicious of these two so called _tour guides._"

"All I know is Helga told me the woman was shy."

"And you _believed _her?"

"Yeah, I _did _and I _still _do. If you're that concerned about it, why don't you just go over there and ask her? It's not like we don't have any time before our flight leaves."

"Fine. I will, but you're comin' with me," he commanded, taking hold of my arm, "and you're right. Brian got us here a little _too _early."

My best friend was trying my patience, but I endured his ludicrous behavior. Why couldn't he trust anyone but me and Phoebe? It probably stemmed from Jamie-O, his older brother, being a real jerk. What need did he have to ask Red about her hang up with security anyway?

"Red! Hey, Red!"

"Hmmm?" She seemed startled by Gerald's abrupt appearance. "Anything I can help you with, Ta-today?"

"What's your lay up with security, huh?" I wondered if he was aware of how tactless his question actually sounded. The headache I already had from lack of sleep was starting to get worse.

"I hate dealing with them," she confirmed, "they drive me nuts."

"Oh. I didn't mean to sound nosy, but I was jus' wonderin'. That's all."

"No problem." She turned her head to Brian who whispered something in her ear. "I have to answer questions like that all the time."

"Gerald, what level are we on?"

"Security, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm sorry. Listen, I'm going to head back down to Ticketing and Baggage so I can go outside for a few minutes. See if I can't get rid of this headache. Brian, do you and Red mind keeping Gerald company for a little while?"

"Not at all, Arnold," Brian winked.

"Huh?! Arnold, you okay, buddy?" Gerald asked in a state of complete shock.

"I'm fine, Gerald. I just need to get away from the noise."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but I need some time alone."

"But-"

"Let him go," Brian insisted. Both he and Red held Gerald back by the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Gerald. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. It was then I smiled a 'thank you' to both Red and Brian, who understood my need for privacy.

Thinking I might be able to relieve a little tension, I worked my way down to the lower level, and eventually found my way outside.

"How straight are your facts on Rio, _Red_?"

"What do you care? Besides, it's not like Football Head and Tall Hair Boy are gonna know _that _much about Brazil anyway," I retorted as I gazed out the window of the plane to look down upon what now seemed like a miniature city of Hillwood.

"What about Arnold? Didn't you mention to me that the tow of you were studying the country of Brazil fro a world history project? It might be a sad day in history if you misinform him and he knows the correct information."

"Not to make Hair Boy sound stupid or anything, 'cause he's not, but he got Guatemala and Guanabara Bay mixed up a couple weeks ago on our study date at my house."

"So what? The boy's obviously got Central America on his mind. That _is _what this mission's all about, isn't it?...Did you say study..._date_?"

"It's a time and place you _study, _doi!"

"No need to get feisty with me, girl. All I was asking is if you know any historical facts about Brazil, like the fact that is was once an empire-"

"Who gives a crap that Brazil was once an empire?! I'm supposed to be a _tour guide_, not a historian! Did _you _know that Dom Joao VI, founder of Jardim Botanico June 13th, 1808, who was then regent of the United Kingdom of Brazil and Portugal, brought over some of the coolest European artists to Rio? A primary example is Jean Baptiste Debret, an artist who portrayed the colonial years in great detail."

"You like art history, eh? See? Seems to me you do like _some _form of history." Brian's smirk made me want to slap him!

"Whatever! My point is, I wanna take Arnold to the places he's _interested _in. For some reason, he wants to visit the Botanical Gardens to view all the stupid plant life they've got growing all over the place. What _I'm _interested in is the Museu-Sitio Arqueologico Casa dos Piloes, Brazil's earliest gun powder factory, oh, and the School of Arts. Speaking of weapons, with all the gadgetry you've managed to pack along, why no guns?"

"I don't do guns," was his terse reply.

"Well, why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, reaching underneath the seat for his carry on bag and pulling out a personal CD player.

"Brian? Hey, Brian!" I shook his arm, but he ignored my beckoning by continuing to listen to his music. Taking a closer look, but not getting too near, I noticed his eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

When I caught sight of the tears he was trying to hold back, it alarmed me that this man who seemed so carefree and easygoing, actually had his off days too. Maybe he wasn't the ass I thought he was. Turning my thoughts back to Arnold, I twisted my head behind me to see how well he was faring. He seemed lost in a haze as he peered out the window.

_Don't worry, Arnold, my love. No matter what you find out, no matter what happens, please know that I'm here for you. _

'This is _unbelievable_, Arnold!" Gerald proclaimed, hopping onto one of the full size beds in our hotel room. "We finally made it to Brazil! Man, I thought we'd never get out of the airport."

"I know." I responded, plopping down on the other bed, placing my hands behind my head. "Luckily, Red had all the documents they asked her for. You know, I kinda feel sorry for her Gerald, having to go through all that every time she travels."

"Hey, it ain't her fault. We're lucky we even made our flight here since we had to search all over the place for you when we couldn't find you on the Ticketing and Baggage level. Who'd a thought you'd be coming from outside the Landside Terminal Building?!"

"We still had thirty minutes before our flight."

"Yeah, but some airlines, like British Airways, expect you to be at the gate ninety minutes before your departure."

"We didn't fly British Airways, Gerald."

"I know. I'm jus' sayin'. You sure you're okay, buddy? I'm worried about you, Arnold."

"Yes, I'm all right, Gerald. How many times have I told you that today?"

"At least thirty. That reminds me, how's your grandma doin'?"

"She's doing better, but I'm still worried about her. I really want to find out about my parents, but sometimes I wonder if maybe I should have stayed home. What do you think, Gerald?"

"Your grandpa _insisted _on you coming here, and you know what I think?" Gerald rolled over to one side to grab the television remote. "I think you got somethin' else on your mind."

"You're right. I do. What happens when you finally realize how you truly feel about someone, but then you start to think that, maybe they don't feel the same way about you?"

"Haven't we been down this road with Lila before, Romeo?" he yawned while flipping through channels.

"I wasn't talking about Lila." I confessed, looking him straight in the eye. In an instant, he turned the television off.

"Uh oh...oh, no...don't tell me. You're not talking about a tall hot blonde with a bad attitude, are you?...Are you, Arnold?"

"Never mind." Obviously, Gerald wasn't ready to hear this information yet, so I let it go for the moment. "Since I'm too wired to sleep, I think I'm gonna sit outside on the balcony for a little while."

"Man, what is it with you and the outdoors lately?" I just shrugged. "Fine, if you wanna be one with nature, it's okay by me. Jus' remember, we gotta get up early 'cause Red's takin' us to the Botanical Gardens tomorrow morning. I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight, Arnold."

"Goodnight, Gerald." I pulled the sliding glass door open, then quietly slid it shut after stepping out onto the balcony.

The stars were out tonight, but I secretly wished I could be viewing them from the skylight window at home in my bedroom. How did I let her get away like that? Why couldn't I have just held her tight, and never let go until I finally had the courage to tell her how I felt about her. If I would have known how large the chunks of my heart being ripped out were going to be, I would have stayed home. Now that I was thousands of miles away, there was nothing I could do about it. Inhaling deeply, then exhaling it all out, I silently pleaded with a bright, but distant star.

_Helga, I know you can't hear me, but I hope your heart will listen to what I've got to say. Since we're now thousands of miles apart, I'm begging you please, don't shut me out of your life. So, if your heart has extra room to spare, could you save a space for me, because...I think...I'm falling in love with you. _

_Author's Note: Had to end it there! If I don't update before my vacation, I'll post it shortly after I return. Once again, my genuine thanks to all. _


	19. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, or "You're So Real"....sadly, Viacom and Matchbox 20 do.

_Author's Note: My apologies once again for taking a significant length of time for updating,, but as most of you other authors know, that's how it goes. I am always appreciative and thankful for everyone reviewing, as well as reading, this story. Enjoy the chapter. _

"Man! Those security guards are a bunch a losers! It took forever to get outta the stupid airport!"

"You're lucky I had the time to make arrangements for all those _documents _you're carrying."

"Oh, so now the Freak Boy's gonna talk to me?! You don't say a damn word to me after I mention weapons, and when you finally decide to carry on a conversation, the first thing to come out of your mouth is a smart ass remark!" Brian just ignored me and laid down on the bed. "Whatever. I'm goin' to the bathroom to take this crap off my face and hands. I wonder what the heck Harold and Rhonda used to make this stuff because it's startin' to itch."

Whatever his problem was, he continued to pretend I didn't exist. In the hotel's bathroom, I started peeling the material off my hands only to find little red splotches all over their surface. If my hands looked this bad, I had the notion my face would be even worse. I reluctantly pulled off the face mask and what I'd predicted proved to be true. My face was covered in the same red splotches; the marks on it were more severe than on my hands.

"Perfect! Now what?!...BRIAN!!" Because he wouldn't answer me, I had to pounce on his bed to get his attention.

"What?" When he realized I was covered in what almost looked like smallpox, he busted out laughing. "HA! HA! HA! What did you do? Eat some exotic food that gave you an allergic reaction?"

"No, Bucko! It's from that crap Harold and Rhonda invented."

"Did you question them as to what ingredients they used in their creation?"

"No! Why are you asking me all these stupid questions?! Crimeney! I can't stop scratching!"

"You don't prepare yourself very well for these sorts of circumstances, do you? You know, if you would have come on this trip as yourself, you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?"

"Just shut up and help me out, will ya?!"

"Sure," Brian answered lifting up a small piece of luggage he'd pulled out from under the bed. "Let me get out my first aid kit here. Since you're obviously having an allergic reaction...you're going to need an allergy shot."

"There is _no way _you're gonna give me a shot, pal! You're not even a doctor!" What was he trying to do, kill me? Well, the thought probably _had _crossed his mind.

"Let me put it to you this way," he smiled deviously. "It's either I give you the allergy shot, or you swell up like a balloon and wind up in the hospital here in Rio."

"Fine! But make it quick, or I'll pull out your appendix...the _old fashioned way!"_

__"Hmm...sounds like a lot of fun! Now, pull down your pants."

"_What?! No way, pal! That's where I draw the line! _Can't ya just give it to me in the arm?"

"Look kid," Brian replied exasperated, "the shot has to be administered in either the leg or the butt. It's your choice. You have anything else you'd feel more comfortable in, like a pair of shorts or a bathing suit?"

"Just forget it and let's get this over with! My hands are already startin' to swell." I half heartedly dropped my jeans to the ground. "No funny business!"

"Of course not," he answered, needle in hand, "in my eyes, you're considered jail bait. You can pull up your pants now."

"Already?"

"Yep, you'll probably start to feel a little groggy in about fifteen minutes, but by morning, you'll feel a whole lot better." He shoved the first aid kit back underneath the bed, and placed his head on the pillow.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your deal?"

"What do you mean, what's my deal?"

"What's your deal with the 'no guns' policy? Every time I mention weapons, you ignore me like the plague. What's up with that?" I asked him as I jumped on the other bed grabbing the T.V. remote and a candy bar.

"Didn't I tell you earlier I didn't want to talk about it? I _still _don't!"

"Why not? You kill someone or something?"

"No, but I almost did." His words were barely audible.

"Well, who?" I couldn't have possibly been prepared for what his response would be.

"MYSELF! ARE YOU PLEASED NOW THAT YOU HAVE THE ANSWER?!" he roared so loudly I dropped the remote out of my hand and stood still as a stone.

His next reaction was to head to the wet bar and grab a clear miniature bottle with blue lettering, a bottle I would usually see on any given day of the week at my own house. Then he unscrewed the lid, his hands shaking violently while he considered whether he wanted to take a drink from the thing or not.

"Great! Bridget sends me an alcoholic who's mentally incompetent."

"Take this and dump it out in the sink." Brian ordered handing the Absolut to me.

"Sure thing. I'd be glad to get rid of it for you."

"Thought so."

After I'd dumped the contents of the bottle out and dropped it into the bathroom's garbage can, I returned to Brian's bed. It seemed uncanny, but I felt the need to sit next to him after his unexpected outburst. I purposely allowed my arm to make contact with his, so he might feel more at ease. Not knowing what his response would be, I still decided to ask him a few questions.

"Brian, why'd you try to commit suicide?"

"First off, I'm not an alcoholic, nor am I mentally incompetent," he answered, his eyes gazing straight ahead.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know," he looked me straight in the eye, "you wanna know the story? I'll _tell _you the story."

"Look, you don't ha-"

"You wanted to hear it, so you're gonna hear it. Lets begin..._now._ About seven years ago, I'd been dating a wonderful girl for six, six and a half years, and fell deeply in love with her. I thought she was the woman with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, so I proposed to her. Her answer threw me a curve. She told me she didn't love me any more and was moving on with her life. As it turns out, she'd been cheating on me the last three of the six years we'd been together."

"That's when I drove my bike to the liquor store, bought a liter bottle of Absolut, then headed to a secluded area, my handgun in tow. Once I'd arrived, I guzzled half the bottle of vodka down and took out my gun. I pointed it toward myself, placing my lips over the barrel, but just as I was about to pull the trigger, a friend of mind pulled up next to me. He'd recognized my flamboyant hair, and I'm damn lucky he did, otherwise, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. To make a long story short, I don't do guns."

"Whoa! Well, that was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"You're right, kid, it was, but when you care about someone that much, only to realize they never loved you to begin with, it's like your heart is unsuspectingly subjected into a piercing bed of nails. You understand, correct?"

"I can...relate."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he gave me an earnest smile, followed by a broad grin, " get outta my bed so I can get some sleep! I've business to take care of tomorrow."

"Like I'd ever sleep in the same bed with you, Freak Boy!"

"No, you wouldn't, 'cause I wouldn't let you, kid," he laughed.

"Will you quit callin' me kid?!"

"My apologies, I _conveniently _forgot, _Heeelga._"

"Cut it out with the _Heeelga _crap, will ya?!"

"By the way, are you ready to tackle Jardim Botanico by yourself tomorrow?"

"By myself?" I yawned because the medication was starting to kick in. "Wait a minute. BY MYSELF?! Aren't you coming with us tomorrow, Brian?"

"Nope. Like I said, earlier, you won't be seeing me these few days in Brazil, because I've got business to take care of..._your business._"

"But..."

"You'll be fine. Goodnight, Helga."

"But..."

"Goodniiiight!!"

"Fine! I guess if I want _anything _done, I've gotta do it _myself._"

"That's right, kid. Now go to bed!"

"I told you not to stay up so late, Arnold. You look like death warmed over. Just when _did _you go to bed anyway?"

"Around 4:00 am, why?"

"'Cause Red told us to meet her in the hotel lobby at eight o'clock and it's five 'til now. We better get a move on!" Although my brain wasn't functioning due to lack of sleep, I willingly obliged. At the lobby entrance, I viewed the familiar figure dressed in black whom I'd only met two I'd only met two days ago. She seemed surprisingly nervous as we walked up to greet her.

"Hello, boys," she welcomed us politely, "Since Brian's busy making arrangements for our San Lorenzo trip, it'll be just me today."

"You sure you can handle it all by yourself?" Gerald's question set Red off.

"Of course I can handle it by myself Geral-uh...I mean, you bet I can. After all, I am _your _tour guide. Now, get in the taxi." Obviously, the girl wasn't a morning person, but she'd probably be her old shy self once we arrived at The Botanical Gardens.

"Hey, man, did she take some 'Helga' pills this mornin' or what?" he mused.

"That's not funny, Gerald," I replied while trying not to laugh myself. Would he ever get along with that girl?...Probably not.

Upon entering the gardens, I couldn't help but notice how well maintained the plants were, but I was having trouble focusing on what I thought was quite an impressive tourist attraction. Here I was at the greatest city in Brazil and my mind was back home, thinking about a girl, who maybe at one time liked me, but more than likely had no interest in me now. The best I could do was hold my head up high, to follow Red into the massive maze of shrubbery. For being a tourist guide, she wasn't too informative. What was great about her that Helga's mom recommended her for these tours?

"Wow! Look at the size of those things!" Gerald pointed at what looked like colossal sized lily pads. "What are they?"

"Those are called the Victoria-Regis and the body of water they are floating on is called Frei Leandro Pond," our tourist guide answered nonchalantly. So maybe she was holding info until we whipped out a few inquiries, but there was one element of her demeanor that stood out today. She was exceptionally nervous.

"Red, is there something bothering you today?" I asked placing my hand over her shoulder.

"No, no, Ar-Arnold. Feel free to ask as many questions as you like, or if there's a specific attraction withing the gardens you're interested in, let me know." Although she was trying to reassure me everything was fine, my gut instinct told me, from the weak look in her eyes, I should prepare for something to go terribly awry. "That includes you too...Gerald."

"There's a particular sight I do wanna see and that's The School of Visual Arts. Mind if we go there next, Red?"

"Not at all," she replied, scratching fiercely at her face. "We'll have to walk a ways from here, so let's hop to it."

"Uh...is it just me, Arnold, or is that girl swaggering as she walks? Seems to me our _tour _guide sucked down one too many at the wet bar this mornin'."

"I don't think that's it, Gerald. From what I've observed, I think she's sick."

"You gotta be kidding. What would anybody, let alone a tour guide, walk around in this immense heat knowin' that they were sick?!"

"I don't know, Gerald, but I'm gonna find out." I quickened my step since Red was a few paces ahead of us. "You know, Gerald and I are kinda tired from all this walking. Do you mind if we sit down and take a break for a minute?"

"Go ahead. I think I need some water anyway. I'm feeling a little dehydrated myself."

"You don't look...well...what I can see of you doesn't look to good. Are you sure you'/re feeling up to this today?"

" Give me a few minutes and some water and I'll be fine," she again tried to reassure me as we sat down on a bench.

"Maybe we should return to the hotel and come back here tomorrow." I suggested, handing her a bottle of water.

"Can't. Sugarloaf Mountain's tomorrow, besides, if anything were to happen, I have my trusty cell phone here to call Brian. See? No worries."

"All right, man, but the minute you start hyperventilating, we're outta here!"

"_Look, pa-_!...Listen, Gerald....and Arnold, everything's gonna be fine. How about we change the subject? Either one of you have a girlfriend?" Where did _that _come from?

"He does," I elbowed Gerald in the ribs.

"I bet you're missin' her right now, aren't ya?"

"Oh, yeah, but I look at it this way, as long as I keep busy, I'll be all right, and I'll be looking forward to seeing her once I return." I just rolled my eyes. She had _no _idea how insanely in love he was with Phoebe.

"What about you?"

"Me? Uh...no." This was an area I didn't feel like discussing right now, so I decided to turn the tables on her until Gerald interrupted.

"No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he sure is _missin' _someone! HA! HA!"

"Who?" Red perked up once she heard Gerald's comment.

"It's nobody."

"Actually, there's this girl back home, and for the life a me, I have no idea _what _Arnold se-"

"No, it's _nobody._" My emphasis on that last word clued Gerald in on the fact there were certain topics I only discussed in privacy. Being he was my best friend, he took the hint right away. "Now that you've asked _us_ about our personal lives, what about _you_? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Arnold, look at me. Do you seriously think I'd have a significant other?"

"Why not?"

"Are you _that _naive? Think about it."

"She's got a point. No offense, Red, but you make Freddy Krueger look good."

"Now, do you understand?"

"Yeah, but that's not what love's all about."

"Unfortunately, for some people, ideal physical appearance _is _what love's all about. Kinda sad when you think about it." She contemplated after taking the last few sips of her water. "It reminds me of a girl back home that Brian and I were discussing this morning. I used to live with this girl for a while, and once I'd described her disposition to him, he said he'd dated numerous girls like that. Then he said there was a song out there for all those girls. Tell me, have you ever heard of Matchbox 20's 'You're So Real'?"

"Who's Matchbox 20?"

"Man, Arnold! I don't even listen to 'em and I know who they are! You _really _need to get with the times!"

"All right, you two mor-uh, men, I'll write the lyrics down for you, and maybe when Brian gets back, he'll play it on his guitar for ya. After I do that, let's get goin'. We're wastin' time."

"Brian plays guitar? I knew he _looked _like he was in a band, but that is too freaky he actually does play an instrument!"

"You don't know the _half _of how crazy our partnership is, Gerald. There you go, Arnold," she said handing me a notepad sized piece of paper.

As we walked along the path, I admired the surrounding trees growing all around us. There were a type of fruit bearing tree I'd forgotten the name of. At his time, I was concentrating on Red's condition, because it appeared she was struggling to breathe and she kept clawing at her face like a bunch of mosquitos were attacking her. It wasn't my place to interferes, but I couldn't let her continue fighting for air like that, so I took the initiative to walk her to the first aid clinic.

"Look, you're obviously _not _okay, so I'm taking you to the medical clinic, even if I have to have Gerald _help _me carry you."

"NO! Whatever you do...do _not _take me to the first aid clinic. It's just...I'm allergic...to the ...abrio-de-macaco....trees...and I...forgot to take...my allergy...medication. Watch...out...for...falling-"

"Ow!"

"Fruit. It's the size of..." she trailed off, cocking her head in order to examine me, "a football."

"Man, now I gotta fix my hair!"

"Come on, Gerald. Let's get Red outta here before she gets any worse." When I'd thought I'd caught a familiar element in her eyes, she instantaneously closed them with the shake of her head.

"Both of us walked hurriedly along as we dragged Red by her shoulders, making our way down the path. The trees were never ending, but we finally made it out of that section, coming to the first building we saw.

"What do you know? Museu-Sitio Arqueologico Casa dos Piloes. Too bad Helga's not here. She'd really get a load of this. What do you think of the place, Red?...Red?"

Gerald and I let go of the woman, resulting in her unpleasant drop to the ground.

"What are we gonna do now, Arnold? She told us not to alert the paramedics?"

"We're gonna take her to first aid anyway, but we need to get a hold of Brian. Grab her cell and call him." Gerald retrieved the pocket sized folding phone and asked me a question I had no answer for.

"What's his number?"

"I...I don't know."

_Author's Note: Heh, heh, heh! How'd ya like that ending? By the way, I do not own the rights to Freddy Krueger's name either. As always, my genuine thanks goes out to all those readers and reviewers. _


	20. Mouth To Mouth

_Disclaimer: I do not ::sighs:: own Hey Arnold! _

_Author's Note: My apologies, but as some, but not all of you know, I reside in Florida, so it's been hell trying to post an update lately. However, I'm back and hoping it won't take such an extensive length of time to post once again. We'll see what Ivan does... For those of you whose fics I've been reading, not to worry, I'll get to them as soon as I can. Enjoy the chapter. _

"What do you mean ya don't know?! Come on, Arnold, this is serious!!" I'd never seen Gerald display such an intense fit of hysteria. "We gotta act now! What if Brian finds out about this? He's gonna freak!"

"Hey! Wait a minute. Unfold the cell phone again and press the top right button."

"Done."

"What does it say?"

"Search name, but what does that gotta do with our immediate predicament?!" __

"Read the names off to me."

"Arnold...Big Bob...BJS...Gerald...Miriam...Phoebe...uh...I get the feelin' this chick ain't just a tourist guide. Why would she have _my _number?!"

"Forget that right now and just punch BJS! That's the only name we haven't heard of." As suspicious as it was, the important thing was to make sure Red was still breathing. "OH SHIT!"

"Arnold, this is no time for profane language! Red's in trouble an' we gotta do somethin'!" He crouched down to my level leaving me no choice but to tell him of the woman's status.

"She's not breathing."

"OH SHIT! MOTHER FU- DAMN! Why oh _why _can't I have a normal vacation?!" Gerald whined into the talking cell phone while passers by paused to observe our crisis.

-Hello?...Hello?...Oh, well...-

"Give me the goddamn cell phone, Gerald!" There was no time for one of his pity parties. "Wait! Brian! Brian!...I'm glad I got a hold of you. Listen, Red passed out and she's not breathing...what do you mean us slow witted jack asses should have taken action instead of calling you?!...Fine.

Gerald, check Red's pulse."

"She's got one."

"Brian says you need to do mouth to mouth then. He says she could be having an adverse reaction to the medication from the allergy shot she received last night or...what was that Brian?"

"ME?! You want _me _to do mouth to mouth on HER?!" I sensed Gerald was totally freaked out by the idea of performing first aid tactics on the woman, but I'd had enough of his infantile behavior so I let out a forceful command.

"Shut the hell up and just do it!"

"Doin'! Man, all of a sudden I feel like I"m Phoebe now," he noted as he propped up her neck after reluctantly lifting the black fabric up over her chin. Then he curled it slightly over her lips in order to carry out the procedure. "Ohhh...I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Eighty six the childlike hesitance and get your lips to the woman's mouth before she dies, Gerald!"

"All right! All right! That was harsh. Whatever happened to Mr. Optimism?" He responded right before he set his lips over Red's, delivering a long breath of air into her lungs.

"Mr. Optimism took a permanent vacation!...Huh?...yeah?...they will be?...thanks!...Thanks a lot, Brian!...I'll stay on the cell until they get here...Hey, Gerald, Brian said his crew will be here to assist us in no more than five tops." It was a relief to know help was about to arrive in a matter of matter of minutes...Wait a minute...Brian had a crew? Who was this guy? Gerald ignored my notification being too busy trying to revive the flame headed female's lungs.

"Come on, breathe, girl, _breathe_!"

It was less than five minutes before a group of women clad in navy blue jumpers, each displaying a white patch over the shoulder that read 'B B Med Staff', approached us. However, the ladies hadn't made it in time to witness Red's eyes flutter open, only to grow wide with horror once she realized whose lips were over her own after she'd regained some consciousness. Her prompt reaction was to sit straight up, force Gerald off her, then back away like a crab would if it were headed back toward the ocean. My observation told me the woman was still awfully weak since she used her forearms to haul herself off into a nearby bush to vomit. The insuppressible hacking that followed it caused me to lose my nerve., especially after she'd lost consciousness the second time around.

"We're on top of it, boys. At this time, you need to leave," a long legged brunette instructed us.

"What do you mean we need to leave?!" I hollered. "We can't just leave our tour guide here!"

"By the time you two tour the gardens for the day, we'll have Red back in her hotel room in good shape," she answered. Gerald laid his own opinion into her.

"_Good shape_?! Are you crazy?! I just performed mouth to mouth on the woman and I suppose she's just lucky enough I didn't have to do CPR!! In good shape...my ass! Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm Dr. Tappan. Dr. Eve Tappan. Doctors Stevenson and Martin are assisting your guide friend." I watched as what I guessed were nurses hand over an oxygen mask to the two doctors kneeling before Red. The remainder of the group was readying a stretcher to carry the girl out of this giant sized tourist attraction. "It's thanks to you, young man, that she's in as good of shape as she is. If it weren't for your prompt action, we might have lost her."

"Uh...thanks," Gerald strained and I knew he was thinking he'd felt like the biggest fool in the entire world.

"Nice job, Gerald," I pointed out, hoping to ease his embarrassment somewhat.

"Why don't you two enjoy the gardens while we get your friend squared away here?"

"Honestly, we'd rather come with you to make sure she's all right." How could we focus on the gardens when Red was in serious condition?

"Listen, your friend's in stable condition and I assure you, she'll be fine by tomorrow morning, but don't expect her to give any tours for the next couple of days. It won't do either of you any good by returning to the hotel with us. That will only result in the two of you going stir crazy."

"But-"

"Hey, is your cell phone trying to have a conversation with you?" Dr. Tappan detected the pocket sized phone I'd been holding in my hand shouting out my name.

"Brian! That's right!" I remembered lifting the receiver to my ear. "Hey, I'm sorry...yeah, they're here."

"That Brian?"

"Yeah."

"Let me speak with him for a minute, please."

As they carried on about a five or ten minute conversation with each other, I tried to pick up on the status of Red's condition as well as the topic of some type of mask she was wearing. As far as I knew, they were probably referring to the cloth fabric she used to conceal her face with.

"Yes, she's all right...She'll have to rest for a couple days...uh, huh...she was wearing the mask...whoa! whoa! whoa! Calm down!...I _know _you're leaving for San Lorenzo Wednesday morning...You're worse than your two boys here who won't leave my side!...Okay, I'll inform them of your plans..._Yes_! I'll tell them...you too. Bye."

After she'd closed the phone, she squeezed her eyebrows together with her thumb and forefinger. Her undeniable agitation had me wondering if I should even consider inquiring as to what was going on. Oh, well, it never hurt to ask.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Brian says he's unable to make it back here until Tuesday night, and that you should enjoy the duration of your visit at Jardim Botanico. He also recommends you to swing by Tijuca Forest tomorrow while Red recovers.

"What about Sugarloaf Mountain? Red said she was gonna take us there tomorrow." I was surprised by Gerald's sudden interest in Pao de Acucar.

"Sugarloaf Mountain will have to wait until Tuesday, and that's only if Red's feeling up to it," Dr. Tappan asserted.

"Speaking of Red, where is she?" With my interest solely concentrated on the doctor's and Brian's discussion, I never took notice of the empty patch the medical staff and it's patient had occupied only moments ago.

"They left five minutes ago...Arnold? Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Brian said you could use Red's cell phone she borrowed from your blonde girlfriend if you need to get a hold of him again. He said you'd know who he was talking about." She must have been a little confused.

"Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm." My best friend shook his head.

"Gerald." I eyed him menacingly.

"Um...perdoname, pero...is this the right direction to the greenhouses?"

"Beats me, sir," Gerald replied to a tan skinned gentleman who was quite bewildered. "You ain't from around here, are ya?"

"No, I am from Cuba. I am on holiday for the week."

"Sir, you're headed the right way," Dr. Tappan affirmed. "Enjoy your vacation."

"Gracias! Thank you very much I mean!" he answered scrambling off in the line of the greenhouses.

"That was weird."

"I know. This vacation's been way too freaky from the start, Arnold."

"Why don't you two go the same path as that kind gentleman just did and take delight in the greenhouses yourselves? I must leave now in order to re-accompany my staff. Here's cab fare and the number to the Luxor Continental if you'd like to check up on your friend. Remember it's room 48. Take care and enjoy Jardim Botanico."

"Just one question, Dr. Tappan."

"Yes?"

"How are you associated with Brian?"

"Tourist guides need medical backup too," she winked over her shoulder, disappearing into the crowd, but the two of us caught sight of a garment wrapped around her waist we both recognized from years past.

"Arnold, are you thinkin', what I'm thinkin'?" He had no doubt I was.

"Yeah, doesn't that belt look like the all purpose utility belts we used while trying to stop FTI from destroying our neighborhood?"

"It _does _look like those ones, only that one's a little different. That one has a holster."

"A _holster_?"

"Uh, huh. Maybe Helga's hired a unit from the mafia to blow us away while we're on spring break. She is violent tempered ya know."

"Gerald! Helga might have an uncontrollable temper, but she wouldn't kill anyone."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"Gerald!"

"I'm just goofin' with ya, man," he smiled, "but you're only defendin' the girl 'cause you _like _her."

"Who said I liked her?!"

"You did, buddy, or at least you were gonna say ya did last night." He was right. There was no point in denying it, so I changed the topic of the conversation.

"You know," I replied, "let's forget we had this discussion and check out the greenhouses now."

"Whatever you say, _Romeo_," he grinned. It was to my horror I made out a grotesque discovery clinging to the corner of Gerald's mouth.

"Uh...Gerald?"

"What?"

"Um...you've got...I think a piece of...um...Red's skin hanging from your mouth." I managed to get out.

He slowly brought his hand to his lips, feeling around before peeling the dead skin off his face. After viewing it for a brief second, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Once he came to, he shook his head in utter disgust. I swore he was overly squeamish when it came to anything that was dead. As soon as he was standing on his feet, he let it be known how he felt about the whole ordeal.

"Man, this trip get freakier by the minute and it's only been two days! I don't know about you, Arnold, but I wanna go home _now_!"

"Give the trip a chance, Gerald," I reassured him. "Think about Red and how much worse it is for her. At least we don't have to lie cooped up in a bed in a hotel room all day."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I hope she's okay. Why did they created all these gardens in the first place?"

"The Botanical Gardens were originally created in order for plants from the West Indies, such as nutmeg, pepper, and cinnamon, to adapt to the Brazilian climate," I informed him as we walked to our point of interest. "And I hope Red's okay too. I'm really worried about her, Gerald."

"Dr. Tappan said she'd be fine, and we can always call her hotel room to check up on her. At least I got her breathin' again."

"I know. We might as well enjoy the bromeliads and orchids while we have the chance. Hey, at least the sun's shining." Once I'd made my statement, a brilliant streak of lightning flashed in our faces, followed by a deafening roar of thunder that practically split our eardrums.

"The sun is shinin', Arnold?" Gerald questioned as he allowed the raindrops to fall freely into the palm of his hand.

"Come on! Let's run for cover! I heard the Palma Mater, their tallest palm tree, I think, was destroyed by lightning! You don't want to become a statistic like that, do you?"

"No, but at least we ain't in Florida, the lightning capitol of the world," he joked. "They might be called the sunshine state, but I've heard they can have some really destructive weather."

"Over here!" I called out panting. " This...will...have to do...for...now."

"Lovely, the men's stalls. Hey, you okay, buddy? I've never see you this winded after such a short run. Maybe you should quit worrying so much about Red and start worrying about your own health."

"I...I'm...I'm...fine...Gerald," I answered between breaths. "It's just...I haven't...done lately."

"This isn't like you, Arnold, but I'm not even gonna ask, and I sure as hell ain't waitin' the storm out in there," he confirmed pointing to the bathroom entrance, then quickly changed his mind after another flash of lightning barely missed us.

"You were saying?"

"Forget it."

--

My eyes opened to a blurry pair of hazel green eyes staring before me. The last thing I could remember was a set of thick unfamiliar lips on top of mine. That, and a massive head of thick jet black hair was my only recollection. Once I was able to focus, I recognized the surroundings of my hotel room.

"How are you feeling, honey?" A leggy brunette who belonged to the pair of eyes staring down at me asked.

"I'm feelin' like I wanna get the heck outta here," I announced, getting ready to rise from the bed, but I soon found out this wasn't such a good idea. "Ohh...Crimeny! I feel like I got hit by a semi, a semi carrying a ton of bricks."

"You had a severe allergic reaction to the ingredients used to construct that mask you'd been wearing. Tell me, are you aware at all of any allergies you might have regarding plastics?"

"Let me think...the only material I can think of, but it's probably considered closer to the rubber category, is latex. Have you ever worked in a fast food restaurant that uses a sanitizing agent on it's dishes?"

"No, but my guess is that latex has the same effect on you as the sanitizing agent does on the dishwashers at those fast food restaurants, right?"

"Right. I have to wear vinyl gloves whenever I wash dishes at home 'cause the latex ones break my hands out in a severe rash, then eat away at my skin. That wouldn't cause me to get as ill as I did though, and that mask couldn't have had that much latex in it. I got the material from some classmates of mine, but I put the mask together myself, and it had more elasticity in it than you'd find in a traditional Halloween mask."

"But...if combined with another ingredient you're severely allergic to, say a type of fruit for instance, it could lead to a lethal reaction."

"Strawberries."

"Bingo. You're lucky your friend performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on you, otherwise the damage could have been more severe, and you might have wound up hospitalized...or even worse."

"Arnold performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on _me_?"

"It wasn't the blonde headed boy. Actually, it was his friend, the one with the huge stack of hair, who saved you from near death."

"_Gerald?! Ugh!!_" I screwed up my face at the thought of his lips touching mine. What sickened me even further was the thought of how he used those lips to interact with Phoebe. "I think I'm gonna barf! Guess I owe that boy, _big _time."

"Yes, you do," was all she said.

"How did Brian get you guys here so fast? I mean, he couldn't have known what was gonna happen this morning."

"We were already here. You forget, Brian's a special agent. He always comes prepared. Speaking of that boy, he said he'd be calling you this evening."

"I suppose he's gonna give me a lecture on investigating the contents of particular products." That was all I needed.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" she answered sympathetically. "All I'll say is this, he doesn't have much patience when it comes to...careless behavior."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I did was pretty stupid on my behalf, but what else was I supposed to do?" I was exhausted, so I wasn't in the mood for argumentation right now.

"Cancel your so called tour, perhaps?"

"Whatever."

The door to the hotel room opened as another one of Bridget's medical staff entered through it. There were signs of frustration on her face while she relayed her message.

"Eve, there's a couple of drowned rats at the door demanding to see your patient. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell them she's sleeping right now, and that she needs her rest."

"All right," she sighed as she exited through the door.

"Let me guess. Football Head and Tall Hair Boy, right?"

"Most likely, but what I said about you needing your rest was true. We'll be here all night, so why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I will," I yawned, then rolled onto my side and dozed off.

--

"Why do you think the doctors wouldn't let us see Red last night?" I asked Gerald while admiring the view from the Statue of Christ, the Redeemer on Corcovado Hill.

"I don't know. Maybe the allergic reaction made her face even more revolting than it already is," he replied.

"Why would you even say something like that?"

"I'm sorry, man. It's jus' I'm tellin' it like it is, buddy," he tried to explain. "Don't you think I'm worried about her too?"

"Well, after that last declaration, I'd have to say I question what compassion you have."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Arnold. All I can say is, this is a dizzying view from up here. I'm not all that religious, but this is quite an impressive statue."

"You know, it kinda reminds me of The Statue of Liberty, except it's a lot smaller, and it's white. Plus the concept of it is entirely different." It _was_ a remarkable piece of work.

"What other overlook could possibly be higher than this one?"

"Pedra Bonita. At 1,500 ft, it's even higher than the Sugarloaf."

"Really?!"

"Did I mention hang gliders jump from it?"

"What are we waitin' for then, Arnold. Let's go."

"Okay. Maybe Red will be able to join us tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"I hope so," I thought out loud as we left the most visible landmark in the Tijuca Forest.

–

_Author's Note: Once again, I'd like to thank all of those readers and reviewers who've stayed with this fic. I truly appreciate your input. _


	21. Into the Jungle

_Disclaimers: I do not own Hey Arnold! It's owned by Viacom. I do NOT own George Lucas's Star Wars saga. _

_Author's Note: It's finally here, folks. Chapter 21. Because I've had so much to deal with in the last few months, this is a "rough" and "rugged" chapter, but I'm satisfied with what I've written. For those readers who are "new" to the story, yes, the first few chapters are confusing, but that's the way I meant to write it. The material's not as difficult once you delve into the latter chapters. Feel free to enjoy, as well as offer constructive criticism, as always._

_

* * *

_

"From you portrayal of accounts," my wife reflected, "this so called _free _agent you speak of appears to me as if he regarded his intelligence above your own."

"You've got it all wrong, sweet cheeks," Arnold's wife replied defensively. "First off, Brian's services were _not _free and sec...what the...?"

My cell abruptly cut her off in mid-sentence. Who on earth is callin' me now? I unfolded the phone and saw I number I didn't recognize. Could it be..? Was she returnin' my call? While goin' at this rate, my nerves were shot, but I had to make it look good.

"Baby, do you know anyone with the number 813-329-2475?" I asked my sweetheart.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue as to whose number that could be." She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Man, all this tea's makin' me have the need to run to the men's room," I knew the excuse would suffice, "so if you'll excuse me ladies and gentleman."

"Whatever floats you boat, Geraldo," Arnold's wife returned eyein' me with great suspicion. What was it that had Arnold's girl so in tune with other people's thoughts? I wasn't fazed by it. I was goin' to the bathroom to check on a phone call, anyway.

It wasn't the most appropriate facility to have a 'friendly' conversation in, but I was jus' seein who was callin' and I had a feelin' I knew 'cause nobody except my agent called this phone. Once I reopened my cell, I froze...maybe it was a wrong number and I was overeactin' to the whole thing. My thumbs shakily punched the numbers I'd read a minute ago. My heart was pumpin' the blood now as I listened to each ring.

–My apologies, but I'm presently unavailable as I'm in surgery. Please leave a name followed by a telephone number and I"ll promptly return your call.--

"_Oh, my...holy...I cannot believe it, man! _She _actually _called me back!" I didn't know _what _I was thinkin'. All I knew was I was _ecstatic_! In fact, I was so delirious I never realized I'd closed the phone before leavin' a message. Then I got to considerin'..._should I call her back and leave a message?... _"What the hell? Why not? I got nothin' to lose."

I crazily repeated the action of punchin' in her number so I could tell here I was thinkin' about her.

"Hey, it's me, Gerald. I'm jus' callin' 'cause I've been thinkin' about you lately. It's been a long while, but I wanted to know how life's been treatin' ya over the years. Catch ya later. Bye." _I've got nothin' to lose! I've got my wife and possibly my career to lose! _Yet, if I was doin' this, was I truly satisfied with my present day life?

When I sat back down at the table, my wife's lovin' eyes looked up into mine, causin' me to feel the guilt, followed by confusion to set in. What was I gonna do know? Since it was gonna take some time to weigh the matter, I decided I'd pick up where the previous conversation had left off, and challenged my wife's question.

"Baby, what makes you assume Brian thought he was smarter than us?"

"That's my perception from what's been related to me. Now, what I fail to believe is how you two could possibly be so gullible."

"Gullible?" Arnold was genuinely puzzled by her declaration. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you undoubtedly believed _Red _was an authentic tour guide. Didn't you eventually become aware of all the peculiarities surrounding yourselves?"

"We finally caught up with her...the last day in San Lorenzo...it wasn't a pretty picture."

"Got that right," Arnold's wife mused, "Man, was that a blow to my ego. It was Brian who helped throw these two off. Yeah, yeah, you're dyin' to hear about it, but let's get back to the point at which we were at. You wanna hear more?"

"By all means yes! Do tell!" Always eager for gossip, my wife was. Phew! That meant no one noticed my undeniable enthusiasm.

"Yeah, go on." Time to sit back and relax.

* * *

My head was still throbbing from the allergic reaction I'd had a couple days ago, but it wasn't near as severe as the burn my ears received from Brian's stern lecture. The jerk was at it again. He'd admitted to me I was one of the most inventive teenagers he'd ever met, but I lacked the ability to use common sense. Though it was only a telephone conversation, his words sliced right through me lie a warrior's finest battle sword. Too bad I was over a thousand feet in the air, crammed into a stupid cable car sandwiched between two familiar faces I'd known since preschool. One wrong move and I'd blow my cover in a heartbeat. Now that he'd be back at the hotel room tonight, Brian would have to deal with me in person and I wasn't about to let him view me as some sort of crazed lunatic. He hadn't heard the last from _me._

"This is where your parents rescued that little boy, Arnold? Wow! You never cease to amaze me, buddy." Tall Hair Boy was spellbound by my beloved's narration of his dad's journal.

"Actually, judging from my dad's description, this entire cable car system's been revamped. _These _cars kinda remind me of the submersibles used to explore the Titanic." Any physical contact with Arnold had my pulse determined to rip my heart out of it's safe chamber. Whether I was feeling unpleasant or no, it was never an issue when he was in my company. No matter the circumstances, his presence always lit me on fire. If I could only peel this ski-like mask off and confess, 'hey, it's me, Helga. Are you that dense? Don't you _realize _who I am and how I love you _that _much to be taking all these risks? Why, I'll sacrifice my life for you, pal!...'

"Yeah, except these are all windows, unlike the subs that immense themselves into the ocean. Man, Arnold, this thing's got too much glass for me. I'd hate to think what'd happen if someone busted a window. What do you think, Red?...Red?"

"Are you okay, Red?" I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to detect my warmhearted football headed angel tenderly squeeze my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You all right, buddy? I realize these confirming quarters are uncomfortable, but we've almost reached the lower mountain. What's it called? The Morro da Urca?"

"Exactly." If Gerald unexpectedly discovered my true identity, he'd cease to call me buddy in no time flat.

Maybe Brian was right. If I'd attempted to assist Arnold with this trip as myself, and not as some fried up tour guide, he might have openly accepted my offer, allowing the possibility of a potential relationship between us, but _nooo_, I had to be a coward, tuning my back on my fears rather than facing them head on. What added to the complexity of this already confusing situation was Arnold's sensitive behavior toward not only me as Helga, but also toward me as _Red. _The worst part of it was, I caused my latest predicament by allowing Gerald to leave us alone for a few minutes once we reached the top of the Sugarloaf. Guess I'd have to stay in line 'til all this mess I'd created blew over. Why in the hell did I conduct myself so poorly while were up there on the mountain?

The inability to control such intense urges while carrying out our most recent conversation had me doubtful of my own capability to contain them by the time we returned to Hillwood. What had I landed myself in? Quicksand, that's what I'd landed myself in, and I was sinking fast! Time to ask the ass for some _real _advice.

* * *

Either she was too humiliated by what just happened back there on the Sugarloaf, or she was lost in deep thought. Whatever the reason, I felt the need to make sure she was all right, especially after the last tour Gerald and I ventured along on with her. Since she'd answered his question with so little information, I kinda figured ti has to be the embarrassment she probably felt that was causing her to keep quiet. After all, if I was anybody else, I'd have filed a lawsuit against her for it, but there was something inimitable about her that prevented me from the idea of pursuing legal action. She was probably upset because her unprofessional behavior could possibly cost her the career I was told she enjoyed with a passion.

Because I had no comprehension as to what possessed her to kiss me like that, I chose to pretend the incident never occurred. From the previous discussion Gerald and I'd had with her, I was under the impression she was an awfully lonely woman. At any rate, the shock I'd experience from it wasn't what was distressing me. The truth of the matter in that I wholeheartedly embraced her salutation by returning it with immense fanaticism was my primary concern. Rewinding the entire scene in my head had me reenacting the guilt I felt _knowing _I was kissing a girl I wasn't involved with, and being _well aware_ my mind was on _another _girl I'd _truly _thought I might be in love with. I made the effort to relax in my cramped seat, playing it cool on the outside, while envisioning every event leading up to the kiss. In all honesty, I missed Helga terribly, and I knew I couldn't go to Gerald with this, so where was Brian when you needed some good advice?

"You did _what!_" Brian coughed up the beverage he'd been drinking. "Helga, this is the second time you've been on the brink of blowing your cover! Yet again I have to conjure up to ridiculous excuse to conceal your true identity. I'm letting you know now, Arnold will eventually catch on, and when he does, don't expect me to bail you out. The jungle in San Lorenzo's a very dangerous place, and I've got to protect you...from more than your unmanageable lust."

"Look, pal! I don't know what happened up there, but I just couldn't control my urges and followed my instincts!"

"Your instincts just landed you into a pile of-" he slammed the back of his head into the hotel bed's pillow, "forget it. Whatever I say isn't gonna change your behavior. Such actions will, without a doubt, lead you to your downfall." I felt anger burning up my insides.

"I don't have to take this crap, and I sure as hell don't need _you! _I'll make arrangement to fly Arnold to San Lorenzo _myself!_"

"Really?" Brian smiled mischievously while folding his arms behind his head, then crossing one leg over the other. "And how do you plan on paying for these arrangement?"

"My dad can wire me some mo-...that's right, Bob and Miriam think I"m at Olga's. Great! Now I'm stuck hangin' around a pompous jerk!"

"If you're unwilling to cooperate with me," he sighed, "I'll discontinue rendering my services."

"What! You're kidding." I was unnerved by his blunt ultimatum.

"Helga, you can either listen to my suggestion with respect, or you can board that plane and fly home right now." His wild green eyes told me this was no game. He was dead serious.

"All right! All right! Sheesh!" This was decidedly not the most desirable time to displease the man. "Listen, Brian, I...I...I'm sorry...it's just that-"

"You're only apologizing because you _know _you can't pull this off without my help."

"Here's the deal. I haven't handed all the details of the entire story over to you."

"Obviously," he returned, "so, talk to me. Let me know what's going on. Maybe I can be of assistance."

"It's a long story, so I'm gonna give you a basic outline, and by the way, there are some things I don't plan on telling you."

"I don't expect you to. My clients are treated with honor." He lifted his eyebrow. "Where would you like to start?"

"You see, it's like this. My gut feeling tells me Arnold has feelings for me. Why you say? We've been hangin' around each other a lot at school lately, and on two separate occasions, even though I don't think he was conscious of his own actions, he almost kissed me. Why did I have to go and screw up by kissing him as Red and not as myself!"

"Wait a minute...stop." Brian absorbed the information, examining the weight of it's content. "You said Arnold _almost _kissed you? Why did he refrain from actually doing it?"

"He didn't. I ran from him both times he attempted it."

"You ran _away _from him? What would cause you to run away from the guy you unmistakably adore?"

"I don't know!"

"What made it so easy for you to kiss him as Red, and not as Helga?"

"Will you stop asking me all these freakin' questions!"

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"You're gonna help me out then?"

"Why not? I've got nothin' better to do," he propped himself up, stroking his unshaven chin. "Tell me, what was Arnold's reaction after you kissed him as Red?"

"Um...uh...how can I put this...he was all-" a soft rap on the door disrupted my train of thought. "Just when I'm starting to make progress. I don't feel like putting that mask on to entertain anyone right now."

"Then don't. Get under the bed covers and whoever it is, I'll tell 'em you're exhausted from today's events." I didn't hesitate to take up his offer and dove into the other bed, lifting the sheets up over my head.

When I heard the door creak open, I couldn't resist taking a peek. It was Arnold, and because I knew I was taking a great risk by sneaking a look, I quickly pulled the blanket back over myself, but still allowed myself to listen in on their conversation.

"Hi, Brian."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all. Red's sleeping and I've immersed myself in this book I've been reading. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I need your advice on something. Do you think we can talk for a while...privately?"

_Privately! _Letting a feeble grunt slip forth, I immediately composed myself so that I wouldn't cause any other stressful situations.

"Sure, let's go." I felt a gentle pat on my back from above my comforter. A soft whisper came to my ear. "You and I will have this conversation later. Go back to sleep, girl. We'll be out of you hair in a sec."

As the door closed with a subtle click, I was left to ponder over my irrational actions.

* * *

"Usually, I ask Gerald for his input regarding these circumstances, but this time, I really can't." I was hoping Brian wouldn't make light of this ordeal.

"What makes you think you can't talk to Gerald about your trouble?"

"First of all, he can't stand Helga and secondly, he'd think I was insane for what I did this afternoon."

"What exactly did you do to make yourself feel this way?"

"It's not actually what _I _did, but how I reacted to what _someone else _did."

"Go on."

"It has..." I hesitated for a moment, "it has to do with your partner."

"Red? What about her?" He arched his brow curiously.

"She..she kissed me when we were on the Sugarloaf."

"And your response to her action freaked you out," Brian returned while retrieving what appeared to be a guitar case he'd brought along with him, "Why?"

"Well, because I felt this burning attraction toward her, but I wasn't thinking about her when I kissed her back."

"You kissed her back!" he asked taking a deep breath, then running his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Hold on. You're saying your mind was on someone else _while _you were engaged in physical activity with Red? Was the other girl per chance Helga? You did mention her."

"Uh, huh." It proved difficult to find the right words to explain the position I'd put myself in. "Right now, I'm totally confused because I have this bizarre fascination with Red, but I'm not in love with her. Then when I find myself in a lip lock with her, all I can think about is how much I miss Helga and how much I want to..."

"You were saying?" he pushed me further, taking his guitar out of its case.

"What I'm saying is, all I could think about was how much I...how much I wanted to..to kiss _Helga _like that. The last thing I want to do is hurt Red's feelings."

"If I were in your situation, I'd take the time to let Red know how you, _yourself _feel about her."

"I feel so bad because I never meant for this to happen. What I really need right now is thousands of miles away."

"What's that?"

"I need...Helga..." My own answer surprised me. "I need the girl I've...I've...fallen in...love with."

"This is your first time admitting your affection for Helga...isn't it?"

"Um...yeah," I confirmed, "I guess it is, but I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Have you proved this to be true?" Why did he keep pelting me with all these inquiries?

"No, but the last couple of times I've gotten close to her, she's done the so called hundred yard dash. I swear she looked terrified on both occasions."

"Maybe she wasn't afraid of _you, _but was wrestling with her own feelings _toward _you."

"I don't know. What you're saying might be true, but all I know is that I have this tremendous yearning for her. It's like nothing I've ever encountered before. You know, I _really _wish she was here." Just talking about her caused my heart to burn with desire.

"Believe me, Arnold," Brian advised while tuning his instrument, "Helga _is _here."

"Huh?" What was he talking about? "What do you mean she's here?"

"She's right here," he answered, pointing his index finger to his head.

"I know she's on my mind."

"I wasn't finished. She's also right here," he said placing his fist firmly to my chest. "Comprende?"

"I get it, but I still wish she was here."

"No doubt about that, so why don't you do this? Why don't you go talk to Red for a little while...straighten things out with her. Don't worry about how she'll react. She's a pretty laid back person."

"Are you coming with me, Brian?"

"No, I'm gonna sit out here for a while and play a few tunes. Besides, it's best if you two have a private conversation."

"Okay then. See ya later, Brian."

"Later, Arnold." After I'd walked a few feet I heard him mumble, "Why am I always assigned teenage soap opera cases?"

He sounded exhausted, which led me not to take his comment literally. My greatest intention for the moment was to clear things up with Red, so I once again made my way to her hotel room.

* * *

My hand slid out from beneath the covers to retrieve my cell phone. What did Brian want now? I thought I should be entitled to _some_ peace and quiet. Guess not.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"Your boy's on his way back to our room. He needs to _resolve _some _issues _with _Red._"

"What!" I sat up on my knees. "What do you mean he has to resolve issues with Red! Has he found out who I really am? What am I gonna do? Help me out, Brian!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Simmer down, kid! He still thinks you're Red, but what he's gotta say might possibly cause you to have a heart attack."

"Oh, please, Brian."

"Then again, he might not mention-"

"What did Arnold _tell _you?"

"What Arnold and I had was a private discussion. If he wishes to discuss the material with you, I'm sure he will. Now, if I were you, I'd either turn all the lights off in the room, or grab that new mask and your face cloth, _pronto!_"

"You mean he'll be at the door any second?"

"Yep, go to it, girl."

Just as I heard my agent's last word there was a quiet knock on the door. Since there was no time to gather my burn victim props, I scrambled to turn every light off in the room before opening the door. I decided I'd better stay behind it until he entered the room.

"Red?...Red?...I know that you answered the door, but where are you?"

Man! My beloved was too gorgeous for my eyes to behold tonight. Slamming the door quickly, I tugged on Arnold's shirt sleeve, prompting him to follow me to the bed next to mine. How was I gonna have a conversation with him sans my mouth piece? An idea hit me. I opened the end stand drawer feeling for a pencil and some paper. Upon finding both writing tools, I let them drop on the desk, so he'd get the hint.

"Look, Red, I'm sorry I came unexpectedly, but I need to talk to you about something. It's about...what happened this afternoon." I knew I'd have to turn on some kind of light if I was to have any means of communication with him, so I slipped back underneath the comforter and felt aimlessly for the light.

"You want me to turn the light on or something, Red?" That told me, he heard all the racket I was making in the attempt. I tugged on his shirt sleeve again. "I'll take that as a yes."

What do you want to tell me? I wrote down once I could see some light through the sheets.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for how I reacted today. I don't want you to think that...that I..."

Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, Arnold. I remember Gerald mentioning you missed a girl back home.

"Yeah...I do, and when we...did what we did...I kinda..."

You were thinking about her, weren't you?

"Um...yeah, and...I feel _really _bad. You must think I'm a real creep."

No. You're lonely. I'm lonely. What difference does it make if you're thinking of your girl back home? Besides, you won't be seeing me after this trip is over.

"I'm _really _sorry, Red. For some reason, I feel drawn to you, but I can't use you like that."

You already did once. Why would a second time around be any different?

"I can't. It's not right."

Look, Arnold. What you choose to do on this trip is your own business. All I'm saying is, if you're 'lonely', I'm willing to be a 'stand in'.

"Thanks for the offer, but my moral conscience still tells me it's not right."

In other words, your moral conscience tells you, it's not, to quote the elder Skywalker, 'the Jedi Way'.

"Heh, heh. You have a sense of humor, huh?"

Most people don't see that side of me. Let me go get my mouth piece so we can carry on a real conversation. Do you mind turning the light out for me? Trust me, you don't wanna see my 'naked' face again.

"Got it." Why couldn't I act like this with him as _myself? _There was no time to answer that question now.

After Arnold turned the light back out, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the mouth piece I'd left on the counter top, then figured I'd better take the new mask as well as the face cloth in case there might be the possibility of physical contact. As I sat back down on the bed, I felt relieved I was once again, my alter ego, Red.

"So, where were we?" I asked aloud while turning the light back on.

"I can't use you just because I miss someone back home, whether I'm lonely or not."

"And I already told you, what difference is a second time around going to make?"

"Red, I like you, but I don't..." he cast his eyes down into the floor. It was painful for me to complete his sentence for him, but I did so anyway.

"But you don't..." I swallowed hard. My football headed angel looked so confused, "you don't love me."

"No," he answered directing his eyes toward me.

"What is it about me that makes you think of this other girl?"

"I don't know," he returned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it all right if we stop talking about this?"

"Sure. I'm glad you took the time to let me know what was on your mind. It was awkward this afternoon, wasn't it?"

"I wasn't expecting it, especially since I've heard you were so shy. You took me by surprise."

"That happens." I took in those fresh green eyes for a moment, then realizing what I was doing, averted mine as quickly as possible. Something must have dawned on him, because his posture became erect once he'd noticed me observing him.

"Hey, did you know you have beautiful eyes? They remind me of someone I know."

"Eh, my eyes aren't anything special." _Please don't find me out! _I pleaded with myself.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. I've gotta get going soon, but do you mind if I sit next to you for a minute?"

"Not at all." If this was leading up to what I thought it was leading into...eh...I decided I'd forget it. It was probably nothing. Oh, he smelled so wonderful! What was he doing wrapping his arm around my back!

"There's something I want to ask you, Red. Why don't you ever look directly at me, like you do with Brian?"

"Because...I can't."

"Why not?" he seemed irritated, "most professionals make direct eye contact. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"_No! _Um...I mean...I have nothing to hide." What a lousy lie!

"Then look into my eyes, Red. Trust me." I instantly turned the light switch off.

"All right. I'm looking into them right now."

"I know."

I couldn't help it, and I knew Brian would probably kill me for this, but I leaned in on him, brushing my lip against his. His instantaneous reaction was to pull me down on the bed with such ferocity, I was confused as to whether I should be delighted or frightened out of my mind. The passionate kiss I'd received answered it for me, so I let myself go, embracing everything he was delivering. In my heated state, I couldn't help but unbutton his shirt, then I made the mistake of trying to slide my hands into the front of his pants. He rolled to the opposite side of the bed and sat up, sounding as if he needed to catch his breath.

"I can't _take _this!" he choked, "Red, I can't _use _you, and I don't know how old you are, but I'll only do _that _with the girl I'm in love with...and _only _when I'm good and ready. Now,if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna call it a night."

"I'm sorry, Arnold. I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just keep the rest of this tour professional, shall we?"

"Whatever floa- listen. Before you leave, there's a question I'd like to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Is it my hair that reminds you of the girl you miss back home?"

"She doesn't have red hair! Good night!" With that, he slammed the hotel room's door and I was yet again, left in the dark."

* * *

I was so angry, not with Red, but with myself I didn't return to my room right away, otherwise, I'd probably have taken it all out on Gerald. What was I thinking! Though I wasn't dating Helga, I felt miserable, and even if she didn't like me, how could I do this to her! I came across the pool patio to see Brian still outside, so I thought I'd join him.

"Hey, Brian, mind if I sit out here with you and smoke for a while?"

"Rough night, eh?"

"Yeah," I answered, lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't stay out here too late with me. You need to get your rest, because tomorrow we head into the jungle."

"Into the jungle," I laughed sarcastically, "I'm already there."

* * *

_Author's Note: There it is, "rough" and "rugged". Stay tuned for more. For those author's whose fanfics I've been reading: for some inexplicable reason, my author alerts aren't coming to my inbox, so bear with me, I've got to look through what's been updated the old fashioned way. _

_As always, my thanks goes out to all those who've stayed with this fic. Your input is always welcome. _


	22. Unwelcome Guests

_Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Hey Arnold:sigh: _

_Author's Note: Yes, I realize the fan base of HA is dying, so I'd like to thank those reviewers who've stayed with me for most or all of this story: _

_Willy D: Not just for this, but thanks for being there when I needed a kick in the ass.(truly, you know how you rate) _

_Gwynn: My most faithful reviewer, I am glad to have met and conversed with you. I hope that I've been able to give you substantial advice when you needed it. (Thanks for all the critiques)_

_Cool Steve: Thanks for everything...and for creating such a great website.(and for allowing me to post my scandalous story on it) _

_Pointy Objects: Thanks for loving my stories. You're a talented writer and have great potential. I'll review your "Back Home" chapter as soon as I can. _

_BellaMay76: Wherever you are, thanks for all the kind reviews. _

_Darth Roden: I'd especially like to thank you. Your stories are what inspired me to create this monstrosity of a fanfic. Keep on using that vivid imagination of yours. I'll be looking forward to reading whatever subject encourages _YOU _to write._.

_For the rest of you reviewers: Estel Fuga(keep in touch), XshinX(I'll get to you soon), HunGuy(hope you're having a blast in the U.S.) and those I can't think of off the top of my head...My Sincerest Thanks and Appreciation for all the advice and kind reviews. You've all been great. _

_Author's Second Note: A little info for some of what I call 'new reviewers': If you've skipped around and haven't read the middle content of this story, I suggest you do, or you could find yourself lost. This is a fic that 'travels' through 'time'. _

_Krystal Kiwi: I am truly ashamed of my lack in writing skills regarding the last chapter. As for the omission of certain words, that's just my terrible typing skills. If you weren't informed, I have a B A in English, but that does not mean I'm perfect. No one is. Thanks for making me realize the overuse of dialect, such as words like 'nothin' etc. I truly appreciate the input. _

_Last But Not Least: This is NOT the end of this story...not yet...enjoy..._

* * *

"Already there, huh?" Brian silenced the strings of his guitar, placing the instrument over his lap. "All right, I loathe the idea of having to pick at your brain, but with a cynical attitude like that, I'm forced to deem it absolutely necessary. Arnold, the disconcerted expression on your face reveals an internal conflict which needs to be addressed. Not as Red's partner, but as a fly on the wall, I'm asking you, what took place back there in the hotel room that has you so riled up? I do believe we're both well aware this was no _innocent _exchange between a tourist and his tour guide."

"Brian," his accurate analysis proved remarkably disturbing," leave me alone."

"If I'm not mistaken, just a minute ago, an addled associate marched up to the pool side requesting the need for some much desired company. Repressing your frustration will only increase you anger., Arnold." The deliberate intrusion in these personal dealings fueled my animosity toward him.

"You're definitely right, Brian, and you know what's motivating it? Your invasive questions! Now, will you do as I asked and leave me _the hell alone!_" I detected little if any surprise in the man. Adding to this aggravation was his seemingly disinterested reception to such a firm request.

"Listen up, boy," the swift transition of his temperament was down right chilling. "If you didn't want my advice, what did you ask for it?...Don't answer that. You know what _I _think? I think there's _more _to what happened at that mountain than you're letting on. Whether you select the option of discussing the incident with me or not is your business, and your business, _alone. _However, from what I've observed, these suppressed feelings you're carrying around are turning you into someone you've discovered as undesirable."

"SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He was so damn precise in his surveillance I convinced myself I'd like to kill him. Only after I'd demanded his departure did he seize me by the shirt, lifting my entire body completely out of the chair I'd been sitting in.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted. "This trip isn't about you and Red or you and Helga or whoever the hell it is you want to be with! You've lost all focus of the primary reason you're here to begin with! Do you even remember _why _we're taking off for San Lorenzo tomorrow!"

"Yeah, to try and find my parents."

"Bingo!" He relaxed his powerful grip, then dropped me back into my seat. "Concentrate on _that _for a while, why don't you!"

"I don't want to concentrate on anything right now! I just...I just...ugh!" I arose from the piece of patio furniture and lunched it into the pool.

"Violence will get you nowhere, my friend." He remained undisturbed during my impulsive behavior.

"I'm...sorry...Brian," I replied between gasps for air, followed by a coughing spell. The exhaustion I felt drove me to my knees.

"Time to call it a night, kid." Despite all the hatred he'd endured, the man grabbed me underneath the arms, delivering me to my feet.

"Wait, Brian," I huffed, "can we stay here by the pool and talk for a while? Apparently, I have some serious explaining to do."

"It _appears _that way, doesn't it?" He raised his eyes to mine. "Are you ready to insert the details you've omitted from your story?"

"Yes, yes I am, but there _is _the possibility we might not get any shut eye."

"I don't care. If your story takes all night, so be it. We can sleep on the plane in the morning. My ears are all yours, no questions asked."

"Well, it all started after Gerald left to make a personal phone call," I began as I lit up another cigarette. "That's when Redand I struck up an _intimate _conversation."

"How long do you think he'll be gone, Arnold?"

"I'm guessing he'll be probably be a while, considering this is his girlfriend we're talking about." If I knew Gerald, Red and I would probably be here alone by ourselves until the cable cars returned.

"He must really love her, huh?" She seemed to be preoccupied since her eyes gazed far below into 'The City Across The Bay'. I'd forgotten the name of it.

"As far as I know, they're destined to be together."

"Tell me, what's she like?" Her actions unearthed a false curiosity in the subject, as if she were indifferent toward it.

"Phoebe's a highly intelligent, selfless type of girl."

"I see. Do you believe her love for him is as great as the love he reserves only for her?"

"I don't know." Hitting me with all these inquiries induced considerable discomfort. "Why are you asking me this anyway? It's really none of my business."

"Maybe it's just that..." she gave a simple glance, then turned her eyes back on Niteroi(I'd finally recalled the name of the city) "never mind. It's nothing."

"Red, it isn't nothing, is it?" The black silhouette standing there in the daylight resembled a familiar female's figure I'd been envisioning, but whose was it? Helga's! Dropping that absurd idea, I investigated into what was bothering the tour guide. "You seem agitated. What's on your mind?"

"All this chatter about relationships, love, etc. is disheartening. These are tough shoes to fill, Arnold."

"Why? Because of your physical appearance?" I thought about what I'd told her at Jardim Botanico. "Remember what I said while we were in the Gardens? That isn't relevant to what love is all about."

"That's not it," she argued, placing a gloved hand to her chin, "Arnold, have you ever loved someone, I mean _truly _been in love with that person, but were uncertain of what circumstances it could bring about if you were to act upon revealing those feelings to the guy, or girl in your case?"

"In the past, I've always been honest by letting the girl know I like her..." As I drifted off jumbled thoughts of Helga filled my head. I knew I longed to stare into those deep blue eyes, but did this mean I really _loved _her? As I considered the issue, I felt my breathing rate intensify. Was this just lust?

"So, what's different now that's causing you to doubt your normal procedure?...Are you all right? You havin' an asthma attack or something?"

"No, no. I was just think-" I stopped before I hurt here feelings, being as she mentioned how 'disheartening' it was to talk about relationships. "nah, you don't want to hear about my problems."

"Didn't I just ask _you _a question regarding the subject?" She had a point there. "It's _okay._ Please continue."

"Well, this is different because I _believe _I've fallen, no, I'm kinda confused right now. One thing's for sure, this girl doesn't like _me._"

"Are you sure of this? Have you ever let her know how you felt?"

"Um...not exactly." How to explain this to Red would be difficult. "Honestly, this is the first time I've realized I've had these feelings toward her, and this time it's like nothing I've _ever _felt before. Does that mean I love her?"

"Only _you _can answer that question, Arnold." I never took any notice before, but realized Red was awfully tall, much like Helga. It was almost as if I was placing her image over Red's. "Have you or Gerald mentioned this girl to me before?"

"I don't think so." The confusion set in, especially because she was aware that I'd lied. It would most likely turn up in another conversation we might have.

"You look like you could use a little encouragement. Come over here." This wasn't the wisest decision to make since Helga invaded my every thought, and her image finally superceded Red's. What harm would it do to allow those outstretched arms to carry out a tender gesture? We were in a secluded area anyway, so I granted her the opportunity.

"What about you, Red?" I asked entering into her firm embrace, "Are you ever going to tell this guy you're thinking of you love him?"

"I already have."

"Oh, I guess he didn't take too kindly to it then?"

"He freaked out, but only because he was neither ready nor old enough to understand the concept of what love is."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah, but if I tell him, I face the severe reality of possible rejection. Unfortunately, I'm unable to cope with a great loss such as one like that."

"But if you never tell him again, how are you ever going to know if he returns your love? You've gotta take a chance, Red."

"I'm not taking that chance yet, but I'm willing to take this one with you." Unexpectedly, she pushed my shoulders' back, then leaned over slightly, letting her lips brush softly across mine. Although I was taken aback by this action, instant images of a beautiful blue eyed blonde flooded my imagination. I reacted instantly by pressing my own lips hard against hers. She might have been tall but having greater strength, I managed to drive her into the mountain's firm earth.

Clearly, the heated passion derived from illusions of Helga, yet I took no concern with the reality I was actually partaking in this activity with Red. As my chest squeezed down against hers, I the familiarity of the position seemed so surreal. It was almost as if I'd come in physical contact with Red before, but no, that was _Helga_ I'd landed on top of while we studied in her bedroom. Delusional dreams clouded my sense of morality, eliciting the salacious behavior I was conducting. Carelessly pulling at her shirt collar, I let my lips linger onto her neck. So what if there were notable scars over her skin? It made little difference to me since I was under the influence of the affection I had for Helga.

Like virtual reality, I interacted with a non-existent Helga, but the fact was I'd dismissed another genuine woman altogether. As I swept my fingers lightly across her shoulders, she grabbed my head, delivering such an intoxicating kiss, I returned the favor by losing all control. In this midst of our profound excitement, I heard a thunderous voice call out two familiar names from within a short distance.

"Arnold! Red! Hey, guys, where are you!" Without delay, I removed myself from over top Red's body, and sat up. She did the same as we both tried to catch our breath. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you guys. You two run a race or somethin'?"

"Red and I supplied each other with uneasy glances, but managed to maintain our composure. There was a brief period of silence until I eventually spoke up.

"Uh, yeah...we kinda...made...a mini-marathon of it," I answered while still recovering from the shock of the act that had precedently taken place. "Red beat me."

"Man, Arnold, either you're losin' your touch by not practicing, or you're coming down with some kind of bug." I blew his comment off because with all that had happened the moment of truth had finally arrived. It dawned on me what my feelings toward Helga were. I realized that I'd fallen undeniably in love with the girl. What would I tell Red? What _could _I tell Red? Gerald wasn't ready to hear this 'shocking' revelation, nor was I about to tell him. Yes, I'd admitted I loved Helga to myself, but would I be able to admit it to anyone else? If I was unwilling to share these feelings with my best friend, who else could I confide in? Did this mean I only _thought _I was in love with Helga? I figured when I was ready to admit it aloud to someone, I'd know for sure. For now, I decided to answer Gerald's question.

"I don't know what it is," I lied, knowing full well exactly what the cause was. The shame in that I couldn't even admit my 'secret' habit to Gerald ate away at the base of my brain. Silently swearing on my grave, I made it a point to myself that the day would come when I disclosed that information _and _that I loved Helga to him.

"Well, buddy, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll recover from it sooner or later. Right now, we need to get to the cable car before it leaves." he looked down at his watch. "We got about five minutes."

"Let's go then." Red commanded after sending me a respectful nod of the head. Regret swam all over me as I returned her gesture with a nod of my own. What had I done?

* * *

"So, you came to me with all this because you felt Gerald would mock your confessions?" Brian always managed to dive into the heart of your most highly guarded secrets. "If Gerald truly _is _your best friend, he'll respect your choices, whether he agrees with them or not."

"Gerald isn't like that. He wouldn't ridicule what I believe in," I protested. "However, he holds great disdain toward Helga."

"What about Red?" he asked rising from the lounge chair. "Does he hate her too?"

"I don't think so." He seems to like her, but I still feel uncomfortable talking to him about what happened, _especially _the hotel room scene."

"What did you do in the hotel room?"

"Red kinda did the same thing and I kinda responded the same way" I replied meekly, "except this time it was worse. I pulled her down on the bed with me."

"What!" Brian started pacing back and forth next to the pool's edge.

"Brian, I swear, I must be losing my mind or something, but her eyes...in the dark, they were the spitting image of Helga's."

"In the dark!" So astounded was he by my confession he lost his balance, crashing into the water. Emerging from the pool side, he asked incredulously, "What the heck were you two doing in the dark! Weren't you supposed to be sorting things out with her?"

"We did straighten everything out, but somehow it came down to kissing each other again. I know it's wrong, and I told her so, but that didn't stop either of us, until it got a little...out of control...then I stopped it. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep hallucinating about Helga whenever I'm with Red? It's as if she's really here."

"Listen, Arnold" he advised me as he sat down in his chair returning his guitar back to it's case. "Red is a woman of great mystery, and I believe if you discovered her most vital secret, it would cause you great pain."

"Why?" I was curious as to what he was driving at.

"Arnold," he sighed, "unfortunately, that information is classified. Now, I believe it's time to concentrate on what you're here for...your parents."

"They've been in the back of my mind all night."

"Then put them in the front of your mind," he ordered. "We've got about two hours to kill before we board the plane."

"Got it." My excitement started growing upon realizing I'd be in San Lorenzo in a few hours. "Maybe I'll finally find out what really happened to my parents."

"Maybe, but be careful, my friend. The very issue that applies to Red also applies to your parents. Uncovering the truth sometimes leads to heartache."

"I'm prepared to withstand the risk, " I assured him, "not even heartache will prevent me from at least attempting to find _something _out about them."

"Then let's go. We've got a plane to catch."

* * *

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU START!" I awoke to hear Brian shout at the top of his lungs. He'd slammed the door so hard most of the pictures that hung on the wall had landed on the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean what did I start?" I asked groggily.

"You know _exactly _what I mean. You need to eliminate this nonsense before you and Arnold _both _get hurt!"

"Look, I'm sorr-"

"It's not enough! Arnold might be a little on the naive side, but he's far from stupid. If you keep this incredible charade up, it could possibly cost you your friendship with Arnold, or worse."

"What do you mean worse?" The man was drenched from head to boot. "Why are you all wet?"

"Gee, do you think it's because after remaining awake the entire night, I was astonished to hear Arnold confess how he threw himself all over you on the Sugarloaf, and _then _how he _repeated _this absurd make out scene with you _again_...in the dark!" he retorted. "Thanks _telling me all the details, Helga. Why didn't you tell me-" _

"Look, pal! I tried to tell you that he was all _over _me when we had this conversation last night, but the Football Head interrupted me when he knocked on the door! I had no choice but to darken the room when he noticed my eyes! What else was I gonna do?"

"Helga, you _did _have a choice! Your decision should have been to reveal your true self to Arnold! You've wrapped him up in a straightjacket of confusion! All that's on his mind now is his love for y-this damn girl while he's playing tonsil hockey with Red, a.k.a. Helga, a.k.a. you!" I viewed his chest heaving up and down like that of a wild beast filled with rage. "This trip started out as a quest to locate the boy's parents, but tacked onto it is this outrageous lust fest! Is this what you really wanted?"

"Hey, you don't understand what it's like to be me-"

"I believe I _do _understand what it's like to be a coward who hasn't grown the ba-ugh!- who's brave enough to face sudden death, but is completely terrified of simply allowing someone know she loves him! I'm tired of wasting my suggestions on you. The shower's waiting for me."

"Looks like you just had one, clothes and all." I'd thought I'd had the last laugh.

"You just wait 'til we get on the plane, girl." he shot back, delivering his evil eye while poking his head past the bathroom door. Maybe he'd calmed down somewhat, because he gave forth a slight grin, and I thought I was a basket case!

While Brian showered, I contemplated on the argument that had presently passed. My own anger surged through my veins as I realized he was right. I _was _a coward...when it came to my amorous love for Arnold. How come I couldn't budge whenever I faced this fear of ultimate rejection? _Helga, it's time you grew up and embraced these uncontainable fears! But you can't...you can't allow yourself to get hurt like that...he's gonna find out anyway, and you know it._

"WHY AM I SUCH A PSYCHOTIC FREAK!" I screamed after all these thoughts raced through my head. Hot steam escaped from the bathroom door as Brian stepped out of it with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. If he was genuinely concerned about my mental capacity, his face revealed no emotion.

"Trust me, Helga. We're _all _psychotic freaks. It's usually the ones _we _consider to be eccentric who are actually in their right minds. Listen, I apologize for yelling at you, but I can't help feeling this secret identity crap isn't worth your emotional well being. I hate seeing my clients in mental anguish brought on by a traumatic event that could have possibly been prevented."

"So, you do care about your clients?"

"With all due respect, I keep my work on a professional level when dealing in a client's personal relations. That means, I don't get involved."

"I know what it means! Do you think I'm oblivious to everything!"

"However, I do _tend _to _look after _the youngest client I've ever had." His soft smile took on an almost fatherly appearance.

"Thanks," I had no analysis for why I felt safer with him than I ever had with my own father, or Miriam for that matter. He'd calmed me down to a point where I could actually feel at ease. "By the way, nice pecs for someone your size."

"Really? They like you too," he smirked. "You know what you are, girl? You're incorrigible. That's what you are."

"No, seriously." For whatever inexplicable reason, I burst into a giggling fit which I'd _never _done in my life.

"Just hand me my clothes and go pack!" He laughed shaking his head. "We need to get going."

He was right. It was time to solve the mystery of Arnold's parents.

* * *

"Arnold, why do I get the feeling you're going through some kinda turmoil, but refuse to let me in on it?"

"I have a zillion things on my mind," I returned, taking my eyes from the view of a now toy sized Sugarloaf Mountain., "and I don't want to pile it on all on top of you. Besides, it's my own personal burden."

"Whatever you say, buddy, but you know I'm here if you need me."

"I know, Gerald. Thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime, man. What I wanna know is where the heck were you last night? By 3am I said forget it and went to bed."

"I was outside talking to Brian about our next destination." He didn't need to know the _real _story. A portion of it was true to some extent. "He said the jungle's pretty dangerous and we need to stay on top of ourselves, that we need to stay on constant alert, whatever that means."

"Whatever it means, let's try to keep a low profile by staying out of trouble. Let Brian do all the dirty work."

"That's not Brian's responsibility," I argued, "it's mine."

"But he was hired to _help _you," Gerald protested.

"No, _Red _hired him for me, at least that's how Helga explained it." I countered.

"And you _still _believe _her_!" His incredulous expression told me he was still skeptical of the unusual pair. "Speaking of Brian, you got a parachute handy?"

"Why?"

"'Cause if I'm dealing with a guy like _that_, get me the heck off this plane now!"

"Huh?" Gerald steered my eyes several rows ahead to find the man engaged in a desirous kiss with an unfamiliar, yet relatively attractive female. Just as I started to think of Brian as a mentor, he had to turn around and commit an act like this. "You know, Gerald, if I had one, I'd jump out of this plane with you." This disappointment in the pit of my gut ignited into a raging inferno.

* * *

"You wouldn't _dare _try anything on me, bucko!" Brian and I were in the middle of what I called a 'truth or dare' contest.

"Try me. I'm capable of executing the _ultimate _dare, heh, heh, heh."

"Yeah right. You just act tough. On the inside, you're all mush."

"You asked for it, _Red_," he grinned wickedly as he arose from the cramped seat of the plane.

"Give me what you got, pal." We'd grown closer since ourmorning spat, but what he was about to do was beyond dare! It bordered on insane!

His small, but muscular legs brought him to an alluring woman I'd never laid eyes on. Once he arrived by her side, he started singing to her, and I was close enough to hear th lyrics of a Great White song come out of his mouth!

"When she's in the mood, when she gets that lovin' groove, when she wants it rude, she grooves..." I could have sworn Dr. Bliss hadcommitted me to an inane asylum! The poor woman's petrified eyes gave forth just how terrified she must have been! To top it off, he furnished her with such an erotic kiss, it caused _me _to blush. I figured after his arrest, Arnold, Gerald, and I would have to wing this trip by ourselves, but shockingly the girl gave him a warm, loving, smile? _Okaaay._ I observed him gently stroking her rounded stomach, then as he whispered something in her ear, she gave him a slight nod.

"What the! She's...!" This was _beyond _insane. This was off the charts!

"I told you I was unpredictable," he grinned stupidly as he sat back down in his seat. Obviously, _he _got something out of it.

"What the heck are you doing! You...you hypocrite!"

"Helga," he whispered in my own ear, "don't assume what you have little knowledge of."

"Are you _crazy_? She's-"

"I know."

"What's she doing on an airplane to begin with?"

"I'll explain everything to you once this plane lands."

"You mean we're already there?"

"Yep."

As I arrived, my curiosity peaked. I had to know what was up with Brian's wild behavior, so I did exactly what he'd been doing to me all week. I hounded him with a variety of questions.

"So, Brian, explain it to me now."

"Explain what?"

"The scene with you and the chick on the plane."

"Oh, that." He acted as if he wasn't bothered, but amused by my questions. "It's pretty simple, Red. I _do _have a life outside my profession."

"You mean that chick's your girlfriend or something?"

"She's _more _than my girlfriend," he assured me with a dead serious tone in his voice.

"You mean she's your..!"

"Mhmm."

"And that's your...!"

"Mhmm."

"And you're going to be a...!"

"Yep."

"Tell me, what does _she _see in _you_?"

"Shut up."

I was stunned. The carefree agent was loaded with a multitude of surprises. What was next? Arnold's parents. That was what was next. As I turned my head behind me, I could see the fury in Arnold's face. It might be best to avoid him after last night, but he wasn't directing his anger toward me. It seemed he had a bone to pick with Brian.

"How could you do that!" he shouted at him.

"Do what?"

"Do what...you did...with that innocent girl...on the plane!" I'd never seen Arnold so angry.

"Listen," Brian tried to enlighten him.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it!"

"Arnold! Arnold!" I interrupted, slicing my finger across my throat. "It's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay!"

"They're _together_."

"Together?" Why did I have to be in love with someone so dense?

"_Together_, together...you know...committed to each other for life?"

"Ohhh...I'm _really _sorry, Brian. I didn't know you were-"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured him. "You have a _lot _on your mind right now."

"Hey, Arnold, isn't that the guy from Cuba who asked us directions to the gardens while we were in Brazil?"

"Yeah," he examined a dark skinned man closely, "yeah, it is. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he got on the wrong flight or he has relatives here?" Gerald suggested. "Who cares? I'm ready to get to a hotel room."

"There is no hotel," Brian informed him. "This is the part where we rough it."

"Oh, man!" What a whiner.

"Where _are _we going?" Arnold asked.

"See those park rangers over there? That's where we're headed."

Once we arrived, we were in for a rude awakening. It seemed, we weren't invited to this particular area of the jungle.

"This is protected area," claimed one of the rangers, "was for U.S. army...now no one allowed."

"What do you mean no one's allowed?" I could sense the growing frustration in Arnold's voice. He didn't come here only to be turned away.

"Don't worry, Arnold," Brian once again encouraged him. "I'll handle this. We'll be behind those trees, five minutes tops."

_Please hurry, Brian, _I pleaded to myself, _before Arnold loses all sanity.

* * *

__Author's Note: Well, that's that. Once again, I thank all reviewers and readers for keeping an interest in this story. You're the inspiration for keeping me writing this fanfic. As always, your input is greatly appreciated. Thank you. _


	23. Unfortunate Discovery

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! _

_Author's Note: Yes, I've finally updated after forever! As always, thanks for all the reviews, and for reading this fic. Enjoy. _

* * *

As I observed the thick brush of the dense jungle, I listened while Brian uttered something in Spanish to the head park ranger. Unfortunately, from what I heard Brian was _not _very fluent in his conversation skills. With great desperation on his face, my agent was relentless in his effort to explain Arnold's quest to the guard. The situation wasn't going well for our little group until Brian waved his hand directly at Arnold.

Something must have struck a chord in the ranger's authoritarian attitude because upon viewing my beloved's gorgeous face, his eyes brightened, almost as if he'd been familiar with him his entire life. He then lifted his head, his eyes gazing over Brian's own to question a mysterious man leaning against a particularly odd looking tree. When the gentleman gave a nod in return, it occurred to me that this was the same man Gerald had said asked he and Arnold for directions while they were at the Botanical Gardens. What surprised...or rather concerned me all the more was that the guard kept apologizing to Brian for his "unacceptable behavior."

"Lo siento, senior," he said while bowing deeply. "If we knew you _supposed _to be here, we would _not _forbid you enter the jungle. Bienvenidos a San Lorenzo. Enjoy your _visit._"

"Thanks," Brian remarked sarcastically, "And _next _time try to keep our delay _under _five minutes or it'll be your _head._ All right group, let's go! Time's a waistin'!"

"You'll have his head? Yeah, right, Brian," I laughed after we'd walked several feet past the rangers. "Who do you think _you _are to have power to talk to him like that?"

"Have you forgotten who _I _work for?" he asked me, but then whispered in my ear, "actually, it's just a front. I think it would be wise to be a little leery of these people."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, Brian?"

"What?"

"See that guy leaning against the tree?" I asked quietly.

"The one with the funny looking hat?"

"Yeah, that's him. I don't like the looks of him. He gives me the creeps."

"Know what?" Brian eyed me suspiciously.

"What?"

"I don't like the looks of him either. Listen, after we set up camp, if you see him anywhere near it, let me know, got it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain Hitler."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I was being serious."

"I know. I was just trying to set your mind as eas."

"Trying to set _my _mind at ease? You've got to be kidding!" He laughed so hard I thought he'd explode.

"All right! All right! Forget I said anything. Hmm...I wonder how Arnold and Gerald are doing back there?"

"It sure was nice of us to load them down with the rest of the camping equipment, wasn't it? Heh, heh,heh.

"You're carrying all the heavy stuff, thought. Compared to you, they've got it made."

"Correction, Red," he pointed out, "I'm carrying the _heavier _equipment, but that doesn't mean they don't have their work cut out for them. Trust me, if you look behind us, you'll see a pitiful sight."

"Hey, I might as well take a peek. With all these creepy people surrounding us, I could use a good laugh." Brian just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He was right. It _was _the sorriest sight I'd seen in a long time. Gerald tried his best to keep what looked like a heavy pack on his back from escaping onto the ground...and Arnold...Arnold looked pathetic in his attempt to remain beside his best friend. All the huffing and puffing he was doing had me wondering if he'd be able to make it to our campsite or not.

"Um...Brian?" I asked, "Do you think Arnold can make it all right to camp? I mean, if he can't maintain the pace now, what is gonna do when he goes and tries to find his parents?"

"He'll be fine. He needs to take better care of himself, that's all."

"That's all! Since when has he stopped taking good care of himself?"

"Since some fake little tourist guide named Red decided to throw herself at him while we were back in Brazil!"

"Not so loud, Bucko!" I threw back at him, "and ya know what? I'm sick and tired of putting up with your cocky attitude! I think I'll just run a few steps ahead of you."

Suit yourself, kid. Do you know where you're going?"

"Ugh!" He was really starting to get under my skin and I just coudn't take anymore. "You enjoy this, don't you, Brian? _Don't you?_"

"With relish," he smirked.

"Well, I don't!" I yelled tightening my fist. I wanted to sock him so bad, I could taste the blood from his mouth on my knuckles.

"You do it to yourself every time."

"With that response, I swung my fist up in the air, but as with my previous attempt to use violence on the man, he grabbed my fist and forced it down to my side. This time his grip was so tight I could feel the pain surge through my arm.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed at him.

"Listen, _Helga_," he whispered while clenching his teeth, but not before he eased his powerful grasp. "I'm not the cocky, arrogant, whatever it is you think I am."

"Yeah, right," I snorted.

"Yeah, damn right! And do _you _know what! I'm _far _from perfect! I have more flaws than you can imagine, like the fact I'm truly clumsy and have fallen off stage once or ten or twenty times while performing. Then there's that..._other thing..._I told you about when we were in Brazil."

"Uh...yeah...I sorta...forgot."

"But you know what, kid?" he looked up at me with serious eyes. "I don't let it keep me from doing my job, at least not now. _Maybe _the reason I'm amused by your actions is because I've _learned _not to take every little detail in life so seriously. That's something I believe _you _might consider practicing."

"I'm so sick of your lectures, Brian, besides, what's your point?" I asked while stooping to pick up a loose piece of cooking equipment.

"Forget it," he answered curtly, "forget I even _tried _talking to you, and you already _know _what my point is. Oh, so you really are a blonde, eh?"

"Huh?" Why would he aks me that? What are you talking about?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I think you might need a touch up or another box of hair dye."

"What! You're kidding me, right?" I knew I need not panic, but I couldn't hellp it. "Tell me you're kidding, Brian!"

"I'm afraid not. It must be the cheap hair dye you must have used."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Relax, Red," he reassure me, "it's not _that _bad. I'd say maybe an inch or so of your roots are showing."

"What!"

"Believe me, lover boy isn't going to notice."

"Very funny. They still trailing behind us?"

"Actually, they've caught up somewhat. When we get to camp, I need to discuss search plans with Arnold, then I'll have to take off and leave you guys by yourselves for a while. The area needs to be checked out."

"Don't you think we should be going with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But, you're going all by yourself."

"Who said I was by myself?" Brian grinned. "Well, it won't be too much longer 'til we get there. Just a couple more miles to go."

"Ugh!" I moaned. With any luck, Football Head and Tall Hair Boy would make it there all right.

* * *

It seemed as if we'd been traveling for days although it had only been about all of fifteen minutes, the longest fifteen minutes I'd ever felt in my life. I couldn't believe I was already out of breath at this point.

"Hey, Gerald, could you help me out by taking some of this load off my back?" He handed me a look of disbelief, as if he would question why I would ask him to relieve me of such a light load. In all actuality, it was the _mental _load I was carrying that was weighing me down.

"Arnold, buddy?" he asked unloading a couple sacks from my back, "What is _wrong _with you, man? I've never seen you in this bad a shape. Are you _sure _you're feeling okay?"

"Um, I think it might be the excruciating heat." How many times would I have to lie to my best friend before this lagging expedition concluded? "There's also the possibility I might be dehydrated. I really just don't feel that good."

"You don't look to good either, I mean, nothin' personal but you've got some serious bags under your eyes. Tell me, have you gotten any sleep since we started this vacation?"

"I'd rather not answer that question...hey, I wonder what that's all about?" Red and Brian were obviously in some sort of heated argument.

"What's what all about? Ohhh...I wouldn't want to be Red right now. Brian looks mighty upset with her."

"Trust me, you don't want to cross his path when he's in a violent mood."

"You've seen him like that before?"

"Not exactly, but close enough."

"We'd probably better catch up with them then, otherwise who knows what we ourselves will be in for? You think you're feeling well enough to pick up the pace?"

"Yeah, I think so." Whatever their squabble was, I planned on staying out of it. Trouble was my middle name in both their eyes, which reminded me, I really needed to apologize to Red after my abrupt departure from her hotel room last night. I figured I could probably do it after dinner.

After what seemed like decades, we finally arrived at our destination and set up camp. Since all but two tents were available for our sleeping arrangements, another argument sprouted amongst the two agents Helga managed to conjure up for me.

"I will _not _spend another night in the same room, especially a tent, with the likes of you, Brian!"

"What other choice to you have, Red?" If they were going to spend the rest of the night bickering, I decided I'd better put my two cents in.

"Listen guys, if Red's so determined not to share a tent with you, why don't you sleep in our tent, Brian?" Maybe my suggestion would resolve this meager squabble of theirs.

"Trust me, I would if I could," answered Brian, "but the pair of tents I brought only sleeps two."

"So why don't we switch partners then?" Gerald proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I knew I couldn't bunk with Red, so I relied on Brian's advice. "What do you suggest then?"

"I'll tell you what, Arnold," he smiled, "I'll reside in your tent, while Red and Gerald share the other one."

"Okay."

"Is that good enough for _you, _Red?" I could have sworn he found something amusing about our sleeping arrangements, but I had no desire in affirming it. "Well, now that we've taken care of living arrangements, we need to review our search plans for tomorrow. Arnold and I have already discussed that the temple of the Green Eyes will be your starting point."

"Wait. What do you mean by _our _starting point, Brian?" I asked confused. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"The three of you have a map with a detailed layout of the area. You don't need me. Besides, I'll be gone before any of you are awake. I've got an early morning ahead of me, but don't worry. Help will arrive when or if you need it. If you'll excuse me, folks, I'm headed to the lake to clean up so I can turn in early. Good night, everybody."

"Good night, Brian," we responded in harmony.

* * *

"Psst, Arnold," Gerald whispered into my ear after I"d filled my mouth full of pan fried fish. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," I replied swallowing more than I could chew.

"Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you."

"If you'll excuse us for a moment, Red," I announced while rising from the dying campfire, "Gerald and I need to have a private conversation."

"No problem, boys." If I could only see her facial expression underneath all that black.

The minute we entered what would be his and Red's tent, he started complaining.

"How am I supposed to share a tent with Red? I mean, this is crazy, Arnold!"

"What's so crazy about it, Gerald? Oh, now I get it. You don't want to be creeped out by a deformed individual, do you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?" He was trying my patience.

"It's well...it's because she's a _girl_!"

"Ohhh...I understand now. You think Phoebe?...Come on, you've got nothing to worry about there."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just makes me feel-"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned.

"You bet, buddy."

"Okay, then, I'll clean up at the lake say around midnight or so, and when I come back, _you _leave."

"You never cease to amaze me," he commented as he gave me a high five.

* * *

"Stupid Brian makes me share a stupid tent with stupid Gerald," I ranted whole heading to the lake for what I thought would be an ice cold bath.

I dipped my toes into a surprisingly warm lake.

"Stupid Central America and it's stupid tropical climate! Oh well, at least it's not freezing, especially at this hour." That was why I decided to bathe in the lake this late. No one would know I was out here, not would I have to put on all my so called 'burn victim' crap. I knew it was risky, but right now I really didn't care. The warm water soothed my aching feet which was the result of Brian forcing us to hike at least ten miles to this forsaken sight. Not that I was weak or anything, but although the lake seemed so serene, I couldn't help but feel as if thee were a disturbing presence lurking about the place. I tired to shake the uneasy thought, but as soon as I submerged my shoulders into the tepid water, a distant rustling of leaves caught my attention.

Fearing accidental exposure as tot my true identity, I remained silent. Moving even an inch was not an option, for I could hear who or whatever it is was coming closer. Once I caught site of the oblong shaped head in the moonlight, I panicked.

"Crimeny! Football Head _would _have to come out here this time of night! Now what am I going to do! Wait a minute, I know!" Swimming to the opposite edge of the lake, I scooped up some mud and slung it on my face.

"Hey, who's out there? Is that you, Brian?..." His scrunching shoes came closer. "Whoever's out there answer me!"

Since I wasn't about to belt out a reply, I just grunted and started splashing around.

"Oh, it's you, Red. Don't worry, I won't come too close. You really shouldn't be out ehre this late. It's not safe." I blew his notion off with a wave of my hand.

"I'm serious, Red. You never know what could happen. Hey, listen. While I"m out here I want to apologize for my recent advances toward you. It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have yelled at you last night. I'm really sorry. Can we still be friends, I mean, on a professional basis that is?"

Again, with the wave of my hand, I made it out to be no big deal, then nodded my head.

"Since you're out here alone, do you want me to stay with you until you finish?"

I deliberately shook my head and motioned for him to go on. There was no telling what he was doing out at the lake right now, not that I was about to ask.

"You sure?" His question forced me to splash water at him so he'd get the hint I wanted to be alone.

"Okay! Okay! Be careful. I'll see you back at camp."

When I could no longer see him, I let out a sigh of relief. Just as I thought I was about to bathe in peace, I could hears voices nearing the lake.

"Now what? He better not be out here spying on my with Brian." As the voices became clearer, I realized they belonged neither to Arnold nor Brian. It seemed they were speaking with heavy Spanish accents.

"Do you think he will lead us to it, Senior?"

"Of course he will! The boy with the funny shaped head is going to the Green Eye temple tomorrow. If we are lucky, he will not even stand a chance!" A maniacal laugh came out of nowhere.

Racing to get into my clothes, I found a hiding spot quickly. It was to my dismay I discovered the man with the funny looking hat was behind this unrevealed plot! Hiding behind a tree, I decided to listen to their plan.

"What about his friends, Senior? What are you going to do to stop them?"

"I have already taken care of that, Pablo."

"You think of everything, Senior La Sombre."

"Of course, Pablo. That is always part of my plan."

Why was that name on the tip of my tongue? I remembered it form somewhere, but where?

"Hmm...La Sombre, La Sombre. I know I've heard that name before...wait a minute! Arnold mentioned it to me while we were studying! It was from his dad's journal! That was the guy who was after his parents! Oh man! I gotta warn him!" I swiftly left the lake behind running as fast as I cold through the trees.

* * *

Now that I'd had some time to wander through the woods after leaving Red to bathe in the lake, I felt a sense of calm overwhelm me. When I arrived back at the tent, I would let her know I'd be sleeping in the same tent with here. This time, I'd behave and not lay a finger on her.

Lifting the tent flap up, I could see a small mound in the opposite sleeping bag. Gerald had already ventured to the other tent when I left for the lake so all was clear. I gently nudged what I thought was Red's shoulder.

"Red," I whispered, "Red, are you asleep? It's me, Arnold. Gerald felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same tent with you, so we switched places. You don't mind do you?"

"_Surprise_!" A male figure yelled throwing himself out of the sleeping bag.

"I think I'm in deep trouble now," was all I managed to say before I realized just how messy this was about to get.

"Of course you are!"

* * *

_Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long, but I've got a new daughter in the house! As always, thanks for reviewing, as well as just reading this fic. I truly appreciate everyone who's been with this fic from it's slow beginning up until now. You've been great! _


	24. Ultimate Breakdown

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! _

_AN: For those of you who've been waiting patiently for this chapter, enjoy. Once again, I'd like to thank all of my readers, as well as those of you who are kind enough to leave a review. My greatest appreciation goes out to all of you. _

_

* * *

_

Practically out of breath from speeding through the thick brush, I tore open Brian's tent flap to alert him that Arnold could possibly be in great peril. I instinctively kneeled over one of the two sleeping bags so I could shake my annoying agent awake. Startled to discover an empty sleeping bag, I swooped over the other one but realized by the long length of the body within it, Brian wasn't here.

"If he's not here, then who's inside this sleeping bag?" I questioned myself. "Might as well find out."

As apprehensive as I was about peeking through the zipper, I remained curious as to who would be sleeping in it. It definitely wasn't Arnold. He wasn't tall enough to fill the shape underneath that piece of cloth. My heart skipped a beat as I carefully unzipped the top layer only to find tall black hair.

"Oh man!" I clapped my forehead, "I'd better leave him alone, but why isn't he in our tent? Uh oh, maybe I'm too late! Then again, maybe I should check the other tent. Brian said he'd be leaving before any of us were awake. Maybe I'll return to the lake to see if he's out there. Yeah, I'd better do that."

O ran as fast as I could back to the lake, but Brian was nowhere to be found there either. What if something happened to Brian too? The thought of that terrified me because he was my only chance in helping Arnold find the truth about his parents.

"Now what?" I asked once again, even more confused. "There could be the possibility was disoriented when I arrived back at the camp. There's nothing left to do but check the _other _tent. What a waste running back out here, but I guess it's my own fault.

This wouldn't be easy, but I had to know who was underneath the occupied sleeping back in the tent I'd just entered. I decided I'd better try on my angry attitude if I was to find an unpleasant surprise before my eyes.

"Okay," I whispered to myself, "better make it quick this time."

For my own sake, I quietly opened the zipper, but then ripped off the top cover only to find Brian grinning insidiously with his eyes wide open.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's Arnold?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm serious!" I yelled back at him. "Where _is _he? He's in great danger!"

"Huh?" Brian jumped out of his sleeping bag. "What's going on?"

"La Sombre! He's after something Arnold's looking for, or maybe something his parents' had? Please, Brian, this isn't a joke!" I pleaded.

"I'm on it," he insisted. "Go to the other tent where Gerald and Arnold are. Stay there until sunrise. Whatever you do, _don't _leave the tent until morning."

"Wait a minute? Arnold's in the other tent _with _Gerald? How could that...?"

"I kicked him out of _your _tent. Now, get over there and don't make a sound!" His concerned eyes told me I'd better head out immediately. "Listen carefully. You probably won't see me until tomorrow evening, or possibly the next day...the day we leave...but I want you guys to continue with your previous plans, got it?"

"Got it." For once in my life, I had no argument to offer.

"All right then," he answered opening the tent flap, "see ya, girl."

"Brian?" He twisted his head around listening for my question. "Be careful."

"Always am," he reassured me, "now get to it, kid."

After he'd left on his mission, I walked slowly to Gerald's and Arnold's sleeping quarters. No matter what sensation I encountered through Arnold's presence, without Brian, I somehow felt completely lost.

* * *

"Who's there?" I was aroused from my slumber to hear soft footsteps outside our tent. "Please! No more frightening experiences!"

"Arnold? Are you havin' another nightmare of somethin'? I haven't been able to get any sleep since you arrived in my tent."

"No. Listen, Gerald. Do you hear that?" I asked him while he pried on eye open as if to say he had no business being awake at this ridiculous hour. "Someone's right outside."

"You sure it's not Brian ready to give you another lecture on staying in your own tent?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Gerald," I returned lifting an eyebrow. "_That _was terrifying in itself."

"I bet! He really got you good, didn't he? Popping out of that sleeping bag. You thought he was some kind a maniac, didn't you? HA! HA!"

"Shh! We don't have time to discuss my _discipline _from Brian tonight." Whoever was outside was giving me the creeps. "I don't think it's him anyway."

"No?"

"Uh uh. He would have just barged right in if it were him." I set my hand in the tent fold, lifting a corner so I could take a glance at what could possibly be out there. "Let's find out who's hiding in the shadows."

"Whatever you say, buddy, but I'm at least gonna be prepared to fight him off if he's some kind of crazed freak out on the loose." Gerald grabbed a frying pan, read to backhand any intruder who might try to set foot in the place.

As I peered out into the midnight sky, I could have sworn a black apparition was drifting steadily in the direction of our tent. It's movements seemed stalled, yet fast enough for me to back away from it's view to pick up another skillet ans join Gerald in preparation for an attack. Whatever it was, I could still hear it's soft footsteps coming closer as my heart leapt into my chest.

"It's coming closer, Gerald," I announced leaning back to back with my best friend.

"I know. I hear it, and I saw it. Frankly, I'm freaked out by the whole thing, but I'm with you." We were ready for anything.

The approaching phantom became more apparent as the crackling of tiny twigs could be heard right outside. Out of nowhere, slender fingers encased in ebony pulled aside our tent flap. Following them was a tall slim silhouette also enwrapped in shadow. What tremendous panic I felt tingling throughout my entire being I cannot describe. It was only until I heard a familiar mechanical voice that I allowed my terror to subside.

"Guys?" It asked, "Are you in there? Hey, it's me, Red. Everything's all right, isn't it?"

"Man, you scared the wits out of us!" exclaimed Gerald. "We thought you were some kinda maniac on the loose!"

"No, _I'm _not, but you guys need to listen to me very carefully." I could detect the trembling through her voice machine. She was obviously concerned about something or another.

"Tell us, Red," I insisted. "We need to know why you're in our tent in the wee hours of the morning."

"I need to relate this information to the two of you rather quickly, so pay _close _attention."

"What's going on? You seem distraught," Gerald suggested.

"Arnold, tonight out by the lake, I overheard tow gentlemen's private discussion. One of the men went by the name La Sombre."

"La Sombre! My parents arch foe!" This couldn't be happening!

"Yes, La Sombre, and he's after something your parents must have owned at one point or another. He's following _you _in order to find it."

"But why follow me?" I questioned. "Why not follow my parents?"

"I don't know...unless..." she hesitated.

"Unless what?"

"No, never mind," she stated firmly after shaking her head of some afterthought. "Anyway, Brian delivered strict instructions for me to stay in you r tent tonight. We need to be as silent as the dead until morning. He also said we need to carry on with our we made prior to this unfortunate discovery. We'll continue to act as if we know nothing after we set out tomorrow. Does everybody understand Brian's directions, or do I need to repeat them?"

"I'm clear on it," replied Gerald with an enormous yawn, "and I'll be the first to tell ya, I'm ready to be silent as the dead right now. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Gerald," Red returned. "You'll be sleeping between Arnold and me, no questions asked."

"I'm too tired to care, Red," he mumbled while slipping back into his sleeping bag.

"That's probably a good idea," I managed to comment. "I'll see ya in the morning, Red."

"Sleep tight, Arnold," she whispered while settling in next to Gerald. Brian was right. These tents weren't constructed for more than two people.

La Sombre had to make an appearance at the least convenient moment. I kept coming back to the fact he needed _me _to find what belonged to my parents. What would he need _me _for? Maybe my parents had refused to reveal the object's location, so he wanted to use my knowledge to find it for himself. What if it was something worse? What if he wanted to do the unthinkable to me!

Packed like sardines in a two man tent, I couldn't relieve my mind from racing through thought after terrible thought while those two slept like logs. Since I was under _strict _orders not to leave the tent under any circumstances, I pent the entire night with my eyes open. It didn't help I was trying to fight off an excruciating headache. Pleading with the dawn to arrive soon, I remained still as a rock through the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Huh?" I pried one eye open, allowing the sun's rays to shine right into it. "What time is it? Did I oversleep?"

"No, but you looked like you could use at least _some _rest before we ventured out. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Breakfast is waiting for you. Gerald's already out there helping himself to a second portion. If I were you, I'd hurry up before he devours the rest of it." Her voice box was grating to my ears after probably only an hour or two of sleep, but I responded.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll be there in a minute. Just give me some time to adjust to the morning light."

"Look, you _need _to eat. I don't know how far the Temple is from here, and the way you've been falling behind lately, I don't think you'd be able to make it on an empty stomach."

"All right! All right!" I wasn't in the mood for a lecture, so I sat up in an attempt to ready myself for today's adventure. Not that I wasn't excited to see the sights my parents visited, but I had no energy whatsoever. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Let me have a moment to myself, please."

"Come out whenever you're ready, oh, and don't forget the map."

"I won't." Despite our intimate encounters, she was irritating the hell out of me this morning. Once she left the tent, I felt relieved to be alone again. My gut instinct told me today might just bring me to my knees. "Well, I might as well get it over with."

After a hearty breakfast, we set out on our journey t o the Green Eyes' Temple. Red was correct on insisting I eat something, because the hike was longer than I had anticipated. The jungle was so hot the blood beneath my skin felt like it was literally boiling. All of us needed to stop to consume some water during the course of our trail. She made no indication, but my poor tour guide must have been sweltering beneath such dark clothing. At least we'd been able to travel through shaded areas.

"What was that?" Gerald halted to a complete stop.

"What was what?" Maybe he was overrun with his own imagination because I heard nothing.

"You mean you didn't hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything, did you, Red?"

"Uh uh."

"I could a sworn I heard someone. It sounded like someone was following us, but it's gone now."

"Let's try to quiet it down then," commanded Red. "We need to be extra careful, in case the _unexpected _were to happen. How much farther does it look like we have to go, Arnold?"

"About a quarter of a mile, I think." Maps were relatively easy for me to decipher, but I didn't want to seem overly confident. "There's the last path we need to take right there."

"Let's get on with it then so we can view an amazing piece of architecture, shall we?" I had a feeling Red was rushing us through the path for our own safety after Gerald's scare. I might have dragged behind the tow, but I was determined to see the place where I was born. This would be an experience I'd never forget. I knew.

"Ready, guys?" Red asked before parting the overgrown shrubbery that was blocking our view.

"You bet!"

"We all stood staring in awe at the grand structure standing before us. It was as significant or even more so, as my father had described it in his journal. It reminded me of the ancient Mayan Temples, yet in my eyes, had a mystical presence about it. Either that or I was truly overwhelmed I was born in such an incredible place.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Gerald. "Aren't we gonna check it out?"

"Of course," assured Red, "Allow Arnold to take in the view, Gerald."

"That's okay. I'm ready to go." I thought maybe we'd find some important information there. "We might be able to find some clues leading to my parents' location."

We cautiously climbed the steps of the ancient building, my heart punching my chest as I excitedly awaited what was to come.

Upon setting foot in the magnificent structure, I cam across a wall of fresh hieroglyphics.

"Hey, guys! Come take a look at this. These hieroglyphics look like they were carved on this wall not too long ago. Since you're the expert, maybe you could tell us how old they are, Red."

"I'll...," she hesitated for a brief moment, then completed her sentence, "I'll see what I can come up with."

Smoothing her hands over the surface of the diagram, she contemplated on the ancient writing, then decided on what I guess she thought was an accurate date.

"These markings are obviously not very old, but...they weren't made yesterday either. My assumption is that they're probably at least ten years old."

"Hey, Arnold," observed Gerald, "look at the bottom. Don't those two symbols look like they're glowing?"

"Whoa! I can't believe it!" I was astounded to by his shocking discovery. "Let me check the sketch in my dad's journal to make sure."

"What do you mean, Arnold?" asked Red. "Is there something significant about those two symbols?"

"Yes! That's it!" I exclaimed. "Those are the gifts the Green Eyed people gave to my parents after saving their village from the sleeping sickness! They're part of their history! Wow!"

"What's that large green glowing rock like thing underneath the two symbols?" Red was rather inquisitive and I was elated to relate the information I'd read in my father's journal.

"_That _I believe is El Corazon, or the heart of these people's ancient tribe. Wait, look at this! See where these symbols are pointing to? Straight ahead! That's gotta be where my parents are! They're right behind that heavily overgrown area right there! Come on, let's go!" Red pulled my arm back, a concerned expression sweeping across her eyes.

"You don't know what's beyond those trees, Arnold. We need to be extra careful in _all _of our actions, no matter who or what we're here to find."

"Don't worry, Red. I will! I will! Let me do this, please!" I begged her. "I really _need _this."

"I understand." Her eyes didn't lie to me.

"The coast is clear," Gerald informed us. Apparently, my best friend knew how enthusiastic I was about this important revelation, so he had gone on ahead.

I couldn't help but run the entire distance to the area my parents could possibly be hiding behind, or maybe captured. All my mind knew was to scramble through the brush as fast as I could. After I'd shoved every tree limb aside, I came, to my disappointment, to a small clearing with absolutely no sign of life.

"Guess this wasn't what you were searchin' for, was it, buddy?" Gerald comforted me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"There might not be anyone here, but I think you should come over here, guys," Red suggested, kneeling close to a large mound of palm fronds.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but there seems to be a source of light coming through it. I thought maybe you'd like to have the honor, Arnold."

"My pleasure." I couldn't wait to discover what was beneath this pile of leaves.

To my horror, I unveiled the most distressing sight I'd ever laid eyes on in my entire life. There stood two concrete sculptures with a familiar pair of green jeweled emblems carefully placed around the busts. No on had to tell what this monument was, because the weight of my soul sinking beneath my gut revealed to me the man and woman who'd loved me dearly, were gone. The shock caused from this unfortunate revelation rendered me speechless. I sat quietly, barely able to breathe. Gerald lay another comforting hand to my shoulder.

"I'll leave you to yourself, okay, buddy? Let us know when you're ready." With that, he stepped away and into the center of the clearing to give me some space.

Red remained at my side, struggling with what she might have wanted to say, then finally placed her hand to her chin, asking a very familiar question.

"You okay, Arnold?"

"Huh?" It couldn't be! Helga? No, I must have been overwhelmed with what had just happened. "I'm sorry, Red, I..."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Gerald. I lifted my head to see a swarm of black figured men leaping toward me.

"Ninjas!" Suddenly, I looked down at the monument knowing full well what these men were after. I hastily grabbed the necklaces of the busts and stuffed them into my pocket, but that wasn't the _heart _of what they were after. It was the glowing object just beneath the earth's surface, "Red! Can I have your sack?"

She flung it to me while warding off the enemy. Gerald hid behind a tree, afraid, since he had no training in the martial arts. While they busied themselves fighting, or hiding, I quietly dug my hands deep beneath the dirt to pull up what I thought was a loosely guarded heirloom among the Green Eyes tribe. Because I had remembered it was dangerous to look directly at the object, I covered it with Red's sack right away, stuffing into my backpack.

Amazingly, none of the enemies sought me out. They all seemed to be going after Red, who was fiercely protecting Gerald and myself. As I watched her, I couldn't move a muscle. There was something familiar in her technique I couldn't place my finger on, until she delivered one of her enemies a severe blow. My memory kicked in, reminding me of each blow Helga had handed out to me the day we challenged each other to a match. Every kick Red dealt, was a kick Helga dealt to me.

"It can't be!" I must have been hallucinating, but what I didn't know was that these ninjas had weapons. One light footed figure dealt Red a heavy blow to the head, while another sliced her abdomen. They left her for dead as she toppled over and passed out.

Gerald rushed to the scene, ripping Red's face cloth off, but upon what he saw, he covered her up loosely, beckoning me to get over there immediately.

"Is she?.." I didn't want to know, but made the effort to ask.

"No, but you need to take a look at this."

"What is so important that I need to look at it for? Is she really bad off?"

"Arnold, just come over here and look at her face, will ya!" Gerald was the serious one this time around.

"All right! All right!" As I lifted the cloth up over her face, peeling off what must have been a mask underneath it, never would I have thought my assumptions were right. "Helga!"

"Helga. Look, there's a green glow coming from the temple. Maybe one of the Green Eyes knows we need help. We'd better get her over there as soon as we can...Arnold?"

"Helga?" I was still in shock, not knowing whether to feel love, anger, hurt, or concern. Gerald's suggestion advised me to take the last of the four emotions. It had begun to rain, so we needed to make a run back to the temple. I shook my head and handed him backpack. "I'll carry her. You take this, but whatever you do, don't look at the contents."

"Whatever you say, Arnold. Let's go for it!"

We didn't make it before the downpour, but we entered a warm place with blankets laid out on a thick slab like bed. There was water filled with some sort of plant base. Maybe it was for Helga's wound. I wasn't sure. I laid her on the bed, her long blonde hair soaked from the rain(it had washed the red dye away). Then I carefully lifted her shirt to see the awful slit one of the ninjas had given her. I dipped one of the ready made cloths into the water, cleaning the wound as best as I could while carefully instructing Gerald to help me with the bandaging.

Completing our first-aid, I covered her up loosely with one of the supplied blankets, and while Gerald wasn't looking, placed a kiss upon her forehead. This day had left me utterly exhausted.

"Do you need help with anything else, buddy?" Gerald asked placing his hand over Helga's forehead.

"No. Thanks for all your help, Gerald. If you don't mind, could you step out for a little while? I _really _need to be _alone _right now." There was no way I would let anyone, not even my best friend, see me in the condition I was in.

"No problem. Holler whenever you're ready for me. Okay, buddy? I'll be right outside."

His departure found me opening the backpack he'd set next to Helga's bed. Taking out the glowing black bag, I placed it on what I thought looked like some sort of alter, then reached into my own pocket to find my parents' emblems, placing them on the altar as well. Since I was alone, I walked to where Helga lay once more, gave her another kiss, then returned back to the altar. In my solitude, I dropped to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

_AN: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Once again, thanks for reading. _


	25. Deep Regret

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. _

_AN: Yes, I've updated earlier than usual. It is my resolve to complete this fanfic by the end of June. Wish me luck! I greatly appreciate and thank my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_

"Arnold...Arnold, come on, get up! She's awake!"

"Wha...?" Gerald fetched me from the Temple's concrete floor. "Where is she?"

"Downstairs, through the secret entrance. She's with Brian and the two doctors who tended to here while we were in Brazil."

"Secret entrance?" I quickly drew my eyes toward the altar, but El Corazon no longer resided in its nesting place. "Where's the bag I set down over there?"

"As far as I know, it's with the Green Eyes. When I came back to this entrance after you didn't call me for a couple hours, it was gon, but the two necklaces are still here along with some other things."

"So, Helga's downstairs with Dr. Tappan and Dr. Stevenson...and Brian's already back from

scouting or whatever his was doing? Tell me, how long have I been asleep? Oh, and what about La Sombre?"

"Arnold, it's a long story." Gerald appeared agitated with his response, but continued with it. "You need to come downstairs to identify someone, but before we do that, why don't you see what the Green Eyes left for you?"

"The Green Eyes left me a gift?"

"Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"I'm sorry, Gerald," I apologized, "It's just everything that's happened today's left me kinda out of sorts with myself."

"I hear ya, man. I hear ya. So, take your mind off it for a couple of minutes and go see what's up there." His arm gestured in the direction of the altar.

I reluctantly proceeded toward the ancient sanctuary, fearing another unpleasant surprise could possibly turn up, but instead found two exquisite treasures side by side. The first piece, constructed of brilliant gold, held two petite sapphires in its center. How the Green Eyes were able to acquire a pair of sapphires in this region was a mystery beyond my comprehension. Upon further examination, the object had been sculpted to resemble a female child, a little girl with pigtails.

When I set my eyes on the remaining work of art, I studied it with pure fascination. It's jaded eyes gazed straight upon me, as if the ornament had been analyzing me. There was no doubt it was a replica of myself as a child. A tiny cap carefully engraved into the precious metal proved the Green Eyes acquainted themselves with my parents after their final departure from the states. Yet, as extraordinary as these gems were, there was no beauty in the rising emotions I'd tried to suffocate since Gerald had aroused me.

"I guess it's their way of saying 'thank you', Arnold," he offered. "Wonder why they're such a private people."

"Must be," I replied slightly aggravated. "Now, what was this about heading downstairs to identify someone? You've really lost me on this one, and you know Gerald, I'm not so sure I'm ready to see Helga right now either."

"She's all right. I can guarantee you that," he encouraged, "and you don't have to see her right away if you're uneasy about it, but I _do _need you to come downstairs to identify this guy they claim is La Sombre."

"Huh?" As emotionally unstable as I'd already allowed myself to become, that man's name did _not _need to be thrown into my overflowing pot of frustration. "You mean to tell me they're holding him downstairs just so I can identify this guy? I've never even _laid eyes _on the man before!"

"Yeah ya have, Arnold," Gerald corrected, "They made me identify him too. I told 'em I didn't know who he was, until they brought him before _my _eyes. He's the guy who asked us for directions while we were at the Jardim Botanico in Brazil."

"_What? Him?_" I threw my arms up into the air, "Now what? Don't tell me Brian came to the rescue and captured him, did he?"

"No," Gerald confirmed, "Brian was severely beaten by one of La Sombre's top henchman...a man named Pablo, I believe. Anyway, Brian's rescue team accomplished the task of delivering both men directly into the hands of the authorities."

"Wait a minute," I instructed him, squeezing my eyebrows together to fight off an oncoming headache. "Stop! How did I _miss _all this, Gerald?"

"We _all _did, well at least you, Helga and I did. Brian must have been aware of the danger all along 'cause he informed me earlier that's why La Sombre hired ninjas. According to his confession statement, he said he brought them in from Japan. He wanted to keep us busy while he seized the loot."

"Enough!" I was so irritated with entire situation by this point, I began to yell. "What is this? One of your childhood urban legends? Come on, Gerald! Lead me to wherever you're taking me so we can get this over with, because I'm losing my patience with story or whatever it is!"

"I see that," Gerald answered calmly, "but this isn't an urban legend, nor is it a story. This is _real _life, Arnold. Look, you've taken a few major blows this morning and I understand that, however, try to remain calm at least until you finish talking with the authorities."

"All right." My attempt at an apology was unintentionally insincere. "With all that's gone on today, plus the information you've just shared with me, I'm not feeling very social right now."

"No need to explain yourself. Follow me."

"Gerald led me to the panel we'd observed earlier in the day, then heaved the heavy slab aside to reveal a narrow passageway with what appeared to be an infinite set of stairs heading into the darkness. Only one source lit the way, the emerald glow of whatever substance the Green Eyes used to illuminate the substantial structure. More and more I felt the need for some breathing room.

"Don't worry, buddy. It's just an illusion," he affirmed. The drop isn't as deep as it looks. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it."

Planting himself next to one of the glowing lamps, Gerald reached behind it's glass to reveal a concrete lever. He pulled it back and waved me through the entrance. Beyond the hall stood another door scarcely ajar, a dim light pouring forth through the cracks.

"That's it, Arnold," Gerald announced. "That's the room that everybody's in. We'd better hurry 'cause they've been expecting you for a while now."

"They shouldn't be expecting me or anything from me. I' not in the mood for trivial games."

"Just go in there, do what ya gotta do, and get out. We'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, okay?" I could sense his growing frustration from my poor attitude.

"Here goes nothing, " I remarked as I grabbed the ancient door's heavy handle, opening it up to a group of frightening individuals.

Our remaining crew sat beside one another immersed in private conversation, but both pairs of eyes were fixated on a shackled man donning an oversized sombrero. Gerald was correct in his observation. He was none other than the man who'd asked us for directions while we were in Brazil. So, this supposedly was the man they called La Sombre. His partner, who also remained in handcuffs, I didn't recognize.

"Arnold, there you are!" Brian motioned me over to his seat. "The two uniformed gentleman over ther are going to ask you questions about La Sombre, but only tell him what they need to know. Don't go into elaborate detail or they might get suspicious."

"I'll go over there, state my business, and that's it. I'm not doing anything else!" I was too busy being angry to notice Brian's swollen eye. "There's _other _business I need to take care of besides this!"

"If the authorities weren't overly inquisitive, my name wasn't Arnold. They asked me everything from my birth date to what color my grandpa's eyes were. If their question had nothing to do with La Sombre, they earned the response that the information was confidential. After they'd worn me out, they finally proceeded to leave the room, dragging their two captives out the door with them. However, La Sombre threw his two cents in upon setting foot through the door.

"So, Arnold, you are the child of Miles and Stella, no?"

"Yes, I am their son," I swallowed.

"Then it is nice to know you have found what you were searching for, bit it is such a terrible shame you cannot take it home with you! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Senor La Sombre, that's enough!" It was enough all right, for if the authorities hadn't forced him through the door, he would have been pulverized by my two irate fists. Gerald's strong grip restrained me from going after the wretched man, who I had no doubt was somehow responsible for my parents' death.

"Let it go, Arnold," Gerald advised me. "He's not gettin' out of the joint anytime soon anyway, so there's no use in wastin' your energy. Besides, he's not worth it."

Gerald had no conception as to how I'd strike that man down if he ever was to come near me again, but I laid low for his and everyone else's sake. Actually, it was Brian who'd kept me distracted.

"Hey Arnold!" he called me back over to his seat, "Dr. Tappan needs you over here for a few minutes."

"What does she need me for?" I asked returning to his and Helga's quarters of the room.

"She needs to aks you a few questions about your surprise visit with the ninjas while you were in the clearing."

"More _questions?_ When the hell will this end?"

"Hello, Arnold," a tall female figure addressed me, "it's a pleasure to see you again. My apologies in disturbing you at such an inopportune moment, but it's a necessity I inquire into your friend's brush with the men from Japan."

"You mean the ninjas?"

"Yes, Arnold. I do. Can you tell me how severe Helga's wound was before you treated it?"

"I'm no doctor like you, but they dug a pretty good sized gash deep into her abdomen. It runs across her belly button to the tip of her side."

"What did you use to treat it?"

"Um...I don't exactly know. The native people from this area left a plant based liquid I used to spread over the wound. Why? Is it infected or something? She didn't suffer a concussion from the blow to her head, did she?"

"The answer to your first questions is no. In fact, her wound is healing faster than expected. As far as the concussion goes, she received a quite a good sized lump on the head, but was fortunate enough not to suffer any sever damage."

"Thank you, Dr. Tappan." I was relieved to hear the girl was all right.

"No, thank you for the information you've provided. Dr. Stevenson and I need to be on our way now. Bridget's plane is awaiting the two of us."

"Bridget?" I absently set my eyes on Gerald.

"Oh, yeah, man, I forgot to tell you that part of this situation," he hesitantly admitted.

"This entire time, Bridget's been helping us?" At this rate I thought the nightmare I'd lived these past few hours was infinite.

"No, Brian has, but he works for Bridget."

"_What? That is it! _I don't want to hear anymore shit today!"

"Gerald," Brian advised, "you stay here with Helga. Arnold, I need to have a private conversation with you. Come on, let's go."

By the tone in his voice, I knew this wasn't a suggestion, but a firm command. I followed him through the narrow passageway, past the secret entrance leading to the altar, and down the steps fo the Temple. We both seated ourselves at the bottom of the building. As I lit up a cigarette, Brian gazed straight ahead into the woods. Neither of us spoke for at least twenty minutes. Breaking the nerve wracking silence, I not only questioned Brian, but also myself concerning today's affairs, and I especially quizzed myself on the subject of Helga.

"Why, Brian? Why?"

"Why what?" He was a stickler for specifics.

"Why did she _do _this? Why did she have to go and disguise herself like some sort of injured tour guide? Why couldn't she just let me know she wanted to help? Why can't she just be herself?"

"Maybe because she was afraid you wouldn't take her seriously, or that you wouldn't have allowed her to give you the help you needed in coming here."

"She was right about one thing. I would _never _have allowed her to come here, for fear of exactly what happened this morning. I wouldn't have wanted her to get hurt! Now, look where we're at!" The anger I'd sealed inside myself was ready to emerge. "I mean, of _all _the girls in the world, why did it have to be _her_? Why couldn't it have been somebody like Lila?"

"_Lila_?" Brian dealt me a menacing glare, "Red possibly saved your life while risking her own and this is how you react? I've heard about this girl. What is the _matter _with you, boy?"

"What's _wrong _is you have no idea what I mean, or what I'm talking about!" I shot back at him. He was completely unaware of why I was asking myself these questions. "You and I both know she's _not _Red. She's Helga, and right now, I am _so _sick of her infantile behavior! I just want her to leave me the hell alone!"

"Really?" Brian asked lifting an eyebrow. "Is that what you _really _want, Arnold? If it is, then why did you give her a seemingly affectionate kiss _twice _while she was lying unconscious on that slab of stone?"

"How'd you...?" Shocked with what he knew, I tried to explain myself, but couldn't find the right words. "I...I was just...Forget it! She's getting a piece of my mind right now!"

"Arnold, before you do anything rash, keep in mind the Red character is actually the side of Helga she rarely allows anyone to see."

"Ha!" I blew him off making my way up the steps of the Temple. "I really don't care!"

"Arnold! Wait!" he climbed after me, "Don't let your anger fuel your words!"

"What do you care?" I retorted, ignoring him the rest of the way to the secret chamber.

Once I returned to the private chamber, I found Gerald and Helga in deep conversation. It was a milestone to see them acting civil toward one another, but being filled with rage, I lashed out at Helga.

"All right, _Helga_, or Red, or _whoever _it is you want to be today, I am sick and tired of your infantile behavior! Why is it you feel you have to hide behind a mask whenever carrying out a good deed?" I never realized Gerald was taking in all this criticism as well. "You know what? I want you to get up, go back to the campsite, pack your gear, and get out! Frankly, right now I could care less if you disappeared off the face of the universe! Go! Get the hell out of my life!"

"I..." tears started welling up in her eyes, but she held them in, strong willed as she was, "I was just leaving anyway. My flight arrangements are already taken care of. Lila's flight arrives in half hour. Mine leaves in forty five minutes, so I'm going to head out to the lake to clean up before I depart."

"I'm going with you," Brian announced. I'd forgotten he'd been standing behind me the entire time.

"See ya at school, Gerald. _Goodbye, _Arnold."

"Lila?" The additional confusion left me exhausted. "Helga, wai..."

"Goodbye, Arnold," she replied, leaving me no explanation of her arrangements. Brian took her hand and quietly led her out of the room.

"You really did it this time, didn't you, Arnold?" Gerald proclaimed handing me a disconcerted look. "I can't believe I'm actually siding with Helga G. Pataki, but man that was harsh. I mean, after all she's done for you, couldn't you..."

"After all she's done for me? She's done nothing but meddle in my life!" Gerald received the blows now.

"Look, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even _be _in Central America right now!"

"Yeah, and look what it got me! A pair of dead parents and a girl who's too afraid to grow up!"

"Arnold! Give Helga some slack, will ya?" Gerald raised his voice. "You didn't have to be so hard on her!"

"Maybe I had my reasons for being so hard on her!"

"What reasons could those possibly be?"

"Gerald," I looked him straight in the eyes. This was the moment of truth for both of us. "The reason I was so angry with her is...is because I _love _her...Gerald."

"Well, if you love her, then _why _didn't you explain your reasons for bein' so mad at her? I can't believe I'm talking to my best friend! Know what? I'm going to go for a walk. Come find me when you cool off."

His departure left me wondering how I'd let my emotions get such an extreme level. If I could try to make it back before Helga's plane left, maybe I could tell her I'd talk to her at school or while we worked on our chemistry assignment. There was no need standing around this place, so I hiked up my backpack and hurried back toward camp.

* * *

"Helga, are you sure you're okay?" Brian's concern was nice, but annoying. 

"I said I was fine! That should be good enough for you!"

"Well, it isn't," he confirmed, "because I know that you're _not _all right, Helga. Don't you think you should at least talk to Arnold before you leave?"

"I already said goodbye," I answered with slight hesitance, "and who am I kidding? If all this trouble I've gone through for him means nothing, then I guess I've never meant anything to him. Why have I tormented myself by loving him for so many years anyway?"

"Listen...Helga. I _know _how much he means to you and I can _assure _you that you mean _more _to him than you could ever realize. Sometimes, when we're angry, we say things that se don't mean, or that are very hurtful. He probably said what he did because he was concerned about you. After all he's been through, he's having a little trouble dealing with his own feelings right now."

"Yeah, right!" Taking all that garbage in was difficult to swallow. "Come on, Brian! Get a grip! He'll never feel the same way about me as I feel about him, and that's how it'll _always _be! Phoebe was right. I shouldn't be wasting my time here. I should be home enjoying myself with Henry...or...ugh...maybe even Jack. One thing's for sure. I definitely don't need _this_, and I sure as hell don't need _him!_" I lifted the locket up over my head and chucked it as far as I could into the middle of the lake.

"You aware of what you just did?" Brian asked incredulously. "Do you want me to fetch it out of there for you?"

"No, Brian, but thanks, and thank you for all your help." I couldn't fight my resistance. I surrendered a hug to him.

"Anytime, girl. Anytime. Are you sure you don't want to stay with us 'til tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Brian, I can't," I lied. "I've got to get to the plane to meet Lila. I'm leaving early. Say, will I ever see you again?"

"I understand your need to leave. Will yousee me again?" He threw me a wink. "I suppose here and there. Take care of yourself, Helga."

"I'll try," I assured, giving him a second hug. "Bye now."

As I hurried off to meet my flight, I could still see my agent waiving to me in the distance. Though he could be an ass at times, he was an okay guy, but I'd never admit that to him. My long legs carried me as fast as they could to the flight area. I was lucky too, because Lila's plane touched the ground just as I arrived. As she stepped off the aircraft, I overeagerly greeted her.

"Hey, Lila!" I said shaking her hand, "Great to see ya! Ready for a _great _couple of days?"

"I'm ever so sure I'm looking forward to it, but I still don't understand why it was your desire to take my last day volunteering at the rehab center."

"There's you answer, right there." I thumbed back. A faint panting had been following me.

"I'm sure I still don't understand," a confused expression came across her face, "because I'm oh so certain you and I both know _you're _the one who really likes Arnold."

"Well, it's not gonna happen and that's that, so I was feeling generous and thought I'd find a replacement for the last day of my vacation." What a load of crap I just fed to her!

"Thank you ever so much, I guess, even though I still don't really understand why you're leaving. Aren't you going to say goodbye to Arnold?"

"Already did," I answered, boarding my plane. She didn't need to know the details why. "Thanks for the concern. See ya, Lila."

Even if I had to come back to Olga's place for a couple of days, I was ready to go home.

* * *

"Hello, Arnold." Lila was smiling pleasantly as always, but for reasons I couldn't explain, she reminded me of a fragile rag doll. 

"Hi, Lila," I politely welcomed her while the plane behind her departed. "Hey, did you happen to see Helga when you arrived? I wanted to get a chance to say goodbye to her before she left."

"Oh dear. I"ve ever so sorry, but that was her flight that just left." She looked a little puzzled. "However, I'm ever so sure she told me the two of you already exchanged goodbyes."

"No," my heart sank, " I didn't even have the chance to thank her."

"Thank her for what, Arnold?" Lila asked.

"I guess she's the one who much have given me the tickets to Brazil." There wasn't any need to explain the entire story to her. "Though she said she didn't know who gave them to me."

"I believe the rumor going around school is that a certain someone coming from a family of great wealth sent them to you."

"That doesn't seem right. I don't know. I just wish I would have made it in time before Helga's flight left so I could have talked to her before she left."

"Hey guys!" Gerald was able to be seen running from the direction of the campsite. "We're wastin' valuable vacation time. Let's go!"

"I'm ever so looking forward to seeing your campsite!" exclaimed Lila.

I had no desire to entertain Lila while I thought about how I would get through to Helga after the cruel words I had spoken to her. The striking pain in my heart was overwhelming. As I followed several feet behind Gerald and Lila, I pondered over how I could tell Helga I was truly sorry. Today, I realized _real love _can also bring _incredible anguish_.

* * *

_AN: Yes, I'm already working on the next chapter as you're reading this. As always, thank you for reading. Feel free to send me a message anytime. _


	26. Bittersweet Sixteen

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own Hey Arnold! _

_Disclaimer 2: All lyrics to the song "You're So Real" are the sole rights of R. Thomas and Matchbox20. _

_AN: Warning! This is a slightly lengthy chapter, however, I don't believe the reader will have any complaints. Ha! Ha! As always, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Stupid freakin' doorknob! Why is it that every Pataki household has to have a front entrance with a lock that sticks?" I griped, struggling to force Olga's house key into the key hole. "If I make an more noise, she's going to think I'm trying to rob the place. Guess I'll just have to knock, or better yet, I'll just ring the doorbell."

Pounding violently on the door, I thought I'd contributed to Olga's astounded expression. As usual, her demeanor was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Baby sister!" she squealed, "what are you doing home so early from vacation?"

"I told Lila I'd volunteer at the rehab center for her so she could have some free spring break time. Her remaining shift was only five hours, and I figured I could kill some time before I came back here."

"Helga, did you not have a good time in South and Central America?" Obviously she sensed the lack of enthusiasm in the attitude I displayed.

"The trip to Brazil was great, for the most part," I convinced her, but once we ended up in San Lorenzo, the situation turned chaotic. Hey, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Couldn't we talk about something else?"

"Of course we can, and I have a wonderful subject to bring up!" I suspected the content of this topic would be filled with what I called light and bubbly fluff. In other words, it would probably be loaded with sickeningly sweet crap."

"What subject would that be?" I sighed heavily.

"Your birthday party!" she blurted. "Are you ready for you sweet sixteen?"

"To telly you the truth, Olga, I really don't care," I confessed quietly.

"Really don't care? But, Baby Sister, this is your sweet sixteen!"

"I know," I answered, "but I really don't feel like a huge party with Jack and Henry and all their friends' girlfriends hanging around."

"Oh mercy!" Olga frowned. "Your little friend Phoebe already distributed the invitations. That reminds me, she's still in the front room preparing the decorations! I hope she doesn't think I've forgotten about her!"

We entered the front room to a worn out Phoebe knee deep in pink and white streameres. She was positively unprepared for my early arrival.

"Helga!" she cried out. "You're untimely presence was most certainly unforseen!"

"Nice to see you too, Phoebes," I taunted her with an enormous grin.

"What brings you home a day and a half early from your travels? Olga told me you wouldn't be here until Saturday morning."

"Phoebes, can I talk with you privately in the guest room?"

"Aw! You tow ladies go on upstairs and catch up with one another. Don't worry about the decor, Phoebe. I'll take care of it." Olga might not have been a good judge of character, but she always treated the need for privacy with utmost respect.

"I'm sure you will," I feigned a retort. "We'll be upstairs for a while, oh, and Phoebes is spending the night."

"I am?"

"How delightful!" Olga squeaked. "You do remember that I have tow guest rooms, don't you, Helga?"

"I guess it is awfully late and I don't believe my parents will mind if I stay. Let me call them now."

"All right, Phoebes, I'll meet you upstairs."

In the bedroom, I related my entire story to my best friend, from the time I thought up the "Red" disguise to the time my flight left Central America. She absorbed every bit of information, seemingly trying to analyze how the travel experiences affected each one of the participants. Some of the stories I'd revealed to her shocked her, while others she found quite predictable. I was exasperated after remembering the last details fo my visit to San Lorenzo, but I tired to pretend I was fine.

"In the end, I'm glad to be home and _away _from _him_."

"Helga? Are you sure you're okay?" I could never fool Phoebe.

"I'm a lousy liar when it comes to you, aren't I?" I admitted. "In all honesty, no. No, I'm not okay."

"I already mailed an invitation to Arnold. Do you want me to tell him he's uninvited?"

"No, I don't think he'll come anyway."

"I'm not so sure, Helga." Phoebe contemplated," because from what Gerald told you, Arnold appeared to be overly concerned for your well being."

"Uh...yeah, okay," I replied doubtfully. "Then why did he tell me to get the hell out of his life?"

"He was dealing with plenty of issues, and discovering you were there in disguise most likely didn't help matters. My observation is he was extremely upset, so he took his anger out on everyone participating in your quest."

"Brian said something like that too, but I don't know. I just don't see it."

"Maybe so, but don't close your heart to him just yet, okay?"

"This coming from the mouth of the girl who advised me to go out with Henry?" I mused.

"Never mind that. That was last semester. "Phoebe never said she was in _favor _of my seeing Arnold, but this comment truly amazed me.

"Thanks for listening. I can always count on you for that." If I allowed _anyone _to see my vulnerable side, it would be her, but I wasn't feeling generous today. "Um...I'm glad you're spending the night and everything, but I think I could use some time alone right now."

"It's okay. I understand. You've taken on quite an adventure this week. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"Sure thing, Phoebes."

The minute she quietly closed the door behind her, I dove face down into the bed pillow and began bawling my eyes out.

* * *

"Oh, Arnold, it's ever so beautiful out here by the lake. The atmosphere is so serene." Lila barely held my interest with her idle chit chat on the lake's elegance. The final day of our vacation resembled a snail attempting to move from the stem of a plant to its leaf.

"Yeah..uh, huh." If my response wasn't a distinct sign of disinterest, then the pale faced red head was seemingly less intelligent than I thought.

"Does the lake not interest you?" she asked genuinely troubled. "You seem to have something on your mind." '

"Oh, no, it's not that. I like the lake. It brings back a lot of memories." Lila was completely unaware every one of those memories related back to Helga.

How could I have been so naive not to know Red was Helga in disguise? Why was I too stupid to recognize those vast oceans of deep blue belonged to the drop dead gorgeous blond who had twisted my emotions inside out through this entire school year? Brian was right. Red was the soft side of herself she hardly revealed to anyone, save maybe Phoebe. She had opened up some of her deepest feelings to me while we were on the Sugarloaf, but was her reaction to my sultry kiss for real? Was I the boy she revealed her love to in childhood? Could this have been the FTI incident? Did she, without a doubt, _truly love _me? All I know was torturing myself with these agonizing questions wasn't helping the hour go by any faster.

"Hey, Lila," I had to think of _something _to keep us occupied, "you wanna go swimming?"

"No," she replied firmly. "I'm ever so sure I don't, on the account I still haven't learned how to swim."

"Oh, that's right," I sighed, "I kinda forgot."

"Don't worry," she tried to comfort me, "I believe someone already used your idea. If you'll take a closer look, you'll see him swimming in the center of the lake."

"That looks like Brian, but what's he doing for a swim when he said he'd be busy breaking down camp?" Whatever his reason, he started swimming straight for us. He surfaced from the lack with a broad grin spread from ear to ear. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing like a refreshing swim after some hard work."

"You've already broken down camp?"

"It doesn't take _that _long, Arnold," he replied rubbing his fingers across what appeared to be a shiny piece of metal. "Excuse me, um, Lila, I got your name correct the first time, right? Does this locket belong to you?"

He handed her a heart shaped trinket with a water soaked picture displayed inside its frame. It looked unbelievably familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Lila was dumbfounded by what she observed through the locket's glass window.

"I'm ever so sorry," she finally responded, "but I'm oh so certain this piece of jewelry doesn't belong to me. However, it had your school picture in it, Arnold. I wonder where it came from."

"Really?" What would a locket with my picture be doing buried in the middle of the lake in San Lorenzo? Then a thought occurred to me. "Hey, wait a minute! Can I take a quick glance at that, Lila?"

"Why certainly!"

She placed the object in my hand for me to examine. It was the exact locket Grandma had given to Grandpa on their anniversary years ago, but I found the current picture of me in it to be bewildering. What was it doing _here_?"

"I can't believe you found this, Brian! This used to be my grandpa's, but one night, when we tried to open it, it disappeared. This is incredible!"

"What can I say?" he laughed, "I've heard that when we sometimes lose things _dear _to us, they turn up in the most _unexpected _places. The clasp doesn't look like it's too difficult to open now. Maybe you'll find some kind of inscription that'll give you a clue as to whom it belongs to."

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm to give it a shot," I thought aloud, opening the face of the heart. Indeed there _was_ an inscription inside the thing. "You're right. Someone did write something inside here."

"We'd be oh so delighted if you'd read it to us, Arnold," Lila persuaded.

"I don't see why not." I had no objections reading it aloud. "Give me just a second here to focus."

"Take all the time you need," Brian smiled.

"Okay, here goes. It says, 'To Arnold, my soul. You're always in my heart. Love..." My eyes grew to the size of two full moons once I mouthed the name silently to myself. I could feel my heart slamming against its chamber. It was ready for a jail break. "_Whoa! _I...oh...it's _true_?"

"What's the matter, Arnold? You got the wrong picture in there or something?"

"_Oh yeah!" _I declared. "I uh...um...Lila? I _really _hate to be rude, but I need to find Gerald right away. It's _extremely _urgent! I'm _really _sorry, but I do have some lyrics from a band a _cool _tour guide named Red gave to me. You might find them _enlightening_."

"Why, thank you ever so much, Arnold. Could you stay here for just a minute so I can read them to you?"

"Quickly, because I'm in an awful hurry."

"Okay, it says they were written by R. Thomas of the band called Matchbox20. 'Are we through? You think I'm beneath you. But you like the things I do. Wrap 'em up and take them with you.'"

"HA! HA! HA!" Brian broke into a hysterical frenzy of laughter. "I'm sorry, but I don't know _what _came over me. It must be from lack of sleep."

"Listen guys, I _really _need to find Gerald so he can get a hold of someone for me."

"It's okay, Arnold. I'm sure Brian can keep me company."

"Definitely. I'll play Lila the music from that song on my guitar." Brian could be so devious. "Go on, get outta here!"

"I'm gone!" I shouted not waiting another second to run off to where Gerald said he'd be. "Oh, and thanks, Brian!"

"My pleasure. That's what I'm here for." I could still hear him conversing with Lila after I'd run a short distance. "Say, Lila, why don't you and I head back to the campsite area so I can retrieve my guitar?"

"That would be oh so wonderful!"

I didn't have time to listen to the rest of their discussion. My business was with Gerald. There was no use in complaining about my shortness of breath, because this was my last hope for getting in touch with Helga. The chances I had with her were slim to possibly none, but I was determined never to give up. I'd already lost two souls dear to my heart. I'd have to try my best not to lose her.

"Gerald! Gerald!" I wheezed after bounding up the steps of the Green Eyes' Temple. "I need to talk to you!"

"You're not having any fun with Lila, are you?" he asked sitting on the stone slab before the altar.

"Uh, no, but that's not the point. I _need _to know, do you by chance remember the number for Helga's cell phone?"

"Let me guess. You can't stop thinkin' about her, can you?" He knew his best friend well.

"Who?"

"Duh! Who do you think, man?" I don't think he could believe how naive I could be at times. "No, I can't remember her number, but from what Phoebe tells me, you can hardly get a hold of her on it anyway."

"That's it!" An idea popped into my head. "Because Henry, Jack and all those other guys are tying up the line, it would be impossible to reach her, but Phoebe's line is probably relatively clear. You have her number, don't you, Gerald?"

"Come on, Arnold," he answered, "what do _you _think?" Quit lettin' your mind wander all over the place! Of course I have Phoebe's number."

"Then can you give it to me, please?"

"Hold up, buddy!" Gerald held the palm of his hand up as if to signal a stop. "You must really feel something for that girl if you're so impatient."

"Yes! I _do _feel something for her, but you're already aware of that!" Whether he was purposely taking his sweet time or not, his delayed reactions were irritating the hell out of me.

"So, you really _do _love Helga, don't you?"

"_Yes!" _I shouted, "now will you cut this nonsense out and tell me what Phoebe's number is?"

"All right." He realized I meant business. "Let me fetch Brian's cell phone out of my backpack. He let me borrow it this morning."

Digging into the main compartment of his gear, he pulled out the tiny instrument, delivering into my hands. I immediately flipped it open and asked Gerald for the numbers one last time in hopes Helga would be with Phoebe.

Hello?

"Hello, Phoebe? This is Arnold. Um...I was just wondering if Helga was with you right now. I'd like to talk to her if she is."

I'm terribly sorry, Arnold, but she just stepped out to pick up some party supplies for Olga. Would you like me to take a message?

"Oh...uh...no, that's okay. I'll call her when I get home."

Are you still coming on Saturday?

"Yeah," Saturday's party gave me an idea, "but I might be a little late. You can count on me to be there though."

Okay, we'll see you then, Arnold. Bye

"Bye," I sighed. "I just missed her Gerald."

"That reminds me, doesn't our flight leave at four o'clock? It's three now. We'd better get going."

"There's something I have to do before we leave this area. Follow me out to the clearing." I at least owed this to my parents.

In the clearing, I came before the two stone busts, and retrieved a pair of necklaces out of my pocket, returning them to their rightful owners.

"This is where you belong, the heroes of the Green Eyes. I hope that someday I can make you as proud of me as I am of you. So long...until we meet again." I pulled myself from my knees and stood up. "I'm ready Gerald. Let's go home."

The flight back to the states was calm, yet entertaining. Lila was booked for an earlier departure, so it was just the three of us.

"Tell me, Arnold," Gerald asked, "when was the first time you realized you were actually in love with Helga G. Pataki?"

"I'm really not sure." I speculated. "Maybe it all boils down to the time she kissed me while we were on top of the FTI building."

"She _did _kiss you then! On top of the FTI building?"

"Yep." I was relieved to finally reveal that deep dark secret I'd carried for years. "You know, Gerald, she really _is _something."

"Funny, what does a girl as hot blooded as she is, see in such a laid back cool cat as you?" he laughed.

"Very funny, Gerald," I smiled, "and what does Phoebe see in you?"

"You got me there Arnold."

We continued needling each other throughout the remainder of out flight. In the back of my head, I kept thinking what a relief it would be once I returned home.

* * *

Loud music blared in my ears while I tired to maneuver around a group of guests blocking the stairway.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" A female voice called out. "Where ya goin'?"

"Gotta use the powder room!" I conveniently made up a reasonable excuse. "Be back in a few!"

This wasn't the small party Olga promised she would plan for me. Maybe she and Phoebe thought a colossal bash would lift my spirits, but I could have sworn the entire school must have been here! I needed to retreat somewhere if only for a few minutes. Opening the guest room I'd been staying in the last couple of days. I found Phoebe sitting on the bed smiling.

"How are you feeling, Helga?"

"Thanks for planning such a great party, Phoebes, but I'd have to say I'm a little overwhelmed. I need lie down and take a nap."

"Right now? Helga, you've got several guests downstairs wanting to visit with you. Just go back downstairs and attempt to have some fun, for my sake. Please?"

"All right," I sighed deeply, "I'll do it for you, but not for anyone else, got it?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes, but there's not much I can do about it now, is there?"

"He called for you yesterday while you were out."

"He did?" At first I was excited but then decided I shouldn't get my hopes up. "Eh, it was probably just to give me another lecture or something like that."

"He said he was coming to the party, but he'd be a little late."

"Eh," I brushed her additional information off with the wave of my hand. "If he does, okay. If he doesn't, I could care less."

"Helga," Phoebe consoled by placing a hand on my shoulder, "Why don't we go back downstairs. I think it's time now, don't you?"

"I guess you're right, Phoebes." I tried to reassure her I was all right. "Let's make the most of these last couple of hours."

We headed back downstairs and I heard a shout.

"Birthday Girl's back! Let's party!"

Indeed I did.

* * *

I'd been staring out the skylight window for hours wondering what I could do with Helga's locket. Glancing around the room I tried to come up with a solution, then I stopped at Lila's picture taped to the right hand cornier of my computer screen.

"That's it!" I realized ripping it off the computer only to stuff it into a small junk drawer.

I then pulled another picture out of the drawer and pressed it into the top right of the screen where Lila's had been. Reaching into my pocket for Helga's locket, I kept turning it from side to side remembering the words I'd heard back in Central America. "Wrong picture."

"Wrong picture...wrong picture...the wrong picture!" It finally dawned on me what this meant. "I need to get going or I'm going to miss Helga's party!"

Scrambling down the stairs, I ran into Grandpa.

"Where ya going, Shortman?"

"No time now, Grandpa!" I huffed, "I'll explain later!"

"Teenagers...ah youth!" he commented to my back.

Running through the kitchen I breezed past Grandma, who was back to her old self once again.

"Hi, Grandma! Bye, Grandma! Gotta run!"

"You leave those wild coyotes to me, Tex!" she advised swinging her spatula.

"Will do!" Yep, Grandma was okay, and I was grateful for that.

Barging through the front door of the boarding house, I ran as fast I could to my destination.

* * *

"Great party, Helga!" Curly informed me leaving the house. I was finally over, and he was the last to leave.

"Thanks. See ya in English class, Curly." In reality, I wished I'd never see him in any class.

"Looks like you made it, Helga," Phoebe's mild voice proclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did, and now I have some business to take care of. I grabbed a heavy canvass bag, heaving it over my shoulder. "Listen Phoebes, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head down to the park to get a little fresh air. I could still use some solitude after tonight's party. Don't tell anyone I'm there, okay?"

"Okay, Helga. Here comes Gerald. He'll keep me company."

"Hey guys," he greeted us walking up the front porch of Olga's house with a gift under his arm. "Happy B-Day. This is from me and Phoebe. I figured you might need it."

"Gerald, where is Arnold?" Phoebe asked while Gerald handed me the gift. "I thought he'd be coming with you."

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes," he replied as I tore off the wrapping to a brand new journal. "He had some last minute business to take care of."

"That's fifteen minutes too late for me to wait around here. I've got business of _my own _to take care of." I slung the canvass bag, which was filled with old poetry, over my shoulder. "Thanks for the journal, but I don't think I need it right now. I'll let _you _hold on to it for me Phoebe, just in case I change my mind. I'll see you guys later.

"Bye." I couldn't get past the great concern I detected in Phoebe's voice, but started my walk toward the park anyway.

I had some serious reflecting to do.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys," I gasped after dodging through the streets. Gerald and Phoebe were the only couple sitting outside Olga's front porch. "Hey, where's Helga? Did she go inside for a minute?"

"You just missed her, Arnold," Gerald announced. "She left to take of some business."

"Business?" The girl had me totally confounded. "What business?"

"Actually, Arnold," Phoebe confessed, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she headed down to the park after the party. She said with all the excitement, she needed to get some fresh air."

"She did?" Why couldn't she have waited for me? "Guys, I hate to leave upon arrival, but I'm kinda in a hurry!"

"No problem" Gerald smiled, "Phoebe and I will keep each other company."

I was in too much a hurry to view their cuddle fest and once again dashed through the streets toward the park.

Since she wasn't anticipating my arrival, I allowed her five minutes to herself once I got there. This also gave me time to catch my breath after running all over town. She sat on one of the park's benches with her head between her knees. I quietly walked behind it setting my hands on its back.

"Huh?" Her head shot up to view her surroundings.

"Helga, are you okay?" I asked, gently placing my hand on her shoulder to give it a soft squeeze. When she realized who I was, she immediately backed away.

"What are _you _doing here?" she scowled.

"Look," I started, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I really _need _to talk to you."

"What for?" she answered eyeballing me. So you can tell me to get the hell out of your life again?"

"No." The words I planned to use needed to be structured very carefully. "I want to apologize for what I said to you in San Lorenzo. At the time, I was extremely upset and took my anger out on everybody, including Gerald. He was right. If it wasn't for you, I might not even be standing her in this park right now, nor would I have discovered the truth about my parents. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Helga. You're an amazing girl, and I guess I took that for granted. I'm _really _sorry. Here, this is for you."

"What's this?" she asked taking the small gift box I'd been holding from my hand. "If you're trying to buy my forgiveness, you can forget it, Arnold."

"I'm not trying to buy your forgiveness, Helga. It _is _your birthday today, isn't it? The pendant with the gems in it is a thank you gift from the Green Eyes, and the other gift that's in there is from me. Take a look."

"Arnold," she breathed after opening the lid, "it's gorgeous. Where would the natives get jewels like these? Isn't jade supposedly more common in that area?"

"I don't know," I was more interested in having her open my gift. "Now, check out the one that's from me."

"This..." she drew in another deep breath, "this looks...a lot like...a locket I used to have...but I...I lost it. This is brand new, and has my name inscribed into it."

"Open it." I coaxed.

"Arnold," she eyed me suspiciously, "this has _your _picture in it. You _are _trying to buy my forgiveness, aren't you?"

"No! Just read the inscription on the inside of it, Helga."

"Oh, all right." she surrendered, flipping the picture over to view what I'd written. "'To Helga, the most incredible girl I've ever met. I love you. Arnold. _I love you! Arnold!_'"

"Helga! Helga!" I had to grab her to keep her form falling off the park bench. "Are you okay?"

"I..." she quickly stood up, her back facing me while she nervously started fidgeting with the locket. "I...I can't accept this. It's doubtful you actually mean it, especially after what happened back there in Central America, and I'm not really sure I feel the same way about you as I thought I did. You _really _hurt my feelings, Arnold."

"What?" I was shaken by her devastating response, so I twirled her around and grabbed her by the shoulders. There had to be _some _way to get through to her. "Helga, I _do _mean it."

"Yeah right!" she retorted, her eyes piercing into mine.

"Helga," I repeated refusing to back down. "I _love _you."

"Prove it!" she demanded.

With that, I pulled her into my body, giving her the most passionate kiss I'd ever given her or anyone else in my entire life. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. After I allowed myself some air, I didn't stop there. I grabbed her again, repeating my previous gesture with twice as much intensity. She struggled to keep from passing out.

"Helga!" I slapped her. "Helga!"

"Huh?" She seemed to have awakened from her dizzy spell. "Um..._WOW!" _

"Sorry."

"I mean..._WOW!_" Her wide eyes suddenly turned dark, a disturbed expression spreading across her face. "Did you _actually _think after your apology, and all that...that...whatever it was would make everything all right? It won't! What you said to me was like screws being driven into flesh! It _really _hurt! Go! Get the hell out of here, and you can take your stinkin' locket with you!"

She shoved the trinket into my chest, sat back down and folded her arms across her breast.

"You win," I answered calmly. "I'll leave, but I meant what I said. I love you, Helga, and I'm _not _taking the locket back. It was a gift from the heart, and _we _have to finish our chemistry assignment by Monday. When you've had a chance to clear your head, you know where I'll be."

I gently inserted the locket, as well as the pendent into her pants pocket and gave it an affectionate pat, then quietly strolled out of the park.

* * *

Tears sprung from my eyes after he'd vanished from my sight and out of the park. I let out a long deep sigh, then noticed Henry passing through. He decided I might need some company, so he sat down next to me.

"Hey, Henry."

"Hey, Helga," he returned my greeting cheerfully, "what's up? Not to pry, but I caught sight of what just happened. It wasn't exactly the reaction I'd expect from you after Arnold kissed you. Musta took some _real _guts."

"Long story."

"So, you free tonight?" he asked leaning over.

"Henry? Since when have I ever been free for you on any given night?" After that answer, he straightened up immediately. "So I thought."

"So, you okay, Helga?" Henry may not have been boyfriend material, but he _was _a true friend. "I _know _how you feel about Arnold and I _know _he really likes you too. He has since the first day of school. _Trust _me, I was there. He meant what he said. Think it over before shoving him out the door, okay?"

"Thanks for the advice, Henry." He arose from his seat to pat me on the back, then gave me a warm smile.

"I'll see ya in school, Helga."

Now that I was the sole occupant of the park, I leaned back to stare at the moon. After a while, I reached into the pocket Arnold had placed the locket in, examining it a second time. I was still in disbelief. So, he really _did _love me. Now what? Sleep invaded my body and I was so tired I dozed off with the locket in the palm of my hand. It was a peaceful night for a sleep over in the park.

* * *

_AN: As always, thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate your input. I am trying to update this on a more timely basis, because I could possibly lose access to the internet. Don't worry. It's my intention to complete this story! Thanks once again. _


	27. Reconciliation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! _

_AN: Warning! This chapter deals with mature content. As always, thanks to all readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Man, Arnold, you must a been traumatized after that earth shattering reaction, but I can't say I disagree with it." After all these years, I'd forgotten what unbelievable feats his wife had accomplished due to her absolute adoration for him.

"Traumatized isn't the word for it," he affirmed. "When I look back at it, I think of it as more of a learning experience."

"Learning experience?" my wife questioned dubiously, drumming her fingers on the table top.

""Yes!" Arnold's wife spoke up, supporting her husband whole heartedly. "It was a learning experience for _both _of us. We..."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but my cell phone's vibrating." I'd turned it to a silent setting because the waitress threatened to kick us out again after it disrupted so many customers' dining experiences. The calls were mostly from my agent, but I had a gut feeling this one wasn't. "I'm gonna take it outside."

"Go ahead, Gerald," Arnold insisted, "I'll pick up the check and we'll meet you outside in about fifteen minutes."

"Sounds like a plan," I answered happily.

"I was glad my answer box was turned off because the caller wouldn't have been able to contact me, except through voice mail. This was a call I'd been waiting for with great anticipation.

"Hello?"

Hello. Is this Gerald?

"Yeah, this is Gerald." At the recognition of her voice, my breath quickened.

Hello, Gerald. This is Phoebe. I'm returning your message. What brings you to call?

"Oh, I don't know." My heart was pounding as wildly as it had been the first time I called her. "I just wanted to see how you've been over the years, and what you've been doing with your life."

Where should I start? After I completed my residency at Hillwood Memorial Hospital, I started my own practice on the other side of town. Do you remember Eugene Harowitz?"

"Yeah, I remember him."

He's one of my recurring patients.

"Really? I'm not surprised. If I recall, you were studying to become an orthopedic surgeon, right?"

Correct, Gerald. I spend a significant amount of time at the hospital, but I do enjoy a night on the town every so often. It gives me the opportunity to socialize outside the medical community. What about you? What have you been doing lately? Are you still married?

"Well, a couple a days ago my agent called and tole me California was the place to be since I have great potential to succeed as an actor." I hesitated before answering the latter question. "Oh, and yeah, I'm still married. What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

You're moving to California? I could hear the quivering in her voice. Um, no, there isn't a special somebody in my life. Honestly, I'm just too busy to start a serious relationship with anyone, though I date frequently. Gerald, when do you leave out west?

"We're leaving either tonight or early tomorrow morning. It depends on how long we decide to visit with Arnold and his wife."

Oh! You're with them! I was unaware you had company. Tell Arnold I said hello, and that I plan on donating more money to his research center soon. Since you're busy entertaining them, I won't keep you.

"It's more like they're entertaining us, but I probably should let you go. I really wish I could talk to you longer."

Don't worry about it. Maybe we can talk again sometime, when you're not so busy. It's nice to hear from you.

"It was nice to hear from you too, Phoebe."

"Goodbye, Gerald. Break a leg in Cali."

"Thanks. Bye, Phoebe." I folded the phone up and asked myself why I just had a phone conversation with the previous love of my life. What cold it be that was missing in my current marriage that provoked me to call my ex? An empty feeling passed through my heart after I looked up to see three figures exit BIGAL'S CAFÉ.

"Hey, Gerald!" Arnold shouted. "Are you _still _on your cell?"

"Oh, no," I replied quickly, "I just got off. That was my agent _again_. He wanted to inform us we needed to be at his L.A. office by three o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Why so late?" my wife asked. "Usually, an aspiring actor is expected to arrive at an agent's office at an early hour."

"I don't know!" I shrugged my shoulders. "He's been my agent for a few years and I trust him. Can we leave it at that?"

"I suppose," she replied with great skepticism, "it just seems odd to me. That's all."

"Hey, why don't we all take a stroll along the boardwalk?" Arnold's wife proposed, standing uncomfortably close to me, then whispered in my ear, "Bye the way, tell you _agent _I said hi."

"Wha...?" How did she know who that was talking to me on the phone? I'd forgotten the phone call she received earlier during our lunch date. "Yeah, why don't we?"

"That's a great idea." Arnold seemed anxious to leave the outside of the diner's entrance.

"Besides, it would be nice to spend a couple of extra hours with my best buddy." I turned to my wife. "What do you think, baby?"

"I don't see why not," she agreed, "and I'm _dying _to know what eventually happened between the two of you after your wife's retaliation, Arnold."

"You're in for a _real _treat," he laughed contemptuously, "so you might plan on renting a room for the night because this is going to take a while."

"But I thought you guys..." I was flustered, but Arnold's wife explained what he meant.

"Oh, yes, that _did _happen," she rationalized, "but there are many aspects of our relationship you're unaware of. Do you remember the first few months of our junior year of high school, Gerald?"

"Yeah...I do." That was a horrible tragedy I wish I cold have forgotten. "Say, how's Wolfgang doing anyway? Have you seen him lately?"

"He's doing all right. It's taken him several years to get through the ordeal, and I don't want to go into specifics right now. We visit him frequently where he holds down a job as a bouncer for the night club across town. You really don't know what happened between _us _those first couple of months, do you?"

"No," I admitted. "All I remember is the accident."

"I remember that too," my wife said, her eyes staring at the clouds.

"Yeah, we'll explain _that _story later," Arnold stated. "At this time, I'd like to get back to where we left off."

"Please do! What that woman wouldn't do for a riveting story. "Fill me in on all the details."

"You'll get your fill all right," Arnold's wife rolled her eyes as she walked beside me. She nudged me in the ribs, whispering to me once again. "Aren't you glad my little suggestion got you off the hook?"

"Yeah, I guess." We might not have gotten along that well in the past, or even now, but she always seemed to stand by me when I was in need. "Although I'm not sure what you're talkin' about."

"Sure ya do." That girl was no dummy. "But I'll let you slide...for now."

Our brief hike to the boardwalk had me thinking. What had it have been like if Phoebe and I had stayed together? Would we have resolved our differences and put a stop to the constant arguing? I guess it was too late to find out now, 'cause I'd committed to another. Taking a gander at Arnold and his wife, I wondered how two entirely opposite personalities remained together for five years, or even longer. Maybe their untold stories would shed some light as to why they were so close to one another. As we sat down on one of the benches overlooking the river, I thought I could possibly learn a thing or two from their past to help me better understand my own. When Arnold began his recollection of years gone by, I listened with great intent.

* * *

Once again I found myself back in my room gazing at the stars outside the skylight window, wondering how an apology so right could wind up turning out so wrong. The chemistry equipment had been set up for over two hours, and when I glanced down at my wristwatch, it had reached 11:30pm. There was no way she was coming over now. I noticed the picture of my parents below the map of Central America and thought how grateful I was to have received Helga's aid in finding them, or at least discovering their final resting place. Clearly, the girl _truly _loved me, but I was too bullheaded to admit I was in love with her until _after _I'd shoved those harsh words down her throat. If she didn't show up tomorrow, I couldn't blame her, even if it meant we'd _both _fail chemistry class.

After I'd smoked yet another cigarette, I opened the skylight's glass door to let in the night's fresh, crisp air. Not even nicotine could trick my body into relaxing tonight, because the deep continuous ache at the heart of my lonely soul wouldn't allow it. Reaching into my pocket for my lighter, I instead pulled out the old locket Brian had retrieved from the bottom of our campsite's lake. Since she was unaware I held her locket in my custody, I decided to slightly alter what might have once been Helga's precious possession. It no longer exhibited any trace of tarnish, and I'd replaced the water damaged picture of myself with a picture of her that I had recently taped onto the right hand corner of my computer. Although I'd read the locket's inscription to myself a countless number of times, I opened it again and read the words aloud.

"'To Arnold, my soul. You will always be in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki,'". Misery elected to slice my heart to shreds. "Oh Helga, after all that's been said and done, have you allowed yourself to still keep my in your heart? Please don't shut me out of your life, because I don't think I can handle any more heartaches."

Because I was fighting off an excruciating headache, I crawled into bed and set my head down onto the pillow, never once letting go of Helga's locket. It was in this position I surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey! Get outta my bed!" I awoke to the sight of a filthy vagrant shaking me off the park bench.

"This is the public's bench, Bucko!" I yelled at him with my fist in the air, realizing the locket Arnold had given to me was still in my hand. "Anyone can use it!"

"I know why _I'm _here," the unkempt man replied, "but what's such a pretty girl like you doing sleeping in the park?"

"Oh, forget it," I easily gave up, "you can have your stinkin' bed. I'll just move to another bench."

"Thank you kindly, miss."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." No transient was going to ruin my morning.

Sitting myself down on the nearest bench, I slowly opened my hand to inspect the shiny new piece of precious metal I'd received for my birthday. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful gift I'd ever gotten in my entire life. The letters, so delicately inscribed to form the name Helga blew me away, but that wasn't what made this locket so special. What made it so special were the words Arnold had inscribed behind his gorgeous picture. I had read those words over and over at least a thousand times, and yet still remained in disbelief. Last night was like an irreversible nightmare combined with a dream come true. Unsnapping the latch, I flipped the picture over to read them while I remained awake.

"'To Helga, the most incredible girl I've ever met. I love you. Arnold.' Oh man! This _is _for real! Damn it! Why does he tell me to get out of his life, then turn around just to say he loves me? Criminy! I've gotta get to the boarding house and talk to him!"

"Hey, Helga!" I all of a sudden heard heavy breathing behind me. Jack was out for his usual Sunday morning jog. "Henry told me what happened last night. Are you sure you're still okay?"

"Jack," I advised, "you should be the _last _person to ask me if I'm all right after the little stunt you had Wolfgang and Ludwig pull on me and Arnold several weeks ago."

"Listen, Helga," he started, "I'm terribly sorry for what I did, and I know I can't take it back, but I _do _care about you...a _lot_. It bothers _me _to see you so genuinely upset, especially over someone you _actually _like. Before you say anything, no, I'm not looking for a pat on the back, nor am I asking your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is your well being. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm _fine_, Jack," I rolled my eyes, "and I _know _you like me, otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did. You're a lot like me...when I was 13. Forget about it."

"Really?" he asked lifting his dark eyebrows. "So, that means I can still hand out with you?"

"Yes, Jack," I answered, "but don't press your luck."

"Hey, if you're not doing anything today, you wanna head down to Slaussen's for a burger?"

"You're pressing your luck, Jack," I stated firmly, setting my hand on his husky shoulder. "Just _when _are you and Henry gonna give it up?"

"You know, Helga. As beautiful and intelligent as you are, you can't blame us guys for tryin'."

"No, I guess I can't, can I?" I laughed at how Jack could be such a suck up. "Anyway, I really _can't _hang out today. "I've got a really important homework assignment to finish. What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after 11:30." he answered after checking his watch. "Hey, did you get that locket for your birthday? Can I see it?"

"Hands off the merchandise!" I slapped his curious hands. "This is for _my _eyes only! 11:30? I gotta go! That chemistry assignment's gonna take at least a few hours! See ya, Jack!"

"See ya later, Helga," he answered as I rushed out of Tina Park for Arnold's house, but not before I overheard Jack ask himself, "What does she see in that football headed kid anyway?"

* * *

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

"Ugh!" I hit the alarm clock's snooze button. "Shut up and let me sleep!"

Then I realized there was an unfinished chemistry assignment waiting on the lab table and threw the bed sheets off me as fast as I could. Out flew Helga's locket, landing on top of the automated couch.

"Damn it!" I yelled after my knees hit the remote while trying to retrieve it. With a little luck I managed to catch the thing before having my fingers smashed into the wall. "Well, that's a _great _way to start off the morning. I'd better put this in a safe place before anything happens to it."

After I'd taken a shower and gotten dressed, I climbed back upstairs into my bedroom. Today wasn't a good day for dealing with the borders, even if it meant skipping breakfast. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. All I really wanted was for a tall, blue eyed blonde to come knocking on my door to say everything was all right between us, but that probably wasn't going to happen. That's when I made the decision to at least attempt to complete the chemistry project on my own, but I was too distracted to concentrate. I thought maybe if I climbed up on the roof and smoked for a while it would take my mind off things. When that had no effect, I crawled back inside my room to sprawl myself out onto the bed clutching Helga's locket. It'd already reached 12:30pm and I just didn't care if I failed that class anymore.

"To hell with it," I sighed as a knock came from the bedroom door. "Door's unlocked! Come on in."

"How's it goin', Shortman?" Grandpa asked after he'd walked in, quietly sitting down on the bed. "I was gettin' a little worried about you since you didn't come down to breakfast this morning."

"I wasn't very hungry," I answered in a monotone like voice.

"That's why I brought these sandwiches Grandma made up here for ya." Grandpa always knew when something was troubling me. "Say, why the long face, Arnold?"

"Because I'll probably end up failing chemistry class if I don't finish this homework assignment tonight." He espied the locket sitting next to my pant leg.

"Ah," he said knowingly, "I don't think that your chemistry homework's the problem, now is it?"

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

"_I _think," he answered snatching the locket from beside my leg, "that _this _is the problem, don't you?"

"All right, Grandpa. Yes, it _is _the problem. You see, she helped me with my vacation in so many incredible ways, but I never took the time to appreciate them until it was too late. I guess at the time I felt she was interfering in my life and said some terrible things to her that I really didn't mean. Now that I've realized how much I really like her, I've tried to apologize but she's unwilling to accept it. She said my words to her felt like 'screws being driven into flesh'. It's almost one o'clock and she's still not here. If we don't finish the project together, we'll _both _fail chemistry. I don't know what to do, Grandpa."

"Ouch!" Grandpa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, if you ask me, she's probably just being stubborn. If she really cares about you, and I think she does, she'll come around, and if she doesn't well...ooh! Gotta run, Shortman! My office is callin' me! Never eat raspberries...and quit smokin'! Next thing ya know, I'll be using your lungs as charcoal briquettes for my barbeque!"

"I'll try, Grandpa," I laughed shaking my head. Hopefully he was right. If Helga was just being stubborn, I hoped she'd show up soon.

* * *

Out of breath, I pounded on the boarding house's door. Arnold's grandma answered it while a slew of animals rushed out.

"Why, hello there, Eleanor! It's good to see you again!" she greeted me with tremendous enthusiasm. "Will you be staying long, or do you have to leave soon on official white house business?"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to answer her question, so I asked a question of my own. "Is Arnold home? I'm supposed to meet him here today."

"Oh, you mean Tex? He's out on the roof sending off smoke signals to..."

"Pookie!" Arnold's grandpa shouted "next time let me answer the door! I'm sorry young lady. Arnold's in his room. Go on up. He's been expecting you."

"Sure thing," I replied quickly, already headed for the attic.

I rapped softly on Arnold's door, anticipation a stern lecture, but instead found a pair of radiant green eyes fixated on my presence. We stood there for a full five minutes until I broke the silence.

"I...came to finish our chemistry assignment."

"Come on in," he waved his hand toward the table. "Everything's all set up."

I entered through the door for us to begin working on our homework. We kept our conversation mostly on our assignment, but I slipped in a few questions regarding our most recent adventure.

"So, did you tell your grandparents I secretly traveled with you to South and Central America?"

"No," he answered quietly, "as far as they know, I went with Brian and a tour guide named Red."

"You didn't tell them anything then?"

"No."

"What about your parents?"

"I let them know what I found out."

"And?"

"They accepted it. I guess they were well aware of that probability since their son's been gone for so many years," he sighed. "Maybe I was being too naive to think they'd be alive."

"Arnold," I tried to comfort him, "For as long as I've known you, you've always been an optimist. There's no shame in believing you'd find your parents alive and well."

"I don't know," he raised his eyes to the ceiling, "maybe it's time to stop looking on the bright side. Lately, every time I do, it all ends up crashing down on me."

"Don't say that! Your positive outlook makes you who you are!"

"Maybe I don't want to be that person anymore."

"Well, maybe I _like _that person," I argued as we finished up our lab work. "Maybe I even lo...maybe I...Arnold?"

"Yes?" he asked clearing the beakers off the table.

"I know this is a stupid question, but do you still mean what you said to me while we were in the park last night?"

He stopped what he was doing to look up at me, then walked over to where I'd been standing. His body came so close to mine, I feared what he was about to do next.

* * *

"Helga," I answered gazing up into those enormous orbs of crystal blue while stroking my thumbs across her chin, "I _still _mean what I said."

"You...?" She was too afraid to say it, but I could feel her chest heaving up and down against mine.

"Helga," I repeated, my breath intensifying, "I _love _you."

"Maybe I...I..."

"Go ahead," I coaxed, "there's no one around and the door's locked. You can say it."

"Maybe I..." she hesitated briefly, but then let her words out all in one breath. "Maybe I _love _you too."

"Prove it," I commanded calmly. Helga was so taken aback by my reaction I couldn't help but laugh. "Can't handle a taste of your medicine, can you?"

"Look, pal!" she started defending herself before I interrupted.

"Hold on!" I felt my heart thundering in my own chest. "Why don't we prove our love for each other _together_?"

Unable to wait for her reply, I ran my fingers through her hair gently, then quietly slipped my tongue inside her mouth. This time, she returned my kiss with immense passion. I could feel her hands massaging the skin on my back beneath my shirt, and I couldn't resist the urge to do the same. Once we finally allowed ourselves some air, I asked her a very serious question.

"Helga?" I started, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"What?" I sensed intense fear in her reply. "Is this _all _you need me for?"

"No," I answered. "You know me better than that. I'd never do force you into doing anything you felt uncomfortable with. So, will you spend the night tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because," I had to be honest. "I don't want you to leave. No one has to know you're here. You can stay for dinner and then come back to my room through the skylight window. We can leave the same way in the morning. What do you say? Please?"

"Oh, all right," she pretended to give in, although I already knew she wanted to stay overnight. "I'll stay."

"Great."

I waited on the rooftop for her as she climbed up the fire escape to meet me. As the moon shone on her long thick blonde hair, I felt she looked like the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. We slid through the skylight's glass door and tumbled into my bed.

"I love you, Helga," I whispered brushing my lips against her neck.

"I love you too, Arnold," she finally returned gliding her fingers through my hair.

Setting no boundaries, we tenderly caressed one another before allowing ourselves to unite as one. Tonight, I held a strong desire for her to stay here with me forever, because deep down, I knew someday, I'd somehow lose the love of my life once again.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to all my readers who inspire me to complete this fic. I greatly appreciate your input. _


	28. Back To The Academy

_AN: Warning! The next two chapters contain serious subject material. As I stated in the very beginning of this fic, if you can't handle the heat stay out of the desert! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

* * *

_

"Wow!" As flabbergasted as she was, my wife managed to reserve a comment for the endearing couple. "I _never _would have thought of doing that back then."

"As prim and proper as you were brought up, missy," Arnold's wife retorted faintly through the blare of a freighter's foghorn, "you couldn't have had one iota of what _real _love meant in those days."

"I beg your pardon?" Luckily for her, my wife couldn't hear over the noise.

"Never mind, it's not important," she let the subject pass. "Anyway, we enjoyed a stable relationship _until _Bob sent me back to All Girls Academy in Westport."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," I realized, "that's the first three months of our junior year you're talkin' about, right? Do you remember that sweetheart?"

"How could I forget?" my wife responded with irritation in her voice. "Arnold, you were such a monster the beginning of that year. I don't even think Gerald could get through to you."

"I had my reasons," he argued his case. "You guys really _don't _know the hell I went through at that time."

"The hell _you _went through?" his wife asked sarcastically. "I fell _beneath _hell, especially that October."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized taking hold of her hand. "While you were away, I did some seriously stupid things that I never told you about."

"I know what you did," she assured him. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I'm just glad Gerald was there for you when you needed him most."

"Now that you mention it," I recalled, "that was a _horrible _week, but we managed to survive without have to take you to detox, right buddy? That phone call for the hospital over in Westport _really _woke you up, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Arnold lowered his lids, concentrating on the wooden floor boards of the dock. "Gerald, there's something else that happened between the two of us that you don't know about. She didn't tell me then, but it's the reason her dad sent her back to the academy."

"Well, what happened?" my wife asked with actual concern because she could see that Arnold's wife was obviously distraught by his statement. The girl had started rubbing her temples. "Or is this a topic the two of you wish to keep to yourselves?"

"No, no," she finally answered after lifting her head, "otherwise Arnold wouldn't have brought it up. It's a subject both of us find difficult to talk about, but we thought Gerald should know. You see, we spent almost the entire summer together, and most of the time, I'd stay overnight at his house. We were always careful, taking and using what we were supposed to use, but that doesn't always guarantee...I _could _have missed a..."

"You mean you got pre-.."

"_Stop_!" Arnold shouted, delivering both my wife and I a furious glare.

He had every reason to. His wife sat frozen in place, clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes so tight, she was literally shaking. Arnold's fingers turned a purplish-blue due to the enormous pressure she'd put on his hand from her powerful grip. I saw his chest rise from the pain, but he endured it. The man stood up and pressed his thumbs into her cheeks, causing her to open her eyes, his own shifting back and forth, more than likely to make sure she was all right. After letting out a deep sigh, the woman nodded, indicating to her husband she was indeed okay. This world never ceased to amaze me, especially when it came to my best buddy and his girl.

"Gerald," she began, "it's not to much my dad sending me off to Westport that bothers me. It was the events that took place during those three months that have always haunted me. I was lucky enough to have a great counselor to help me deal with those issues, right honey?...Arnold?"

My best buddy's head dropped to his breast, unable to hold it in any longer, he let his tears trickle over his cheeks onto his pant leg. This was the second occasion I'd actually witnessed Arnold cry today. It was his wife's turn to comfort him. She slid close by his side, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, embracing him tenderly. Lying her head next to his, she took the hand he wasn't holding and rubbed his fingers soothingly. There was no denying the couple's love ran deep, but I never realized just _how _much they'd been through together. He eventually wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve, then looked out beyond the river.

"I'm all right," he finally announced, "I've been repressing this part of my past for so many years now, it really hit me. Back then, I was such a mess, and I regret I wasn't there for any of my friends."

"Hey, man," I suggested, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Yes," Arnold insisted, looking into my eyes seriously. "I _do_. It's part of my therapy to relate this story to you. After all, it's time you knew the _truth _about what happened during the accident. Don't you think so, hon?"

"Yeah," she replied, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. "It's time."

"Go ahead whenever you're ready," my own wife offered wringing her hands nervously. "There's no need to be in any hurry though. Take your time."

"Let me collect my thoughts and I'll be right with you." Whatever it was he was going to reveal to us, he had to psych himself up for, 'cause he squeezed his brows together as if to rid himself of some horrific demon.

This I knew would be one hell of a story, especially since I belonged to a part of it.

* * *

I wasn't so sure I was ready to tell them about _all _the victims of the accident, but if I didn't do it now, I'd hold on to this deep seeded secret until it grew so large I'd be unable to contain it. All these memories brought me back to the day I held so tightly onto my wife in that bed three years ago. She had soaked my chest with tears at the thought of my being intoxicated and for good reason. Not only her mom's constant bout with the bottle, but the death of her friend Amy triggered her to despise anything alcohol related.

I laid on the sheets rocking her for hours all the while thinking about how devastated she must have been after the crash, and how shocked I was to hear those words the doctor had said to me over the phone. The worst part of it was I'd been in a drug induced haze that entire week. My nose was too full of "powder pleasure" to have cared about anything else in my life, but that call, with the help of Gerald, caused me to quite cold turkey and never use another illegal drug ever again. As I stroked her smooth, silky blonde hair, I called to mind she had actually lost _two _friends that night, and buried my head deeper into her hair. Visions of seeing myself kneeling over her hospital bed nearly killed me, because I _could _have taking that damn bottle of J.D. and the cigarette I'd retrieved from the pack I'd stashed away for ten years. There was no point in denying I'd pick up that habit again, which I did. Nothing could have prepared me for a breakdown such as that one.

"All right, I'm ready," I announced to Gerald and his wife, "are you, sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm ready," my wife answered quietly, returning the intense gaze from my eyes straight into hers. "I guess I'll start then."

"I sighed with great relief, because I needed more time to open up, especially in front of Gerald's wife. My sweetheart began, leaving me to reflect on each day of those three months, which led to ultimate remorse.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up!" I heard Arnold call while he gently nudged my shoulder to arouse me. Rolling over to the side of the bed, nausea hit me like a basket ball in the face.

"Man, Arnold. I must be catching the flu or something, 'cause I feel like crap."

"Maybe is was the broiled fish Grandma prepared for dinner," he suggested shrugging his shoulders while slipping into a pair of faded jeans. "It never agrees with Grandpa. I-..."

"Don't talk about broiled-..." Unable to complete my sentence, I grabbed the waste basket next to the bed, upchucking every ounce of broiled fish, glazed carrots, and sweet peas I'd eaten last night.

"Are you okay, Helga?" Arnold rushed to my side and sat down on the bed. I clung to his bare chest, smiling into his eyes weekly.

"Yeah, I...ohh..." I hung my head down to vomit into the wastebasket a second time. "I'm sorry, Arnold, I-..."

"Shh.." he placed a finger on my lips, "don't be sorry. We all get sick every now and then. It's inevitable. Maybe I should take you home though."

I nodded before throwing up yet again. My boyfriend was thoughtful. He wrapped his arms around me, not caring if he came into contact with whatever bug I caught, then lightly rubbed his strong hands over my bare back. After lifting a strand of my hair over my ear with his finger, he pressed his lips to my cheek lovingly.

"Why don't you get dressed so we can take you home, okay?" I knew he wasn't asking me a question, but letting me know he was concerned about my health.

He pulled out a set of my clothes from his dresser drawer, setting them onto the bed. Several articles of my own clothing found their way here to the boarding house since I frequently spent the night with Arnold this summer. Bob and Miriam were too busy or too drunk to notice when I left the house almost every night at six o'clock., though I was thankful mom drove me to the clinic to discuss the pamphlets I'd received from the school nurse with one of the doctors. I put on an old T-shirt and pair of jeans laid out for me, but when I stood up, I had to sit back down again, because I felt light headed.

"Ooh. I must have got up too fast," I rationalized.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk home?" Arnold's expression clued me in that he wasn't so sure if I should, "because I can have Grandpa take us in the Packard."

"Does he even know I'm here?" We'd been keep our 'slumber' parties a secret.

"Come on, Helga. Grandpa might be old, but he's not stupid." He looked me over thoroughly with his eyes to make certain I wasn't so sick I needed to head to the hospital. "You know what? On second thought, why don't you lie back down and get some rest."

"But what about?.." I told Phoebe to tell my parents I was staying over at her house last night.

"Don't worry," he interrupted, laying the covers back over me, "I'll call Phoebe to let her know you're staying with me a little longer today. She'll take care of it. She always seems to come up with something."

"I taught her well," I laughed, lying my head back down on Arnold's pillow. "Now, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"I'm headed downstairs to eat breakfast," he said leaning over the bed to kiss me on the forehead. "I'll bring something back up for you."

"Please don't mention breakfast!" I moaned, "I don't feel like making another trip to your wastebasket. All I want is some sleep!"

"Try to get some rest. You don't look like you're feeling well at all." Arnold lifted the soiled linger out of his wastebasket. "I'll take this and replace it with a fresh liner. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will," I yawned.

"Go back to bed!" he whispered, opening the attic door, "I'll see you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too, Arnold," I answered groggily as he closed the bedroom door. Once I found a comfortable position, it didn't take me long to give into exhaustion.

I awoke after a few hours to find Arnold sitting at the edge of the bed watching over me. He'd carried a plate of pancakes, eggs, and a side of sausages up to the attic for me to eat. The thought of any kind of food made me feel nauseous. At least he remembered to bring a glass of orange juice with it, because it was probable I couldn't hold anything else down. I accepted the beverage, but pushed the breakfast plate away.

"Helga, you need to eat," Arnold insisted, hand the plate back to me.

"Let me drink the orange juice first," I argued, rejecting the pile of cold pancakes and grease for the second time. "because if I eat _that_, I'll be barfing again."

The orange juice tasted delicious as I guzzled it down, but I could feel the liquid coming back up into my throat. Reaching for the garbage, I threw up again. Something had to be terribly wrong, because I'd never felt this sick in my life, except when I mistakenly ate cow brains and eggs.

"I'm going to check your temperature," Arnold informed me, laying the back of his hand across my forehead. "Lay back down and I'll go downstairs to get a thermometer."

He returned with, inserting the digital device into my mouth. I didn't feel like I was burning up, just sick tom stomach, but Arnold took all the necessary precautions to make sure I was okay. His hand gently pulled the instrument out of my mouth so he could read it's results.

"Ninety eight point six," he stated. "You know, I wonder if Grandma undercooked the fish. If she did, you might have food poisoning.

"I don't think so, Arnold," I contested, holding my stomach, "Don't you think we'd _all _be puking our guts up if your grandma's fish was bad?"

"True,' he answered, smoothing his moustache thoughtfully. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No! I think it might be the stomach flu or some kinda bug like that." There was _no _way I was going to sit in the emergency room all day. "Why don't I just give it a couple days and see how I feel then?"

"All right," Arnold gave in, sitting back down on the bed beside me, taking my hand to give it a soft kiss, "but if you don't feel any better by then, _I'll _take you to the doctor myself."

"You don't need to dote on me, Arnold." Although I loved the attention I received from him, sometimes it could be overwhelming. "I can take care of myself."

I _know _that," my beloved answered, rubbing my shoulders affectionately, "but I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well, we'd probably better get going," I told him leaning the back of my head against his chest. "Bob and Miriam should be expecting me by now."

"Yeah, Grandpa said I could take the Packard _if _I took the back roads and drove carefully."

"No, that's a bad idea." Arnold wouldn't be sixteen for a few months. "I don't want you to get caught driving illegally, so let's walk home."

"_That's _the _bad _idea," he argued with a straight face. "I'm taking you home in the Packard, no buts about it."

"You don't have to snap at me," I shot back, giving him the evil eye, "Sheesh! Just be careful. Oh, that's right. I've seen how you drive, like a tortoise."

"Shut up!" he laughed rolling his eyes.

The ride home proved to be too short lived for me. I could hear Big Bob's T.V. blaring through the window outside the house. The football game was on and I knew if I entered he wouldn't even notice. When I looked back to Arnold before opening the front door, I saw the love and concern nobody in my family dared to express outwardly, or even at all, except maybe Olga.

"Take it easy, Helga," he called out with one hand on the steering wheel of his grandpa's car, the other waiving goodbye. "I'll call you tonight. Love you!"

"Love you too, Arnold." I was so exhausted, I climbed upstairs into my bedroom and crashed onto the bed, unnoticed for the rest of the night.

Another morning found me heaving into the toilet once again. There was no mistake I had some kind of bug, then I reminded myself I needed to take my pill, so I grabbed the container popped open the lid. To my dismay, I realized I'd been inconsistent in keeping up with taking them.

"Man, I need some other kind of contra-..." I stopped in mid-sentence, staring down at the round purple container. "I missed my cycle last month. Arnold always uses something, but did he use anything that one night? Oh-my...I gotta call Phoebe right away!"

Charging out of the bathroom through the hallway and into my bedroom, I fumbled through my purse to find my cell phone. As soon as I felt the leather case, I lifted it out, dialing Phoebe's number as fast as I could.

"Please be home! Please be home!"

"Yeah?" a baritone voice answered gruffly.

"Um...who is this?" I asked confused?

"Henry."

"Oops!" I lowered the pitch of my voice, hoping he wouldn't recognize it. "Sorry, wrong number."

I hung up and dialed the numbers to Phoebe's house more carefully this time.

"Heyerdahl residence," a timid voice announced through the phone.

"Phoebes! It's Helga. I need you to go to the drug store with me right way!" I told her anxiously.

"What do you need to go to the drug store for, Helga?" she asked a little irritated. "Didn't you just pick up your prescription yesterday?"

"I missed my cycle, Phoebe," I confided, breathing nervously into the phone. "So, will you come with me?"

"Coming right away, Helga." she confirmed, then hung up her phone.

After we'd picked up the two tests I carefully selected at the drug store, we headed back to my house so I could use them in the privacy of my own bathroom. What I didn't want, was to be alone, and asked Phoebe to come into the bathroom with me.

"What do you need me for?" she asked lifting her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you prefer to take the tests in private?"

"No," I admitted, placing my hands on her shoulders. "It's not like I want you to watch me piss on the stick, but I could really use your support."

"Supporting!" she affirmed closing the bathroom door behind us.

I administered the digital test and waited for the word "processing" to stop blinking. When it stopped, I closed my eyes, fearing the results.

"Phoebe," I asked, my voice shaking, "what does it say?"

"Helga," she said sternly, "it's not my place to read the results of _your _test. You're going to have to look at it anyway."

"I understand," I related to where she was coming from and picked up the test with shaky fingers. My jaw dropped open after I read the single word on the screen. "It can't be...I...we..."

"The test is positive then?"

"Take the other one out of the box," I demanded, "I wanna be absolutely sure."

After she'd handed me the second test, I repeated the procedure and waited for a second result. It was the same.

"Phoebe," I panicked, pulling my jeans back up, "what am I going to do? Mom won't say anything 'cause she knows what I've been doing, but Dad will hit the roof!"

"The first thing you need to do," Phoebe instructed, pushing her glasses up onto her nose, "is call the doctor. What are you going to tell Arnold?"

"I..." I hesitated for a minute, staring at the vanity bulbs above the bathroom mirror. I knew the boy loved me, but how would he react to this? "I'll tell him, when I'm ready. In the meantime, I'm slipping these tests into my pocket, so _nobody _finds out."

"Good idea," Phoebe agreed as we walked into the hallway, neither of us realizing we left the empty box on top of the bathroom sink.

As we approached my bedroom Phoebe asked me what action I planned to take.

"Phoebes," I replied while weighing my options, "I'm not certain what I should do yet, but I'll have to discuss it with Dr. Lang."

"Don't you think you should discuss your choice with Arnold?" she suggested turning on the stereo. "He _needs _to know, Helga."

"I'm too scared to tell him about it right now," I confessed. "What's he gonna say?"

"If Arnold's love for you holds true, he'll-..."

"_What in the name of criminy is this?_"I heard Bob shout so loudly, the neighbors could probably hear him, even with their windows closed. "Miriam! Get up here, now!"

"Helga," Phoebe asked, her eyes widening, "did we take the empty box with us when we left the bathroom?"

"No!" I covered my mouth in horror, drawing in a sharp breath. The bathroom door slammed so hard, I heard the family portraits covering the hallways walls drop to the floor.

"_Helga_!" my dad yelled beating on the bedroom door, "get out of your room and into the trophy room _pronto _missy! Don't make me come in there!"

I reluctantly did as he asked only to be greeted by himself and Miriam, who appeared beside herself. Bob pointed for me to sit in _his _chair, then pointed out the hallway to Phoebe who'd followed me downstairs. This was his way of saying he meant _business. _

"Listen, and listen good, Helga. I don't know whose container this is, but I don't think your little friend Phyllis would parade around with the likes of that orphan boy you've been hangin' out with all summer long!"

"Dad!" I protested, gripping the arms of his lounge chair tightly, "his name is Arnold, and he's _not _an orphan boy!"

"I don't care what his name is!" he screamed back, "The point is, I won't have my daughter knocked up by some poor boy who has no future!"

I almost answered "too late", but bit my lower lip, digging my fingernails deeper into the chair's soft plush while he continued his spiel.

"You're costing me a lot of money, girl, but I'm not taking any chances. School starts in two weeks, and it's been decided, you're going back to Westport this year," he announced firmly, folding his arms across his chest.

"All Girls Academy?" I was crushed.

"Don't give me any lip either! You're going to the academy and that's final!" He then pointed a finger at me. "And tell you're little friend Alfred you won't be seeing him anymore because he's unwelcome in this house!"

"But, Dad," I started.

"Listen to your father, Helga," Miriam slurred, staggering out of the trophy room. "He knows what's best. I'm going to lie down on the couch for a little while, B."

"You better leave now, Phyllis," Bob told Phoebe as he followed Miriam out of the trophy room.

"Bye, Helga," Phoebe said peeking around the corner of the hallway with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Bye, Phoebes. I'll call you later on tonight." After she exited through the front entrance, I charged back upstairs, running into my bedroom, then slammed the door and screamed, throwing whatever inanimate object I could get my hands on.

"Why? Why did he have to take me back there? I hate him! I hate him! I hate his damn guts!"

* * *

"I can't believe Helga and I are in physics class together," I informed Gerald clutching the first semester of the junior year schedule in my hand. "Get this, we have Dr. Parks again!"

"Uh huh." He paid no attention while he sat on the automated couch thumbing through his car magazine. Ever since he'd turned sixteen, he'd inherited his brother's trait for the love of anything automobile related. "I've not doubt you two will have a _blast _in that class."

"Cut the wise cracks," I answered folding the schedule over to place it beside my computer. "Like you care."

"Not really. I don't." Gerald assured me proudly, holding up a picture of a '71 'vette. "Don't you think Phoebe would look great in the passenger seat of that?"

"If you think so, Gerald," I groaned. It had been this way all summer. He'd come over with a car magazine asking me if his girlfriend would look good in its passenger seat. Not to say the car wasn't cool, but it was the source of every subject he brought up. At least we'd have _other _topics to discuss once school started.

'Hey, is that your phone, Arnold?"

"Yeah," I could hear it ringing too. Grandpa still hadn't put in the private phone line he promised he'd install for me. 'It's probably Helga. She said she'd call me tonight to let me know she was okay."

"What's wrong with her?" Gerald shot up an eyebrow. "Did she get sick on your grandma's cooking?"

"Not exactly, but she didn't feel well yesterday," I notified him. "I'll be right back."

I rushed down the stairs to grab the phone before anyone else did. Suzie was already there, thinking she might have to come into the store she worked at for overtime, but it was as I'd predicted to Gerald.

"Oh, hello, Helga," I heard Suzie speak into the receiver, "I'll go get Arnold for you. What do you know? He's right here beside me. It's your girlfriend, Arnold. She sounds pretty upset."

"Upset?" I couldn't figure out what might be bothering her, so I took the phone from Suzie. "Hey, Helga, what's up? Suzie said you sounded like you had something on your mind. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Arnold," she started nervously, "I won't be going back to P.S. 118 High School this year."

"What?" I couldn't believe it! "Why?"

"Because," she hesitated, "because Big Bob's sending me back to All Girls Academy."

"In Westport?" this didn't make any sense. The only reason her dad sent her back to public high school was because he didn't want to pay the money it cost for her to attend the private school. "Why?"

"He.." I could hear her practically hyperventilating into the receiver, "he...he found my...my contraceptives lying on the bathroom counter! I...I'm forbidden to see you, so he says."

"And you're going to let that stop you?" I argued with her, kicking a football out from underneath the telephone's table. "When has it ever before? Can't you just sneak out your bedroom window to come see me?"

"It's not going to be so easy this time," she informed me, "but I did manage to snag an early birthday present for you. It'll arrive in the mail tomorrow morning. That way, even if I can't see you, I can at least talk to you."

"You bought me a cell phone?" I kicked the football across the hall. "Thanks, thanks a lot, but I still don't understand why your dad let me see you. Don't you think he's being unreasonable? We haven't done anything he should be ashamed of."

"He's far _past _being reasonable, Arnold." she stated matter of fact. "The pills freaked him out so bad, he thinks you only want me for one thing!"

"What?" I felt me face burning, "That's _not _true and _you _know it!"

"_I _know that and _you _know that," she answered, "but he already has this preconceived notion."

"That's not fair, Helga!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, Arnold. Bob's made up his mind."

"Can't I even see you before you leave?" I felt my heart sinking into a pile of quicksand.

"No, I'm sorry," she choked. "Call me at the academy, please?"

"You have my word, Helga. I love you."

"I...I..." I heard her breathe into the phone, and then heard a click.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming the phone's receiver back onto the table. "I hate that dick!"

"What's all the commotion?" Gerald asked running down the attic stairs. "I could hear you from upstairs. Who do you hate?"

"Mr. Pataki! He's sending Helga back to All Girls Academy!" I shouted punching the wall. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," he commented, "after all, what has Big Bob ever done to you?"

"I'll tell you what he did! He forbid me to see his daughter, that's what he did!"

"Huh? What would he do that for?" Gerald seemed bewildered.

"I don't know," I lied, knowing full well it had to do with the intimate relationship we were involved in, and even though Gerald was probably aware of it, I wasn't willing to discuss the subject openly with him. "I can't take anymore of this shit!"

"Then maybe you should date someone else who's dad isn't such a jerk."

"I'm not going to give up on our relationship just because of Helga's dad, Gerald."

"All right! All right!" Gerald held his hand up in the air. "I was jus' sayin'."

"Don't say anything!" I hollered.

"Look, buddy," he replied heading toward the main stairwell. "You're obviously upset, so I'm gonna go home and give you time to cool down."

"I'm sorry, Gerald," I apologized, "I didn't mean to yell at you, but I'm just so frustrated with Helga's dad right now."

"I know," he answered walking down the steps. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Arnold."

"Take it easy, Gerald."

His departure led me back to my room to ponder over Helga's phone call. How could we carry on a long distance relationship? Westport was at least two hours away from Hillwood, and visitors were only allowed on weekends. Her dad had me wondering how he could be so cruel when I'd done nothing but love his daughter. The man was heartless, truly heartless.

* * *

"Well, here we are, Helga," Wolfgang announced, pulling into the parking lot of the private school. "All Girls Academy. Westport."

I couldn't believe my dad allowed he and Ludwig to accompany me along the way because he, himself, had a wireless convention out of state. He said they were "upstanding" gentlemen worthy of my affection, not that "little wretched boy with no chance to make something of himself". He was downright stupid. It was probably best he was drafted into the service before he finished college, otherwise, he would have flunked out.

"We know what _you're _here for, Wolfgang," Ludwig hinted, pointing to the bespectacled blond female figure standing at the entrance to the academy.

"Yeah, Ludwig," he retorted, twisting his head into the back seat of his '81 Monte Carlo, "and you just need to get laid, right Helga?"

"I just wanna get the hell out of this car." There was no need to spell it out for him, because I opened the car door and slammed it in his face. I couldn't bear their uncaring attitude toward intimacy.

"Hey! Wait up!" Wolfgang called out as I approached the familiar face standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey, toots," she greeted me lighting up a cigarette, "what brings you back to this hell hole?"

"Amy!" I cried out, "I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid everyone I knew would be gone."

"Nah," she assured me, "most of us seniors are stuck here 'til graduation. Since I was aware of your coming, I got you something. Here."

She handed me a card and a yellow rose.

"What did ya get me?" Wolfgang asked, drool running down the side of this chin.

He was seriously infatuated with the blonde haired, blue eyed mentor with the club foot. I couldn't blame him, because she _was _beautiful. Her sky blue eyes always seemed to hypnotize me into doing whatever task she needed me to do, or actually take whatever advice she had to offer. Wolfgang wasn't captivated by her beauty though. Her ability to dish his crap right back out to him was what had the boy fascinated with her. If I was a guy, I'd probably fall for her too. The alluring charm she possessed melted everyone's hearts. That and her generous heart.

"Like you deserve anything, Wolfgang," she smiled, beckoning him to come over for a kiss. "You already got _your _birthday present, sweetie. The thought not only made me uncomfortable, but I felt the need to vomit again, burying my head into the nearest trash can.

"You know, Helga," Ludwig observed, lifting my shoulders out of the garbage, "you've been sick all morning. Maybe it's time you got settled into you dorm."

"That's the best idea I"ve heard all day. Thanks, Ludwig."

"I'll take her upstairs," Amy said placing her arm around my shoulder. "See ya this weekend, Wolfgang."

"What do you see in _him_," I asked as she winked a goodbye to him.

"He's not so bad, once you get beneath his rough exterior," she explained. "Kinda reminds me of somebody I know. _You_. So, tell me what's been going on with you this past year."

"Amy," I told her, "we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

_AN: The second segment of this story is coming soon. It's already written. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_In loving memory of Amy B. 1969-1991_


	29. Tragedy In Westport

_Warning: This chapter contains serious subject material not suitable for younger readers. _

_Disclaimers: I do not own Hey Arnold! The lyrics to "Gone Away" are the sole rights of the band The Offspring. The rights to the name Fleetwood Mac belong to its owners. _

_AN: Yeah I'm back, but you might find disappointment in my lazy writing style. I promise to work a little harder for the next chapter. My greatest appreciation goes out to all those readers out there, and those who are kind enough to leave a review.

* * *

_

The first few weeks at P.S. 118 High without Helga were a little shaky. Gerald spent all his free time with Phoebe as like last year, and when he wasn't with her, he was busy restoring the '80 Camaro he'd bought with the money he'd saved from his summer job. I hung out with Henry, my new physics lab partner, a few times if only to catch a glimpse of Helga in Tae Kwon Do class. Not that he wasn't suitable for me to socialize with, but the situation proved awkward since he'd started dating Lila. That led me to associate myself with his best friend Jack, who appeared just as lonely as I was. At least I had the new toy Helga bought me for my upcoming birthday.

We talked to each other almost every night, but wasn't feasible during her exams. She kept saying she had something to tell me, but was waiting until the time was right. Other than the phone calls, we scarcely came into contact with one another, and I was becoming inpatient with her impending news. Talking wasn't enough, because I missed slithering my fingers through her silky blonde hair while gliding my tongue along her teeth. Her soft kisses along my lower abdomen had me yearning to feel the warmth of her bare breasts against my chest. How I longed to pour every ounce of my love inside her body again. If only I could get up to Westport to see those deep blue oceans delve into my eyes with such devotion.

"What's up, Jack?" I asked stepping into his dad's liquor store while he unpacked a couple cases of whiskey.

"Oh, hey, Arnold," he turned around, setting the glass bottles of Wild Turkey on the shelf, "what movie are we seeing tonight? The one that's based on Annie Proulx's short story, or Fright Frenzy?"

"I don't feel like going to the movies tonight," I owned up to him. "You got anything in here to take away my misery? I need something potent."

"Got the Helga blues, eh?" he asked questioning my unkempt attire with his eyes. "You don't need any of this stuff. All you need is your optimistic outlook on life back."

"It's too late for that," I mumbled. "Too much has happened to me to take on that unrealistic point of view again."

"I don't know what you're looking for, Arnold," Jack spat back at me, "but your life _isn't _that bad. So your girlfriend's going to another school? Big deal! Be thankful you're not living in the streets climbing into dumpsters for scraps of food! What you need to do is quit moping around."

"I see your point, Jack," I acknowledge, eyeing a bottle of 180 proof Southern Comfort, "but you don't know what it's like having nothing to do."

"Nothing to do? Then find yourself a hobby," he suggested taking a pack of cigarettes out for me. "Look at me. I took up Ju Jit Su. It helps me focus better. You like Karate and science, don't you? Why don't you concentrate on that? You can't sit around daydreaming about Helga all day."

"I practice Karate with Grandma every week," I answered, handing him his money. He was unaware I was supposedly forbidden to see Helga. "I'm _always _experimenting when it comes to science, but there's got to be _something _else."

"When you figure it out," he grinned, "let me know."

"Yeah, whatever." Leaving through the entrance, I bumped into a young college student in his early twenties smiling down at me.

"You say you need some excitement in your life? I have just the thing that'll help."

"If you're trying to sell me some kind of energy drink, I'm not interested," I declined the clean cut salesman's offer.

"I'm not talking about health drinks," the man returned, "I'm talkin' happy dust."

"Happy dust?" I asked unable to decipher what he meant.

"You know," he illustrated sliding a finger across his nostrils, "nose candy."

"No way!" I declined firmly, "Get out of here. I don't _need _that stuff."

"Oh, but I think you do," he persuaded, stepping in front of me, waving a small bag of white powder in my face. "How 'bout a week's worth?"

"Leave me _alone!_" I shouted, trying to shove him out of the way, but he was persistent.

"I'll leave you alone," he proposed, if you buy a week's worth of stardust for me."

"Fine," I made a deal with the guy, "follow me home and I'll give you the money for it. It's probably your only source of income anyway. Then get off my back."

"Wonderful!" the man clapped excitedly, "I knew you would see it _my _way. Name's Ross, by the way."

I figured I'd flush the stuff down the toilet once Ross was out of my site. He waited on top of the stoop until I returned from the attic with my entire savings just to get rid of him. After he'd left, Grandpa inquired as to he was.

"Hey, Arnold, who was that shady character you were talkin' to outside," he asked sitting in the living room chair devouring a hoagie while he watched T.V.

"OH, just one of those pesky salesmen," I stretched the truth a little bit. "He was selling candy, so I have him some money to leave me alone."

"All right," Grandpa returned flipping through stations on the television, but then advised, "you shouldn't give money away for stuff you don't need. Those crazy solicitors are always trying to steal my money."

"Believe me, I _know_," I headed up the stairs for the bathroom, but when I arrived, I couldn't bring myself to flush the stash of snow down the toilet. "This cost too much money just to waste it."

Instead, I brought it up to my bedroom with me, contemplating on what I should do with the stuff.

"Maybe I should experiment with how this drug _actually _affects the body," I reasoned, locking the bedroom door, lying the plastic bag down onto my computer table. This was obviously an excuse to pick up another habit to replace my erotic nights with Helga.

I emptied a small amount powder from the bag next to the mouse, lining it up along the length of the mouse pad. When it came to a drug like this, I had no clue what I was doing, but leaned my nose over the table and started snorting the little white line I'd just formed.

"This is just an experiment," I convince myself after I'd felt cocaine's exhilarating rush. "No more, that's enough...for tonight."

The next morning, I couldn't fight the desire to consume another dose of the enticing drug, but decided to wait until evening. I'd written down the power trip I'd receive from it in my journal, but after almost a month, the experiment I'd been conducting transformed into a full blown addiction. My grades started dropping in school and I became isolated from friends and family. Several times I missed Helga's calls because I'd been inhaling a line, or scrambling all over my room tidying up the place. Jack was the first to notice the change in my behavior, and he was downright concerned, especially since he learned from Helga that I wasn't returning her calls. He also noticed the drop in my attendance at the movies. What else was disturbing was I blew him off at the store, demanding he fetch my cigarettes. It was as if I had no conscience.

When his pal Henry called me on the main phone line in the boarding house, I became irritated with the fact he'd interrupted my using time and yelled at him. Genuinely a nice guy, he didn't deserve my bad attitude. He'd called to explain to me he would no longer be my partner in physics class.

"Why not?" I asked furiously wiping my fingers across my nose. "Dr. Parks's rule is _no _partner changes! How did you manage to get out of that? I guess it's because you're never there!"

"Arnold" he pointed out calmly, "I haven't been in class because it interferes with my work program. I had to transfer to an earlier class."

"Yeah, right!" I refused to believe him, "you just want extra _play _time with Lila!"

"Arnold," Henry tried to reason with me over the phone, "Lila broke up with me last weekend. She said she wanted to start seeing your cousin Arnie."

"What?" I replied pacing the floor, ready to get off the phone. That surely wasn't any surprising news to me. "That's a load of crap. Who's going to be my lab partner then?"

"Rhonda," he disclosed to me.

"Oh man! Not her!" I complained, "I bet she took the opportunity so she could break up with Curly to start dating Harold again. You know he broke up with Patty. Two faced bitch!"

"Is there something bothering you, Arnold?" Henry implied, "Helga called me last night to say she hasn't heard from you for almost five days."

"Oh, please!" I made a crack at Helga's expense, "It's only been five days. She's just paranoid."

"What is _wrong _with you, Arnold?" he demanded, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"What's wrong," I answered angrily, eyeing my bedroom door, "is I don't have time for idle chit chat when I've got physics homework to do!"

"That reminds me. I set up a lab session with Arnie, Lila, and Rhonda at your house for tomorrow at seven thirty."

"What?" This would ruin my entire routine. "Don't ever make those kind of plans unless you have my permission first!"

"Since when have you become so-..." Click! I placed the receiver onto the phone hold and climbed up the stairs.

In my bedroom, I sat down at the computer desk to open the drawer stuffed with another week's supply of snow. Since one line wasn't enough, I measure out two, but before I could start, there came a knock on the door. It was Grandpa calling me down to dinner. I told him I wasn't hungry right now, but would come down and eat something later. This had been going on for about two weeks now. Then he asked me about Ernie's and Oscar's rent, since I'd told him they were paying it late because I'd used their cash to buy my stash. Several ideas came to my head as I thought about how I'd replace their money. When the coast was clear, I sniffed up whatever powder lay on the table before me.

The following night the three individuals attending lab session at my house could visibly see I wasn't myself. I'd done three lines that morning because the two the night before wasn't enough, and by the time Rhonda, Lila, and cousin Arnie arrived, I was craving the white lady again. They all seemed to think I needed to settle down due to the fact I couldn't sit still.

"Arnold, relax," Rhonda recommended I should sit down. "There's no need to be in a hurry."

"Too bad, Rhonda," I returned hastily, "I want to get this over with."

"Whatever had come over you lately, Arnold?" Lila asked worriedly, taking her place next to Arnie on the little red couch. "Has Helga done anything to hurt you? You seem awfully distraught."

"Why would she do that?" I asked setting up one of the mobile experiments on top of the table. "You just want to see me forever unhappy, don't you, Lila?"

"That was totally inexcusable, Arnold," Rhonda asserted. "After all, Lila was only expressing her concern."

"What do _you _know, Rhonda?" I protested. "You can't make up your mind when it comes to who you want to sleep with each weekend!"

"Arnold!" Lila gasped while Rhonda pursed her lips firmly. "That was an oh so horrible thing to say. It was totally uncalled for."

"Yeah, whatever." I ignored her comment when my cell phone started to ring. Since I didn't feel like entertaining my guests, I decided to answer it. "The experiment's about wrapped up. You guys can look it over while I take this call. Hello?"

"Arnold!" I heard Helga cry through the receiver, "I've finally got a hold of you! Happy Birthday!"

"Yeah, so it is," I answered nonchalantly. "What do you need?"

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked suspiciously, "you sound like you wanna kill the world. Did something happen while I've been away?"

"Nothing that's any of your business, Helga," I roared at her all the while keeping my eyes fixated on the computer desk, pretending to dust.

"Look, Bucko!" she spat back, "I didn't call for you to-..."

"Oh, stop, Arnie!" Lila laughed at my cousin's ticklish touch. "Ha! Ha! Please stop!"

"Will you two cut it out!" I hollered, "I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"I'm ever so sorry, Arnold," Lila continued to laugh as my cousin blew into her hear, "it's just that your cousin..ha ha ha!"

"What?" Helga asked me with aggravation in her voice, "You've got dork and dorkette over there with you?"

"We're doing a physics assignment," I informed her pacing all around my bedroom.

"Oh, tell Henry I said hi!" she exclaimed. "How's he doing?"

"He's not my lab partner anymore," I blurted out. "He had to take an earlier class."

"Did Dr. Parks stick it to you then?" she inquired with great interest.

"Oh, yeah. He _really _stuck it to me, Helga." I responded by staring at Rhonda, who'd folded her arms across her chest and given me some of the dirtiest looks I'd ever received from her.

"So, who is it then?"

"It's Rhonda," I answered curtly.

"Rhonda?" Helga was outraged by this information. "That's why you haven't been returning my phone calls, isn't it?...Isn't it?"

"No!" I told her. "It's not, and besides, why would I want to go out with such a materialistic bitch anyway?"

At that, Rhonda walked over to where I was standing and slapped me across the cheek. She was as furious as Helga, who'd screamed into the phone she didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth. Lila and Arnie looked to one another, trying to stay out of the picture, but they could hear every word Helga said to me.

"I try to call you on your birthday and this is the thanks I get? You know, I might as well just forget about what I was going to tell you, because it's clear you're not interested! How about I go and start dating Ludwig again? How about I just go and sleep with him? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you, Arnold? Well, you just got your wish, 'cause he's here right now!"

"Helga!" I pleaded, "I don't want to see anybody else but you. I miss you! Please tell what you were going to say!"

"You miss me?" she laughed contemptuously, "Yeah, right! Dad was right about you! You only wanted me for one thing! First me, now Rhonda! Who's next?"

"Helga! That's _not _true and you know it!" I was shouting so loud I was unable to hear the knock on my door. Gerald entered into a room full of chaos.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" he requested, observing me arguing over the phone with Helga.

"Not true, my ass!" she could hear me sniffling into the phone, "unless you've got _another _pleasure you'd like to share with me!"

"No," I denied my drug habit. "Will you please tell me what little secret you've been hiding from me?"

"I'll tell you," she sneered, "when you get rid of your attitude and clean up your act!"

"Tell me _now_!" I commanded, the entire room's eyes upon me.

"I'm...I'm..." Click!

"Damn it!" I bellowed now aware everyone in my bedroom was staring at me. "Everybody, get the hell out!"

"Arnold," Lila explained, taking up for Rhonda as she and Arnie started to leave the room, "Rhonda might be into fashion, but she _does _have a heart."

"Get out!" I pointed them to the door, "I'm so tired of your sugar coated demeanor! You're so full of shit! I've seen you eyeing Sid!"

I could see everyone's look of surprise at my comment. Clearly, Lila was undeserving of it.

"The velocity experiment looks fine," was the only thing Arnie had spoken the entire night.

"Do I have to escort you out, Arnie?" At my insistence, he slowly dragged his feet out the door.

"Arnold? What's wrong, buddy?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Gerald," I returned, clearing off the lab table full of wooden cars and rubber bands. "My girlfriend just broke up with me!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Arnold," he remarked, "however, she called _me _because she couldn't get a hold of you. It's why I came over. That's a sign of desperation on _her _part. Are you sure there's not something going on between you and Rhonda?"

"Hell no!" I shot back. "Whether she has a heart or not, she'd still a bitch!"

"And Helga's not?" Gerald suggested, raising his eyebrow.

"You don't know anything about her, so shut the hell up and get out of here!"

"Man, Arnold," Gerald replied, shocked to hear those words coming from me. "You are _not _acting like yourself."

"I said get out!" I slung the cell phone my now ex-girlfriend had given to me at him, but he caught it and set it back down on the now spotless lab table.

"All right! All right!" he surrendered to my demands. "I'm going! I'm going!"

He closed the door quietly behind him. I could feel my heart racing around that NASCAR track again, only this time it was speeding dangerously out of control. I locked my door, then removed the plastic bag of white powder from the drawer onto the mouse pad, once again forming four little white lines along it's length. The rush I'd felt was overwhelming, until I heard a thud on the bedroom door behind me. Twirling the computer chair around, I found Gerald dusting the knees of his jeans off.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I pressed him, standing in front of the remaining lines of coke.

"I knew I'd find some way to get in," he answered heading straight for the computer. "Whatever's goin' on wit you, I'm gettin' to the bottom of it."

"Leave my stuff alone!" I told him after he'd grabbed my arms, shaking me.

"Look at me, Arnold," he forced my chin up, "look into my eyes. I didn't argue, and let him see me for what I'd started to become. "My...you are _stoned out of your mind_! _Why _are you doing this to yourself? You don't need drugs to make yourself feel better! Everyone knows that! _You _know that! Let me see that bag behind you!"

"No!" I tried to push him off me, but being taller and stronger than I was, he forced himself onto my chest, reaching over my shoulder for my bag. No matter how hard I tried resist, he was just too heavy for me to pull him off my body. The thought of killing him occurred to me as he dangled my stash over his head.

"This," he stated firmly, "is goin' down the toilet."

"Not unless you want to pay for it!" I jumped up trying to get a hold of the bag.

"I don't care how lonely and desperate you've become," he told me. "You're too smart to be doin' this shit. Now, I'm going downstairs into your bathroom, and you're comin' with me. We're gonna rid you of your addiction, together. You can hit me, punch me, climb up and down your bedroom walls, but I ain't leavin' this house until the coke's out of your system. Why am _I _doin' this? Because I don't wanna lose my best friend."

"Who's to say I won't buy some more?" I put the pressure on him.

_I _won't let you, buddy," his eyes told me he was dead serious, "unless _you _wanna lose _your _best friend."

"No." I realized how desperate of an ass I'd become. "It won't be easy, and I can't say I won't fight you every step of the way, but I'm willing to let you help me."

"So let's do it then."

We walked downstairs, entering the bathroom together. Gerald wouldn't allow me to touch the bag for obvious reasons. He opened the plastic seal and dumped it's content into the commode, then pushed the lever. As I stood by his side, I watched every ounce of my substitute for love swirl down the toilet.

* * *

"Don't you think you were overreacting?" Amy asked me sitting on top of her bed, smoothing her shoulder length blonde hair behind her head. "He only said that girl was his lab partner. You know, for as long as you two have been together, you should be more trusting of him than that."

"Then why didn't he call me for five days?" I contested, taking my prescribed vitamin. "What does that tell me? It tells me he's foolin' around on me. He's probably sleeping with Rhonda! That's what!"

"You're jumping to conclusions, Helga," she wasn't going to stop until she won this little debate of ours. "I heard what he said about Rhonda through the phone. He wouldn't have said it if he was having some kind of fling with her. It's probably just your hormones acting up."

"Come to think of it," I thought aloud, plopping down on the bed next to hers, "he was acting really strange. I've never heard him say anything bad about anyone, including her. Something's not right here."

"Well," Amy rose from the bed and limped to the vanity to put her glasses back on. "Maybe you should review your telephone conversation to see what's out of place."

"Wait!" I recalled. "He didn't seem to give a rip about his birthday, and that's not like him. You know what, Amy?" He was sniffling when he was on the phone, but from the sound of his voice, I don't think he had a cold."

"Sounds like he was smacked out to me," she bluntly stated, opening up a tabloid magazine. "Irritability's one of the side effects of the drug, as well as an accelerated heart rate."

"How can you say that, Amy?" I was in denial, but deep down knew the truth. Arnold would never acted like that unless he was under the influence of some drug. "He's the nicest guy you could ever meet."

"What about your friend Henry?" she brought up, turning another page in her magazine. "He's not a nice guy? That reminds me, he and Jack are coming along with Wolfgang and Ludwig on our little weekend excursion, so you better find yourself a long T-shirt to wear. You're started to get a little pudgy around the middle. I forgot. How far along are you now?"

"Almost fourteen weeks now." I rubbed my hands over my slightly protruding stomach. "Yes, Henry's a nice guy too, just not my type."

"You're that far along and you _still _haven't told Arnold yet?" Amy threw the magazine she was reading down on the bed to look up at me. "What's wrong with you, girl?"

"I tried to, tonight!" I reminded her. "You heard what I said to him over the phone!"

"But you didn't tell him, did you?" she limped back over to the dresser, pulling out one of here night gowns. "Here, put this on. You pajamas are getting too tight, and if you need a pair of my jeans for our trip let me know. So, what are you going to do the next time you see Arnold? Hide?"

"That's not funny, Amy," I told her lying my head against the pillow. "I know I have to tell him soon, but after that phone call, I don't think it's a wise decision right now."

"I think you're right, especially if he's all coked up," she advised. "He needs time to dry out. How are _you _feeling anyway?"

"Tired," I yawned, closing my eyes ready for some sleep, "very tired. Let me make it through this next weekend before I tell him, okay?"

"Sweet dreams, Helga," she wished me goodnight turning out the lamp on the night stand beside the bed.

I drifted off to sleep in hopes Arnold would agree I had made the right decision.

The next Friday, four husky males awaited us outside the academy. Henry, a true red head, looked incredibly handsome in his black jeans and dark blue button down shirt. He rarely dressed up, mostly wearing T-shirts. It was a shame he wasn't my date tonight. Ludwig was my escort for the evening and although his rugged appearance scared some ladies off, he cleaned up nicely in blue jeans and a black T-shirt. No matter what he wore, Jack always maintained his clean shaven look. I couldn't pinpoint why his green polo didn't suit him well on this special occasion, but somehow felt he should be wearing red. As for Wolfgang, he dressed in a simple white button down shirt, somewhat like Henry's, and a pair of black dress pants. It was obvious the single red rose he held in his hand was for Amy. I found it amusing such a tough guy like him could turn into such a wuss when it came to love.

It was evident I had to dress in casual clothing, wearing one of Amy's peasant shirts and a pair of her blue jeans. The shirt was the only article of clothing long enough to cover the entire length of my torso to the bottom of my rear. Amy, on the other hand wanted to impress Wolfgang with her navy blue sweater that clung to her shapely body and her matching navy blue skirt with a slit on one side. When it came to clothes, I could really care less. I just wore whatever I felt comfortable in, although I _did _have a preference for pink.

"Hey, Helga," Henry hugged me, "how are you? It's been a while. Were have you been? I haven't seen you in Tae Kwon Do class the last few weekends."

"I've been really busy with school," I made up an excuse. "Junior year here is really tough."

"All that studying's made you soft," Jack commented. "I see you've put on a little weight."

"You have _no _idea, Jack," I replied avoiding the desire to rub my hands over my growing middle.

"Who cares?" Ludwig said heading for Wolfgang's Monte Carlo. "Let's blow this joint so we can party!"

"What club are we going to anyway?" Henry asked, opening the car door for me.

I slid into the middle of the back seat, Ludwig taking the right window beside me. Henry sat on the side opposite Ludwig squeezing me between the two. Since Wolfgang was the driver, he let Amy snuggle in the middle of the front seat beside him. That left Jack to set in the front passenger seat by the window. After we settled ourselves in comfortably, we discussed the club we were supposedly going to.

"What's the name of this place we're going to anyway?" I asked warily. "Are you sure we can get in?"

"Actually," Wolfgang admitted, "it's no so much a club as it is a private bar. I know the owner. We'll be allowed in as long as we don't try to order any alcohol and listen quietly to the band."

"You mean to tell me," Amy started, giving him a suspicious glance, "that you drove two hour to take us girls and other respected gentlemen, to a dive?"

"It's not a dive," he argued with her. "This place is an establishment with class."

"So, it's not that tiny little tavern there on the corner?" she pointed out the window to a wooden shack like building with numerous pick up trucks parked outside of it.

"Hell no!" he affirmed, turning on his car stereo. "Why would I take you to a hick joint?"

"All right, guys," Henry spoke up, "let's not stereotype people."

"Then is it _that _one?" Amy pointed to a small brick building with several choppers lined up around it. "The one with all the motorcycles?"

"Hey! Don't mess with the biker bar!" he defended it, still trying to find a decent song to listen to on his radio. "Besides, I said I was taking you to a _classy _place."

Henry and I eyed each other, shaking our heads. Jack seemed preoccupied, staring out the window at the passing buildings. Ludwig laughed as if the entire conversation was some sort of joke. We were all at peace with ourselves it seemed, but I knew someone would bring up the subject of Arnold. It was Jack.

"Helga, have you heard anything from Arnold lately?" he asked. "The last time I saw him he didn't look like he felt well. His clothes were a mess and it looked like his pupils were as big as marbles. He had to be high or something."

"Sorry, I haven't heard a thing." The guys all knew about our argument over Rhonda, but none of them were concerned about that issue.

"Hopefully, he's all right," Henry placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you come visit next weekend. I'll come with you for moral support if you need it."

"Thanks, Henry. I appreciate your offer, but I think I need to talk with Arnold alone." Although I was enjoying time with my pals, the drive to this bar seemed like it was taking an eternity. I longed to feel the warmth of Arnold's loving embrace. Oh, how I missed those soft lips brushing across my neck, and that smooth tongue gliding along my bare breasts. Amy was right. I'd overreacted at the announcement of his new lab partner, Rhonda. Although they got along okay, chances were he wasn't going to take the risk of dating her.

Wolfgang was still playing with his stereo controls when Jack all of a sudden let out a yell.

"Oncoming truck! LOOK OUT!" but before Wolfgang could swerve his care out of the way, the truck crumpled the mid and front passenger side of the vehicle, shattering glass everywhere. Glass flew everywhere, and because the impact was so great, I felt Amy's head knife into my stomach. If it was the cause of the impact, or my current condition, I wasn't so sure, but I passed out, only knowing the slight taps I'd began feeling inside my stomach had ceased.

* * *

"You are _not _going downstairs to meet Ross outside this boarding house!" Gerald had me pinned to the bed, straddling my body. He'd proved to me he'd been seroius about not leaving until the cocaine I'd been sniffing was completely out of my system. "Do you wanna blow a hole through your nose like that little blonde rock singer from Fleetwood Mack? How 'bout I send you to rehab?"

The last week had felt like I'd been living in prison. Gerald wouldn't leave me alone for a second. He even escorted me to the bathroom and dinner table. When I refuse to eat, he'd take the plate up to my bedroom until I was so hungry I'd eventually eat it. I punched him, kicked him where it counted, even sped around the entire bedroom cleaning, but like he said, he wasn't fazed by any of it. If I threw up, he'd bring me the wastebasket, and when I got the shakes, he'd hold me down onto the bed until it passed. Going through withdrawl felt like dying and going to hell. I told Gerald I needed the drug to stabilize my system. Of course he didn't buy it and refused to offer me anything.

"Can I at least smoke?" I asked the man hovering over me.

"Arnold, are you purposely trying to kill yourself?" he asked releasing his grip on my arms slightly. "Fine, but don't even think about climbing out that skylight door again."

"Thanks." After he allowed me to get off the bed, I walked over to my computer desk, knowing only a pack of cigarettes remained. Gerald had cleaned out all my dressers, making sure there was no sign of stardust hidden anywhere in the room. As I retrieved my pack from the drawer, I couldn't help but think of Ronnie, the little boy they used to call Chocolate Boy, wondering if I was _this _bad only after a month or so, what possibly became of him? The thought made me shudder.

I sat down on the bed beside Gerald, taking in a long drag, then exhaled the smoke out through my nostrils. At least I wasn't _inhaling _anything through my nose. The power trips I'd experienced from cocaine were like nothing else, but as I continued going through withdrawl, realized the cost wasn't worth it. There was no doubt I still longed for it's stimulating effects though.

"What possessed you to even _think _about snortin' coke?"

"I don't know, Gerald, I guess it's just-..." The ring of the cell phone interrupted my thoughts. "I don't recognize this number."

"You better answer it," Gerald suggested. "It could be Helga. You owe her a serious apology, and everyone else, for that matter."

"This late?" It was 11:45pm, but I had a feeling I should answer it. "You're probably right Gerald. I better take this call."

I pressed the send button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Arnold...oh I can't seem to find the sheet with your full name on it."

"This is Arnold," I confirmed, wondering who could be calling me this late at night.

"Hello Arnold, this is Dr. Yates at Westport Memorial Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news." My heart started pounding at the words 'hospital' and 'Westport'. "Your girlfriend's been in an accident."

"Helga?" I breathed, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes, sir," the doctor confirmed. "I need you to come as soon as you possibly can. It's about your baby."

"B-..." I dropped the phone, absorbing the impact of the shock.

"Sir?...Sir?..." Gerald picked up the phone to talk to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Arnold seems a little distressed at the moment. Yes, sir. Hold on."

"Arnold, the Dr. Yates says he needs to talk to you." he said holding the phone out to me.

"Huh?" I drifted out of my daze and took the phone from Gerald. "Dr. Yates? I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Yes sir, I will."

"What's going on, Arnold?" Gerald seemed confused after I'd hung up the phone.

"Gerald," I asked impatiently, "can I borrow your car?"

"What for?" he had every right to be suspicious of me.

"Helga was in a car accident. I need to leave _now_."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Can I trust you not to make any pit stops on the way?"

"You can trust me not to do any of that kind of crap again! If you feel uncomfortable with it, you're welcome to drive me to Westport."

"No," Gerald could see that I was serious. "I trust you. Take the keys and drive _carefully_. Helga needs you right now."

"You have no idea _how _much!" I told him grabbing his keys and rushing downstairs out the front entrance of the boarding house to Gerlad's Camaro.

After I'd started the car, I tried to drive as safely as possible, but once I entered the highway, I sped like lightening because I couldn't bear the thought of Helga lying in a hospital bed all by herself, let alone knowing she'd been carrying our unborn child. Thankfully, Gerald's car ran smoothly at a high speed and didn't start shaking once you passed 75mph. Each exit passed like a blur and I almost missed the Westport exit, but was able to wedge in between a few cars. Once I arrived at the hospital, I found the closest parking space to the emergency room and ran toward the entrance. Henry and Ludwig were waiting outside for me. They sat on a bench, and while Ludwig smoked, Henry held his hands between his head. Ludwig wore a cast over his right leg and suffered a deep cut from the temple of his eye to the base of his chin. Henry seemed to have only suffered a few scrapes and bruise.

"Where's Helga?" was the first question to come from my mouth. "Is she okay?"

"The doctors said she was going to be fine," Henry sniffed, "but they had to take her upstairs. They wouldn't tell us why. Nobody could get a hold of her parents or sister, so I guess they must have called you."

"Were you guys with her when this happened?" Both of them nodded silently, until Ludwig finally answered.

"All of us were in the car. It was Wolfgang, Henry, Helga, me and...and...Amy and...Jack," he choked. "A drunken man with a blood alcohol level of 1.8 slammed into us."

"Are the others all right?" I knew I'd regret hearing the answer.

"Amy...Amy...and...and...Jack...didn't make it," Henry burst into sobs. "Wolfgang couldn't handle it. He freaked out, and kept blaming himself for Amy's death. The hospital staff had to take him to the psych ward. He also need some medical attention for his broken collar bone."

"Does Helga know about Amy?" this was the worst thing that could have happened to her, and I felt responsible.

"Yes. The paramedics had to pull Amy's body off her when they removed her from the car." Ludwig answered quietly, rubbing his thumbs against his fingers. "She'd passed out, but was conscious by that time."

"How did she take it?"

"I think she was in shock. It's hard to say."

"Are you guys going to be all right if I go upstairs to see Helga?"

"We're not going to be all right for a long time to come, Arnold, but we're waiting for our parents to come pick us up. I think we can handle ourselves, as long as we have each other's support." Ludwig did most of the talking since Henry was mourning the loss of his best friend. "Helga needs you. Go on! Get upstairs!"

Henry and Ludwig informed me Helga was on the second floor, so I found the elevator, pressing the level 2 button hastily. When I entered that floor I asked around because I had no clue where room B312 was. Once I finally found it, I stepped through the door to see a couple medical assistants tending to Helga. She looked so pale in the florescent light, shining over her hospital bed, but was still beautiful as ever at least in my eyes. I hated seeing her in a hospital gown hooked up to an I.V. with all those plugs right above and beside her bed.

"Are you Arnold?" one of the assistants asked me while she checked Helga's I.V.

"Yes."

"The doctor needs to talk to you. He's right around the corner. I'll go get him for you." She left Helga's bedside and walked to the next room. "Arnold is here, Dr. Yates."

After several minutes that seemed like hours, a tall gentleman in a white lab coat greeted me.

"Hello, Arnold." he shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Yates. I have some good news, and some bad news for you, sir."

"Is Helga going to be all right?" I asked nervously, my heart still pounding as fast as it had been when I left Hillwood.

"That's the good news," he assured me. "Helga is going to be just fine. We had to give her some pain meds after her procedure, so she might be a little groggy when you go to visit her."

"Procedure?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid that's the bad news, Arnold," he gestured for me to sit down. "It's about your baby. I'm afraid because he had a heart condition, he couldn't handle the impact of the crash. He didn't make it."

"It...it was a boy?" my lips quivered while I felt hot tears roll over my cheeks.

"Yes, he was. I'm sorry, Arnold," he answered as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You can see Helga now, if you're feeling up to it."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran to Helga's bedside, took a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. She turned her head to the side to face me and smiled.

"Why?...Why didn't you tell me?" I choked pressing my forehead into her own. "Why?"

"I tried to, Arnold," he glassy eyes looked into mine. "I tried to tell you, but you seemed...busy."

"I'm so sorry, Helga," I cried, my tears dripping onto her cheeks. "I should have been there for you. If only I would have known, I would have stayed right by your side. What kind of monster have I become?"

"You're no monster, Arnold," she tried to comfort me, but clearly, her medicine was taking over. "You're an angel, just like our baby."

"Our baby," I repeated slowly, still in disbelief.

"They said I could...name him...Arnold, but I wanted...to..wait for you...there was no time...I think you'll like the name I...chose." she was fading but I managed to get it out of her.

"What name did you choose?" I asked kissing her lips gently.

"I...I...chose...m..m..m...Miles," she stuttered before the medicine put her to sleep. All I could hear was the blip, blip, blip of her heart monitor.

"Miles," I breathed, then started hyperventilating once the name hit me. The nurses rushed over to my side and sat me down.

"Breathe," the nurse with the long black hair instructed me. I was too overwhelmed to read her name tag. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"I need to get out of here for a while," I told her, standing up once again, then I gave Helga another kiss, though she was fast asleep. "I need some fresh air."

"Do what you think you need to do, Arnold," she advised me. "Visiting hours have been over for at least three hours now. You can see Helga in the morning."

I raced out of that hospital like a demon, heading straight for Gerald's car. Although it was at least two o'clock in the morning and pouring down rain, I felt more relaxed in that car than in the hospital room seeing Helga drugged up and hooked to an I.V. Thinking the radio might calm me down, I turned it on, switching stations until I could find a decent song. Lighting up a cigarette, I couldn't help but think the accident was all my fault. If I hadn't been snorting up the borders' income, this never would have happened. Then I would have visited her every weekend. Changing stations on Gerald's car stereo once again, I came across I song I hadn't heard for several years and started to sing after the drum intro from The Offspring's "Gone Away" led into the lyrics. The words drew me in.

"'Maybe in another life, I could find you there, pulled away before you time, I can't deal, it's so unfair'" I inhaled deeply off my cigarette, listening to the chorus, then belted out at the top of my lungs, "'I reach to the sky, and call out your name, oh please let me trade, I would. And it feels, and it feels, like heaven's so far away, and it feels, and it feels...'"

Unable to finish because I couldn't stop choking up tears, I buried my head into the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Helga. Mom, Dad, Miles, why did you all have to die?" I sobbed.

* * *

_AN: I think it's time for a "lighter" chapter. This song is dedicated to my dear friend. _

"_Gone Away" -_The Offspring

_Maybe in another life_

_I could find you there_

_Pulled away before your time _

_I can't deal_

_It's so unfair_

_And it feels _

_And it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it feels_

_Yeah it feels like _

_The world has grown cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_Leaving flowers on your grave_

_To show that I still care_

_But black roses and Hail Marys _

_Can't bring back what's taken from me_

_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_And if I could trade_

_I would_

_And it feels_

_And it feels like_

_Heaven's so far away_

_And it stings_

_Yeah it stings now_

_The world is so cold_

_Now that you've gone away_

_I reach to the sky_

_And call out your name_

_Please let me trade_

_I would_

_In loving memory of Amy B. May 5, 1969-March 3, 1991_


	30. True Love Waits Patiently

_Attention: A portion of this chapter contains controversial subject material. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! _

_Author's Note: I'm a little late in updating, but I've been very busy lately. As always, thanks for reading and leaving the occasional review._

_

* * *

_

Heavy prolonged weeping drowned out the harmony of the river's current. Such convulsive crying emerged from none other than my best buddy. His forearms resting atop his knees, he'd buried his head into his hands in attempt to conceal the undeniable tears shed derived from he and his wife's heartrending past. The tall blonde, glued to her husband's side sat motionless, her midnight blue spheres concentrating on restless waves as they crashed into the docks. This new revelation of theirs brought tears to my own eyes, 'cause never in all these years had I ever realized the extent of extraordinary sacrifices that girl took for the man sobbing beside her. Though I knew there was more yet to come, each exposed piece of information reinforced Arnold's profound love for this woman I only thought I'd known.

My own wife stood alongside me, teardrops flowing from her eyes as she surveyed the sun's decent into the horizon. Perplexed as I was by her next gesture, it held the precise explanation why I choose to marry this remarkable woman. She moved to the rear of our bench directly behind Arnold elevating her arm to comfort him, but hesitated to rethink her plan of action. Instead, she administered an empathetic squeeze to his shoulder. Her slender legs then carried her svelte figure around front of the bench to face the despondent blonde, whose eyes remained fixated on the water. Dropping to her knees, she coiled her slim fingers around Arnold's wife's forearms, peering into that pair of frightening royal blue globes.

"I..." she wavered, "I am so so sorry...I...I never knew, and I never realized how much could put yourself through solely for...Arnold. I mean, if it would have been me, I don't think I could have-oh-..."

"No," Arnold's wife stated bluntly, "you wouldn't have, because despite what I said earlier, I do believe, although you were perfectly capable of understanding love back then, your heart hadn't found it's way to the right man. True love waits patiently for its soul mate."

"I think you're absolutely right," my wife couldn't contain her enthusiasm for an honest opinion. "So, is that why you and Arnold were so unpredictable those last two years of high school? I recall the two of you always spending time together, but you didn't seem to be dating one another."

"That's because we weren't," Arnold declared, finally sitting erect. "It was agonizing, since we were still very much in love with each other. I can't _believe _who you dated that last year."

"Who _I _dated?" his wife chuckled, "Ha! Ha! Oh, man! That's rich!"

"Uh, huh," he delivered an uplifted evil eye her way, but I could tell from the mischievous grin spread across his face he found her opinion rather amusing.

"Who _did _you two date?" my wife asked, releasing what I called a mighty powerful death grip from the blonde headed female's forearms. "Speaking of dating, whatever happened to your friend Henry? He seemed to disappear from school after our second semester of junior year."

"He was only there for the first semester to make up a few missed credits so he could receive his diploma," Arnold disclosed to us. "That's what he told me when I asked him what he was doing in my physics class the beginning of that year."

"I don't care what Henry was doin'," Curiosity infested my mind. "I wanna know who you dated, Arnold. You didn't even tell _me_, your best friend!"

"Gerald," he sighed, grasping his wife's hand, "we were dealing with a tremendous amount of strenuous issues for our age at that time, Henry included. None of us were really into the dating scene. Basically, we befriended other people just to appease Olga."

"Olga?" What did she have to do with their relationship? "How did _she _come into the picture?"

"Long story, Gerald," the woman replied, a slight tone of bitterness in her voice, "so let's rewind to about two or three weeks after...where we left off. It'll give you a better perspective who we dated, and why."

"Let's hear it then," I had the feeling my wife was beginning to warm up to a girl she never completely understood, until now.

"I'll tell you how it all started," Arnold proceeded.

* * *

"Hey, Shortman!" Grandpa roused me from an unrestful slumber. "Get outta bed! You got school this morning!"

"Wha-.." I tumbled off the mattress onto the carpet. "Ow! Oh, sorry, Grandpa. I guess I forgot to turn on the alarm clock."

"All right, Arnold," he reprimanded, "I realize Helga was involved in a serious accident and two of her friends passed away, but what's important is that she's okay. If she's keeping her appointments with that Dr. Bliss shrink like you said she was, I'm sure she'll come through her traumatic experience all right. What you need to do is quit worrying about her and start taking care of yourself. When's the last time you ate?"

I shrugged my shoulders, forcing him to call out to Grandma.

"Pookie! Make up a couple of sandwiches for Arnold, will ya?" he turned his head to face me. "There, ans you better eat it, or I'll be forced to come down to that school of yours and spoon feed it to ya!"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Shortman," he laughed in attempt to lift my spirits, "but you still need to eat. I guess all that _candy _gave you one heck of a _sweet tooth, _didn't it?"

"Uh...yeah," Grandpa's bizarre behavior never clouded his intelligence. He _knew _I'd been recovering from a drug problem, yet always remained discreet whenever we discussed it. "No matter how enticing it is, I've learned to stay _away _from it. It's not easy though."

"Nobody said it was, Arnold," he concluded, "and even though I know you won't, _try_ to stop worrying about your girlfriend, because it's not gonna do ya any good. Now, let's get this show on the road, or you'll be late for school."

I descended the stairs, trailing behind Grandpa, who led me into the kitchen where Grandma held out a plain brown paper bag. Apprehension filled my thoughts as I reluctantly received it. Who knew what kind of concoction I'd dive into? The last time she made a sandwich for me, it consisted of peanut butter, cheese, and a glob of mayonnaise.

"Eat up, Kimba!" she commanded, slapping her fly swatter firmly on the kitchen table. "It's a jungle out there! Oh, and steer clear of the dust. When accidentally inhaled, it tends to cause tremors."

"All right! I get it!" Although she executed crazier behavior than Granpa, she was no fool either. "Can I _please _go to school now?"

Go on! Get outta here!"

The moment I rounded the corner of the boarding house, I immediately opened the lunch bag to find a pair of peanut butter and butter sandwiches with relish on top. Even though they tasted like sawdust, I elected to keep the granola bars grandma managed to throw in the bag. I discarded the sandwiches and stuffed the granola bars into my front shirt pocket, then departed for school.

Traveling the mundane route to school, I pressed the crosswalk button, only to observe a slight trembling sensation throughout my entire body. I figured the cause must have been from the unexpected events that had occurred within the previous few weeks. Either that or the fact that I'd skipped breakfast, lunch and the occasional dinner was helping my blood sugar plummet to an all time low. Grandpa and Grandma were never told of the baby I'd conceived with Helga, nor had I allowed myself to bring the subject of our unborn dead child up. Agony rippled through my veins every time I thought of the horrific actions I'd taken during that time, so I buried a personal piece of history within the depths of a tormented heart.

I eventually arrived at school, drifting through the morning classes as if the lectures my teachers distributed were nonabsorbent. Once lunch rolled around, I found myself sitting alone, as usual, because I could never disturb Gerald's and Phoebe's quality time. Fetching the two peanut butter granola bars out of my pocket, I laid them down on the table because I had no appetite whatsoever. A familiar freckled faced red head took a seat across the table.

"Hey, Arnold. What's up?"

"Oh, hey, I haven't seen you for a while. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing all right," he responded softly. "I've had a few sessions with Dr. Bliss, and they've done me some good. What about you? I haven't seen you in school for the past week. Are _you _okay?"

"I...I'm okay, Henry." How could I tell _him _what was troubling me? "This stomach flu that's been going around has left me without an appetite. That's all."

"Arnold," he took on a serious tone of voice, "you can't keep blaming yourself fo the accident, because it was an unforseen event you had no control over."

"I know, but I just wish..." Tears started forming in my eyes, but I couldn't reveal my vulnerable side to Henry, so I held them in. "If only I could have done something."

"You miss Helga? Don't you?" he smiled. "Hey, I miss her too, among _other _friends, but at least we both know _she's _alive and well. That's more than I can say for you. Although you might be _alive, _clearly, you're not all their upstairs."

"You're right, Henry." It was pointless to deny the display of melancholy behavior. "I _do _miss Helga and I wish her dad never would have sent her to Westport. The last time I saw her face, she lying in that forsaken hospital bed."

"You've talked to her though, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not enough. I can't stand her being so far away anymore!"

"Hey! Hey!" Henry arose from his chair to calm me down. "Relax, kid. You're not going to feel better until you've learned to accept the reality. Take it from someone who _knows_."

"I'm sorry, Henry," I apologized, "I was so caught up in feeling sorry for myself, I guess I forgot you're dealing with some harsh realities of your own."

"Don't sweat it, Arnold," he slapped me on the back before leaving the lunchroom. "Listen, if yu need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to give me a ring. You've got my number. I've gotta run off to work now. Have fun in physics class."

"Oh yeah," I replied sarcastically, "I _real _blast."

Little did I know a turnout of unexpected events was yet to come.

* * *

"Helga! Breakfast!" she called from downstairs, but I had no desire to eat and lifted the sheets up over my head. No one, not even she, could conceive the emptiness I felt in the pit of my stomach. Mom and Dad never paid a visit to me while I remained in the hospital. Miriam had trouble dealing with the fact a drunken man caused the accident, so she immediately readmitted herself into AA. Bob blamed himself for the entire ordeal, cursing his idea of committing me to All Girls Academy, and removed me from the private school the Monday following the crash.

Even though I despised her, my sincere appreciation went out to Olga for accepting me into her home unconditionally. Aside from Arnold, Phoebe, and I, she was the sole person who knew about the baby. At the announcement from Dr. Yates that I'd lost the unborn child, she stared in quiet disbelief. Her usual melodramatic tendencies remained absent. Once Arnold entered the room that morning, she left the two of us to ourselves for an hour, then returned to inform us she was taking me to home to her place for at least a month. She said it would be "unwise" to return to Mom and Dad's house right away. Living with my "perfect" sister was no holiday, but at least it was a refreshing change from residing at home.

"Helga?" Hearing the bedroom's creaking door swing ajar, I secured my fingers around the sheets over my head, because I detested the idea of company. "Baby sister! It's time to wake up! Since you haven't come down to breakfast, I brought it upstairs to you."

"Go away, Olga," I mumbled beneath the comforter, "I'm not hungry."

"You _will _eat breakfast this morning!" All at once, the covers were abruptly ripped off my shoulders. "Your refusal to consume anything all week has me exasperated and I won't stand for it any longer!"

"All right! All right!" I grumbled mounting myself in an upright position. "Sheesh! Since when have _you _become so militant!"

"I'm not being militant, Helga." She delivered a tray filled with fruit, toast, and a glass of orange juice onto my lap. "I'm only concerned about your health. Because you haven't eaten much of anything lately, I made you a light breakfast. It will be easier for your stomach to digest."

"Thanks, I guess," if she genuinely cared about me, she had yet to prove it, "but maybe you should concern yourself more with Arnold's health. From what little I observed while I was in the hospital, he was in terrible shape."

"He's not my responsibility. _You _are."

"So, I'm just a _responsibility _to you? Is that _all _I am to you, Olga?"

"No," I was astounded by her patient reply. "Maybe we've never been close, but it doesn't mean I don't care about my baby sister. I didn't take you in solely due to Mom and Dad's failure to accept their faults after your accident, but because I too know what it's like to lose a baby."

"You do?" Her appalling news left me numb. I swallowed this information delicately before venturing into her unknown past. "Are you willing to tell me what happened?"

"Helga," she seated herself on the bed beside me, "when I was in college, I had an intimate relationship with a boy whom I thought was in love with me. He turned out to be the play toy of every girl in the entire dorm. I found that out only _after _learning I was pregnant, but I had neither the courage nor the dedication to my partner, as you did, to take on the enormous responsibility of raising a child."

"What did you do then?" I was well aware of the answer, but sensed her need to find an outlet for her untold story.

"I couldn't come to Mom and Dad with it, because the image of their flawless daughter would be tarnished. Then there was the awful truth Daniel never loved me to begin with. Instead of doing what you did, I chose the alternative."

"Oh...that's why you took me here and never told Mom and Dad about _my _baby?" I squeezed her hand gently.

"Right," she whispered softly into space. "Now, if you're finished with that breakfast tray, there's something I'd like you to see before we head off to school."

"School!" I moaned, since I'd escaped the last week at the academy. "Can't you just tutor me the rest of the year? There's nothin' better than home schooling!"

"You have to attend school," she asserted, "but come see what I've set up in the bedroom for you. The kit's been in the garage for a while, but I thought it would be a great way for you to filter out your aggression since the doctor said you'll be unable to attend your martial arts classes for at least three more weeks."

"You didn't set up a chemistry lab in there, did you?" I was suspicious of just _what _she'd dragged into the other guestroom until I peered through the door. "I think I'm gonna like this!"

"I knew you would, but I can't teach you right now. It's time for you to get dressed for school."

"Hey, what school _am _I attending, Olga?"

"Don't be silly, Helga," she smiled. "What school do you think?"

"Yes!" I couldn't wait to return. "Hey, what am I gonna wear?"

* * *

"Look who _finally _decided to show up for physics class. It's about _time_, Arnold."

"Will you _please _leave me alone, Rhonda," I let the desk support my head since I was feeling a little queasy. "I'm not in the mood for criticism today because I don't feel good."

"I'll say," Rhonda resumed, choosing to ignore my desperate request, "I mean a few weeks ago, you practically bathed yourself in cheap cologne, _then _you refused to sit still for any of Dr. Park's lessons. I had to tune you out just so I could hear him. All you did was tap your feet and flip our physics book a hundred million times, but that's not all-..."

"Rhonda, cut it out." The all over trembling sensation I'd experienced earlier this morning returned with ferocious intensity.

"After missing last week entirely, leaving me with _no _lab partner, you come back _reeking _of b.o. and stale cigarette smoke."

"I'd _really _appreciate it if you'd stop hounding me," I grasped the notion the tremors started manipulating my every move.

"Look at your clothes! Did you forget to iron, or did you get dressed in the dark this morning? How much worse can you get, Arnold?...Arnold?" After completing her endless rant, she finally observed me going into severe convulsions and called upon Dr. Parks. "Arnold! What's wrong? Are you all right? Dr. Parks, help!"

I heard Lila's quaint, yet unmistakably concerned voice call from across the room.

"Gosh!" The sound of shuffling penny loafers arrived at my desk. "Rhonda, help me hold him down. Arnold, have you had anything to eat or drink today?"

I shook my head, remembering I'd given Henry the granola bars.

"Dr. Parks, call the nurse's station immediately! We need some orange juice!" He promptly called over the intercom for help. "Your blood sugar's probably dropped too low, but you'll be okay if we can get something down you."

"I don't think I can hold him down any longer!" Rhonda cried in distress.

"John! John, come over here! We need your help!" Heavy boots stomped over the floor until they reached my back.

"Uh...both of you, out of the way." Once the girls were out of the picture, he clamped down hard against my back, grabbing hold of my flailing arms. For a guy with severe asthma, he had incredible strength. He then whispered in my ear. "Your blood sugar might be low, but that's not what you're suffering from, is it? You're suffering from drug withdrawal, aren't you? Just give me a nod if you are."

I slowly nodded, handing him the signal to bolster me down with even greater force.

"Dr. Parks left to get you the orange juice since no one answered his call. When he comes back, it will have passed. Try to relax until then, if you're able to."

He was right. The symptoms resided at the arrival of Dr. Parks, who, without hesitation, handed me a small carton of orange juice with a straw inserted through it.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" he asked after I'd slurped the entire contents of the juice box down.

"No. I think I'm okay now, thanks to John."

"Here's another orange juice in case it happens again." Dr. Parks set the other container on the table. "If you suffer from hypoglycemia, you need to carry some food or glucose tablets with you at all times, got it?"

"Yes, sir." I might not have been hypoglycemic, but this was the _last _time I'd ever go without eating again.

"Dr. Parks," a voice called out from the hall, "I need to see you for a moment."

"I'll be right back, class, and Arnold, don't you go passing out on me, ya hear?"

"Don't worry, I won't." I watched him close the classroom door, then glanced over to Rhonda, who offered me an apology with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arnold," she cast her eyes on our table, "if I would have known you were that sick, I wouldn't have been so hard on you."

"That's okay, Rhonda," I dismissed her previous tirade entirely. "After all, I _did _forget to shower this morning."

"It looks like we're getting a new student today," she ignored my comment, pointing into the hallway. "I _hope _she's more entertaining than this class, no offense, Arnold."

"None taken."

I watched Dr. Parks conversing with a tall blonde haired girl's back, and smiled. She was dressed in a white blouse covered by a black vest, surrounding her mid-section, and wore a frightful pair of dark green, black and white plaid pants. A long ponytail fastened with a pink silk ribbon hung past her tiny waist. I felt my heart skyrocket as the two entered the classroom. Every student was aghast.

"I think you just got your entertainment, Rhonda," I grinned enormously.

"Rhonda," he commanded, "you're back with Curly."

"I get my lab partner back! Wha ha ha ha!"

"Why?" Rhonda whined, "Why me? Don't even think of _touching _me, Curly!"

"Oh, I'll do better than that, _girlfriend_!"

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you, _Curly_. We're _not _a couple anymore!"

"All right you two," Dr. Parks asserted, "keep your personal lives _outside _of physics class. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. You, you're with Arnold."

"What a relief," I breathed.

He directed our returning student to my desk. She sat down sliding as close to me as she possibly could. I clasped my hand around hers, embracing it firmly. It felt so good to rest my leg against her thigh. If only she knew how much I'd missed her these past few weeks.

"I trust you all know our returning student, class?" Silence followed his question. "Then let's continue."

"Man, Arnold," she whispered, "I hate to say it, but you look like crap, and when's the last time you took a shower? The fumes are makin' my eyes water."

"Nice to see you too," I smirked, "and you look like-..."

"Don't even say it, Bucko!" she laughed under her breath.

"Olga," I snickered, "or like a girl attending private school."

"You just wait 'til class is over!"

When the bell dismissed our class, Dr. Parks strolled up to our table with that same laughing smile he'd given us the beginning of last year.

"I believe you two will _behave _yourselves this time around, since you're now an official couple, hmm?"

"Oh, no, Dr. Parks," Helga informed him, snaking her arm around my shoulder. "We're _not _a couple, just _inseparable _friends."

"Huh?" How could she say that after all we'd been through? She'd told me she loved me on the phone last night, and _now _we were just _friends_? "I'm confused."

* * *

_Did you see that one coming? Heh, heh! As always, your input is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. _


	31. Friends Don't Lie

_AN: Here I am, as usual, with another late update. As always, my gratitude goes out to whomsoever reads this fic. Sit back and enjoy the ride! Oh, and I don't own Hey Arnold!

* * *

_

"What did you _mean _by that, Helga?" Arnold asked utterly baffled by my latest proclamation. "After everything that's happened between us, how can you presume to tell Dr. Parks we're just _friends_?"

"Look, Arnold," I returned in attempt to explain the intension behind what I'd related to our physics teacher, "Olga and I had a rather thought provoking conversation on our way to school this morning I think both of us should take into consideration."

"What does Olga have to do with us?" His face reddened to a deep scarlet as he removed himself from his chair to confront me. "Is she siding with your dad on her opinion of me?"

"No, I-you standing on something?"

"No," I sensed through his gruff reply this wasn't the time for mindless observations, but I couldn't disregard the undeniable truth we were positioned eye level with one another, "now quit avoiding the subject and tell me what's going on!"

"L-later," I faltered, studying his considerably large tennis shoes which remained planted firmly on the floor. "Now's neither the time nor the place to discuss the matter, besides I don't want to be late for English class."

"Honors English?"

"Doi, Football Head!" He brushed off the spiteful remark, allowing me to carry on. "_Yes_, Honors English! I _told _you I'd talk about this later, so leave me alone and let me get to class!"

"Then you might as well talk to me about it now," he persisted while following me out into the hallway. "because that's where I'm headed also."

I spun around and grappled him by the shoulders. "Don't you understand? I _can't_!"

"Why not?" The threatening expression emanating from Arnold's vivid moss colored eyes sent chills racing down my spine.

"B-because, this is about _you _and _me_ and _other _issues!" I couldn't let him in on the fact I'd become frightened by his heated reaction so I wrapped my hand around his wrist, pulling his arm with such incredible strength his feet were forced to catch up with the rest of his body. "Come on!"

"But, Helga!"

"No buts! Let's go!"

* * *

The classroom doors whizzed by while I made an effort to keep up with the wavy blonde mane bobbing up and down in front of me. Helga dragged me through the crowded hallway like a fresh offering presented to a lion's pride. It was a struggle to prevent myself from stumbling over my feet as I followed behind her, but from the pronounced fear in her eyes after I'd rejected her trivial remark, I wondered if I'd reacted too harshly to her previous announcement to Dr. Parks that she and I were just friends. I still couldn't understand what possessed her to say something like that, notably after everything we'd been through in the past few months. Why was she so afraid to discuss the conversation she and Olga had on the ride over to school this morning? Wait a minute...after _everything _we'd been through! The recent spasm I'd battle in physics class must have jarred my memory! 

Whatever she and her sister talked about appeared to have shaken Helga, but what worried me significantly was the idea of my own girlfriend being ultimately terrified by her boyfriend. At least we _used _to be a couple. Now I wasn't sure _what _we were. I watched the long plaid pair of pants dart into our next class, the owner uncaring of the direction we were headed, which resulted in the two of us crashing into a pile of thick flaming red curls and emerald green eyes. From the furious squint in the girl's eyes, I knew this would be an unpleasant encounter between two headstrong females.

"Watch where ya be headin' lassie! Ye ruffled me brand new uniform!"

"Oh." Helga eyed me with an impish grin on her face, "so _this _is where Olga got her _wonderful _taste in clothes."

I observed the two women, face to face with one another and came to the conclusion that Helga was in the right. Each female wore a white button down blouse with quarter length sleeves, a green pair of plaid pants, and a ponytail fastened behind her neck. The only difference was that Helga donned the black vest around her midriff and her hair was twice as long as the redhead's. Shifting back and forth between the two of them eventually led to an outburst of irresistible laughter.

"Felt good for change, didn't it?"

"Yeah, Helga. It did." A heavy burden felt as if it had been lifted from my shoulders.

"You shan't be ridiculin' me garments," the fiery Campfire Lass defended herself, "after all, look what you be wearin'!"

"Hey! These are my _sister's _clothes, Bucko! And for you information, I haven't had time to retrieve my own clothes! Come on, Arnold, let's go sit down."

"Uh...Helga?" I hesitated. "This is where I sit."

"With _her_?" She slapped her hand to her forehead. "Man, you really got socked to ya this year, huh?"

"Unhand him this instant!" a set of feisty green eyes demanded. "You've manhandled the poor lad enough!"

"Fine!" Helga released my wrist. "I'll _try _and find another place to sit. Sheesh!"

"Oh my! She's mangled your poor arm! Ye sure ye be feeling all right, Arnold?"

"It's all right, Sarah," I reassured her eyeing the imprints Helga left on my forearm. "Besides, it doesn't hurt and she didn't mean anything by it. That's just her, which reminds me, I'll be right back. I need to talk to her about something."

I moseyed my way over to the teacher's desk where Helga remained standing since there were no apparent available seats in the classroom. She seemed agitated by her current predicament, but didn't let it affect how she presented herself in regards to me.

"Helga, listen. I'm really sorry I got so upset, but I"m really confused since you won't tell me what's going on." I took hold of her hand, gently stroking her fingers. "If you don't want to tell me here at school I understand. I never meant to try to force you into discussing something you feel uncomfortable talking to me about in public, okay?"

"Meet me in front of the school after last class," her blue eyes misted into a watery fog. "We'll talk about it then."

I nodded an empathetic understanding, then sat down at my desk beside Sarah just as the tardy bell rang. Mr. Osterland strolled in through the doorway delivering his usual "stay with me class" spiel, but upon recognizing Helga, greeted her with enormous enthusiasm.

"Hello there, Helga," he clasped her hand giving it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to have the younger sister of Ms. Pataki attending Honors English. I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mr...um...what's your name again?"

"Osterland," he reminded her.

"Yeah, Mr. Osterland," she repeated, "now could you point me to an empty seat. I seem to be havin' trouble finding one."

"Sure, Helga." Mr. Osterland's friendly smile had no affect on her attitude. "Since I've grouped everyone into twos to analyze Jack London's _Love of Life_, and Ms. Lloyd has no partner, I'll pair you with her."

"Criminey!" she drew her eyebrows in with her thumb and forefinger. "And I thought Arnold had it bad. Watch out, Princess! Here I come!"

"As my eyes followed her back end all the way to Rhonda's table, Sarah spoke up. "Eh, the way you be lookin' at the lass, she be somethin' special to ya, lad?"

"She's my girlfriend," I revealed, knowing I'd contrived a little white lie.

"Oh," the Scottish girl placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully, "surely she has a funny way of expressin' her affection for ye."

"Like I said before, that's just who she is." I doubted my own response to Sarah because I was unsure if Helga remained the same girl I'd fallen in love with. Maybe this meeting of ours would clear the air and answer my personal question.

* * *

"So, Rhonda, what's this so called short story of London's about anyway?" I hated working with Ms. Rich n Fancy, but I knew I couldn't work with Arnold so I undertook the challenge to keep our discussion professional. 

"Don't you remember, Helga?" she flipped the text to the author's work. "We read it last year. It's about that guy and his friend who were looking for gold in the Yukon."

"You mean the one Olga misquoted the title of last year? I remember that one."

"Honestly, _everyone _makes mistakes," the girl folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I mean really. You shouldn't be disrespect your sister."

"I wasn't disrespecting her, Princess," I retaliated, "only pointing out a fact."

"Well, it sure sounded as if you have no appreciation for you sister whatsoever, and speaking of _facts_," she pointed an accusing finger at an unruly mass of blonde hair belonging to, of course, Arnold, "your _boyfriend _is an absolute atrocity! His behavior's been _so _erratic since you've been away."

"His behavior isn't _my _problem."

"It _should _be, after all, he's _your _boyfriend."

"Rhonda," I attempted to enlighten her, "whether my actions affect him or not, it's _his _decision how he chooses to react to them."

"What have you _done _to him?" the raven haired girl chided, "just look at how pathetic he's become!"

"That's _not _the point, _Rhonda,_" I gritted my teeth angrily after she neglected to listen to what I'd just said. "The point _is_, he's dealing with personal problems of his own, some of which have _nothing _to do with me."

"That _might _be true, but you obviously have _something _to do with the way he's been acting."

"All right, Ms. Rich n Fancy-..."

"I know he's sick and all, but his clothes? I mean, really there's no excuse," she scrutinized my poor beloved from head to toe, "and just look at his hair!"

"Put a sock in it!..huh? What do you mean he's sick?"

"Well, not that it's any of _my _business, but he got the shakes real bad just before you entered physics class."

"Really?" I rested my elbow on the table and let the palm of my hand support my chin. "He seems to be okay now. See him chattin' it up with Sarah?"

"If it wasn't for Lila, I think he would have passed out. She had to call John over for help."

"Brai-I mean John? So what did Lila say was wrong with him?"

"She said his sugar dropped. I guess from hypoglycemia."

"Oh." Since Lila volunteered regularly at the rehab center, I realized she must have concealed the real reason behind Arnold's episode. "_That's _why she had to call Brai-I mean John to come help her!"

"I beg your pardon?" Rhonda asked bewildered by what I'd mistakenly blurted out.

"Never mind. It's nothin'." Hopefully, she'd get the hint I wasn't going to elaborate on the subject. "Well, whatever kinda bout he had he seems to be over it now. He's still yakkin' away with Sarah."

"When is the girl going to give it up? Don't _you _think sixteen is a little _old _to still be a Campfire Lass?" she leaned her head to face me with a pair of wide eyes, "and let me fill you in on the latest gossip. _I _heard that _she _has a _crush_ on...get this..._Arnold!" _

"You're kidding, right?" I had to suck down the laughter I felt emerge forth from the incredulous rumor Rhonda had whispered in my ear. "Sarah? Sarah Jameison?"

"No! It's true!" The malicious grin she displayed indicated I'd better be prepared for a vicious blow. "You'd better watch out, Helga. She just _might _steal your man!"

"Hmm...I never really thought about that."

"Oh puh...lease, Helga," she leaned back in her chair folding her arms across her chest, "give Arnold a little credit. Like he'd _ever _go out with _her. _He has more _class _than _that_, but then again, _you are his _girlfriend."

"Cut the crap, Rhonda," her arrogance squeezed my every last nerve. "Girlfriend, friend, or whatever I am to Arnold, I happen to know a couple of girls, _some _of whom he previously dated who caused him to get-..."

"Time's up, folks!" Mr. Osterland, to my utmost gratitude, cut me off in the middle of a guarded secret solely between Arnold and I. We swore to each other that neither of us would tell our best friends. "Who's ready to discuss our story? How about we start in the back with Ms. Lloyd and Ms. Pataki?"

We both flashed two counterfeit grins as I asked Rhonda, "What do we do now?" through my teeth.

"Wing it," she whistled through hers. At least the two of us had read _Love of Life_ and I had an inkling _both _of us were rather exceptional at scheming. I could easily skate my way through this story, but when it came to the conversation I'd slated with Arnold for this afternoon, I knew it wouldn't be as smooth a ride.

I motioned for Rhonda to start without me while I seized a few minutes to contemplate over how to approach Arnold with the news I was about to hand him.

* * *

My head was already pounding from the severe headache I'd received after being forced to listen to band practice through the walls of our neighboring Algebra II class. What doubled the pain was I'd been trying to concentrate on formulating solutions for a rather challenging problem, one that I'd usually have no trouble solving had I not been bogged down with weighty issues. Arnold was late in getting out of class so I sat down on the steps to the front entrance of the high school. Olga would probably be at least another hour and a half, although she said it wasn't necessary I catch a ride home with her every day. Maybe I'd walk home today. 

Gazing into the cloudless blue sky, I heard two familiar voices engaged in a conversation behind me.

"If you _do _need anything, I'd be oh so happy to help."

"Thanks, but I think I'm all right, Lila. If I get to the point where I _do _need some help, I'll let you know."

I stood up and turned around to see the two of them anxiously awaiting to greet me. Though I'd become well aware Arnold was no longer the love sick fool he'd once been over the fair complected redhead with the sky blue eyes, it still gave me a slight twinge whenever I'd see them together.

"Hello, Helga!" Lila rushed up to me grabbing hold of both my hands. "It's oh so wonderful to see you again! How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," I feigned a nonchalant laugh, "and you?"

"Ever so well, but," she looked at me with desperate eyes and lowered her voice, "I think you should keep an ever so watchful eye on Arnold. He's been awfully ill since your absence from public school the last few months. I'm ever so concerned about him. Can you make sure he's okay?"

"No problem, Lila. You have my word."

"Thank you ever so much," she wrapped her arms around my shoulders to bestow a light embrace, then turned her head back to face Arnold. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Arnold."

"Okay, bye Lila." The moment the girl vacated the premises, Arnold, unlike the mild natured Lila, threw his own arms around me, squeezing the breath out of my lungs. He then planted a firm kiss on my lips. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

When I was readily able to breathe in some air, I almost gagged from the rancid odor escaping from beneath Arnold's sweat stained shirt. He might have stunk, but I still loved him anyway.

"You might wanna take off the flannel shirt," I suggested, but then thought about how bad his T-shirt might smell if he removed the other one, "then again, maybe not."

"Are you ready to tell me about what's on your mind, Helga?" he smiled directly into my eyes.

"Not exactly," I admitted, stationing my fingers on top of his shoulders, "but you're invited to a gourmet dinner tonight, courtesy of Ooolga Pataki."

"Are you mad at your sister for this morning?" he asked encircling his arms around my waist, "or do you still hold a grudge against her after all these years?"

"No, it's not that," I slid my hands downward until they reached his chest. "It's just that what she said _actually _makes sense, and I _don't _like that."

"Well, what did she say?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now. Dinner starts at six. We'll discuss it after the meal." I pressed my lips into the middle of his filthy T-shirt. "Ugh! And be sure to shower and shave. No offense Arnold, but you smell rank. We wouldn't want to invite the flies to dinner, now would we?"

"Okay, I'll make sure I clean up before I come to your place."

"You mean _Olga's _place."

"Anyway, I'll see you at six." He cupped my chin into the palm of his hand, kissing my lips softly. "I love you."

"I...I love you...too." Pain engulfed every inch of my body as I watched him stroll in the direction of the boarding house. I knew all too well what I'd just said was the exact truth to how I felt about Arnold. How could I even consider going along with this convoluted plan Olga had devised? Would Arnold even agree to it? The only thing to do now was wait until dinner to find out.

* * *

"Peeeeew! What's that awful smell?" I heard Ernie ask after I'd walked through the livingroom. "Oh, hey Arnold. Did you find any of the jobs you was lookin' for?" 

"Not yet, but I'll let you know when I do. I'm going to upstairs now to take a shower. If anyone needs to use the bathroom, they'd better do it now because I'll be in there a while."

"Good plan," Ernie commented. "Not to be rude or anything, but if that odor's coming from you, it smells somewhere like a cross between a pet shop and a garbage landfill."

"Yes." Mr Huynn concurred. "That smell. It is horrible!"

"Anyone need to use the restroom?" I sighed while nobody responded. "All right, I'm headed to the shower then."

I crawled up the last set of steps when Grandpa ran into me. "Hi ya, Shortman! How was school today?"

"Pretty good. Helga came back from All Girls Academy to attend P. S. 118 today."

"Is that right?" he administered a scandalous grin. "I suppose you two were lovin' it up on each other all day, weren't ya Arnold?"

"We were in _school _Grandpa."

"I _know _that," he answered leaning his arm against the railing. "Anyway, save some room for dinner. We're having salami tonight!"

"Grandpa? I won't be staying her to eat with you guys tonight. Helga invited me to dinner at her sister's house."

"Can I come with ya?"

"Grandpa! If it's okay, I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"I'm just kidding, Arnold and it's about time you bathed! You're startin' to bring in another pack of stray cats. That's double what we already have in this house! Be sure and have a good time tonight. Don't stay out too late." He started down the stairs shouting out to Mr. Kokoshka. "Hey Oscar! Don't set out a plate for Arnold! He's eating out tonight!"

"That means more salami for me, a he he."

I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me, then took a long look at myself in the mirror.

"Everybody's right. I _do _look terrible," I said aloud as I observed the black circles under my eyes and the five o'clock shadow I'd sported since this morning. The hair on my head had always been unruly, but today it looked as if it had been struck by lightning. Stepping into the shower, I figured a long hot stream of water would help me relax because little did I know what this dinner held in store for me.

* * *

Approaching Olga's front porch, from the sound of crashing symbols and a bass drum thumping out the upstairs window, I thought I might possibly be at the wrong house. When the sophomore English teacher opened the door to welcome me, I felt relieved. 

"Hello, Arnold!" she squealed, "it's wonderful to see you again!"

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is all that noise coming from your upstairs window?"

"Oh, that's just Helga practicing on the drum kit I ster up for her. She's doing quite well for a beginner." She pressed the tips of her fingers together. "Now, why don't you have a seat in the kitchen while I tell my baby sister dinner's ready."

"It smells delicious."

"It's nothing special, just steak de tartar, honey glazed carrots, and a side of rice pilaf, followed by a triple layer chocolate cake for dessert. Go ahead and help yourself to some salad while I call Helga down to supper. Baby Sister! Dinner's ready!" she cried as she climbed up the stairs. "Arnold's arrived! I'd better not be forced to keep him company!"

All at once, the boom of the bass drum stopped shortly followed by a bedroom door slamming shut. Happily aware the creaking of the stairs were most likely caused by the girl I'd pined for every day she'd attended private school in Westport, I found my way to the kitchen table and pulled back a chair.

"Arnold!" she excitedly called out my name, "so glad you could make it."

"Me too," I smiled at the tall blonde who seemed more at ease dressed in a pink T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starvin'. Go ahead and dig in."

The meal was pleasant, but I failed to understand why Helga glared at her sister every time she asked me a question.

"Helga tells me you enjoy science. What types do you like?"

"I like all of it, everything from biology to geology."

"What about botany?"

"I like that too."

"You seem to be an awfully intelligent young man," Olga complimented. "Do you plan on attending college?"

"Well, yes." She was obviously investigating her younger sister's choice in boyfriends.

"What do you plan on majoring in?" Helga's apparent displeasure had me wondering if I should answer her question or not. I decided there was no point in being discourteous, so I chose to respond politely.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but I was thinking about studying chemistry or possibly going into the research field."

"Those both sound like excellent choices." Her inquisitive nature led me to believe she was trying to get at the core of _something_. The next question she asked proved it. "Since we've come full circle on the subject of school, let's talk about something else, shall we? You seem to care an awful lot about my baby sister. Would you say that you actually _love _her?"

"Olga!" Helga protested, "That's a personal question that's none of your beeswax! Arnold, you don't have to answer her. She has no right invading your privacy."

"That's all right, Helga," I assured her willing to support the answer I was about to deliver wholeheartedly. "_Yes, _I _do _love her, more than anyone I've _ever _loved in my entire life."

"You might feel that way now, but will you still be able to say you love her ten or twelve years from now?" she grilled me thoroughly.

"I'd like to say that I will still love her then," I carefully worded my answer, "but only time will reveal what the future holds for the two of us."

"Exactly!" The woman's enthusiastic response frightened me. "That's what I've been trying to tell Helga. I've been trying to tell her that you two should-..."

"That tears it!" Helga interrupted, jumping out of her seat. "I'm not listening to any more of this crap, Olga! I'll tell him what _you _want me to tell him myself! Come on, Arnold. Let's go outside for some fresh air."

"You might want to go ahead and follow her outside," Olga encouraged me. "She's a little distressed at the moment. Why don't you try and calm her down?"

"Okay." I somehow felt the urge to immediately leave the house, so I obeyed her suggestion ans let myself out the front door.

Out in the front yard stood Helga next to a thick round oak tree that must have been at least a hundred years old. Her arms remained folded across her breast as she scowled into the distance. Hopefully I could ease her mind by somehow trying to relax her. Gently massaging her shoulders once I'd arrived to the point where she was standing, I coaxed her into letting me know what was on her mind.

"Talk to me, Helga. Tell me, what is this all about?"

"I'll tell you what it's all about!" she twirled around to face me with wrath filled eyes. "Olga wants us to stop dating, that's what!"

"Huh?" On first account, I was baffled until I thought about all the questions Olga had asked me. "This is what you've been trying to tell me all day? That her opinions matter more than your own?"

"No! I never said that, but I'm starting to believe she might be right. Think about it, Arnold. There's an enormous possibility that ten or twelve years from now, we'll have forgotten all about each other."

"After all that we've been through?" I highly doubted we'd forget each other. "I don't think so."

"You tell me, how many high school couples actually remain a couple _after _they graduate?" The panicked expression shouting forth from her eyes worried me.

"_Some _couples stay together." I stated firmly. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you? Is that it?"

"No, it's just that Olga's reasoning is...if we don't date right now, our chances of becoming a couple in the future will be greater. I don't want to lose you, Arnold."

"I fail to see the logic in Olga's ideas, but I'm willing to listen, if you're willing to keep talking."

"Don't you see, Arnold? Maybe if we dated other people, it would help let us know if we're _truly _meant for each other."

"Helga," I objected, smoothing my hands over the length of her arms, "I've _already _dated other girls and you've seen first hand how _that _turned out. Besides, you've dated other guys and _everybody _knows what that resulted in."

"We _obviously _dated the wrong people back then. Maybe we just need to broaden our scope of eligible men and women. Our taste was a little refined in those days, don't ya think?"

"You're calling Wolfgang and Ludwig refined?" I shook my head and let out a laugh, then looked directly into her deep blue eyes. "Listen to me Helga. I don't _want _to date anybody else. I only want to be with _you_."

"I don't want to date anyone else either," her lips trembled as she spoke the words, "but I think, because of our current situation, otherwise known as _Olga_, it's probably best if we take it easy and not see each other as much for a while."

"That's bull! I haven't seen you in three months, except for the few hours I spent with you in the hospital, and I've never known you to take advice from anyone, _especially _your sister! Why are you doing this?" The frustration was eating away at my brain.

"Olga never said we couldn't be _friends_," Helga slyly pointed out, "and that means there's _no _reason why we can't hang out together, right?"

"What's the point of hanging out as friends when we _both _know there's more to our relationship than that?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in attempt to relieve the pressure I felt in my head. "Think about what we went through last year when everybody in school thought we _were _a couple when we weren't? Just think about what they'd say if we were to _break up_?"

"That's the beauty of the thing," she explained, "with us being friends and hanging out together all the time, nobody, not even Phoebe or Gerald will know we're not dating, so to speak, _plus _we keep Olga happy at the same time. And since when have you been so concerned about what other people think?"

"Helga," I pulled her behind the side of the oak tree not facing the front of the house, "this is _ridiculous_! Yours and Olga's entire _let's just be friends _plan isn't going to change the way I feel about you. I _love _you. Can't you see that? Tell me, _as a friend, _do _you _love _me_?"

"I..." she hesitated, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"_Friends don't lie,_" I reminded her.

"I can't say that I don't," she panicked while I drew myself closer into her body. "Oh, Arnold! I _know _you love me! Of course I love you! Are you blind to the fact I've never stopped loving you since I was three years old? The only reason I'm doing this _friends _thing is so Olga will stay off my back! I _love _you, Arnold and I probably _always will _love you until the day I die! I _love you _and _only you_, Arnold!"

"All right then," I hushed her by brushing the tears away from her lower lashes with my thumbs. "I get it, and I'm sorry."

"Oh, what the heck? There's somethin' I gotta do before you leave and I don't care if Olga sees us." Helga regained her composure as she captivated me with those alluring cobalt eyes of hers. "You look and smell way too spicy for us to end a relatively decent dinner date like this."

"Do what you think you need to do," I beamed, encircling my arms around her waist.

Her lips brushed softly against my own while her arms remained loosely wrapped around my shoulders. She then let her tongue glide along the length of my neck, eventually rolling it over my ear. I couldn't help but slide my own hands beneath her little pink T-shirt and start nibbling on her neck. Once our tongues rolled against each others, I experienced the flow of adrenaline shoot forth throughout my entire body. The intoxicating kisses we delivered to one another set my soul aflame, and after we finally parted lips, I felt so elated I was dizzy.

"Well, see ya Football Head and remember," she winked, pointing a finger at meand mouthed the words _I love you._

_I love you too,_ I mouthed back. Her response was to sign an _okay_ with her hand as she walked up the front porch of Olga's house.

Although it was bittersweet, I figured I'd better sit down because I still felt giddy from Helga's stimulating kiss. Sliding myself underneath the old oak tree, I stewed over how Helga and I pretending to just be friends would ever work for at least a couple of hours before heading back home to the boarding house. Then it hit me like Grandma's grand piano crashing onto my head.

"This is never going to work."

* * *

_AN: There it is, and don't you worry! I've got something interesting planned for the next chapter! Don't ask me when I'll post it because I'm feeling a little under the weather right now. On top of that, the house I reside in is adding another phone line, so I might not be able to reach anyone for a while. Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving the occasional review. _


	32. The Trouble With Dating

_AN: Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late in updating. It was challenging conjuring up this chapter. As far as technical writing goes, just remember the character focused on in this segment has a lower mentality level than his peers. That's enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_

"You have _got _to be kidding, Arnold!" I howled with laughter.

"You _didn't _date that girl!" My wife fought to constrain the mirth that was already emerging from the deep creases surrounding the upturned corners of her mouth. "_Did _you, Arnold?"

"You bet he did, Sweet Cheeks," the woman supplied her husband a devilish grin, "and that's not all. She actually convinced him to-..."

"Hey!" Arnold intruded in on his wife's conversation. "At least I only dated one girl throughout our entire senior year. That's more than I can say for _you_. If you guys think _I'm _crazy for who I dated back then, I'll be more than pleased to let you in on who _she _dated the last year of high school. In fact-..."

"Hey Arnold," since the couple had a tendency to hit the fast forward button when it came to their relationship, I deemed it necessary to back them up. "I thought we were talking about _junior _year, not senior year."

"Well, Gerald," Arnold sighed reaching into his left pocket in attempt to fetch something out of it. At the realization the object he was searching for was missing, he eyed his wife with great suspicion. She lifted her eyebrows, painting a playful smile across her lips. "There's not much to tell concerning that year. It was mostly Helga and I hanging out as _friends _which eventually grew tiresome."

"Which is why you two dated other people _senior _year!" my wife concluded.

"Exactly!" the author answered in accordance with my girl's reply. "We suffered relationship burnout, which led me to accept a number of abominable dates."

"Abominable dates?" my wife questioned, uplifting an eyebrow, then turned to Arnold, "do _you _know anything about these dreadful dates?"

"Do I?" the man laughed heartily while inserting an intrusive hand into the back pocket of his wife's jeans, which resulted in a firm slap to his thigh. "Ow! She complained to me on several occasions over these so called horrific dates, however I recall her most memorable date being one she never told me about."

"Huh?" the girl expressed thorough astonishment from her husband's answer. "_What date_ I never told you about?"

"I think," Arnold faced my wife, "you'll find it to be of utmost interest."

"How did you find out about _that _date?" the self willed blonde inquired into her husband's knowledge on the subject. "I specifically threatened him not to tell _anyone _about that fiasco! And quit playing in my pockets 'cause you're not gonna find what you're looking for!"

"Quit raiding _my _pants pockets and I won't go fishing in _yours_," Arnold replied, his lips stretching into a furtive grin. "Besides, it was in _complete confidence _he came to me with the information about his date with you."

"Really?" she folded her arms across her chest, her pursed lips transforming into a crooked smile. "I'd _love _to hear _his _version of the story, if there's any truth to it."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he slapped his knee, looking her directly in the eye," _believe _me, it's nothing but the truth!"

"At least _I _didn't date the queen of fake acc-..." she was cut off by my girl's intrusive admittance into their discussion.

"What does this have to do with me being interested in _her _date?" she asked Arnold, then turned to the other female presence. "And why do you keep bringing up whom he selected to date that year?"

"Oh, _you'll _see. Arnold and I _know _you'll find it rather entertaining."

"Entertaining?"

"Oh yeah!" her husband agreed wholeheartedly. "As for who I dated back then, she just likes to give me a hard time for it."

"I think the only reason he went out with the girl," the tall woman revealed, leaning her arm into my wife's shoulder, "is that she reminded him of somebody _else _he knew. "Personally, I believe it had something to do with the color of her hair, you know, _red?_"

"Honestly," the girl shrugged, "I'm _still _having trouble comprehending what the issue with red hair is."

"Again, like you wouldn't know," I became frazzled at the fact my own wife couldn't grasp the obvious, "you're too smart not to figure _that _one out eventually."

"Let's just forget about red hair for now. I _want _to know what happened on that date, and don't spare me _any _details!"

"Here we go again!" I groaned, then grinned from ear to ear. "This I gotta hear!"

"Well, Gerald, it all started after one of my more undesirable dates with...you know...I'll talk about _that _later. Anyway, he claimed he'd been trying to get a hold of me all night, which is _why _he broke into my room." He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "If he omitted any of the facts, fill us in please."

"Sure thing. Oh man, this is gonna be good! Heh, heh, heh!"

"I was sitting outside the front of the boarding house trying to calm my nerves when he climbed up the stoop and blurted out, 'Arnold! I gotta talk to you!'"

* * *

"Boy howdy! That was a scary yet _wicked awesome _date!" I told myself after I closed the bedroom door. My heart was still pounding as I raised my hands and noticed what I suspected all along. "Just look at me! I'm shaking all over, which means I'm _still _nervous as hell! I gotta call Stinky! Wait a minute, I can't call Stinky! Helga told me she'd tear me limb from limb if I called to tell _anyone _about our night out! But I gotta tell _somebody_!"

I threw my aching body back onto the bed, folding my hands beneath my head as I placed it on the pillow. The bedroom was filthy, but that was nothing new since most of my friends were aware of my untidy housekeeping habits. At least I didn't give Helga a chance to linger too long in the pig sty. If only I hadn't forgotten my wallet the _first _time I left the house. It was probably the only time I was thankful Mom and Dad had a "no girls allowed with the bedroom door closed" policy. How in the heck did Arnold keep from freaking out when it came to his hot commodity of a girlfriend?

"Eh, what's the point of even having a date with such a hot chick when you can't even tell anyone about it?" I sighed when it hit me, "Arnold! That's it! If I can't tell anyone else, I can at least tell _him!_"

Scrambling out of my bed, my feet got caught in the sheets and blanket so I threw them in the pile with the rest of the clothes that were on the floor. Then I slammed my bedroom door shut and flew down the stairs where Dad greeted me with a warm welcome home.

"Hi, son. Why are you home so early from your so called 'date with a drop dead gorgeous female'? Did she leave you hot under the collar? Heh, heh!" he laughed at his little joke.

"Uh, no," I lied, not wanting to feel humiliated in front of my father by the results of an arousing but unsuccessful date, "but I gotta go back to her sister's place 'cause I forgot I left my customized leather jacket there."

"Ohh! I gotcha!" Dad winked, mistaking the reason for an excuse to revisit the knockout, but scary as hell blonde. "Just make sure you're back in a couple hours."

"I don't think it'll take _that _long," I mumbled, then realized I needed a cover for my revealing mistake, "uh, I mean I'll try not to be too long."

"That's my boy! Have a good time, Sid."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied as I raced out the front door. "Now, onto Vine Street where I can tell my truly delicious tale! Uh, oh! What if Arnold gets mad at me when I tell him I went out with Helga? Maybe he'll pound me if I tell him about some of the moves I tried to put on her! Oh, man, have I got myself into a pickle! He's gonna mash me like a potato when he finds out! Even if I don't tell him, he'll find out, because _she'll _tell him! Ahh! Well, I guess it's better if I come clean and tell him myself, even if he does squash me like a bug. Guess there's nothing to do now except tell Arnold the truth and nothing but the truth, but where to start?"

I weighed the pros and cons of my experience while I made the trip to the familiar boarding house I'd known since I was a kid. There was no turning back now since I'd just stepped onto Vine Street, however as I drew closer and closer to Arnold's place, I could feel the paranoia crawling all over my skin. Why was I even doing this? Oh yeah, so _Helga _wouldn't tell him about our adventures around town _or _at her sister's house first.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I panicked setting my sights across the street on Arnold's front porch. I looked back at the payphone next to where I was standing. "Yeah! I can call him first! Then maybe he won't squeeze me into orange juice pulp, but what if he finds out I'm calling from across the street! Ahh! Well, here goes nothin'."

I dropped two silver coins into the slot, punching in numbers the minute I heard a dial tone. After about four rings I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Grandpa. You have reached the Sunset Arms boarding house. Unfortunately, we are all indisposed right at the moment. If you'd like to talk to me, Grandma, Arnold, or any of the boarders, please leave a message after the tone."

"Oh crap! I got the answering machine!" I blurted out to the street light, trying not to let my hands fumble as I put the payphone's own receiver back on it's hook. "Now I'll _have _to go across the street! Hey, if nobody's home over there, then why are all the lights on? I bet Arnold's having a party and didn't invite me! Why, the nerve of that...uh...he would have invited Helga, but she said she was mad at him...oh forget it! I'll just walk over there."

I was so determined to advertise my story to the man, I never noticed I'd stepped in front of an oncoming car. Because I was petrified at the thought of becoming road kill, I failed to recognize the distinct sound of a familiar car horn.

"Hey! Look out! Oh, it's you, Sid. What is you doin' takin' a walk out here all by yourself? I thought you was gonna take in that new horror flick they just released at the movies."

"I changed my mind, Stinky," I lied nervously, "you know how those kind of movies make me edgy."

"Yeah, the last one we saw together, you thought I was some kinda nut case wantin' to get rid of his uninvited guests."

"Hi, Sid," a feminine voice from the passenger seat called out. It was Nadine with that cute little smile of hers, not the ferociously sexy kind like Helga's, but one that made a guy like me feel comfortable and at ease. I forgot she and my best friend had a date tonight.

"Hi, Nadine. Anyway, let's forget about the whole nut case thing, Stinky. Sorry I walked out in front of your car."

"Don't mention it. You sure you don't want a ride home?" he offered, "'Cause we got plenty o' room if you want."

"That's okay," I declined. "I have some _business _to take care of, plus the fact I don't want to interrupt your date."

"Oh," Stinky gave a sly smile, "thanks, buddy. I appreciate it. Besides, out date ain't over yet, if you get what I'm talkin' about."

"I gotcha!" I winked, "get out of here and have fun!"

"See ya, Sid," he revved up the engine of his '71 Chevelle , it's duel exhausts leaving me in the dust as Nadine waved goodbye with her hand out the window.

"Maybe this will be the night he scores," I thought positively approaching Arnold's front door. "Too bad I can't tell him about _my _date."

Before I even knocked on the door, I could hear Arnold's grandpa arguing with one of the resident boarders over some card game they'd been playing. I reasoned that was probably why they didn't hear the telephone ringing when I called them.

"Oscar, get your cheatin' hide out of the kitchen if you're not gonna play fair!"

"I wasn't cheating, honest!"

"_Sure, Oscar, _just like you were honest when you ate all last night's dinner for lunch yesterday."

"But I was hungry!"

"Yeah, well take this half eaten rump roast and get out of the kitchen, you lousy thief!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Come on, let's go, Suzie."

"Oh no, Oscar. I'm not going upstairs with you. After all, I wasn't the one kicked out of the kitchen. I'm staying right here and playing poker with the rest of the boarders."

"Did someone say poker!" I shuddered at the sound of Arnold's grandma's voice. You never knew what she was going to do next. "I'm willing and ready!"

"Pookie! This isn't a brothel! No one wants to see that, besides, this isn't strip poker!"

"Aww! Too bad."

"Why don't you play one of your characters, like that Mary, Queen of Scots lady?"

"You mean that lovely young lady who left here with Arnold tonight?"

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Ugh!" I started getting frustrated, "how come no one's answering the door? If Arnold went out with a girl tonight, maybe he's up in his room with her. I hate to barge in on him, but I gotta get this off my chest!"

The fire escape was the best way to get up to Arnold's room and I could always sneak in by way of the skylight window, so I climbed up the stairs that led up to the roof. Once I got there, I pressed my forehead into the glass and cupped my hands around my eyes to get a clearer view of the place. It was too dark in the room to see anything, so I decided I'd let myself in.

"Psst! Arnold!" I whispered loudly after crashing into the bed, "you in here? Arnold?"

"Listen, Sarah, we really need to talk."

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?" I had to think on it after I'd heard his voice coming from behind his bedroom door. "Oh, man! Arnold's gonna freak if he finds me in here! Better find a place to hide!"

I looked down at the red and yellow design on the floor but it started making me dizzy, so I lifted my head back up to search for a place to hide. The remote control couch was no good since I was terrible when it came to mechanics.

"The closet! That's where I'll hide!" Making it a point to conceal myself as well as possible, I couldn't help but leave the door a crack open just so I could find out who the girl Arnold had been with tonight. Boy was I in for a surprise!

"What ye be needin' to talk to me in earnest about so that we have to speak in ye's room privately, lad?"

"Wait 'til Stinky gets a load of this!" I busted out laughing once Arnold walked into the attic. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Hey, Sarah, did you hear something?" I'd forgotten I was trying to be sneaky and immediately shut up.

"No," the petite redhead answered, intertwining her fingers around Arnold's neck. She was cute, but still not as hot as Helga. "now tell me, what be troublin' ye sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" I snickered under my breath. "Oh man! I _really _gotta tell Stinky _this_!"

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" I clammed up yet again, cursing myself for having such a big mouth as the girl shook her head and looked lovingly into Arnold's intense green eyes. "Okay, then. I'll tell you what's bothering me. Take a look at what I'm wearing."

"There be no imperfections in ye garments, so what be the problem?"

"Sarah," he sighed, closing the bedroom door behind him. "No, but the only reason I agreed to wear them was because you told me this would be the _only _meeting I'd have to wear them."

"Aw, but the ladies be lovin' ye in 'em, Arnold."

"I'm not wearing this ridiculous uniform again and that's final!"

"Fine!" Sarah Jameison turned her back to the man, folding her arms across her chest. With a childlike pout on her face, she gave him an ultimatum. "If ye don't wear the uniform to the next meeting, then this be out last date, lad!"

"Okay," Arnold shrugged. I was amazed by his nonchalant attitude. "If that's what you want."

"Oh, Arnold," the hardheaded Campfire Lass recanted, "no, that's not what I be wantin' and I apologize for me adolescent behavior. Ye don't have to wear the uniform if ye don't want to."

"Don't worry about it," he patted her on the shoulder with a pleasant smile. "Thanks."

"But," her arms reached for his neck once again, "if ye don't mind, could ye wear the garments for me in private?"

"Why don't _you _tell _me _why _you _continue to use that fake accent?"

"_What _fake accent?" Sarah growled at him, narrowing her eyes.

"No offense, but you sound more like you're Irish than Scottish. That's all."

"Me mum's Irish!"

"Okay! Okay!" Arnold removed his hand from her shoulder, whispering under his breath, "but I still think it's a fake accent."

"What's that ye say?"

"_Nothing_," the boy replied hastily.

"Oh, man, this is better than any horror movie, heh, heh!" I was so engrossed in Arnold's current state of affairs, I'd almost forgotten why I was here in the first place.

"And the uniform?" Sarah asked puckering her lips, obviously hoping for a smooch on the lips.

"_We'll see,_" he purposely lifted his head, causing her to miss his lips entirely, but plant one on the tip of his chin. "Isn't your curfew 11pm? It's 10:45 right now."

"Me father doesn't mind if I'm a wee bit late, besides it only be five minutes from here."

"Well, in my opinion, I feel it's better to be safe than sorry. Come on, I'll walk you downstairs and drive you home."

"If you feel it be best, Arnold."

"I do."

After the two of them left the premises, I let out a huge sigh, but tripped over Arnold's shoes trying to get out of his closet. Now what was I supposed to do? I figured since it would take five minutes to and five minutes back from Sarah's house, I'd wait ten minutes in the room, then climb down and wait another ten to give him a couple minutes to himself. The garage seemed like a good place to hang around until he got back, so I sat down in the grass pulling up weeds until I heard the sound of a car pull up in the driveway. It was when I hear the slam of a car door I instantly shot up and peeked around the corner.

"What a horrible Friday night," he complained to himself while fetching a key out of his pocket to unlock the front door of the boarding house. He inserted it into the slot, but retrieved it slipping it back into his pants. "On second thought, I think I'll sit out here for a little while."

"That's when I knew it was my cue to make an all out confession to the mentally exhausted man. The minute he sat down on the stoop to fire one up, I made a beeline straight for him.

"Arnold! I gotta talk to you!" I shouted a little louder than what he was expecting.

"What's the matter, Sid?" his tired eyes asked while in the attempt to relax himself.

"Oh Arnold!" I dropped onto my knees. "Please forgive me! I'm begging you!"

"Huh?"

"I went out on a secret date with Helga and it was terribly scary, but totally wicked awesome and now you're gonna beat me up 'cause she's your girlfriend, but then I tried to call you and nobody answered your phone, and then I hid in your room and while I was in your closet I saw you with Sarah Jameison and, and, Helga told me never to tell anyone about our date but I had to talk to somebody, so I chose you, and...and...Oh, please don't kill me, Arnold!"

"Slow down, Sid," Arnold tried to calm me down. "Let's start over. I'll ask you the questions, and you can elaborate on them from there, okay?"

"O-kay," I answered between breaths.

"Now, that was _you _in my closet?"

"Mhmm."

"And you saw me with Sarah Jameison?"

"Yep."

"But the most important thing you wanted to talk to me about is...your _secret _date with Helga?"

"Right." I think he knew I was nervous because he let off a slight smile as he saw me quaking in my boots.

"Plus the fact you don't want me to beat you up?"

"Exactly!" I cried out.

"Why would I use violence on you over a secret date with Helga, Sid?"

"Because I thought you two were, well, you know!"

"Sid, Helga and might hang out together frequently, but..." he let out a sad sigh, "we're not...exclusive...at the moment."

"Oh," I was a little surprised to hear _this _news, "so that's why you were with Sarah tonight?"

"Yeah," I felt bad because he seemed like he was depressed over the whole situation. Maybe it would be better if I _didn't _tell him about the date with Helga. "Oh, and about seeing me with Sarah? As far as you and I are concerned, _that _was never witnessed, got it?"

"Uh..."

"I don't know what they were, but the same rules Helga applied to your date with her will be strictly enforced here as well."

"Mum's the word!" I panicked.

"Then let's get to that date you wanted to tell me about," Arnold coaxed me with a half smile.

"I'll start with how ecstatic I was when she actually accepted my offer. Boy howdy, was I in for a night!"

* * *

Stinky had just told me he couldn't attend "Fright Frenzy II" because his date with Nadine was more important than some slasher movie. Who could blame the guy? He had a date with _Nadine_, one of the most beautiful girls in our senior class. I'd been sitting in economics class thinking about this when the most notorious drop dead gorgeous blonde sat down beside me, slamming her books on the desk top.

"Hey, Helga. Why are you so grumpy today?" I asked knowing I'd get a cynical answer. "This class isn't _that _bad."

"None of your beeswax, Bucko! And this class is so boring it even puts _Curly _to sleep!"

"Um...sorry, Helga." I apologized, never knowing when she might threaten to beat the crap out of me, or just ignore what I was about to say. "You know, I'm a little bummed out myself today. It looks like I'm going to the movies by myself tonight because Stinky's going out with a girl and I have no date of my own."

"Do I look like I care, Sid?" she opened her text to the chapter we were working on.

"No, but I thought it might make you feel better if I told you my sob story."

"Sid," she set her elbow on the table resting her chin on her head and looking me directly in the eye, "your whole life is a sob story. Besides, Stinky's always managed to get more dates than you on any given Friday night."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, that gives me an idea." This was an out of control joke, and I knew I'd be paying for it, but the price was worth it. I leaned to whisper in Helga's ear, "Since _I'm _free tonight and if _you're _not doing anything, how 'bout going out with _me _tonight?"

"If it will shut you up," the girl sighed, her eyes still on her economics book, "then all right."

"Huh?" I was shocked! "Did you just accept my offer?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Meet me at Olga's place, seven o'clock sharp. We'll hammer out the details later."

"So you _are _accepting my offer, but aren't you still going out with Ar-..."

"I said I would go out with you, now shut up about it or I'll rip your tongue out and stretch it over your head!"

"Ahh! All right! All right! Sorry, Helga. I guess we'll talk then." I couldn't believe it! I was actually going on a date with Helga Pataki!

Since this was the last class of the day, I paid no attention to it because I couldn't wait to get home so I could prepare for tonight! This was gonna be wicked awesome!

* * *

Helga's sister's house was pretty big, considering only two people lived in it, but I didn't care. I was nervous as hell wondering how, me, Sid, ended up on a date with one of the most unattainable girls in the entire school! There was a point I thought I was going to slip and fall as I climbed the porch steps to ring the front doorbell. Then I realized _after _I'd pressed the small button I'd forgotten my wallet.

"Oh crap! Now what am I gonna do?" I shrieked.

"Hello," Olga, Helga's older sister greeted me with a pleasant smile, "you must be Sid. Helga, I do believe he's a bit more handsome than that tall southern gentle-..."

The woman abruptly stopped in mid-sentence after Helga made the gesture of sliding her finger across her neck.

"Oh, that's right! Um, Sid, would you like to come in for a dri-..."

"Nope! Sorry, Olga," Helga rushed out the door grabbing hold of my arm, "the boy's got somewhat of an early curfew."

"No I don-..." but the girl squeezed my wrist so tight I yelped.

"In that case, if you two decide to return early, I'll have plenty of leftovers waiting in the kitchen for you."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Olga." She pulled me down the porch steps rushing me out of her sister's front lawn. "Come on, Sid. Let's go!"

"Um...Helga?" I asked nervously.

"What!" she snapped.

"Before we go anywhere, we need to make a pit stop at my house."

"Why! So you can bag me and tell all your friends how great I was with you in the sack?"

"Uh..no. I...I forgot my wallet!"

"In that case, hurry up and let's get this show on the road!"

I was so freaked out by the time we arrived at my folk's home, I forgot to tell Helga to stay downstairs when I ran up the steps to fetch my wallet. At the sight of my room, she had to make an unpleasant comment.

"Man, didn't anyone tell you leaving opened food wrappers attracts roaches?"

"There are no bugs in this room, Helga." I made an attempt to retaliate. "I just happened to forget to put this candy bar wrapper in my wastebasket, that's all."

"Okay," the girl gave me a freebie, but folded her arms, continuing to challenge me. "Now let's see you try to find your wallet underneath all this mess."

"That's easy," if there was one thing I always kept track of, it was my money. I lifted my wallet out of the dresser drawer and put it on display for Helga. "See?"

"Is there any money in it?"

"There better be! I just put eighty bucks in it!"

"Good!" Helga's eyes widened with delight. "Then you can take me to some place decent. Let's get out of this hell hole and spend some money!"

"Helga," I was a little offended by her opinion of my residency, "this 'hell hole' happens to be my room."

"So? I'm starvin'! Find me a place to eat!"

We discussed the options of where we'd dine once we laid our feet to the pavement.

"You like ice cream, don't you? How 'bout we go to Slaussens?"

"Are you kidding? Too many people we know will see us there." I got the hint she didn't want anyone to see me with her. "But I like the idea of ice cream. Let's go to the competition."

"Are you sure about this place?" I asked Helga who barged on in front of me as I pulled the door open. She beckoned for me to come on in.

"Yeah," she assured me, "it's no Slaussens, but they make a decent sundae. Nothin' to fear here. Hey, Earl how's it goin'? I'll have the triple chocolate delight with the works, hold the cherry, and my friend here will have...well, since he's payin' for it, he can decide for himself."

"I..uh.." taking a look around the empty parlor, it seemed like a desert. "I'll have what she's having."

"That'll be seven fifty, sir."

"Seven fifty! That's highway robbery!"

"Shut up and pay the man, Sid!" Helga growled, shaking me by the shoulders while I shelled out the money from my wallet. "Now grab your sundae so we can sit down! Not there! Over there, by the dimly lit corner!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Helga." I obeyed heading toward the table that was located in the dark. The pressure was off once we sat down to dig into our ice cream. "Hey, this is pretty good. It almost tastes _better _than Slaussens."

"Technically," Helga filled me in between mouthfuls, "that's because they use frozen yogurt."

"Really? I never thought-..."

"Helga!" a deep booming voice called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Henry!" Helga was obviously taken by surprise. "What's up? Get under the table, Sid."

"But-..."

"Just do it!" she shoved my head beneath the tabletop, and the one time I _didn't _tie my hair back in a ponytail, it caught onto the chair's metal legs. "Let me ask you the same question. What are _you _here for?"

"I decided to take Sheena out for a treat."

"Sheena?" I questioned what Henry, a guy now out of high school, saw in _her_, but felt my head being pushed further toward the ground. "Ow!"

"Glad you guys are havin' a good time, pal."

"Who's your friend under the table there?"

"Don't mind him. He's a little _shy_." she grit her teeth forcing me back underneath the table after I'd tried to get up.

"I'll leave you two alone then." I could hear the amusement in Henry's voice. "Have a great night, Helga."

"Yeah, _real _fun. See ya, Henry." I caught a glimpse of the couple leaving the ice cream parlor before Helga pulled me by the collar of my leather jacket and dragged me out the door. She never realized she left a clump of my hair between the seat cushion and metal legs of the chair as she demanded, "Let's get out of here before anyone else recognizes us! I'd hate to think what would happen if Ludwig came in here!"

"We didn't even finish our ice cream, Helga, and I'm still hungry!" I protested.

"Forget the ice cream! We'll grab a burger once we're _far_ away from this place!" Who would have thought this date would end up with me being dragged around like a rag doll? It wasn't over yet though.

"So, we're going to Bigal's then?"

"No! We're going to Roys!"

"Roys! But that's twice as expens-..."

"I said we're going to Roys, so quit whinin' before I treat you to a taste of Old Betsy!"

"Roys it is then heh, heh, heh!" It was no use trying to argue with the queen of martial arts. "We wouldn't want her to come back out of retirement!"

There was nothing like having the time of your life and feeling frightened as hell at the same time, especially when on a date with a hot chick who had an even hotter temper. At least I had the opportunity to sit down for a few minutes without having to crawl under a booth.

"So all the seniors hang out at Bigal's 'cause all the adults prefer to go here?"

"Yep," Helga pointed a finger toward Mrs. Vitello and Mr. Green, who were engrossed in conversation. "If you want to stay away from the action, this is the place to be."

"So I've noticed," I answered surveying our surroundings until one particular couple who caused me to hesitate at their table a moment. "Hey, Helga, isn't that..."

"Who? Where?" she focused her attention on the striking redhead who enjoyed every moment with the pale blonde sitting across from her. "_Please _don't see me! Sid, do we still have the menus?"

"They're behind the napkin holders, where they usually are."

"Grab one and hide behind it! Now!"

"Why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm in an old movie?" I asked myself staring at a picture of a juicy burger.

"Too late! He saw us! Or at least me!" she was the one panicking this time. "He's coming over here, so keep your ugly mug hidden behind that piece of plastic, got it!"

"That's a really nice thing to say to the person who asked you out on a date." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Helga." A monotone voice greeted her with a loud snort, and we both knew that snort anywhere.

"Shouldn't you be with your date, Arnie?" the girl was not entertained by his presence, "I mean, you shouldn't leave Lila all alone like that."

"She's fine," he acted as if he could care less about the girl he left in the booth. "I was wondering if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, maybe you'd want to go to the pig races by my old place."

"Arnie," Helga replied with the most fake enthusiasm I'd ever heard, "I'd _love _to go, _but _I kinda have a drum lesson at that time. Thanks for the offer."

"If you change your mind and decide to cancel, let me know."

"Sure thing." While his back was turned, my date tugged me on the arm, "Hurry! Before the dweeb decides he wants to join us!"

"That's the second joint we left without eating," I complained as we ran down the sidewalk without looking back. "I'm starving!"

"Suck it up, ya big wuss! If you don't, you can have my fist for an appetizer! I _know! _We can go to the movies. It's nice and dark in there and _nobody _will see us. You game?"

"Oh yeah!" This might make up for the two attempts to eat, and I could actually sit _next _to that voluptuous bod of hers, maybe even get to brush against it. 'Fright Frenzy II'?"

"Fine by me."

It was so dark in the theater I couldn't see my own two feet in front of me, but at least I had popcorn! I also managed to scarf down a hotdog before we entered the screening.

"Helga? Where are you?" The only thing I could see was the movie screen.

"Right behind you, ya moron!" an irritated voice screamed at me, "just sit in the back before ya hurt someone, and _no _funny business!" This date was definitely turning out be nothing like I'd planned.

About fifteen or twenty minutes into the movie, we could hear lip smacking in the row of seats behind us. Helga and I would never have failed to recognize the voice whispering sweet nothings in her date's ear.

"Oh, Iggy, your kisses make my mouth water every time your lips touch mine."

"Sid!" I heard a menacing whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," I slunk down in my seat, pulling what hair I had left over my eyes. What occurred next was scary beyond belief! Whatever the girl was doing with Iggy, I didn't want to know, but her smooth black hair suddenly appeared over the hair that was already covering my face. "Ow!"

"Sid?..." the dark headed girl gasped, "What on _earth _are _you _doing here?"

"Leaving!" I screamed, jumping up and out of the seat to run through the exit doors as fast as I could. Date or no date with Helga, it just wasn't worth this! Then I bumped into the very girl I'd left behind. "Ahh!"

"All right, Sid," she sighed, "since I feel I owe you something, I'll take you back to Olga's place. I know you're starvin' and so am I."

"Helga, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you threatened to beat me up on several occasions."

"'Cause I feel sorry for ya. Now come on. Let's go eat."

* * *

"You decided to come home and eat with me after all!" Helga's quaint older sister squealed. "I'm so delighted! You just sit down and help yourself, Sid. I've prepared chicken cacciatore with steamed broccoli, garlic rolls, and Tiramisu for dessert. Enjoy!"

I never realized we'd be eating _with _Olga, but it wasn't so bad. The only drawback was my desire to be _alone _with Helga, if she'd even allow it. Since we were both famished, we devoured our food in record time. Helga let out a belch, then addressed her sister.

"Great meal, Olga," she complimented, throwing her napkin onto her plate, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go upstairs and beat on the drums for a while."

"You really _do _play the drums? I thought you were just blowing Arnie off-..."

"Oh yeah, and do you _mind _if _Sid _accompanies me? I think he'd like to see me play."

"Why certainly not! You two go on upstairs while I do the dishes. Have fun!" Olga stood up to clear the plates off the table. "When you're through with your session, you're welcome to some hot tea!"

"Thanks." I wondered if Helga was as great a cook as her sister.

"Come on, Sid!" the feisty hot mama motioned me to come on up. "It's not like the stairs are gonna pick you up and carry you!"

The room Helga had the drum kit set up in was really cool, not because it was loaded down with a bunch of miscellaneous crap like my room was, but because it was precisely the opposite. What few objects that occupied the room besides the drums was a stereo, a couple of chairs, and an air bed, I guessed for company. When Helga closed the door behind her, my heart started pounding wildly and my palms were sweaty.

"Sit down and relax," Helga commanded, "this is a drum session, not a make out session."

"Okay, okay," I practically fell into one of the two chairs that were beside each other, "it's just that...well...I've been nervous all night."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now do me a favor and put this CD into the stereo, will ya?" She threw the jewel case at me and I looked at four creepy men with clown makeup painted on their faces.

"Hey, I've seen these guys before! I think my dad has one of their albums. They're older than dirt!"

"Just put the damn thing in the stereo so I can play!" I immediately obeyed her request.

When my head was pounding from the thrashing symbols and booming bass, I couldn't take anymore.

"Helga! Can you please stop and we just listen to the music!" I tried to shout over each drum beat.

"What!" she could barely hear me.

"I said, could you please stop playing! I'm getting a headache!" At that, the drums ceased.

"Huh?" she set her drumsticks in some specialty made holding tray. "Couldn't hear ya over the drums. Now what did you ask me?"

"Can we please just listen to the music? I have a headache from all that pounding."

"Whatever floats your boat, Sid," she shrugged. "But just a couple of songs and then you gotta leave."

"Fine." I breathed slowly. "Are you gonna sit down beside me?"

"Eh, what the heck?" Helga flopped down on the other chair beside me. "Besides, I needed a break anyway. So, what's been up with you, lately?"

"Well...I...um..." I started shaking all over. "I kinda wanted to end this date the...the..the right way."

"Oh really?" she lifted an eyebrow curiously, "and what would your idea of ending this date the right way be? Tea with Olga?"

"Um...no...I..." swallowing deeply, I attempted to make my moves on the pretty lady. By this time she was standing up, so I stood up myself, uncontrollably wrapping my hands around her forearms sneaking a peck on the lips. She reacted by shoving me back into the chair.

"I said no funny business! Date's over, pal!"

"But it was just a-..." I tried to explain.

"I don't care what it was ya little sleaze bag! Now get out!" she pointed a finger at the door.

"Helga! It was just-..."

"Get out of here before I take a drumstick to ya!"

"All right! All right!" I moved quickly so she wouldn't have time to mangle me! "Thanks for the date, I think."

"Oh," she motioned with her finger for me to return to where she was standing. I reluctantly did so, scared to death of what she might do next. "If you ever tell _anyone_, including Stinky, about this night, I will personally rip your tongue out with my bare hands and use it as a ponytail ribbon. _Then_, I'll tear you limb from limb until you've suffered so much _pain_ you'll collapse because your poor little heart just won't be able to take anymore."

She was so unusually calm with her threat, I rushed out of the music room, breezing down the stairs just in time for Olga to catch me on the way out the door.

"Aren't you going to stay and have a little tea with us?" she offered politely.

"_No way! _I mean, no thank you!" I cried, " I just remembered, I have a ten o'clock curfew!

"But it's only nine-..."

"I like to get home early! Thanks anyway!" I raced down the block until I felt it was finally safe enough to walk. "Man! That was one hell of a date!"

* * *

"I guess you felt you needed to get that off your chest, didn't you Sid?" It was the most absurd, but terribly pathetic tale I'd heard form him yet. However, I realized his confession never strayed from the truth.

"I had to tell _someone, _Arnold and I knew you were probably the only guy around who could keep a secret. Then there's the fact you two are really close. At first I thought if I told you about it, you might do some damage to my body because of the one time, but then I remembered you're really not like that, so I decided to spill my guts. Anyway, I better get goin' 'cause I told my folks I'd be home in a couple hours. Thanks for listening to me. Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell _anybody _about Sarah."

"I didn't think you would," I laughed to myself quietly. "See ya, Sid."

Although he caught the several facial expression I'd exhibited throughout his story, I didn't think Sid's mentality level was high enough to comprehend the conflicting emotions residing within the man he was conversing with. A part of me wished Helga and I were the couple we'd once been back in tenth grade, but the other half of me realized both of us had grown since then, knowing we needed to start thinking about our future after high school. At this point, I just wanted us to have one last night of intimacy before graduation, but it would take a tremendous effort on my part. How I regretted the angry words I'd exchanged with her in the beginning of the year, and even if both of us _had _forgiven each other, I don't believe either of us could forget the argument.

"If only there was a way to turn back the clock," I thought to myself, flicking my lighter when I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey! How's it goin', Football Head?"

"Terrible, and you?"

"You wouldn't _believe _the night I had, but I don't want to talk about it right now. From the sound of your voice, you had a bad night too. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but I'm glad you called. I saw your parents in the grocery store today. They said they miss you and you're welcome to move back in with them anytime. They've been saying that to me for the last year, Helga."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So when _are _you gonna move back in with them?"

"Eh, I don't know. I kinda like it here at Olga's now. Maybe by the new year. We'll see."

"Even if you don't move back in with them, you should at least spend some time with them."

"I'll work on it. Well, I just called to check up on you and say that I lo-...um...Arnold? I was wondering, since we both had bad nights tonight, you wanna do something fun tomorrow, just the two of us, like maybe go bowling?"

"I'd like that. Then I can tell you all about my night tomorrow."

"Lookin' forward to it. See ya tomorrow, Arnold." After she hung up, the fog from my mind instantly lifted, and I felt a hundred percent relieved.

"That's the trouble with dating," I concluded, "because I love you too, Helga. Probably always will."

* * *

_AN: I hope that holds you over until next time, folks. As always, I greatly appreciate everyone who's read this fanfic through thick and thin. Thanks for reading and leaving the occasional review. _


	33. My Fair Campfire Lass

_Disclaimer: I do not own HA! _

_AN: Here's the other half of the dating scene! As always, my greatest appreciation to those reading and leaving the occasional review for this fic. Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

"Strike!" I gloated, well aware I was the better bowler between the two of us. "You're goin' down!"

"We'll see about that," my beloved football headed angel struck back, picking up a bowling ball, then heaving it down the alley. Sure enough, his maneuver knocked down all ten pins and after turning around with a devious smile displayed across his face he said, "So, I'm going down, am I? Ha!"

"Lucky shot, Arnoldo," in attempt to compliment him, I also pointed out, "but I'm still ten pins ahead of you."

"I'll catch up," the boy had an overly optimistic view of his bowling skills. "We've got five frames left."

"Yeah," I laughed jokingly as I grabbed my bowling ball, "when pigs fly."

"I don't know, Helga," Arnold teased after I managed to create a small split. "I think I see Abner starting to grow wings."

"It's a _baby _split," he knew I'd pick it up, but enjoyed razzing me with every available opportunity he had, "besides, Abner's so old, even if he _did _sprout wings, he'd barely be able to get up off the ground."

"Abner might be a senior citizen, but he's been a loyal companion for years."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the two remaining pins fell to their destiny, "I'm surprised your grandpa hasn't roasted him yet."

"Believe me, he's tried to on several different occasions." Arnold twisted his head to the side while positioning his ball and eyed me. "He tried to grill him the minute my parents first got him."

With the shake of my head, I smiled knowingly. Man, how I missed the intimate conversations we used to have over the past year and a half. Even if we currently hung out together every or every other weekend, I still longed for days like these, when enjoying the company of Arnold was simply the only thing that mattered. If it weren't for the awful fight he'd instigated four months ago, we'd probably be wrapped in each others' firm embrace right now. Either that or we'd have engaged in some sort of ridiculous behavior only the two of us could comprehend. Though we still partook in this type of activity, I yearned for the tender, yet passionate kisses his soft lips delivered after every session.

Just touching my beloved ignited a furious desire within my trembling heart, and I knew a similar feeling dwelled within him every time he laid a finger on me. Whether It be a gentle pat on the shoulder or a squeeze of my hand, I'd always managed to observe the excited rise and fall of his chest. However, the harsh words we hot back and forth at each other not too long ago broke both of our hearts, especially when it came to such a delicate subject. I remembered the argument as if it were yesterday.

"Helga, I can't _take _this anymore!"" Arnold confessed standing before the old oak tree in front of Olga's house. The firm grip he held around my arms frightened me because it felt as if he mighty leave distinct imprints. He wasn't the type to use violence. "This _let's just be friends _or _pretend _to just be friends thing has gotten out of control! I can barely touch you without yhour fear of Olga breathing down out necks! I'm sick of it!"

"Listen, Bucko!" I jabbed my index finger into his noes, "Do you want Olga to ban you off this property _and _from seeing me altogether? Is that what you want, pal?"

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" he argued, forcing my hand out of his face and placing my arms back into his vice like grip. "Has Olga brainwashed you into being a paranoid freak? When you lived with your parents you had no sense of fear. Now it's like you've transformed into some kind of manufactured robot that your sister's programmed!"

"I'm just trying to keep my head above the water so I can at least _be _with you!" I explained.

"You know what?" he sighed, "Maybe if you hadn't been so irresponsible with your birth control pills, this entire situation wouldn't be happening."

"Hey!" I could feel the heat from the blood rushing to my face, "It takes _two _Mr. 'I forgot to use a condom', and if that's how you feel about it, maybe I should have terminated the pregnancy altogether! That way, it might not have resulted in our _dead son_!"

Arnold released his grip, his arms going limp. He opened his mouth, but no words sprung forth since his lips started quivering so severely. Turning his back to me, he rubbed his and countered, "You're right. Maybe you should have."

"Go to hell!" I screamed at him.

"Too late," he claimed, readying himself to vacate the premises, "because I'm already living in it!"

Usually when we had our disagreements, if Arnold or I walked off one of us would always return to apologize, but this time he kept right on walking because both of us knew there was no reparation that could ever take back the ugly words we'd just slung at each other. If I hadn't listened to Olga's advice, Arnold wouldn't be walking out of my life right now. I sat down leaning against the old oak tree while allowing my tears to flow freely down my cheeks. Crying made me feel like such a wuss, but bringing up that part of our history was so painful, I couldn't control the profound emotions raging within my heart. The worst part of it was that no amount of comforting would heal the grief we'd caused each other.

"Oh, man." I straightened my slumped shoulders, remembering Arnold had a tendency to abuse controlled substances when in distress. "I hope he's not doing anything stupid!"

When I heard a familiar ring tone from the cell phone in my pocket, a slight wave of relieve washed over me. Yet, I was terrified of what I might hear on the other end of the receiver. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I heard his weak voice quivering. "Before you try to hang up on me, I...um...I just...I just wanted to ask you...I know we said some pretty harsh words to each other...are you okay?"

"No. You?"

"Not really, and I think it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time we stopped pretending and actually started dating other people." I felt the needles puncturing my already damaged heart, but I realized Arnold was right.

"Yeah, I guess it _is _time," he seemed surprised by my relatively calm attitude, "but before we do this can I ask one little favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Um...Arnold?" I hesitated for a moment feeling a little uneasy, but continued with my request, "I...Arnold?...I'll probably call you from time to time to check up on you. Is that all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? We're still...friends...aren't we?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you can call me anytime you need me, day or night...and Helga?"

"Yes?"

"I l-..." he sniveled, "I'll...I'll talk to you soon. G...Goodnight, Helga."

"Goodnight," I whispered although he'd already closed his cell phone. His pitiful voice reminded me of the heartache I'd caused him tonight. "I know you love me, and whether we're together or apart or light years away from each other, you will _forever _have my love, Arnold."

* * *

"Yes!" Arnold hollered after throwing two strikes in a row. "Top that, Helga!"

"You bet I will, Football Head," I smiled wickedly while retrieving my bowling ball. "Let me show _you_ how it's done."

This would be easy since we were on the last frame and I'd just picked up one strike, and then another.

"Last throw," I called, rolling my ball back down the alley. "Another strike! I win the game, pal!"

"By one point."

"Yeah, but I _still _beat you!"

"That's not the point, Helga," Arnold reminded me, sitting in the booth, sliding his hands behind his head. "The point is, we're having fun with each other."

"Sure it is," I barely acknowledged, "Then we can make it an even ten _and _you can tell me _all _about that awful date you had with Sarah last night. You've been putting off since we arrived."

"Well," he brought his arms around from the back of his head, setting his hands on his knees. "it's kind of embarrassing."

"Embarrassing how?" I lifted one corner of my mouth into a half smirk while resetting the computer for our last game.

"She's really stubborn, Helga. She-..."

"As stubborn as me?"

"I don't think I'd go that far, "he brazenly admitted, "but she'd probably give you a good run for your money."

"Really?" Arnold could sometimes be a sucker, so this I needed to hear. "What did she make you do that was so embarrassing, huh?"

"Ugh," Arnold sighed heavily, "Helga, she sort of badgered me into a date once I accidentally let it slip you and I weren't dating exclusively anymore."

"Let me guess," I speculated, knowing the girl had a reputation for chewing men up, spitting them out, only to stomp on what remained of their vulnerable entrails, "she advertized to the entire student population about our situation."

"Not exactly," he pressed the distributed weight of his body to his hands pressing his knees, which brought him to his full height. At 6'1", he'd grown amazingly tall since our sophomore year, yet I still beat him by an inch. "Sarah _threatened _to announce our current circumstances to the entire student body _if _I didn't go out on at least one date with here. When I answered no way, her threat became a promise."

"Arnold, why the heck did you put up with all that crap?" I asked after nailing all ten pins on the first frame. "I mean, come on. Even a sap like you wouldn't be willing to-..."

"Helga," he folded his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, so tell me how it all started."

"Like I said," th man dropped his arms to retrieve his bowling ball, "her threat became a promise, and that's when I knew I needed to _something_, so..."

* * *

"Hope it be a swell mornin' for ye today, lad," Sarah addressed me in her usual cheerful, sales like manner as she sat down beside me for another wearisome lecture in our AP history class.

"Good morning, Sarah," I barely grunted after having an all night telephone marathon with Helga last night, "how are you?"

"I be bright eyed and bushy tailed this mornin', Arnold, but you look as if ye be a wee bit tired." She squinted her forest green eyes in speculation. "I dare say Blondie's the culprit wh be keepin' ye roused all hours o' the night. Do ye need me and me fellow Campfire Lasses to bestow her a decent mauling?"

"Who? Helga? No," I propped my elbows up on the desk, "it's not like she's keeping me up all night against my will. I talk to her all night on the phone because I want-..."

"On the phone?" Curiosity filled the fiery redhead's mind. "Why you be chattin' with the lass on the phone and not in person?"

"Well, Sarah, ever since I started working and because she already has a job we don't have as many opportunities to spend time with each other. Usually, she calls me on my days off or sometimes on the weekend so she can discuss the dates-..." I instantly halted, realizing I'd unintentionally announced Helga and I were no longer a couple. The self proclaimed number one seller of Chocolate Turtles while in her prime whispered to me under her breath.

"Did ye just say she calls ye to discuss her _dates_?"

"I call _her too_, Sarah." I tried to renege the previous words I'd spoken, but she was on to me.

"No, no, lad," she dismissed my excuse with the wave of her hand, "you just said she be discussing her _dates _with you. Does this mean ye not be Blondie's boyfriend anymore?"

"Yes, I'm a guy, and yes, I'm her friend, so _technically _that makes me her boyfriend."

"But ye not be kissin' and lovin' on each other, eh?" Whatever the girl wanted, she started hinting around at it. "Hmm...being your _current _circumstances with the lass, is there any other girls ye be seein' lately?"

"Listen," if she didn't understand my indication, "I'd come straightforward with my dismissal of her offer. "I'm really not interested in dating other girls just yet."

"Is that so, lad?" Sarah wrapped her fingers tightly around my arm, whispering in my ear, "I believe in the near future, you'll be on a date with the likes o' me."

"Huh?" I abruptly detached her fingers from my limb, "I don't think so, Sarah."

"Oh, I do," she returned, a masterly grin portrayed on her face, "unless you want every being in this entire school be knowin' you and Blondie only be friends."

"How would you even _attempt _to accomplish that? Who would believe you?" The girl laughed at my skepticism.

"That be _easy, _Arnold. First, there be me fellow Campfire Lasses. They can spread rumors faster than cockroaches lay eggs, and then," she pointed to the purely feminine, yet dominate female in the back left hand corner of the classroom, "there's _her_."

"Rhonda? Now wait a minute. She might be the queen of gossip, _but_ she's loyal to those whom she considers to be her friends."

"Then I think I hear the telly ringin' 'cause you be in for a wake up call. I've heard her talk rubbish about you in the student cafeteria."

"And that same rubbish about my girlfriend, my bad habit, _and _the hunk of junk car I recently bought she's already discussed with me face to face. Anything else?" I challenged her.

"Oh yes," clasping her hands together, she delivered a sidelong glance to come back with, "but if I relate the news you and Blondie aren't a couple to _her_, think of what she be capable of. Now, unless ye be wantin' that, I suggest you take me out on at least one date. What do ye say now, lad?"

"Ugh," I sighed, well aware I'd been snared into a date with a hotheaded Scottish girl who spoke with a phony accent, "fine, if I go out with you, do you promise to keep everything, including our date, under wraps?"

"Surely you trust me, Arnold?" she asked innocently. "Deal?"

"At this point, I don't trust anyone. Let me check my work schedule." I flipped through my notepad only to discover this Friday was my sole night off. "All I got is tonight, so if you've already made plans, you'll have to take a rain check."

"I do have plans, but you're coming with me."

"What do you mean I'm coming with you?" I questioned her reluctantly as the tardy bell rang.

"You're coming wit me to me Campfire meeting tonight, lad," she smiled, "I'll have ye uniform ready after school."

"Uh, uh, there is _no way _I'm going to wear-..." I protested until she turned her head a second time in Rhonda's direction, only to return her gaze back to me with a wink of her eye. Even if she couldn't feel the flaring sensation in my face, she could definitely see that she had me flustered.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing this outrageous uniform," I muttered to myself while changing the car stereo's radio station to MJAZZ. The plaid pants were bad enough, but the green beret was even worse. At least the men's white button down shirt was every day attire, but Sarah managed to throw a sash donned with a number of pins over it. Somehow, I couldn't help but feeling this date was some sort of blackmail from years ago, when Gerald tried to make a profit off selling Chocolate Turtles. Sarah had agreed to let us help her sell the boxes of confections only because she thought we'd be joining her Campfire Lass troop as Campfire Lads. She even made the bargain we could buy them at a discount, but once she learned of our true intentions, she forced us to pay full price, leaving us broke in the end.

"What's that ye say, Arnold?"

"And I'm so _sick _of that fake accent," I complained, cranking up the volume of the music.

"What be wrong with the other station lad?" Sarah asked changing back to the alternative channel.

"Nothing," I answered, turning it back to MJAZZ, "but I thought I might be able to get rid of this awful headache by listening to some relaxing music. Besides, jazz is very soothing on the nerves."

"It will surely lull ye to sleep, if ye be wantin' a natural tranquilizer." She opened her purse, taking out a small bottle of aspirin, then once again, switched the station back to the alternative channel. "Here, take two o' these. They won't make you drowsy."

"Sarah," I wasn't interested in ingesting aspirin, "ibuprofen makes me sick to my stomach."

"That be tylenol, besides, how would it look if ye slept through your first Campfire Lass meeting?"

"Which reminds me," I replied after turning down a country dirt road, "how far out it this place? We've already driven at least ten miles."

"It only be a couple more miles, Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" she was taking this date a little to far and I meant to tell her about it. "First of all, I only agreed to go out on this date with you because you bullied me into it, and this is the _only _meeting I'm going to. I'm not wearing this uniform again, and I'm _not _your sweetheart!"

"Fair enough," she conceded, "this be the only time you'll need to wear the uniform, however you're already an official Campfire Lad. I've already signed you up."

"Wha-...?"

"Don't worry, the girls will replace the ladies sash with an ascot at the meeting. Oh, here we are."

"I don't care _where _we are!" I'd lost my patience once and for all. "Whether you signed me up or not, I"m _not _joining your Campfire troop!"

"Let's see what we have here," she pulled out a small silver unit from her purse and sneered, "Courtesy of Big Bob's cell phones. That's Blondie's papa, correct no? I have ten of me fellow troop members on speed dial, as well as _her_."

"So what? You bought a phone from Helga's dad, have ten other Campfire Lasses _and _Rhonda on speed dial. I'm not scared, and I'll tell you why," I glanced down at my wrist watch, which read on minute to seven. "_after _this _stupid _meeting!"

Sarah remained silent, but glowered intensely as we advanced toward an old dilapidated, blue two story house. As the ancient door creaked open, a tiny woman with long flowing auburn hair greeted us.

"Hello, Sarah...oh...and this must be the handsome gentleman you've been talking about," she smiled kindly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Arnold. I've heard so many kind words about you, and it's such a relief to actually have a mentor our girls can look up to. We're much obliged to you for joining troop 44."

"Mentor?" I turned to my AP history classmate who grimaced while shrugging her shoulders. "You must be mistaken, miss. I really don't have the time to council your girls because I work almost every night of the wee-..."

"I'm so sorry," the woman placed her red coated dragon like nails to her cheek, "you misunderstood me. What I meant is that...from what Sarah's been telling me about you, you'd clearly make a good influence on our troop."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at Sarah, a maniacal smile emerging from my face. If there was anything I could possibly carry out to counter blackmail her, I was willing to try it. "So, has she told you about my less desirable traits, you know...some of my lesser emitting qualities...like the fact that I sm-..."

"Look at the time! The meetin' be about to start!" Sarah seized me by the arm, whispering in my ear, "Pull that stunt gain and I'll surrrely be callin' Rrrrhonda."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rhonda's a friend."

"That might be true, but surrrely she loathes Blondie, that ruffian you claim to be your girrrrlfriend."

"That's because Rhonda doesn't really know Helga very well, nor has she, or _you_, taken the time to get to know her."

"All the better, Arnold. All the better."

"So, what's this meeting about anyway?" I changed the subject because I was so tired of her snide remarks toward Helga. "Chocolate Turtle sales, or what?"

"Only the younger girls sell those," she informed me as we sat down on an empty love seat. "Us older ladies sell programs to raise money for cancer research."

"Oh." At least the group funded a good cause. "What kind of programs do you sell?"

"During this time of year, just before the holidays, each troop tries to sell as many concert programs we can...for the symphony...to raise the money for the research," she beamed brightly, "we've been the top selling troop the past two years in a row."

"Hey, haven't these other girls ever seen a member of the opposite sex before?" I felt uncomfortable since every pair of eyes in the entire room was on me.

"Certainly, they have." Sarah actually tried to ease my mind. "They just think ye be awfully handsome, Arnold."

"I'm not sure if I actually feel relieved by that."

"Oh, I keep forgettin' you be needin' this," she removed the sash from over my head, then tied a green plaid scarf like thing under my collar. "Here be your ascot, lad. Now let's start listenin' in on this meeting."

"Whatever you say, Sarah," I felt my eyelids becoming heavy as the discussion on their estimated selling goals began. The girl awakened me once the entire meeting was over.

"You nearly ruined me in there, Arnold!" she cried as we got into my car. "I had to tell me fellow ladies ye be a slight weary tonight. _Next _time, you'd better stay awake!"

"Sarah," I addressed her, starting up the engine, "what makes you think there'll even be a next time? Remember what I told you about not being afraid of your threats before we entered the house tonight?"

"I believe I do. What about it?" she shrugged.

"On our way back to the boarding house, I'm gonna explain to you the reasons why." As I turned the radio dial to MJAZZ, I noticed her hand getting ready to reach for it and shouted out, "_Leave it!_"

She quickly removed it from the dial, placing it in her lap. I guess she realized I was in no mood for playing games.

"You think, because you bought a cell phone from Helga's dad, you can hand him a line that I'm some horrible monster taking advantage of her. Well, I'm sorry, Sarah, but you're too late because I've already traveled that road. Concerning Rhonda, yes she's my friend and no, she isn't crazy about Helga, but...she _does _know the two of us are very close to one another and she wouldn't jeopardize it by spreading that kind of gossip around, _even _if it was the truth, at least for my sake, if not for Helga's. As for your cronies, I could honestly care less what they say about me, or what they do to me, and here's why!

I don't know _why _or _what _your goal is in trying to blackmail me, but I think it might be because since you've skipped a couple of grades, you're convinced you're one step ahead of everybody else. Then again, it might be from some past wrong doing I might have mistakenly passed out to you, but I think it's mostly about is this. I think maybe you really _do _have feelings for me, and that would make you despise Helga. It that's the case, then I recommend you give up right now, because no matter what you do or how hard you try, there's no way I'll _ever _feel the same way about _you _or _anyone else_ as I do about her. Understand?"

"You're a mite conceited, aren't ye, Arnold?" she commented quietly, seemingly letting everything I'd just said in one ear and out the other. "For what it be worth, I think you're a kindly gentleman, lad."

"Thanks," I responded. Then we drove back to the boarding house in silence.

* * *

"So then she tells me, 'if ye don't wear the uniform, then this be our last date'. I could have cared less. All I wanted to do was get her out of the house so I cold get back and relax. It didn't help that I had closet guests either," Arnold laughed to himself, throwing the last ball down the wood paneled floor boards.

"Closet guests?" At the rate he was talking, I became increasingly inquisitive. "I thought I've been your only closet guest in the past."

"Never mind," he chuckled after defeating me at our last game with a strike, "that's a story for another place and time."

"Arnold, why the heck did you even _let _her do that to you?" I demanded a logical explanation for his slightly passive behavior toward Sarah. "I thought you stopped being a push over three years ago! What the hell happened? Did she pull something on you after you drove her home? There's gotta be a really good reason you didn't try to ditch the girl at the Campfire Lass meeting. What's holding you back?"

"Well, Helga," he glanced down at his bowling shoes while he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "last year while you were away, I went through a rough period of...depression. It's sort of personal, and I'm not ready or willing to share that part of my life with anyone yet because I'm so ashamed of it. I don't know how or when, but somehow Sarah found out about this...depression of mine."

"She's a pretty smart kid," I pretended I had no clue he'd substituted the word _depression _for drug abuse, "after all she did skip through a couple of grades. What's so important about her discovering this information about your past?"

"When I brought her home, she admitted she actually _did _kinda like me and asked if I'd like to go on a second date with her. When I told her I wasn't interested, she then revealed she'd obtained this very private information about me. She said tell you, Rhonda, and of course, the entire school every little detail of what went on during my...depression. Helga, I just..." he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to mine. "I just _can't _have the _truth _revealed about that part of my life to everyone, at least not right now. As a result, I have a second date with Sarah next Saturday night."

"Man," I realized there was no way I could get him out of his current predicament, not yet anyway. "I'm sorry, Arnold. Hey, does she know about?"

"_No!_"

"What a relief!" I breathed, placing a hand over my chest. "Well, Football Head, what do you say we blow this pop stand and go get something to eat? You hungry?"

"Yeah, I kinda am," he answered, returning our rental shoes to the counter. "You wanna go to BIGAL'S for a burger?"

"Sounds good. Now where'd you park your boat?" He knew I took relish in tormenting him about his car.

"Ha. Ha. It's a '78 Chevy Impala, and it should be..." he bobbed his head around the parking lot to locate it when I noticed a petite redhead with natural curls standing before the putrid green vehicle, "what's _she _doing here?"

"I thought you had to be at the planetarium at five tonight, Arnold."

"I do. I have no idea _why _she's here." Obviously this was an unexpected surprise visit from the new burden he was carrying on his shoulders. "Come on, Helga. Let's go see what she wants."

The first words coming out of Sarah's mouth almost caused me to gag.

"Hello, Sweetheart! Me and me fellow girls just be passin' by sellin' programs." Once she was aware of my presence, she instinctively grabbed hold of Arnold's hands.

"Hey, Sarah," my poor beloved's face turned a pale shade of green as he tried to remove his hands from her grasp, but she squeezed tighter with every struggle he attempted, "do you mind if..."

"Oh," she acknowledged me with her catlike green eyes, "good 'morrow to ye, Blondie. Could I interest you in some symphony tickets? All profits be donated to the research center for leukemia, ten dollars apiece."

"Sorry, I blew all my money in the bowling alley," I declined her offer, "but since it's for such a good cause, put me down for two and next time ya see me, I'll give you the money for 'em."

"In that case," Sarah squinted her eyes into a pair of narrow slits," I have no more business with you, lassie, and I'll be seein' _you_ next Saturday, Arnold. Come here."

"Huh?" the bullheaded Campfire Lass took him by surprise, letting go of his hands to pull down on his shoulders, and curl her fingers around the back of his neck. The action she executed next had me so repulsed, I thought I might vomit all over my own shoes. She actually had the audacity to stand on her tip toes to firmly press her lips against Arnold's, but that wasn't the sickening part of it. Once she exposed her tongue to lick his lips, I witnessed the frightened expression in Arnold's wide eyes. I knew he had no desire to return her forced affection, but she dug her fingernails deeply into his skin, leaving him no choice but to open his mouth. It took all my strength not to release my guts or my fury out into the center of the parking lot. I not only despised this girl at the moment, I _hated _her.

"I'll be seein' ye at school on Monday, _Sweetheart,_" she emphasized that last word, smiling satisfactorily at me. "Ta ta, Blondie."

After she'd entered the building, Arnold immediately pulled the neck of his T-shirt up, wiping his lips furiously. His watery eyes lifted, making contact with mine and I could feel the terrible anguish he was repressing.

"I am so sorry, Helga," he apparently hated himself for what had just taken place, even if it wasn't his fault. I don't suppose you're up fo lunch now, are you?"

"I've lost my appetite."

"So have I," he announce in agreement, "Can I at least drive you home?"

"Thanks for the offer," I felt too sick to keep company with my beloved angel, "but no, I think I'd better walk."

"I understand. Um...Helga?" he grasped me by the hands squeezing them tightly, "You know, I'd never do anything to hurt-..."

"I know that," I reassured him, both of our chests rising and falling in sync with each others. "I've always known that."

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" his pleading eyes gazed at me intently.

"I'm sure," I answered after releasing my right hand from his grasp to brush my thumb over his soft, but now soiled lips. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. If I could remedy the situation, I would, but I think your heart's suffered enough damage. Please promise me."

"I promise you that I'll _try_," he emphasized as I brushed my fingers softly down Arnold's neck and over his chest, then lifted a tuft of his blonde hair out of his eyes. I didn't care if Sarah was spying on us or not. This was _my _private time with him. "But I can't make any guarantees. The same goes for you too, Helga."

"Thanks, Arnold. Well, I better get goin' if I want to make it to Olga's place on time for dinner. See ya, Football Head."

"See ya, H..Helga," his voice cracked.

The minute I turned around, I knew exactly what his reaction would be. I heard a familiar click, then caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. A conflict arose within me whether I should look back to check up on him, or if I should just keep on walking until I reached the sidewalk. Knowing I'd be defeated by my concern for Arnold, I caved in and circled around only to see what would bring me to tears. There he sat in his car, his left hand dangling out the open driver's side window, while his right hand remained over his forehead as he knitted his brow. For a person who just said he'd promise to try and take care of himself, he certainly wasn't trying very hard. He lowered his head and I could see that he was shaking. My first thought was the fear he'd started going into convulsions once again, but that fear subsided once I realized he was only shaking slightly, and it was because he was crying. Clearly, the man was miserable.

Tears welled up in my own eyes, and I realized it was necessary to remove myself from the scene immediately. Once I reached the sidewalk, I fetched my cell phone from my pocket, dialing Phoebe's number. As usual, her answering machine picked up, so I left a brief message.

"Phoebes, it's me. I really need to talk to you when you're available. Hope all is well with you and Tall Hair Boy. Take care. Bye." There was no telling what time of day or even day of the week she'd be available and I needed someone to talk to now, so I called the one person besides Phoebe I knew I could confide in.

"Hello?"

"Henry, it's me, Helga. I really need to talk to you."

* * *

_AN: Once again, thanks for reading and leaving the occasional review. As always, I'm currently working on my next chapter. _


	34. So Long Blondie

_Disclaimer: I do not own HA! I do not own the name Muddy Waters._

_AN: To those who read the message board on Arnold's Room, I apologize for not posting sooner. I know I mentioned that I'd have the new chapter up in a couple of days, but life, as usual, got in the way. For those who've stayed with this fic through thick and thin, I'm getting down to the last few chapters. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. Please enjoy reading this segment. I know I enjoyed composing it.

* * *

_

"Man, Arnold! That's awful!" I never imagined what an effect such a minuscule little scheme to make a profit would have on a seven year old girl.

"Tell me about it," my man rolled his eyes in disgust, "she coerced me into dating her the _entire _senior year."

"But why hold a grudge so long?" I asked knowing I was the one Sarah should have been angry with, "I mean, come on, Arnold. Don't you think eight years I crossin' the line?"

"I wasn't the only person she held great animosity toward, Gerald." He turned to his wife, who was now fiddling in her husband's shirt pocket. "Hey, get out of there!"

"What's this?" she asked him unhappily after peering at what the small piece of cloth's contents actually held. "You know what the doctor said."

"I know what he said," Arnold produced a solid answer, "and what's in there isn't what you think. You remember graduation night?"

"How could I forget? It was the most incredible, yet worst night of my entire senior year." He allowed his love to inspect whatever mysterious package he held within the tiny square compartment. She suddenly sucked in a short breath. "What the...? You mean, after all these years, you _still _have it?"

"I sort of became reacquainted with it on that same night." Arnold's mild green eyes indulged themselves in her hypnotic blue orbs which instinctively returned his amorous gaze. It was uncanny how the pair consumed each other's love as if it were an exquisite glass of champagne. The last time I remembered the boy being that love struck was back in high school when he was unwilling to admit his growing feelings for the woman he now claimed as his wife. However, there was a hint of pain revealed in his present expression which marked his forthcoming words. "It was the only tangible memory I had left, because that very night, you climbed out the skylight window and walked out of my life...for ten years."

"Wha-...?" my wife gasped, so shocked by this unfortunate proclamation, she covered both hands over her mouth. After returning to her senses, she then became her usual self, dying to hear an explanation behind his unexpect turn of events. "How could you up and leave Arnold like that?"

"Hmm..." the agitated blonde lifted an eyebrow, "you tell _me_."

"Well, at least _I _left a-..."

"Hey, ladies, let's just forget this little confrontation and move on," Arnold's eyes shifted back and forth between the two women who were on the verge of a full blown argument.

"I apologize for the snap judgement," I sighed, knowing how long winded my wife could be when it came to discussions like this, "but I can't _believe _you'd be so ruthless in your actions toward a man you obviously loved...and still do. Of course, I realize I haven't been filled in on all the details from this story's background, yet as much as I want to hear it, I _have _to know what happened between Arnold and Sarah. Then there's that phone call you made to Henry. What happened there?"

"Incredible disaster," the boy voiced his irate opinion, then turned to his beloved companion. "At least _you _never had to deal with a conniving fifteen year old whose only goal was to have me as her prized possession. At least _your guy _treated you with respect."

"The difference between Sarah and Henry," his wife pointed out to him, "is that _Henry _had been my friend for several years. I don't think you ever knew the _real _Sarah until the night I left. From what I've heard she had _some _redeeming qualities."

"I'm surprised you didn't beat the daylights outta her after she forced Arnold to kiss her at the bowling alley." I couldn't help but ask her this question up front. "In fact, why _didn't _you pummel her?"

"Let's see, Gerald. We were in a public parking lot where everyone could see us, and do you really think I'd use Old Betsy on Sarah in front of Arnold? Do you? Then there's the fact I wasn't a confused nine year old...well maybe I was still confused, but I wasn't a little kid anymore." She handed me a dire look with her eyes. I was still unable to return her gaze. "Believe me, if I had no restraint, I would have beaten the crap out of that phony Scottish kilt wearing little bi-..."

"Honey," Arnold gently shook his wife's shoulder, "let's not get carried away, okay?" Sarah was very intelligent for her age, so she knew when it was time to stop the antics and finally walk away. It's a shame to women left me on the same night, but I survived the ordeal."

"It's funny. I guess because she skipped a couple of grades, I keep forgetting Sarah was actually younger than us." I could sense my baby was tired of waiting. "But enough about age. Tell me what happened after the bowling alley incident."

"Well, guys, it all leads up to the night I was left without a woman in my life. Not a scrap of my heart was left untouched by love's or lust's knife.

* * *

"Why didn't you call Dr. Bliss if her actions caused you that much grief?" Henry questioned me over the phone. "It's not like you to call up any old fool and spill your guts, especially to _me_."

"You're not a fool, Henry," I persuaded him to form an alternative opinion of himself. "You're my friend, but you're right. You're not the first person I called."

"I take it you called Phoebe first."

"That's right, Carrot Head, so don't let that ego of yours inflate to the point you're flying."

"But what about Dr. Bliss and why did you call me Carrot Head?" The irritation in his voice sent my emotions ablaze.

"Listen, Bucko!" I shouted into the upstairs bedroom phone, "I can't just walk into Dr. Bliss's office and say 'Hey Doc, I'm upset. Can you drop everything so we can chat?' Open your eyes and smell the reality, Henry! I can't run to the shrink every time I have a problem. You can't cover every wound with a band-aid! Some issues you have to try and resolve on your own."

"All right! All right!" Don't take your anger from those issues out on me."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired and angry, yet surprised I didn't beat the stuffing out of Sarah."

"Helga, would it make you feel any better if I came over to provide maybe _some _comfort?" this was the first time I'd ever heard my Tae Kwon Do buddy sound nervous. "I'm not trying to move in on your man's territory. All I want to do is lift your spirits. What do you say?"

"Well..." I contemplated over his offer for a moment. He _could _sooth my aching soul with his company, and he'd always kept what minimal secrets I allowed myself to reveal to him guarded. He'd never compare to Phoebe when it came to a loyal confidante, but he was a close second. I really missed her today. "Okay, sure. I could use some _real _conversation around here instead of all the idle chit chat Olga blows out."

"Great! I'll see you in about twenty minutes. Bye."

"That's odd. Henry usually politely waits for me to say goodbye first," I acknowledged as I hung up the phone. "Oh well, I might as well wait downstairs since the boy was probably excited to see me."

"To my amazement, Henry arrived fifteen minutes earlier than I expected. I barely removed my feet from the staircase before Olga called out to me.

"Helga! Baby Sister! Henry's here for a visit!" As I approached the front room that led to the hallway I could already hear my sister offer him an invite to dinner. "I'm absolutely positive you must be famished, and I've already begun preparing a meal that will be ready in about a half an hour, so why don't you stay?"

"I guess I'll eat over," he shrugged his shoulders, then laid eyes on my figure as I drew near, "if it's okay with Helga."

"Oh, don't be silly, Henry," Olga squealed delightfully, "of course it's okay with Helga. You're such a close friend of hers. I'm surprised the two of you have never-..."

"Helga?" the able-bodied, yet mild mannered gentleman interrupted her babble to question me skeptically.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, yeah, whatever," I brushed his gesture off with the wave of my hand, "you're a great pal and there's no point in going hungry, so stay for dinner. Now, let's hit the music room so we can catch up."

"Whatever you say, girl," he followed my lead, climbing up the stairs behind me, "but does it have to be the music room? Every time we go in there I wind up with an unbearable headache."

"You telling me I'm a terrible musician?" the delight in teasing him by pretending to be serious was well worth my asking him such ludicrous questions.

"No," he scratched his copper top head, "it's just that when you play, you play loud, then I can't even hear my own voice."

"Cut to the chase, Henry," I demanded.

"To put it bluntly, I came over to provide at least a little consolation, not bust an eardrum. I thought we might be able to do that by having an _actual _conversation." His stance emphasized his displeasure for the music room. "Think we might find another place, like the downstairs family room or even the back porch?"

"Tell you what," I compromised, knowing Henry was the only man to intimidate me just by the tone of his voice. "Since we're already up here and I don't feel like walking back downstairs right now, I'll let you sit in my bedroom. That way your _delicate _ears will have some reprieve while they listen to me vent."

"Uh, huh. You're failing to amuse me." It was obvious Henry's tolerance as far as my disposition was waning, so he grabbed me by the arm before we entered my room. "I know you're upset and need to let your aggression out in an effective manner, but it's never going to change the fact Sarah forced her tongue down Arnold's throat."

"Prime choice of words, pal!" He knew he blew a chord after I lashed out at him. Then I thought about his advice and sighed, realizing he was only trying to help. "Yeah, I know. I should have decked Sarah."

"What would that have accomplished?" Henry sat his large frame at the edge of the bed, lifting my hind end about an inch in the air, "another trip to All Girls Academy for more anger management classes? Talk to me, Helga. What's got you so hooked on Arnold you _think _you can't date other guys?"

"That's just _it_. I _have _dated other guys," I jumped off the bed to pace the floor. "I've dated Wolfgang, Ludwig, Stinky, Sid, Eugene who seemed uninterested _whatsoever. _Then there's Lorenzo, Iggy, Harold, don't tell Rhonda. Oh, and I shudder to even _think _I accepted a date from...Curly, not to mention on a few occasions I got stuck entertaining Arnold's lamo cousin Arnie. What a freakin' nightmare! Do you see a pattern here? They're all a bunch of _losers_! Nobody I mentioned even compares to Arnold, and you know what, I've dated almost every jerk I know!"

"Um..." the boy looked at me confounded, "I wasn't aware _you'd _been dating, and I know of someone you _haven't _dated."

"Sorry. Who?" I'd failed to recall he hadn't been notified of my several previous dates. "You mean John? There's no _way _I'd even consider dating him. He's like an old mannequin that takes up space in the warehouse only to be brought back out on display at the worst possible moment, _and _the fact he's been stalking me for _years_!"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him, but he's not who I was talking about." Henry's lucid blue eyes bathed in a pool of melancholy as they bored holes into mine. "Think...dig deep beneath the surface."

"Jack?" Because I'd spit out almost every eligible male who wasn't a senior in high school, no one else came to mind. "May he rest in piece, but there is _no way _I would have dated my former Ju Jit Su pal. He was on a wavelength from another planet!"

"And you're not? No." He stood up, forcing me to stop pacing by blocking my path with his chest. His hands were cold to the touch as he wrapped his fingers around my shoulders. "When I said dig beneath the surface, I didn't mean it literally. Come on, you're smarter than to overlook the obvious, because he's standing right in front of you."

"Oh...I..." How could I have forgotten Henry? With all the pressure I'd been dealing with, I never realized I'd taken his friendship for granted. "I...don't know what to say. You've been a great friend of mine these past few years, but I don't think I could ever date you. I hate to sound all mushy and stuff, Henry...you see...you're like the big brother I never had and...well...dating you could ruin our relationship."

"Could it?" Henry's philosophical side emerged. "How would you ever know if you never take the chance?"

"Look," I despised having to hurt his feelings, "any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend 'cause you're a really great guy with so much to offer, but let's face it. I'm not that girl. No matter how hard I try to let go of my longing for him, Arnold's in my blood and I can't seem to fight the addiction. The bottom line is, I don't want to see you get _hurt_, especially by _me_."

"Hey," he squeezed my shoulders tightly, "I've already told you, I have no intention of moving in on your man's territory. All I'm suggesting is that while you and Arnold are in this _just friends _period, maybe you should date someone more on your own mentality level...and maybe that someone _is _me."

"Henry!" I thrust my elbows against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. His muscular build was solid as a rock and though I hated to acknowledge the fact, my own strength held no power against the man. "I _can't _date you!"

"Well, why not?" Why did he have to sound so much like another man I knew so well?

"Because I just _can't_!" I averted my eyes down to the floor, then raised them once again to search his, "Okay?"

"Again, why not?" he dropped his hands from my shoulders, crossing them over his massive pecs. "Quit playing games, Helga."

"I already told you why, Carrot Head!" The pacing of the floor resumed. "If you want me to go into specifics, I'll give you every minute detail you're worming out of me!"

"Listen up, Bucko, 'cause I don't have all day! The truth is, you're smart, popular, good looking, always helping your fellow man out when in need, and handing out moral advice to everyone around you. In some ways, you're almost perfect. Come to think of it, you're just like..." ejecting all previous theories I'd proposed, I finally cracked the code as to what drew me to befriend Henry in the first place, "Arnold _used _to be."

"Don't give me that long face, girl," he propped up my chin with his beefy thumb, "Arnold's still the guy he used to be. He's just acquired a few minor imperfections, that's all. You need to realize, he's only seventeen years old, dealing with a lot of issues most kids his age don't give a second thought about. Same goes for you, Helga. You're around the same age and look at the cards life's dealt you. That said, Arnold's just in a funk right now. Once he realizes it, I'm sure he'll bounce back quickly. Then I bet he'll see how easily those tightly held reigns of Sarah's are to break. In the meantime, why _not _take a chance on me?"

He was right. Arnold had been dealing with the insanity that resided in the boarding house for years. Then he'd discovered his parent's graves in San Lorenzo, a devastating experience, and I supposed our current relationship didn't help matters much. This was a tough decision to make and Henry had me on the line, so the answer he received was pending.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

I'd been sitting slumped over the steering wheel of car for a period of time now when I heard a comforting voice call out my name.

"Hey, Arnold, buddy, what's up?" Gerald knocked heavily on the vehicle's roof.

"Huh?" I slammed my head into the back of the car seat, startled since I hadn't heard from my best friend for quite a while. "Oh. Hey, Gerald. How's it going? I see you brought Phoebe with you."

"Hello, Arnold. It's a pleasure running into you." The petite female cocked her head to one side thoughtfully, "I'm surprised you're not accompanied by Helga today."

"We went bowling earlier this afternoon, Phoebe." I had no intention of telling either one of them about my recent plight with Sarah. "She...Olga made plans with her this evening since I have to be at work in about an hour."

"So, how ya like workin' at the planetarium, Arnold? Are all those late nights catchin' up to you?" Gerald asked observing my weary appearance. "I hate to say it, but man, you look terrible. Your eyes are bloodshot. Bye the way, is John still working there with you?"

"Yeah, John still works there. Sometimes I don't even know he's there until he sneaks up on me. Anyway, Gerald, I've been _really _tired lately. You know, I stay up late talking on the phone with Helga most nights." I suspected he wasn't buying my excuse since he turned his head back toward Phoebe.

"Phoebe, go ahead and get us a lane and a couple pairs of shoes. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to catch up with Arnold on a few things."

"They'll be ready for your arrival, Gerald, and speaking of catching up, I need to call Helga. It was nice to see you again, Arnold." Once her tiny legs carried her to the front door of the bowling alley, Gerald turned back to face me with concerned eyes.

"You sure you're okay, buddy? You don't seem like yourself lately. There anything goin' on I should know about?"

"No, Gerald," I lied, feeling guilty I hadn't always been true blue to my best friend for a few years now. "It's just that I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you just tell Helga you can't stay on the phone so late? I know she's liable to blow up in your face when you tell her, but she'll get over it 'cause she'll understand. I don't think that's what's eating you though, 'cause you look depressed. You're not doin' coke again, are you?"

"Hardly. Do you think I'd be this tired?" I couldn't believe he'd asked me or even assumed I was doing drugs again. "I know you're concerned, but I'm _okay, _Gerald. Yes, there _are_ a few problems I'm dealing with which I care not to discuss right now, but I'll eventually resolve them. In the meantime, go have fun with your girlfriend and don't worry about me."

"Whatever you say, Arnold, but of course I'm gonna worry about you. You're my best friend, so if you need _anything_ don't hesitate to give me a holler. I'm only a phone call away, ya hear?"

"Loud and clear. If I need something, I'll let you know. Thanks, Gerald."

"Anytime, man." His large hand clapped me on the shoulder before he followed Phoebe's path to the entrance of the building. "See ya, Arnold."

"See ya, Gerald." I wondered how long I could keep up with this charade in front of my best friend and his girl.

Weighing my thoughts on the matter, I realized how often I'd been lying to Gerald, yet I'd once told Helga that friends don't lie. There was no doubt I was an outright hypocrite. I looked at my weary reflection in the driver's side view mirror, examining the person I'd become, not quite sure if I was pleased with the results. A struggle among two opposing sides brewed within me. On one hand, the experiences I'd dealt with in the past few years taught me not to be so naive. On the other hand, those same experiences over the years cost me my optimistic outlook on life. Everyone I knew said they missed that side of me, hoping I'd someday return to that disposition. Everyone was right. A positive attitude was the key ingredient I currently lacked in my life, but to reenter that point of view required dedication. Today, nothing motivated me to look at the bright side of the world. I reached into the glove box knowing there was no excuse for a crutch, but I just couldn't fight the inclination. I grasped onto the fresh pack I'd placed in there while lo and behold, out dropped a slim red metallic instrument I used to play along with Grandma's piano. Taped across the little red harmonica's smooth surface was a small piece of lined notebook paper with barely legible handwriting scrawled over the top.

_Arnold, thought you could use this. You never know when it might come in handy. _

_Love, Grandma _

"Wow. I forgot I even _had _this," I spoke to no one in particular while I kept flipping it over from side to side, "but it's been so long since I've played it. Maybe...eh...I don't know."

I tossed it onto the passenger's seat, believing my mental capacity couldn't handle concentrating on producing a harmonious melody right now. Throwing my back into the headrest, I closed my eyes and asked, "What kind of life to lead is this?"

"Not a very good one, Football Face," a well known navy blue t-shirt with auburn hair announced, "especially if you're having conversations with yourself."

"Hey, Ludwig, what's up?" What brought him to the bowling alley was a question yearning for an answer.

"I'm supposed to meet a college buddy here," he started to laugh. "You think I'd actually go bowling? With the reputation I've earned through the years, I'd be called a fruit cup, but that's not why I strolled over here and invaded your personal space. I'm concerned about the recent treatment toward your girlfriend. She's been coming to Tae Kwon Do class too distraught to focus on practice, so you'd better provide me with a solid explanation."

"I don't know where you got the idea I've been mistreating Helga from, but if you think I'd ever hurt her, you're sadly mistaken."

"Don't think so, Arnold," he replied firmly, folding his arms over his chest. "I witnessed the steamy kiss between you and that red headed Sarah chick earlier. Seems you've got no conscience 'cause you did it right in front of Helga. If that's not ripping someone's guts out-..."

"Listen, Ludwig," it went against my better judgement to start an altercation with the former bully, but I had to defend myself somehow, "that little red headed girl _forced _a kiss on _me_. It wasn't by choice!"

"Don't be such a wuss. You should have pushed her away or flat out refused." He eyed me directly. "If you can't fend off a tiny little girl like that, then I'd hate to question your validation as a man. My point is, you _could _have stopped Sarah from forcing her wandering tongue into forbidden territory, but you didn't. How do you think that made Helga feel? Not doing anything about it is going to eventually cause your girl to fall into the arms of another man. Don't be a fool, Arnold."

"Thanks for the advice...I guess." I was dumbfounded by Ludwig's discerning observation.

"Oh, and lose the 'woe is me' act. If there's anything a lady can't stand, it's a man giving himself a pity party. Now, I gotta hit the road. I've wasted so much time on you, I forgot I was running late. I've got tap dancing lessons to teach. Take my advice, Arnold. Be a man."

He slapped me on the back almost as hard as Henry might, then headed toward a blue mustang with tinted windows. How dare he have the audacity to tell me to be a man! I'd show Ludwig I was capable of a promising constitution _and _that I _was _a man. Although I hated to admit it, he was right in one area. If I didn't fight off Sarah's undesirable advances, I could lose Helga forever. I picked the slim red harmonica up from the passenger's seat, then turned the radio from MJAZZ to an oldies R&B station. Just as a Muddy Waters tune filled the air, the small instrument met my lips and I decided it was time to belt out the blues.

* * *

"Did you every wind up dating Henry?" the intrigued look illuminating my wife's eyes was a sight like no other. "I mean, back then, the boy was every ladies dream. Talk about good looking."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," I never dated my woman during our years of high school, but her enthusiastic impression of the man did not sit well with me. "He wasn't _that _great lookin'."

"I have the right to my own opinion, Gerald," she smiled deviously, "besides, it's a fantastic way to test your devotion toward me."

"Oh, man! Why did I have to open my big mouth!" If another potential date of hers from high school should be mentioned again, I had it covered. "Let's speed things up little bit. Did you end up dating Henry or not? My adoring wife here is _eager _to know."

"That's a tough one," the quarrelsome lady placed a finger to her lips, thinking for a moment, "because Henry and I were known to frequent the movies during the latter half of my senior year. This was _usually _if Arnold had a previous engagement with Sarah, so I guess you _could _call it dating..."

"But," Arnold continued her train of thought, "she also went to the movies with me whenever Sarah wasn't forcing me to pretend to be her boyfriend. The argument you could propose here, Gerald, is that Henry and I were actually dating her at the same time. Another debate you might want to consider is the fact she was also seeing the both of us as _friends_."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard, Arnold." Regret filled my spirit when I realized what little time I spent with my best friend during our last few years of high school. I wished I could reach back in time to lend him a hand while that wayward Campfire Lass dished him a load of trash. "What the hell happened to you throughout the years, buddy? When you were a nine year old kid, you were _always _helping others with their problems by showing them the bright side of the situation. Once high school hit, with the exception of ninth grade, it seemed you turned into an apparition. If you could help out so many people in the previous years, how come you couldn't help yourself during our high school years? This entire Sarah Jameison problem could have been resolved."

"To answer your first question, Gerald, too many harsh realities kept crashing into my heart's front door during those years and after a while, it just couldn't take the beatings anymore. After my parents, cocaine, and the baby, I developed a bitter attitude toward life, so when the Sarah problem evolved, I really didn't care much about anything. It was Ludwig who helped me realize how selfish I'd become, but it was another unsuspecting person who re-taught me the values I once held so dear as a kid.

"His countless acts of selflessness inspired me to go searching for my one true love years later, which brings me to your second question. I eventually solved the Jameison issue on grad night, the same night this lovely lady," he nudged his wife teasingly, "chose to wander east."

"Really?" my wife's eyes lit up once again. "Did you take Henry with you?"

"No," Arnold's wife smiled thoughtfully, "but I traveled with another gentleman who you might happen to know. I'll tell you about it later, Sweet Cheeks."

"What caused you to leave my best buddy, of all times, on grad night?" I thought I knew where this might be going.

"Not what, but who," Arnold informed us. "Remember when I said the Jameison issue was eventually resolved? Sarah was the reason I was left hung out to dry by the love of my life. She soon learned rather quickly that she was no match for true love."

"Oh, Arnold, please tell us what happened that night!"

"I know the first half of it ran smoothly 'cause I was with him," I announced. "I don't have a clue what happened thereafter."

"The second half started out pleasantly, but ended up in total disaster. I had planned a surprise dinner for Helga that night..."

"Well, it's over, Phoebes," I proclaimed nonchalantly to my best friend. "So, what college ya headed off to? Harvard? Yale?"

"Actually, Helga," I've made preparations to attend a private college within our surrounding region."

"You're going to college in state? Why?" She completely unnerved me with her unforeseen announcement. "What about, what was it, Stetson? Wasn't that the college you wanted to go to? What's the reason behind the sudden change of plans?"

"It was my desire to go to _Stanford_, but then I realized I can receive as sufficient an education here as I could anywhere else in the country."

"Phoebes," it was unlike my best friend to lie, "what's the real reason?"

"Well, Helga," her exotic black almond shaped eyes looked into mine while she slid the lengthy sleeve of her graduation gown up over her left hand. Her ring finger donned a small yet perfectly flawless diamond. "_This _is the reason I'm not going to Stanford."

"You're _engaged?_" I asked, flabbergasted. She lifted her finger to her lips to silence me, so I whispered, "Don't you think it's a little too soon for marriage? You're entire career's at stake if you marry Gerald now."

"Which is exactly why Gerald and I are _not _getting married until after I receive my bachelor of science degree. Once that's completed, we'll have the ceremony and then I'll continue with med school from there. What about you, Helga? Are you going to accept the scholarship you received from that college in New York? I've read it has an excellent literary program."

"I still think four years from now is too early to start a marriage, but I trust you, Phoebes. You know what you're doin'. Anyway, I've been thinking about New York, but I don't know if I'm ready to leave Arnold here all by himself. Then again, I could ask him to come with me...speaking of Arnold, weren't we supposed to meet him and Tall Hair Boy in the parking lot after the ceremony?"

"I believe they just stepped out of the building, Helga. There they go now."

"Stupid YMAA and all its freakin' doors," I groaned. "Come on. Let's go chase your man down before he gets away."

"Coming!"

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" I asked Gerald in disbelief. "Marriage is an awfully big step and I don't think high school graduation is the right time to be making life altering choices like these."

"Relax, buddy," he patted me on the shoulder, "like I said before, we're not getting married _tomorrow_. Once we complete our first four years of college we'll take action."

"I don't know, Gerald," I had my doubts about early marriage for obvious reasons. "Twenty-two still seems too young to get married, but that's _my _opinion."

"Hey, man, I can handle it. I know what I'm doin'. Forget about it, Arnold," he changed the topic of conversation. "Aren't Phoebe and Helga supposed to meet us out here in the parking lot?"

"Yeah," I answered, concerned by the two redheaded females advancing toward us. One, I'd always admired, the other was like an infestation I just couldn't rid myself of. "Oh...no...here comes Sarah. You know what? I'm not going to take anymore of her bull shit."

"Hello, Arnold," the polite blue eyed red head addressed me. "I wanted to say congratulations to you before I leave for Connecticut. I'll miss you ever so much, just ever so much."

"I'll miss you too, Lila," I had fond memories of the girl as a child, but so much time had passed, the words coming from within weren't as heartfelt as they might have been a few years ago. "We had some great times together. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Arnold," she replied confidently, then eyed Sarah nervously while she whispered in my ear, "Please take care of Helga. I know how much she means to you."

"Thanks." I was unsure how to fulfil her request. "I'll try my best. So long, Lila."

"So long," she smiled as she waved goodbye. "Bye, Sarah. Good luck with business management."

"Thank ye so much, lass," the emerald eyed nuisance returned with a wave. At least neither Gerald nor Lila knew of my entrapment. "Arnold, I need to talk to to you. I got somethin-..."

"I need to talk to you too, Sarah," I rudely interrupted whatever she was about to say. Phoebe and Helga were approaching us and I needed to send the girl away permanently. "Excuse us for a minute, Gerald."

"No problem."

I dragged the Scottish menace several feet away by her wrist where Gerald wouldn't be able to listen in on our private conversation. This time, it was _my _turn to call the shots.

"Listen carefully, Sarah," I instructed her, "because I won't repeat myself again. I've been doing some reflecting over the last several days and finally came to this conclusion. Now that high school is over..._so are we. _You can advertise to the entire world that Helga and I aren't exclusive and you can shout it out from the top of your lungs I used to have a drug problem. I could care less. In the past I've always accepted my mistakes, and by concealing those issues from everyone, myself included, I evolved into a coward. No more. I don't fear those past demons, nor do I fear _you_, so go ahead and blackmail me all your little heart desires because it only proves that you're actually afraid of _me_. The truth is, I'm sick of it, so what are you going to do to remedy our situation?"

"Ye be in the right, Arnold," Sarah's cat like eyes glistened with fresh tears of remorse. "It's been troublin' me conscience this entire week. That's why I pranced over yonder to deliver an appropriate apology to you. I'm prepared to make it up to you, for I really do like ye, lad. Would it be an inconvenience if I dropped by your house later to present a graduation gift to you?"

"I've already made special plans tonight," I was perfectly clear in letting her know she was uninvited, "which _exclude _you. If you'd like to leave it with my grandparents, fine. Like I said before, this it, _understand_?"

"But, Sweetheart," she protested, "this gift I must prese-..."

"Don't you Sweetheart me! I don't give a damn if this gift needs a formal presentation or not!" She should have realized by my curt reply I didn't want her anywhere near my house once I arrived there tonight. Just break the tradition and drop the damn thing off!"

"But it's not-..."

"Too bad! Drop it off and be on your way!"

"All right, lad," Sarah stretched her neck to view my face, "I'll be droppin' me-I mean _it _off later on this night, but before I leave you, could I at least congratulate your fellow lad with the funny hair. He's a handsome one."

"He's well spoken for, so _don't _get any ideas," I muttered. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Sarah followed close behind me as we returned to where we previously stood with Gerald. Helga and Phoebe had since then joined our party.

"Top o' the evening to ye, lassies," her eyes threw daggers into Helga's as she greeted the trio. "Congratulations to ye all. That includes ye as well, Blondie, after all, I'm not heartless."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Congrats to you too. Now leave us the hell alone."

"I best be headin' out. Hope to see you again, Arnold. Ta Ta." I felt relieved once she disappeared from my sight.

"See ya."

* * *

"What was that all about, Arnold?" Gerald asked his best friend after Sarah was long gone.

"She wanted to drop off a graduation present at the boarding house tonight." Worry invaded my own conscience listening to how efficient good old honest Arnold could be at lying to his trusting comrade. "It's payback for all the times I helped her out with her AP history homework."

"So that's what the miserable banshee-..." Arnold's glare shut me up immediately. "I mean, the _dainty little sprite _wanted?"

"Yeah," he smiled at Gerald who apparently knew of his plans, "and since that's _over_, I've got a surprise waiting for you at the planetarium. Can you meet me there in about an hour?"

"Hey, I got nothin' better to do since Phoebes here has plans tonight," I winked at my beloved whose invigorating cologne left a lingering smile across my lips. He produced a firm handshake and although my conscience told me it was a small feat, I refrained from squeezing the life out of him. "If you bought me somethin' worthwhile, I'll make arrangements to arrive even earlier."

"I guarantee you'll look forward to it," his soft green eyes glimmered in the dim moonlight. Oh, he was gorgeous. Unzipping the black graduation gown from its white collar, Arnold decided to ditch the garment by throwing it into the back seat of his car. Underneath all the ceremony garb, he wore a black sports jacket accompanied by a matching pair of dress pants. He complemented the outfit with an aqua marine tie. "Formal attire, Helga."

"Then I guess I'd better run home and change 'cause all I'm wearing beneath this tent is a glorified bathing suit."

"Really?" Gerald's eyes widened with excitement. "You weren't afraid of being caught? How'd you get out of the house without Olga findin' out?"

"Nah." I shrugged. "I've been pulling stunts like this for years. Olga left before me, which reminds me, I need to track her down so I can get a ride home."

"I thought you drove your car, Helga," Phoebe spoke up.

"Are you kidding me, Phoebes? I just bought it." Driving to the YMAA in rush hour traffic was too dangerous, especially to the other drivers. "I'm gonna go see if I can't find her. Oh, and Phoebe, congrats...on everything."

"Thank you, Helga."

"It's nothing," I feigned indifference as I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame for a warm embrace. "Enjoy Rhonda's graduation party with Gerald. Depending on what Arnold has in store for us, maybe we'll drop by later on. Is that all right, Arnold?"

"Sure."

"There's Olga now. I'll see ya at the planetarium in an hour." I turned my back on the gang to join Olga in my transport home. Little did I know I'd be turning my back on Arnold a few hours later. "Olga! Olga! Wait up!"

* * *

"Is anybody even here?" I asked myself attempting to peer through the dome shaped buildings darkened windows. "He'd better be here or I'll send him into oblivion! Hello? Anybody in there? Hello? If he's not here I'll ki-..."

A tall bespectacled gentleman in a gray suit and black tie cut off my rant to escort me into the hallway.

"Welcome, Ms. Pataki. I'll be your host tonight."

"Huh?" It perturbed me to think Arnold might pull off a sadistic prank like this, but if he was using _this _man to do it, he was even sicker than I imagined. "John, if this is some sort of scam so you can hang out with me, by all means I'm gonna deck you-..."

"Uh...nol" the soft spoken gent replied with frightened eyes, but surprisingly, he promptly regained his composure after locking the front door. "Follow me upstairs."

As the two of us quietly climbed up the stairway, I observed an infinite number of diagrams our solar system had to offer. These displays led us to a single white door which remained open at the end of the gallery. With the wave of his hand, John gestured for me to enter what reminded me of a larger version of Arnold's skylight.

"The observatory, Ms. Pataki." John circled his arm around the spacious room full of an assortment of various types of telescopes. Coming full circle, he abruptly halted, directing me toward a small table in which two flute glassed and a bucket full of ice furnished with a bottle of Moet & Chandon lay atop it. "Your table awaits. If I can be of any assistance, please feel free to ring the bell. The provider of this delightful arrangement will tend to you shortly."

"Brai-I mean John," my eyes were in disbelief by his choice of absurd hospitality, "this is insane!"

"I am but a humble servant to this abundant feast. Ah, he has returned. Now I must resume my duties."

"Chivalry's overrated," I moaned, pressing the balls of my fingertips into my cheeks. "John, because I'm in such a good mood tonight, I'm gonna come right out and tell you what I think of you."

His timid expression transformed into one of immense fear.

"Take it easy, pal. It's nothing earth shattering. For as long as you've been stalking me, you'd think I'd know everything there is to know about you, but I don't. We've never even had an intelligent conversation together. I know _nothing _about you, but I believe if we did actually become acquainted with one another, you'd probably be a pretty cool guy. That is...if you'd cut out the inane behavior."

"Uh, thanks." The slim man's deep brown eyes brightened, truly elated at the unexpected compliment I handed him. His rapid breathing subsided after he came down from his high to announce my beloved's presence. "Presenting Arnold."

"Incorrigible," I sighed, catching a glimpse of the man I'd forbade myself to love for the past two years. I didn't know why, but tonight my football headed angel appeared exceptionally handsome in his suit and tie. Whether it be the moustache he'd sported since eighth grade or another offsetting characteristic, Arnold somehow struck me as seemingly older than his seventeen years of age. He smiled pleasantly at me and I happened to chance upon the tiny little lines formed beneath the apples of his cheeks. It didn't matter. Tonight, nothing mattered except my abiding love for this remarkable man. How I yearned to lean into his bosom so as I could feel his heart strumming along with mine. The need to brush my fingers through his wild hair overwhelmed me, but I fought such desire, knowing I'd partake in the activity later. Deep down in the pit of my stomach, I felt this night Arnold and I would trade in our friendship for a second chance at love.

"Good evening, my lady," he winked, swaggering across the floor to our dining quarters.

"Good evening," I barely got out before my knees knocked while trying not to render myself unconscious.

He had me mesmerized, and he knew it.

Her enormous blue eyes never failed to captivate me. Tonight was no exception. Upon my introduction, she lifted those bewitching round orbs and I felt a castaway sinking in a royal ocean of lust. I didn't care. Let me drown. The navy blue evening gown she wore set off her pale tresses. No doubt it was an unusual color for her to choose, but I reasoned it as a sign of maturity. She painted her face with very little makeup. There was no need for extras when it came to Helga. With or without, she remained an extraordinarily striking woman.

"Have a seat." I pulled out a chair for her, remembering that eight and a half years ago, I'd never have conceived how deep my feelings for this girl would be. "John will serve our meal presently."

"Thanks." Seating herself in her chair, she politely questioned me with her eyes. She was nervous. I knew it. I detected the slight trembling in her voice. Maybe she was anticipating the same thing I was.

"That's a really nice dress, Helga," she was well aware of my feeble attempt at idle conversation.

"It was a graduation present from Olga. She hinted around that I might possibly need it tonight. Let me guess, she's in on this little shindig of yours, right?"

"I couldn't afford a French caterer, so-..."

"And all this time I thought she had something against you. Shows ya how little I know." She examined my attire thoroughly as I poured her a glass of champagne. "Speaking of gifts, what's so special about the one you bought me it required a formal dinner?"

"The dinner _is _part of my gift, Helga, but I did manage to save up enough money to buy you these," I presented an envelope I'd stashed away on the inside of my jacket. "I hope you like them."

"Tickets? With backstage passes to see my favorite wrestler? Arnold, I..you shouldn't have-..."

"Don't say anything," I reached across the table for her hand, "I owe you...for a lot of things."

I could stare into those two cool mists of hypnotic blue forever. This woman held a spell over me like no woman before her, not even Lila. I wanted to massage my fingers lightly over her ample curves, followed by soft brushes from my burning lips. It had been so long since we lay beside one another, our bodies barely touching, yet it was enough to ignite a fury of passion within our hearts. I was confident in that tonight, we'd rekindle our romance.

After eating a pleasant meal, followed by a couple glasses of champagne, I again reached across the table, grasping Helga by both her hands. I couldn't take my eyes or hands off this gorgeous woman. The timing was perfect for what I was about to ask.

"Helga?" I sucked in a deep breath. "Would you like to come to my place for dessert?"

She nodded her head without uttering a word. I could see the top of her dress rising with her chest. We both knew this had been a long time in coming.

"All right. Then I'll have John help me pack our things and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"I'm surprised we made it here without your tank guzzling up all the gas." She was her usual self, always having her say about every subject brought before her. "Any new boarders in the house?"

"Not since last Saturday, when you and I watched that bizarre movie with my grandparents." I wasn't interested in how much gasoline my car consumed or if there were any new boarders residing in th place. I was interested in the woman I chose to bring home with me. "Helga? Before we go inside, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she shrugged, her bare shoulders squeezing her neck to fend off the slight chill in the air.

"Come here," I motioned for her to move in closer toward me. She slid herself near the steering wheel. That was the advantage of older cars, the passenger being able to slide right next to the driver. "Let me give you my jacket."

"Thanks," it was unlike her to feel this cold, but I guessed it might be because she was terribly nervous. "I can't seem to fight the shakes tonight."

"Is it me?" I asked the obvious, realizing how foolish a question it was. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind this evening."

"I suppose that's why I'm a little on edge tonight," she wrapped my sport coat tighter around her shoulders. I was amazed by her honesty. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

"Helga," I fingered through the soft blonde threads of her hair with my thumbs. Her ice blue eyes melted into mine as I inched in closer to her. "I can't fight what I'm about to say any longer. I know it, you know it, we've both known it ever since I invited you here tonight. I can no longer deprive myself of the feelings I still have you. Would it cause you too much trouble if I said that I loved you? Because, Helga...I love you."

She instantly brushed her nose against mine, ready to bathe in a series of gentle kisses. It felt so good to quench my lips in her sweet breath, but just as spontaneously as it had begun, it abruptly ended. Helga collapsed into my chest, relieving all the tension she'd burdened herself with for so long. Squeezing so tight as to never let go, she whispered in my ear quietly, "I've missed you."

"Come on. Let's go inside. Grandma's preparing some kind of exotic dessert for us."

"Your grandma? Preparing dessert?" she lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "What wild concoction did she conjure up this time?"

"I'm not sure. She mentioned something about a tropical fruit assortment."

Inside the kitchen, Grandma had what looked like fresh chunks of seasonal fruit in a fry pan on the stove.

"Why, hello, Eleanor! I see you've managed to take time out from your busy schedule for tea. I apologize for not baking our usual crumpets, but tonight I've decided to make..._pineapple flambe _ah ha ha ha!" She turned up the gas, allowing the flame to flare up over the skillet.

"Pookie! Quit trying to set the stove on fire again!" Grandpa yelled out from across the living room. "One front entrance is all we need!"

"Aw, don't start with me, Phil! I'm entertaining guests!"

"Crazy old bird!"

"Uh, how bout we skip dessert and find something else to amuse ourselves with?" Helga suggested under her breath.

"Great idea!" I agreed, thinking of an excuse so as not to offend Grandma. "Um, we're still kinda full from dinner. You don't mind if we wait a while to eat dessert, do you?"

"Not at all, Tex, oh, and take this with you." She pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn from her apron pocket. "It's delicious over an open fire."

"Thanks, Grandma." I grabbed Helga by the wrist. "Let's get out of here fast. Grandma and fire don't mix."

"Thanks for clearing that one up, Arnold."

"Follow me. I've got something waiting for you in my room."

"Arnold, I don't think-this isn't-..."

"It's nothing like that." I reassured her this wasn't a ploy to bed her. "I got you something in addition to the wrestling tickets I bought you. I put more thought into this gift, Helga."

"So tell me what it is already, Football Head."

"You can wait until we get in my room," I relished the idea of trying her patience. "It's a surprise."

I unlocked my bedroom door quietly, trying not to disturb a sleeping Oskar who lay sprawled out along his own apartment door. Suzie had probably kicked him out again. I predicted he'd be back in his quarters by 2 a.m. as was the usual. Once I opened the door, I sensed something wasn't quite right. Someone had been in my room.

"I hate to say it, but you've become a real slob since the last time I've been in here," she commented, noticing the empty boxes of candy and diet soda cans scattered throughout the room.

"No." I examined the room thoroughly, "someone's been in here. I don't eat Sugar Babies nor would I leave the boxes they come in all over the floor. Maybe Oskar snuck in here looking for money. Either that or Grandma came through here on one of her impromptu outings. I've been meaning to get a lock for the skylight window. Now that someone's actually disturbed the place, I'll go down to the hardware store and buy the lock tomorrow."

"Good plan," Helga pointed to an open drawer beneath my computer.

"Wait here a minute," I whispered to her as I headed toward the closet for the small box I'd placed inside the top shelf. "I think I hear something over by the bed."

"The first thing you need to do is make it."

"I did."

"When? Last week?"

"This morning," I answered, reaching into the closet. "Here it is. I wanted to give this to you at the appropriate moment. The significance of this gift is to show you how much you mean to me."

"This better be good," she mumbled while unraveling the blue satin ribbon that sealed the top of the box. Peering into it, she let out a gasp, then closed the lid. "Arnold, this is-no-I can't accept thi-..."

"Keep it. I insist," I persuaded her, "because you never know when we might-..."

"I'm honored," she hugged the box as if it were a child's stuffed play toy. "It'll be safe with me until the day I die."

"I've selected an arrangement of quiet music to cap off the evening. Would you care to dance, my lady?"

"What the heck. I never got a chance to dance with you during prom night anyway."

I placed one hand in hers and the other on the remote, pressing the button that controlled the stereo. Loud strip tease music filled the air, startling both Helga and I out of our minds. Then, one by one, a stream of green and yellow rays illuminated the room in alternating fashion.

"What the...?"

"Surprise, Sweetheart!" Out popped Sarah from beneath the sheets of my bed. "Do you like your graduation present?"

Too appalled to respond, Helga and I gawked at her emerald green lingerie. The teddy was so tight it created cleavage the girl otherwise barely had, and the stockings she wore that matched the outfit gave her an almost frog like appearance. However, it was the pair of green spike heeled shoes that topped off her comical attire.

"I thought I told you to drop the damn present off and then get lost!" I could feel my heart rate accelerate as the rage in my body boiled. The mercury in Helga's rose colored face was rising. She was a pepper pot about to explode.

"Excuse me a moment, Arnold, while I borrow your computer." She pranced over to the desk, sat down in the chair, turned on the monitor and started typing away. "After all I've done for you only to get slapped in the face, not because you want or even _like _the girl, but because you're too much of a damn pussy to get rid of her!"

"Helga, I-..." Never in all the years we'd know each other had she _ever _spoken to me with language like that. I was truly terrified.

"No, I'm not gonna tolerate anymore of her bull shit, nor am I gonna tolerate anymore of _your _putting up with it! Sarah, you obviously can't take the hint Arnold's not interested because you don't have enough sense to understand what _real _love is. Oh, and I managed to come up with an appropriate graduation gift for you too. It's a pleasant picture that was taken some odd years ago which I _know _you'll enjoy. Feel free to come on over and look at it any time." Quietly pushing the desk chair in, Helga worked her way over to the bed. "Arnold, you know I love you, you know I always will love you, but I've had enough. You broke my heart tonight, and I don't know when or even if I can forgive you for it. I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"But, Helga, I didn't do any-..." I pleaded with her to stay.

"Precisely," her haunting eyes sent chills through my soul. "I'm sorry, Arnold, for the both of us. Bye the way, I'm taking your gift with me. If you change your mind and want it back, you'll have to come looking for it, 'cause it won't be returning any time soon. And Sarah?"

"What it be, lass?" the girl asked strolling toward the computer.

"Leprechaun season's over. Goodbye, Arnold." With those last words, she climbed up to the skylight window, crawled through it and disappeared into the midnight air.

"Sarah," I ordered the relentless redhead fiercely, "put your clothes on, pick up you mess, and get out."

The delicately framed Campfire Lass remained motionless in my desk chair, staring at the computer monitor.

"I said, get out!" This time, the girl listened to my second warning, twirling the chair around slowly.

"I-I never knew..." Tears drenched her cheeks as she sobbed. "Blondie loved you enough to-..."

"What's _not _to know? Let me see that." I poked my head in front of her to view the screen Sarah had been staring at so intently. What I saw blew me away. The photo was old, but it opened my eyes in seeing the trouble Helga had gone through for me even back then. Her eyes were rolled back as I had placed her hand over my personal quarters. "Wolfgang's Wild World of the Bizarre. Oldies that still pack a punch. How in the world did I miss-..."

"You've happened upon this photograph, have you not?" Sarah asked in her true Scottish accent, still wiping tears out of her eyes.

"No," I replied, willing to admit my mistakes, "I was too inebriated to comprehend the actions being taken around me."

"Oh...Arnold, I'm so sorry about my unexpected entrance tonight. If only I would have known-..."

"It's too late for an apology, Sarah."

"Then it's best I be on my way." She retrieved the several empty boxes of Sugar Babies and diet soda cans, then pulled her trench coat over her ridiculous undergarments. "I really did like you, lad, but I know I'll never be able to right this wrong I've unintentionally created. Farewell, Arnold."

As soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her, I slung an ashtray full of cigarette butts at it, smashing the glass to pieces. Then I realized, in doing this, I was no better off than she was. Exasperated, I fell onto the bed when I heard a soft clink. Curious, I searched for the object that had fallen on the floor. I found it. It was Helga's locket, the locket she never knew I was in possession of. I sighed, staring into the pair of cobalt eyes I'd probably never see again."

"So long...Blondie."

* * *

_AN: As always, thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there. _


	35. Across The Miles

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know these things don't do any good, but I'm gonna say I don't own HA! anyway. However, Craig Bartlett should have custody to the rights of his own creation. _

_Author's Note: I've finally had the chance to update this fic. It's about time, right? It was originally slated for Thanksgiving, but I've been way too busy and my family comes first, folks. With that said, read and enjoy. All feedback is greatly appreciated. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Mornin', Blondie." She hated the pet name I'd chosen for her, hated it even more so when I called her by that name, but since she failed to provide an explanation as to why she despised it so much, I continued to address her by that name. Today she selected to ignore it.

Instead, Helga rummaged through the refrigerator in search of one of those instant breakfast bars she kept on hand for the days she attended her early morning classes at the college. After discovering her on the go meal stashed in the very back of the rack, she stuffed it into her backpack, then reached in the door to grab a carton of eggs and finally into the crisper for a pack of bacon. Her anger toward me was no surprise as she threw these items down onto the kitchen table next to my coffee mug. She had every right to be mad.

"If you want breakfast this morning you'll have to make it yourself. I've got an important exam today that I can't miss." Helga pulled the heavy pack over her shoulders and looked at me seriously. "By the way, the next time your pal flies in for a visit, tell him to stay in his _own _room. I get enough idiots trying to hit on me while I'm at school. I don't need anyone else fondling me."

"He's your friend, as well as your ex-..."

"The two key words here are _friend _and _ex_." As her hand reached for the deadbolt, I hesitated, unsure whether or not I should tell her I was leaving her. That's why I brought him here, so she wouldn't get stuck in a financial bind. If I didn't speak up now, she'd be out the door before I'd have the chance to tell her my plane would be leaving in a couple hours.

"Helga, before you head out, I need to talk to you. The only reason I brought-..."

"I know why you brought him here," she interrupted, having no desire to hear my excuse. My hunch was that she already knew I'd planned this out several months ago. "I appreciate your efforts in trying to find someone else to help me out, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So, are you gonna get another place here in New Your or are you going back home?"

"Goin' back home."

"Good idea. I think you should."

"Yeah." It was obvious she'd spied the empty pint of whiskey I'd squeezed between my legs. "I think I'd better."

Ever since she died, I felt I deserved to die along with her. Why not by the same hand that killed her? Death by alcohol was better than a bunch of shrinks force feeding zombie pills into your system just so you could tell them you were all right but you couldn't cope without their chemical enhancement. The psych ward was an institution I never wanted to return to. A visit with the psychiatrist every morning, group therapy every couple hours, sharing a room with a severe case you didn't even know and strange men shaving your face because you weren't allowed to wasn't my idea of a mental vacation. Unlike me, I played by the rules to get out of that joint as fast as I was possibly able. That's why I arranged for an appointment with my former psychiatrist a couple days after I got back to Hillwood. My relapse wasn't Helga's fault. It was my own since I didn't stay close to the source to lay off the booze. The next job I'd take would be as a bouncer in a night club so I could see a reflection of myself walking through the door and realize how much of my life had been wasted by Jack Daniels and Southern Comfort. As of yet, alcohol hadn't brought me to my demise. All it did was change my status from social drinker to hard core drunk.

"Helga, I'm sorry last night didn't turn out the way it was supposed to, and I figured I might need a backup plan, so I called another potential roommate before your alarm went off this morning. He'll be here around five or five-thirty tonight."

"He?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of it being another male. "Is it...?"

"No, someone else." Her shoulders dropped but she kept her spirits up unwilling to let on she was disappointed the new roommate wasn't Arnold. I never told her the last time I flew home for a visit I'd seen him in one of the local bars with that really quiet dude who seemed to do nothing more than wheeze.

Ludwig informed me the two of them would come to the bar every weekend and sometimes on Mondays, have a beer or two, then leave. He said they stood out from the usual clientele that hung out at the establishment, but nobody bothered them since they were known as the local college geeks. Both of them had just registered for grad school. He thought it was odd to see two people who barely knew each other hanging around together. However, the last time he'd seen Arnold he was with his best friend, Gerald, who'd been discussing where to have his bachelor party. Apparently Arnold had asked him who his bride's maid of honor would be, and when he told her it was Helga, the boy became visibly excited. My buddy said it was obvious he missed her terribly. That night at the bar I could have walked up to him and told him I'd been living with his ex in New Your for about five years, but I let it go. There was no point in destabilizing either his or Helga's academic progress. It wouldn't be wise for me to let Arnold know where she lived anyway. It would only stir up ugly memories neither one of them were likely ready for. I still remembered that night five years ago at Rhonda's party. Helga walked through the front door as if she was the epitome of evil itself, ready to consume another victim.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Helga, what's wrong?" the tiny, yet hot chick asked her best friend who looked as if she was ready to rip someone's head off.

"I'm taking the first person I meet at this party with me to New York." She gazed over the other girls' head to scope out potential candidates.

"What about Arnold? I thought-..."

"What about him?" Helga barked, startling the poor kid. "Who wants to take a spineless jerk into the heart of New York City?"

"Did something happen between the two of you tonight?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Phoebes," she sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Things didn't work out. I'll tell you all about it later. Now, if you'll excuse me for a few moments, I'm gonna find some stooge willing enough to take on an apartment with me in New York."

"Don't you think you're acting a little rash?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I wanna get out of Hillwood as soon as possible." Her hand slipped off Phoebe's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be back whenever you and Gerald decide to have your wedding. I promise. In the meantime, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."

"Of course. I expect precisely the same from you, Helga." That's when the former Blonde Bomb strolled into the center of my circle of acquaintances.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of my ex's begging for me to take her back," I rather enjoyed making myself look good amongst friends.

"You wish. As I clearly recall, _I'm _the one who dumped _you_, ya moron!" She poked her fingernail through my shirt, scraping it along the skin of my chest. "Besides, what are you doing at a high school graduation party?"

"See, I told you she'd make a fool out of you if you talked to her, Wolfgang."

"Shut up!" Edmund was a loyal friend, but his comments usually came without tact. "Crashing it, plus it's a great way to meet chicks."

"Robbing the cradle, are we?" Helga winked with a broad grin across her face.

"Come on, Helga. I graduated last year, remember? It's no big deal if I like 'em a little-..."

"I don't want to hear about you fascination with younger women," she suspiciously traced her fingers along the emblem on the front of my t-shirt. "Right now, I have a proposition to offer. How 'bout you come live with me in the Big Apple?"

"New York? Why me?" I suspected there was some kind of malicious undertone behind her proposal. "What's your angle, Helga?"

"No angle," the seductive blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I just need a body to help me out with finances. The cost of living is outrageous where I'm going. So, deal or no deal?"

"I'm game," I played the same nonchalant game with her while Edmund and my buddy Lud drooled with their mouths wide open. Just because he attended Tae Kwon Do classes with her didn't mean Ludwig always had the upper hand or that he was the better choice.

"Have your things packed up and ready a week from tomorrow or I'm takin' someone else. Got it, Bucko?"

"I'll be ready before then." Everyone else seemed intimidated by her but I wasn't. To me she was just an angsty girl with a lot of issues, which was probably why I was the first person she made her offer to.

"Good. See ya nest Saturday, and I'll see _you _on Monday, Ludwig." My boy could only nod he was so stunned by the agreement that had just gone down. Then the girl swiftly returned to her best friend to discuss what I assumed was her recent bout with Arnold.

"Who's the fool now, Edmund?" I returned to my friend who remained silent.

It was about time I got out of Hillwood to start a fresh new life. I looked forward to hitting the streets of New York.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Huh?"

"I _said_, have a safe trip! What are ya, deaf? Sheesh!" Helga held the door wide open, allowing the frigid air to blow into the apartment. The cold never seemed to bother her as she wore nothing but a pair of jeans and a lightweight hoodie over her t-shirt.

"Sorry, I lost myself in thought. Thanks. You going home for the holidays?"

"Are you kidding? This is my first year without burnt stuffing and Mary Sunshine persuading me to be her personal prep cook. There's nothing like absolute solitude. So, I guess this is it, huh?" She hesitated, waiting for what kind of response from me, I had no idea. I figured I'd just say a few parting words.

"I guess it is. Hey, ya know even though we had an uneventful five years, they weren't all that bad." I got up from the kitchen table, grabbed my coat and threw it around her shoulders. "Keep up with your studies, Helga. I know you've got the drive to succeed. Oh, and here's something so you'll stay warm."

"Keep your coat," she lifted the jacket from her shoulders, throwing it onto my arm. "I'll be fine, besides, the weatherman said it should stay in the upper thirties most of the day. Now, I really have to leave. And when you return home, my lush prone friend, do me a favor, stay off the J.D."

"I will."

"That's what I wanna hear. Goodbye, Wolfie."

"Bye, Blondie." Before I could wish her well, she was out the door and about half a mile down the block.

"These five years in New York were well spent, but I was ready for the familiar comforts of home. It was time to clean up my life.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Christmas lights stretched across the entire ceiling of the bar, a clear miniature bulb clinging tightly to each corner, while an artificial poinsettia coiled its blooms snugly around the bulb's forest green wiring. A stem of lights raced down the wall and into the floor from each poinsettia, creating the illusion that John and I were sitting in some kind of prism. I pointed the loud display of commercial merchandise lined up along the liquor shelves out to him. He just shrugged. He could care less the display was up the Monday before Thanksgiving. We weren't here to scrutinize holiday decorations. We were here to study social behaviors among subjects who partook in frequent use of alcohol. While John endorsed its side effects of communicative enhancement, I examined its more negative attributes, like over consumption and addiction. In keeping with the holiday spirit, I was thankful that once this mundane experiment was over with, we'd plunge into our entirely separate dissertations starting January. Both of us were ready for a well deserved break.

I could care less," the newest bartender of our current watering hole voiced his opinion, serving us a couple of beers neither one of us touched. "I've seen both sides of the equation. I don't doubt you've had the chance to see Helga's mom in a drunken stupor from time to time, Arnold."

"Actually, no I haven't."

Helga...I hadn't heard that name in over five years. He never failed to slice through the most vulnerable layers of my heart when it came to my former lover. There were times it seemed he was conducting an investigation on the very subject, times like tonight.

"Really?" The red highlights in his auburn hair were exposed to the holiday lighting as he stirred a cocktail for one of his regular customers. "Speaking of Helga, how's she doing? I bet she's feistier than ever."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you there, Ludwig." It wouldn't render me helpless if he could read the anguish I felt distorting the shape of my face. "I haven't seen or talked to her for years. The truth is, I don't even know where she lives."

"Oh." When it came to reading people, I usually missed the mark, but it truck me funny he wasn't surprised at all by the revelation. He moved on to John, asking, "What about you? You seen her lately?"

"Uh, no," he answered, nervously crinkling an already wrinkled envelope into his shirt pocket.

"Hey, what ya got there, pal?" our server inquired, reaching over the counter to grab at the mutilated piece of paper.

"Uh, nothing!" John instinctively pulled his bar stool away from the counter. "It's just a letter from out of town."

"Leave him alone, Ludwig. His personal mail is none of your business." All the while I defended the man, I secretly wondered who would possibly send him a personal letter.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...the usual, Mac?" he greeted another patron. "It's probably a letter from his grandmother."

With that, John responded by letting out a huge sigh of relief, stroking the shirt pocket as if the envelope contained some kind of precious heirloom. Maybe Ludwig wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Let's just drop the subject, okay? I think you've embarrassed John enough."

"Suits me," he shrugged, serving the patron known as Mac a mixture of alcohol I could smell from about a foot away. "Anyway, I'm surprised you haven't at _least _talked to the woman. You guys were a pretty hot item back in high school.

"That was _high school, _Ludwig. There's no telling how much either of us has changed since then." I thought he'd have already been aware of this fact by now. "Besides, I'll get that chance when I see her next Saturday at Gerald's wedding. His fiancé is her best friend."

"Oh yeah. I remember him babbling last Friday about what he was gonna do at his bachelor party and all the BS after the ceremony. Lookin' forward to it, aren't ya, ace?"

"Drop it," I warned him sternly, "drop it right now."

"Hey," Ludwig held both hands up in the air, pleading no contest, "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Yeah..." As I lifted myself up from the seat, John slid off his bar stool more than ready to exit the premises. "I think we'd better head out, John. It's getting late. Come on, let's go."

"Hold on a minute, Arnold," the former menace who now taught tap dancing lessons and moonlighted as a bartender motioned me over to his counter. He never expressed his emotions outwardly, but the empathy shining throughout his eyes was apparent as he awkwardly placed a hand over my shoulder. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"More than you could ever begin to understand, but..." I hesitated because I could feel myself choking on my words, "I've learned I can't continue to dwell on the past. I've moved on."

"Don't know if I believe you on that call, but...I'll pretend to take your word for it."

"Thanks," I returned my nod of approval. "See ya, Ludwig."

"See ya, Arnold, and good luck at your friend's wedding, whatever happens."

_Whatever happens, _I thought following John out the door. Would I be ready to come face to face with Helga once she arrived at Gerald's and Phoebe's wedding? Should I begin with an apology for something that happened years ago, or should I casually say hello and not even bring the subject up? There was no use in trying to avoid her since she was Phoebe's best friend and that was a childish thought anyway. I'd rather stand right next tot he girl even if we never uttered a word to each other. There went another juvenile thought. Maybe we'd discuss our past or current relationships like we used to so long ago. Even yet another bad idea. Who knew how much she'd changed since high school? Although I hadn't changed that much myself, I'd been on several dates, nothing of which amounted to anything. Somehow, I couldn't help but compare every girl I'd gone out with to Helga, which always ended up with the obvious result. They never measured up. I'd thought by now our high school romance would have been long forgotten, but her essence embedded itself deep into my flesh and I just couldn't shake the memories.

The anticipation of seeing Helga after five years left me filled with anxiety and I started fingering the objects in my coat pocket until I heard a familiar soft clink of precious metal I'd held onto through the years because I'd been unwilling to part with it. When I whirled around to pick it back up from the concrete, a familiar face gazed up into my eyes, holding the golden heart shaped locket out to me.

"Excuse me, but you dropped yer locket, Sweetheart." A combination of pure animosity, shameless self pity and utter lack of enthusiasm emptied the bag of emotions I'd been slinging over my shoulders for several years now.

"Yeah, thanks," I answered curtly, retrieving a treasure of the past out of a thief from the past's hands.

"Yer a mite rude, sir, but at least you had the courtesy to thank me," she returned with the same ornery temperament she'd been blessed with years ago. That's when I realized...

"Wha-...?" She hadn't recognized me. Maybe she was either too drunk to realize who I was or too embarrassed to reveal herself after I'd kicked her out of my house so many years ago. "Sarah, what are you doing loitering outside the local bar so late at night? Following me around, huh?"

"I am twenty-one years old and need not be told what I can and cannot do! Following you? Who are...?" She lifted her heels, standing on the balls of her feet to get a closer view of my face, and upon recognizing it, she gasped. "A-Arnold! Oh my! Why, I haven't seen you since-never you mind. How are you, Sweetheart?"

"Faring well, and you?" She'd outgrown her pubescent body, filling it out with a more womanly figure.

"Very busy. Between work and school I have very little time for pleasure. I've always been a shrewd business woman though." Sarah smiled awkwardly. "I am sorry I did not recognize you, Arnold. I am a fool for not seeing what be right in front of me. Please take no offense. It must be I thought you were an older gentleman. You've cut your hair since I've last laid eyes on you. I did happen upon the photograph in yer locket though. How is Blon-I beg your pardon-how is Helga by the way? Are the two of you married yet?"

"You might find this hard to believe, Sarah, but I haven't seen her since..." I felt the anguish take control of my facial features for a second time.

"I am so sorry," she covered her lips with two fingers," I-I thought you would have kissed and made up by now. I suppose it's-..."

"Look, Sarah, I can't take all the blame off of you, but it's partly my fault too. I should have been more aggressive when it came to getting you off my back."

"I'll be the first to admit, my tenacity was something atrocious then, and remains so, but if I knew it to affect yer relationship with your girl, I would have never..." She paused mid-sentence. "You still love her, don't ye Arnold?"

"If I told you no, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Then I'd say you're a pretty smart woman. Sarah?" I knew I was using poor judgement in taking such a wild risk, but I was lonely and really needed the company of a woman, if only for conversation. "If you're free for the rest of the evening, why don't we discuss the subject over a late night meal? What do you say?"

"I would like to share a conversation over a real date with you. Sure," she nodded. "Ye know what? I'm wondering, where is yer girl, and what is she up to now?"

"I often wonder that myself. I really wish I knew."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Man, how many more of these things does he have stashed around our apartment?" I dumped the tenth empty pint of whiskey into the trash bag, knowing I'd probably find at least ten more. Let's see, Jack Daniels, Jack Daniels, Southern Comfort, Jack Daniels, Southern Comfort, Southern Comfort, Johnnie Walker black label...huh? What's this? Stoli? Ugh, he was a real mess, but at least he's trying to do something about it now. I'd hate to see him wind up like Miriam. If she ever stays _off _the bottle, it'll be a miracle."

"There was so much cleaning to do after I'd returned home from school. If only Wolfgang would have straightened the place up a little before taking off for Hillwood. Instead, I found myself crawling underneath furniture and reaching into the very back of kitchen cabinets to get rid of his not so secret stash of booze. I didn't have time to pick up when I was due for a formal fitting at the bridal boutique at four o'clock this afternoon. Phoebe's kind heart phoned in a special order for me so I wouldn't have to catch a flight to Hillwood during final exams. Because I knew Phoebe so well, she'd probably have selected a garment worthy of the expression on Arnold's face after he hadn't seen me in so many years. Of course I knew he'd attend the wedding as Gerald's best man, but how would he react to my return from the Big Apple? That wasn't what worried me though. I was shaken by the thought of how I might react once I laid eyes on his adorable face.

"But what if he's changed so much I don't even recognize him?" I started to panic when I realized there were only five days left until my best friend said her wedding vows. "Nah...thee's no way I could ever miss that oblong shaped head of his, even if he's turned into an undesirable bum. I wonder what time it is...oh crap! It's three forty-five! I gotta get outta here before I'm too late! Stupid Wolfgang with his stupid whiskey bottles, and I'm not even about to dig into the toilet tank for the Old Grandad I know he ditched in there.

I rushed out the door throwing the jacket Wolfgang left hanging on the coat rack o ver me. It was starting to get pretty cold, most likely in the upper twenties, so I needed at least some type of winter gear if I was going to walk to the boutique. Half way down the block, thoughts of Arnold reentered my conscience, leaving me to contemplate over what action I'd actually take upon seeing my beloved. Knowing I was the responsible party for lack of communication throughout the years, I seemed to be at a loss as to how I'd strike up a conversation with the man. A discourteous hello never proved successful, but an overly passionate embrace might make it look as if I was desperate for his affection. How could five years have passed and I loving Arnold with the same if not more fierce intensity as I had then. What potent spell provoked me to love him when I could have any man I wanted here in New York. It all boiled down to the fact, I truly wanted to believe that the boy I'd loved since childhood was my one and only soul mate. Arnold.

"Hey, Cutie."

"Huh?" I'd been walking so fast I hadn't noticed I passed right by the bridal shop into an unfamiliar section fo town. "Who's there?"

"Right behind ya, Precious," an eerie voice responded as I twirled around, ready to defend myself. "What do you say, you and I participate in a one of a kind erotic dance, Sweetie?"

"Hell no, you disgusting creep!" I moved quickly around the tall, dirty blond fellow using a signature Tae Kwon Do kick, but the burly man caught me by my ankle, twisting it into an unnatural position. "Ow! Let go of me!"

"I never said you had a choice, bitch!" his grip felt like a vice on my leg, but the brute wasn't intelligent enough to realize he had me in a hold in which I could easily maneuver my torso. With all the strength I could muster, I threw all the wight into my upper back, thrusting Old Betsy into his crotch. He let out a piercing cry, tightening his grip around my ankle.

"Yeow! You gonna get it now, Cutie! You wanna play rough, we'll play rough, but you ain't gettin' out of it!" Shoving my ankle to the ground, he pummeled his heavy set body on top of mine. "What you gonna do now, Precious?"

I hated resorting to primitive tactics, but he left me no choice. I ferociously bit down on his lips, this time, causing him to fall off me and lick the fresh blood from his newly acquired wound. This I thought would buy me time to escape and run for help, but his reaction time proved swift as he coiled his thick arm tightly around my neck.

"You know what I do to little ladies who fail to cooperate with me?" he growled, spitting blood into my hair and onto the back of my neck. "I'm gonna take you out, bitch!"

"That's the only way you're gonna get me!" I grunted, struggling to free my neck from his heavy arm. "Ugly as you are. When's the last time you washed that greasy blonde hair of yours? Last century?"

"You askin' for it, aren't ya, Precious? I s'pose you have a death wish, little girl. Now, it's time to get serious. Hey, Jim!"

"Yeah, Slick?"

I need you to come over here for a minute. I got a problem with a troublemaker. Think you can take care of business?"

"What ya need?" Another tall, yet even more treacherous man appeared from behind one fo the buildings we were sandwiched between.

"The little lady I've got here doesn't wanna play."

"Is that so, Doll?" he lifted his brow, retrieving what looked like a steel rod from his snake skin boot. "Well, I've got news for you. You're going to give it up one way or another. You see this here? This is my favorite toy. I like to use it on women like you. It gives me great pleasure to see the terror in their eyes when I shove it between-awwwww! You little..."

"I hate to miss out on all the fun, but I've got a fitting I"m late for," I returned once I threw tubby over my shoulders and kicked sicko man in the stomach. I raced out of the alley as fast as possible, but before I could make it to the closest place to find help, I felt two heavy blows, one to my back, and one to my head. The next thing I knew I was back in my own apartment lying in my bed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news, Phoebe," I awoke to the sound of a well known baritone voice engrossed in a telephone conversation with my best friend. "Yes, once again, she's all right! I'm just lucky I found her there in the alley...I _know_ you wish this would have never happened, but sometimes life isn't pretty, kid. Violence, like death, knows no place or time. It can take you just like tha-okay! Okay! You get the point...Why didn't I take her there? I'll tell you why I didn't take her to the hospital! _You _never found yourself getting patched up in the emergency room only to find out your best friend was-um-I'm sorry, Phoebe. I didn't mean to take my own personal issues out on you...No, it's _not _okay."

The overly distraught gentleman sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing as he listened to the tiny voice on the other end of the line. Why he sacrificed himself for my benefit remained a mystery, but I guessed maybe even after all these years, he still yearned for my affection. I elected to believe this was all a dream since my head was pounding and I had trouble focusing in on my own bedroom. After about five minutes fo fearing whatever Phoebe had to say to him, the boy returned his reply through the receiver.

"Well, I was fortunate to find a doctor in the area who still makes house calls...no, Helga does not live in a land of fantasy!...He said she needs at least two weeks of bed rest. Whoever it was she met out on the street gave her a good pounding...no, she wouldn't want you to postpone the wedding. It's _your _day and although she might act like she's all muscle, Helga's got a tender heart underneath her tough girl facade. So, how is Arnold taking all of this?...Pretty shaken, huh?...As long as he knows she's all right, he should be okay...Don't worry, he's in good hands. I made sure of that...What do you mean, what do I mean by that-..."

"H-he-..."

"Hey! You're awake! She's awake, Phoebe! I should probably let you go now. You wanna talk to her before ya go?...You'll call her back later?...Okay...I'll let her know. Remember, no matter how many times he asks, no address, no state, got it?...All right then. Talk to you later. Bye." A pair of comforting blue eyes took in my own. "Helga! How are you feeling?"

"H-Henry," I managed a weak whisper.

"Shh," he pressed his finger into my lips. "Yeah, it's me, Henry. Try to get some rest, okay?"

"Wolfgang?" It felt as if my vocal chords were snapping with every word. I spoke aloud. "What did they...?"

"Yes, Wolfgang sent me to live with you. I knew something was wrong when six o'clock rolled around and you were a no show. I'm just thankful I-..." He stopped, clenching his jaw. I could tell he was fighting back tears. "I'm glad I found you. Whoever did this to you is long gone, but don't worry. They'll get theirs. You just wait and-..."

"But-..." I tried to lift myself up when I realized I was hooked up to an oxygen tank. "Wha-?"

"Let's hear it for home health care," he smiled gently.

"I-..." He could see the terror in my eyes as I started to panic, so he cupped his hands over my shoulders firmly. For all I knew, I could be paralyzed from the waist down, but...I could feel his knew on my foot.

"Calm down," he carefully laid my shoulders back onto the pillow. "It's only temporary. The doctor assigned a nurse to stay here with you for the next twenty four hours in case there's any signs of internal bleeding or concussion."

"You?" I pointed my finger at him. "You set all this up?"

"Yeah. I-I just hated the thought of you lying in a cold bleak hospital room," he eyed me endearingly.

"Th-thanks."

"Helga, you'll get through this. You're gonna be all right. I'm here now."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nobody spoke a word when we all sat down in our chairs to eat the Thanksgiving meal spread across the dining room table. About five hours into my football marathon, I figured she show up. She didn't. I assumed she'd be strolling alongside Olga when she popped in to prepare our holiday feast. She wasn't. I thought she was joking when she told Miriam she didn't plan on flying home for the holidays this year. It was no joke. The youngest daughter of the Pataki household was absent from her usual place between her mother and father on what was supposed to be a day to reflect on what we were all grateful for. I couldn't concentrate on that right now, so I decided to start out with the usual routine we'd always done. Let Olga and Miriam go first. Maybe I'd think of something by then.

"Well, it's time to go around the table and tell everyone what we're thankful for. Olga, you go first-bye the way, what happened to the apple streusel you make every Thanksgiving?"

"I-..." she hesitated, looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Probably all that teacher stuff she was so involved with. Her eyes debated whether she wanted to tell me what was really going on or make up some sorry excuse for her weird behavior. This time, she flat out told me the truth. "I...I usually make that dessert with Helga and well, I just didn't feel up to it today knowing she's not...I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go upstairs into what used to be my old room and lie down for a while. If you'll excuse me so graciously from the dining area, Mommy."

"Of course, Olga," Miriam excused her in her usual drawn out tone of voice. "Go on ahead and get all the rest your little heart desires."

"Oh, great," I mumbled, "I've got one moping around while the other's missing. Well, I guess it's just you and me this year, Miriam...Miriam?"

"Huh?" she awoke from one of her midday catnaps.

"It's just you and me today. So, what are you thankful for, Miriam?"

"Oh, B," she blew off the question by waving her hand, "with Olga all depressed and Helga not here, I'm really not in the mood. I'll be in the kitchen if you want anything...I need a smoothie."

"But you haven't had a smoothie in over a month, Miriam!" she pretended not to hear me as she walked into the kitchen. "So, I'm supposed to eat Thanksgiving dinner all by myself?"

I sat alone at the dining table famished because nobody else in the house had an appetite, but I wasn't going to let that stop _me _from eating a terrific meal. My mouth watered every time I laid eyes on that tender, juicy gobbler and I decided we'd make it a feast amongst ourselves.

"I guess it's just you and me, bird. Olga and Miriam are to busy wallowing in their sorrow 'cause the girl's not here. Guess that means more for us, eh? So, what are you thankful for, bird?" I asked, loading my plate up with an assortment of Olga's homemade dishes. "Me, I'm thankful for these here mashed potatoes."

After I rounded the table, I sat back down to enjoy a quiet, peaceful meal all to myself. Just as I was about to stuff my mouth with a spoonful of mashed potatoes, a voice coming out of nowhere crept into my head, shouting, "It's _Helga, _Dad. H-E-L-G-A."

Right then and there, I dropped my eating utensil, because along with the rest of the family, I'd also lost my appetite. None of us were upset because the girl wasn't here today. It was the guilt gnawing away at all our consciences from all the years we unintentionally neglected the youngest member of the Pataki household. The only one of us who might have possibly made up for the lost affection in those years was Olga, but that was highly doubtful. She might have taken Helga in to live with her those last few years of high school, but what went on in that household was beyond me.

"Helga, if you're listening, I don't blame you for not coming home for Thanksgiving, and I know you're probably not coming home for Christmas either. All I can say is I've got no excuse for the way I raised you...or lack there of. Well, bird, you're gonna have to go it alone. I'm off to the trophy room to look through the family photo albums. You'll have to take a rain check on our date."

Looking through each photo album, not a single one had a picture of the girl with a smile on her face. Every time I turned to the next page, I'd see a pair of pig tails, arms folded, and that all too familiar scowl. Even in more current albums, the scowl was still there. Then I finally found it in the most recent photo album we had. I found my youngest daughter's smile, but it wasn't a family picture. It was a picture of her and that orphan boy she used to date. What was his name? Alfred? No, Arnold, and who was I kidding? He wasn't really an orphan boy. He'd had a pair of loving grandparents who'd taken better care of him than I had my own daughter.

"You had to go searching outside this family to find happiness, and found it in the least likely of places. In the arms of an orphan boy. What kind of monster am I, Helga? Then again, why should you even listen to me? I never listened to you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Author's Note: Thanks once again for waiting so patiently for this update. I've so busy I haven't even had time to breathe! For those of you I keep in contact with, my sincerest apologies I haven't been able to communicate lately. You'll see me soon though! As for this fic, the end awaits, folks. As always, many thanks for the readers and reviewers who've stuck with this story since day one. You're always appreciated. _


	36. One Door Closed

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own HA! What a shame Viacom's got a hold of Craig's baby. As a matter of fact, every other form of genre mentioned in this fic is the sole right of its owner. _

_AN: My sincerest apologies for taking four months to update this fic, but I've been very busy with family lately. Now that I've said that, this chapter was originally slated to be one rather large segment, however I felt the last section did not fit the content so I divided it into two. I hope that both of these chapters will have delivered. Enjoy. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You mean to tell _me_ you ended up dating the _Irish _one?" Arnold's highly displeased wife scanned her husband's eyes, possibly anticipating a reaction fraught with trepidation. Either way, my own lady and I were intelligent enough to realize silence was in our best interest. "And you _never _let me in on it?"

"Scottish Irish, honey," either my buddy could foretell his wife's oncoming mood swings or he masked his fear bravely while providing her with an answer that was a great deal more than she bargained for. "And I did more than date her. I-..."

"_You lived with her?_" The color of the girl's fresh complexion deepened to match the shade of her siren red silk blouse.

"How'd ya guess?" my buddy winced, prepared for immediate death by means of asphyxiation. "Oh, and did I happen to mention her father's part Welsh too?"

"Part Welsh, huh? _I don't care if her father owns the entire British Isles!" _

"Uh, should we leave you two alone for a moment?" Arnold entangled himself in his own web and I had a feeling the situation about to come next might call for some violent interaction.

"No, you're fine," she motioned with a wave of her hand for me and my baby to stay put, then lay into her husband like a swift blade that slices so clean it leaves its wound little room to bleed. "After she relentlessly tormented and even blackmailed you for almost a _year _of high school, then ultimately caused the demise of our relationship she actually had the audacity to con yu into living withe her and _you accepted_? But that's not the point. The point _is_ you never let me in on the fact you lived with Sarah, and _then _when you finally _do _tell admit to me that you did _indeed _live with Ms. Queen Campfire Lass, you come on like some smug cartoon character who could care less about my feelings!"

"People change, hon. Sarah Jameison grew up," her husband, while defending his own choices in life, also submitted to fault, "and you're right. I should have told you about Sarah years ago, but...and this is hard for me to say because I never let you know how I've obtained the information I'm about to disclose to you...While Sarah and I were living in the boarding house her in Hillwood, you were renting an upscale apartment in the heart of New York City...residing with Henry."

"How-how did you...?" His sweetheart's face drained from crimson to ashen. Her arms fell to her sides. "Did Henry tell you this when he moved back to Hillwood?"

"No, I sort of found out by accident while doing research over at the university." Arnold's distraught eyes seemed to be measuring the weight of what he was about to expose to his peers. "I'd been recording data in the lab when I stumbled upon the pages of some opened mail addressed to John. When my ex's first name handwritten in bold script caught my attention I couldn't stand it any longer. I knew I'd probably cause the destruction of a stable relationship and I knew it was wrong to deprive John his privacy, but I read the letter anyway."

"So, htis is how you found out I was living with Henry in New York?" His wife crossed her arms, scowling that all too familiar scowl derived from our pubescent years. Unexpectedly out of her mouth spawned a hysterical if not almost maniacal spasm of laughter. Too bad my bench wasn't equipped with an automated launch pad 'cause I was starting to freak out. Why oh why did Arnold have to keep this little secret from her for so long? "HA! HA! HA! You were so pathetic you had to read _John's _mail? I mean, come on, _John? _HA! HA! HA!"

"Desperate or not, I don't care _whose _mail it was," irritated by all the ruckus, my wife stood up, reprimanding my best friend. "You don't go snooping into someone else's _private _life by reading their _personal _mail! I can't believe you actually had it in you to do something like that, Arnold. Then you have the _nerve _to keep all these personal experiences you shared with Sarah to yourself? At least Gerald and I are open about our previous relationships, aren't we, honey?"

"Um, yeah," I lied, remembering the phone call I'd had with Phoebe prior to this evening and probably feeling just as guilty as Arnold most likely was right now. "So we do."

"Come on, Doll. I do believe your _husband _needs some time to consider how his deplorable actions have afflicted the human condition of others. Besides, my dear, you're in need of a well deserved break. We're taking a walk up to the pier for some _clean _air. When we get back there best be nothing foul parting from the lips of anyone's mouths. Let's go." Surprisingly, the fierce blue eyed woman allowed my wife to take her by the arm and silently adjusted her pace to keep in step with the other fair fo firm legs.

"Hmmph. You're one to talk," Arnold muttered through his breath. "You think you're so-..."

"Hey, Arnold, you okay buddy?" He was clearly _not _okay by the way his hands were fumbling nervously in and out of his pants pockets in search of something or other.

"No, not really," they boy sighed, "where did she put my...ugh."

"Settle down man, you're shaking." Our latest subject of discussion had Arnold discombobulated, "Did my girl get you _that _upset? Don't worry about her? She's not perfect either. It's not like she doesn't make mistakes herself.

"It's not that. It's just..." he halted, palms turned upward, still trembling from the private conflict rolling through his mind. "It's just-Gerald? Have you ever kept anything, I mean anything at all about your personal life from your wife?"

"Despite what she just told you, yeah. I wouldn't be human if I didn't. I keep some secrets to myself. Arnold, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Arnold, the truth is, I called Phoebe earlier this afternoon while we were at the diner. I guess I just got to thinkin' about the past and dialed her parent's number. I gotta be the worst husband on the face of the planet."

"No you're not. From what I've seen, you treat your wife with nothing but love and respect. You shouldn't feel ashamed because your mind was on a past love, however I do believe you should sort out all these thoughts of Phoebe you're having in your head. After that, you need to have an _honest _heart to heart talk with your wife. It'll probably be the best thing either one of you ever did for the other. You hear me on this, right Gerald?"

"I gotta hand it to ya, Arnold. You're _really _somethin'." Wrinkling his eyes, he dismissed the notion. "Don't deny it, buddy, you _are._ I mean, here you are troubled by your own past all the while giving me advice on what to do about _my _situation. That's the Arnold I remember."

"Heh, really?" Arnold let out a doubtful laugh. "It's been so long her barely knows that side of himself anymore."

"Aw, come on man," I secured his altruistic disposition, "you can't tell me you don't give your wife advice whenever she has a problem."

"Yeah, I remember the time she tried to cheat the pizza delivery guy out of his tip," his laugh sounded more chipper this time around. "She thanked him for the pizza then told him to get the heck out of there. The poor guy just stood there so I intervened. I said, 'Look at how exhausted this poor man is from driving around town all night.' She gives me one of those looks, hands him a ten and says, 'Fine. Here, take it and get outta here.' Elated, the guy thanks her, then hops into his car and takes off. After he's gone she glares at me for at least fifteen minutes. You should have seen her. It was so funny."

"I'll bet, but that really wasn't helping her with her problems. That was you doing what you've been doing forever with her. She handed him a ten? Man, wish I would a been that guy."

"I guess you're right, Gerald. If I'm still implanting moral ideas into her head, then my old self never left, right? Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." Confusion suddenly caught me in its grip. "Hey, wait a minute. Shouldn't I be thanking you? Now, tell me Arnold, what's eatin' you so bad you can't tell your wife?"

"Here they come now, and you'll find out soon enough."

The two women slowly approached our bench, the author baring a face not unlike that of a child who's been scolded by its mother. She knelt into Arnold's lap clapping her hands over his shoulders.

"Arnold, I'm...I'm sorry for the things I said about Brai-I mean John. I know he's your co-worker and I know he's responsible and reliable when it comes to your research, but he's been crawling underneath my skin ever since I realized he existed."

"Crawling underneath your skin?" I nudged my wife's arm. "Uh, what exactly did you say to her while you two were out on the pier?"

"_That _was a private conversation between two females between two females not meant to be heard by the ears of the opposite sex."

"Excuse me," but she ignored the contemptuous retort, pointing a finger to Arnold and his remorseful wife.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I should have told you about this a long time ago, but I was never sure when I should of if you'd ever be ready for it." He pulled his wife's hands off his shoulders, then sat her down on the bench. Since he'd been sitting on it for a long period himself, he stretched his lanky legs, rising from his seat to begin what I guessed was his own heartfelt discussion with the woman of his life. "What I'm about to say will probably upset you, so before you blow up like a field mine, I want you to hear me out. In fact, I want all of you to listen because this is something I haven't even told _you _about, Gerald."

"Really?" This wasn't the first time and I was beginning to think there were a lot of things he hadn't told me.

"I know all of you think of Sarah as a possessive control freak, but when I ran into her that night at the bar-..."

"I _still _can't see you in a bar, Arnold."

"It was a research project, Gerald. I haven't stepped into a pub since then. Can we please get back to Sarah? When I met her there and we finally had the chance to talk I got to know the adult Sarah who wasn't so bad. You remember my grandma died that year, right? And Grandpa had already passed on a few years earlier so I was alone. I mean, I had the boarders and they've always been sort of like a family to me, but they weren't Grandpa and Grandma. What I'm getting at is Sarah never asked me to live with her so give her a little credit. She at least deserves some dignity." Arnold drew in a deep breath, then let it all out once. "The truth is, I had nobody and I was so lonely. _I _asked her to live with _me._ Now you know."

As he collapsed back onto the bench, Arnold slumped his shoulders and remained quiet while waiting for one of us to respond. His wife sat still as the night air, barely breathing. Was this what they called the calm before the storm. If it was, the decision to leave sounded real good right now. Whatever thoughts probed their way into each of our minds, none of us spoke aloud for several minutes. It was my baby who broke the silence by uttering a few words of wisdom about the realities of high school dating which I was all too well aware of.

"To be perfectly honest, I see no need for the arousal of malicious behavior. Think about it. Five years had passed with not so much as a phone call, letter, or even a postcard from you. What did you _think _Arnold would do? There's a point in time when you have to move on." She then turned to face the man who'd bared his soul. "Don't think you're off the hook either, Arnold. If she meant _that _much to you, why didn't you get a hold of her parents or why not contact her sister? Heck, if you couldn't rely on them, you could have always relied on John to find her. Everybody knows Brai-John was madly in love with her since pre-school. It wouldn't surprise me if he still is."

"Huh?" I noticed a slight twitch in Arnold's mouth. "I'm not so sure he'd be my lab partner if he was, but-..."

"And _you_!" my wife now pointed an incriminating finger toward me. "Pretending you _never _knew Arnold dated Sarah back in high school or that he lived with her-..."

"Wait a minute!" I protested. "I _never _knew he dated her in high school even in I _did _know she lived with him a short period of time years later."

"Still, it's bad enough you went along with Arnold's schemes, and Arnold, you should be ashamed of yourself for pretending not to know the _real _Sarah very well when _indeed _you did. How deceitful! If I was your wife I don't think I'd ever speak to you again."

"Baby, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that contrary to what you just a few minutes ago?" She knew I had her pinned. "I mean doesn't the mere suggestion of not speaking to one another carry the slightest notion of implying malicious behavior?"

"I'll grant you the fact you caught me in a misguided rant," she admitted, "but that doesn't account for lying to _both _us women. That includes _you _too, Arnold. I can't believe-..."

"Shut it!" After staying silent for so long, Arnold's wife finally spoke out. "Both of you need to cut the crap! Did you ever _think _there was a _reason _Arnold didn't tell me this? Yeah, I'm upset and yeah I wish he would have told me about it, but like you said, the past is the past so let it be! Besides, whatever they had together obviously didn't work out or I wouldn't be standing here, so quit bickering and let _Arnold _do the talking. He's perfectly capable of explaining himself. Arnold?"

Arnold reluctantly cleared his throat after we'd all been subjected to silence due to his wife's sudden outburst. He also made it clear he wanted out full undivided attention.

"Listen up and listen carefully because what I'm not going to repeat myself." He arose from the bench for the last time, taking on a threatening stance as if we'd regret our punishment if one of us was to drift off into a daze. "You all know now that I asked Sarah Jameison to live with me and she accepted. The truth is, we lived together for almost five years and grew to know each other very well. What you _don't _know is our relationship was more of a companionship between two lonely people. You might say we subconsciously used each other for the sake of having a presence in each of our lives. Sarah eventually figured this out, confronting me the day I came home with John's letter. That day was tough, especially for Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the...?" I examined the letters on the page a second time making sure I hadn't misread the name. I hadn't. Clearly, the name was hers and I had to ask myself why he was receiving mail about _her_. Since I didn't want to risk the entire letter here at the lab, I lifted the corner of the first sheet to find out who it was from. "Henry? Uh, hey John, you left some personal mail over here on the counter. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Uh, it's old mail."

"You just want me to throw it away then?"

"Uh, sure."

As soon as John turned his back, I refolded the letter and quickly slipped it into my back pocket. To be sure his ears hadn't picked up on the slight rustling of paper with my every move, I never took my gaze off his murky yellow dress shirt. When this proved tiresome, I glanced over at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to the hour and there was no use in concentrating on the data I'd been recording . I couldn't wait to read what Henry's letter had to say as soon as I could get out of the lab and into my car.

"John, one more thing."

"Uh, what's that?"

"Do you mind closing shop for me?" I knew he most likely detected the antsy sound in my voice. "I need to pick up some groceries for Sarah before I come home. That all right with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." My feet were already out the door hitting the pavement before he could change his mind. "I owe you one."

Rushing to the car, I fumbled with my keys to unlock it, then just as fast as I'd entered the vehicle, I slammed its door shut, leaving the tinted windows rolled up. I hastily unfolded the letter only to find myself saddened by its painful content.

_Dear John, _

_It is with deep regret this letter comes to you. If I could wave a magic wand to change the circumstances of this nonexistent relationship, I would. Don't get me wrong, we've always loved each other, but it's never been and never will be the love I've always hoped for. No matter how hard I try, I reality is __**Helga **__will never see me as anybody but her __**best friend**__. Guess you were right, pal. Her heart only has room enough for one man. Obviously he's not me, so it's with a heavy heart I leave this cozy apartment here in N.Y.C. to take refuge back in Hillwood once again a single man. I'll probably stay in town for a few month, look a couple people then maybe travel cross country. I haven't planned anything out yet, but I'll be packed up and ready to roll in a few weeks. I'll look you up when I get back. _

_Henry _

"Wow. So he's coming back soon. I wonder if..." Searching the letter over for a telephone number or at least an address, I'd finally made up my mind. If I really wanted to see Helga after all these years, I'd have to do some _independent _research. "Nope. No contact information anywhere on this letter and I bet John trashed the envelope at work. Wait a minute! I know! I can look his New York address up on my computer. Maybe I'll find a telephone number with it. Better yet, why don't I look up her name?"

Sarah seemed confused by the eager expression across my face as I flew through the door when I arrived home. She sat at the edge of the couch with one eyebrow cocked.

"Supper's on the table for ye if ye be hungry for it."

"Thanks. I'm starving. Listen, Sarah, if you don't mind I'm gonna take my dinner to the attic. I need to look up some information on the computer. Meet ya in the bedroom later tonight."

"But Arnold," she tried to protest albeit unsuccessfully, "you haven't been in the attic since-..."

"I know. I'll explain later." There was no need to turn from ascending the stairs. I already knew by here disconcerted voice she'd grown suspicious of my actions. Who was I kidding? It wouldn't be earth shattering news if she found out my intentions anyway.

Hours of searching both names on the internet led me nowhere. She didn't seem to exist in New York nor did he ever reside here in Hillwood. By the time I'd realized Sarah was in the attic with me I was to frazzled to notice.

"O'Connor, O'Connor! Why can't I find Henry O'Connor anywhere in the fifty states? What did he do, move to Canada?"

"For one thing," a distinct muffled accent called out from behind me, ""you be missing the apostrophe between the 'o' and the 'c' in O'Connor. You might also take into consideration that this letter I be holdin' in me hand is a wee bit old. Did you ever bother to look at the date posted on this thing? It's at least three years old."

"Huh?" I sprung from the work chair like a petrified cat. "Sarah? Man, you scared me. How long have you been up here?"

"Long enough. Arnold, if you wish to save yerself some time, why don't ye just ask John for Henry's telephone number? If it be his _roommate _yer lookin' for, why don't ye try typin' _her _name in, eh?"

"Um, Sarah? Are you —...?"

"If ye be thinking I'm angry with you, Sweetheart, the answer is no." She refolded John's letter neatly, wedging it between two fingers and handed it back to me. "We both knew five years ago when you asked me to stay here, neither of us was in it for the long haul. I always knew you'd go searching for Blondie one o' these days. I'm surprised it took ye _this _long. I almost thought-ah, never you mind."

"Never mind what? And how did you know that letter's three years old? I couldn't find a date on it anywhere."

"Ye must have been in an awful hurry, lad. It's barely noticeable, but it's there." She pointed to the upper right hand corner of the tightly folded square she'd just delivered. "Besides, what do ye need Henry's info for when you're looking for her? Like I said before, type her name in. Either that or call information."

"How am I supposed to read that?...And I already did," I sighed heavily.

"Arnold, listen," she sat down on the antiquated mechanical couch, its once vibrant red color now faded to a wild fuchsia, crossed one dainty leg over the other and examined the mood I was in by the sole means of my facial expression. Sarah had a knack for reading an individual's innermost thoughts. Our current situation proved no exception. "I don't want to sound cliche, but you and I have always anticipated this day, the day you would no longer need me in your life. I never asked you to. You've done more than enough for me, more than you perhaps should have, after all, I'm the one responsible for the loss of yer true love. In any case, it's time we both moved on. Give John a ring on the telly. When yer through, I'll be in the bedroom waitin' for ye. We've got a lot to talk about."

She lifted herself off the couch, gently squeezed my shoulder as she passed me by, then closed the door quietly. There was nothing left to do now but call John which would be no easy task.

"I might as well get this over with," I announced to the empty room while picking up the dusty receiver I hadn't used since I moved into Grandpa's and Grandma's bedroom. "If this doesn't work I can always try her old cell phone number. Wait a minute, I already did. Oh well, I might as well give this a try."

"Hello?" To my amazement, John picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey, John, it's me, Arnold. I was just wondering if you happened to ha-..."

"Henry's number?"

"Uh...yeah." His immediate response had me somewhat rattled. "I kinda picked up-..."

"My old mail."

"You're not mad I-..."

"Uh, nah. Just bring her home safely."

"Huh?"

"Henry's number."

Barely enduring that nerve wracking phone call and jotting Henry's number down, I dreaded heading to the bedroom to face the obvious. Sarah was right. We couldn't keep deceiving ourselves any longer. Descending the stairs, the fear of never finding Helga crossed my mind and I thought if I let Sarah go, I'd find myself alone again.

"No, I can't keep her here," I argued with myself out loud. "That wouldn't be fair to her."

As I opened the door, Sarah lifted her eyes from the paperwork she'd been tending to, serving me an illuminating smile. Soft red curls tumbled down past here shoulders, stopping just shy of the scoop neck sleeveless cotton pajama top she wore slightly above its matching bottoms. The outfit was her favorite and I never minded when she allowed its soft fabric nuzzle my skin. The fire in her emerald eyes flickered as she firmly patted the bed, beckoning me to her side.

"Hey," I obeyed her command, leaning up against that cozy night time attire she felt so comfortable in.

"Did ye find what ye be lookin' for, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah," I swallowed despite the burning sensation developing in the back of my throat. "Sort of."

"Henry's telly, eh?" Her discerning eyes penetrated mine to the point I thought I might hyperventilate or even discharge the contents of the dinner she'd cooked for me. She tried to calm me down by brushing her fingers in a circular motion lightly over my back. "Relax, Arnold. It's all right."

"No. No, it's not all right, Sarah. It's not fair to you."

"Arnold," the petite girl rose to her knees, turning my head and cupping my chin in both hands. "It _is _all right. I was lonely. You were lonely. _I _took advantage of _you_. What be fair about that, lad? I was yer arch nemesis in high school. What type o' fool turns around and asks his arch nemesis to live with him, eh?"

"I can think of a similar situation. Besides, that was the past, Sarah, and you've changed so much since then. You've become a fine woman I've-..." I stopped short of saying 'grown rather fond of', rerouting my thoughts in an alternative direction. "I think any man would be lucky to have."

"Why, thank ye so much, Arnold." Her pleading eyes seemed haunted by a banshee, yet she carried on the conversation. "I thought maybe I reminded you of another girl. I used to think I reminded you of that kind hearted lass who used to volunteer down at the rehab center. I remember how fond of her ye used to be. What's happened there? She think she be too good for ye, eh?"

"Nah, it's nothing like that. You might say I kinda outgrew her." I took her hands in mine and as frightening as they were, I concentrated deeply on her eyes. "Funny as it might sound to you, you never reminded me of Lila. You don't have her mild mannered nature. Your perseverance actually reminds me of He-of someone else I used to know."

"I see," Sarah hung her head low, her posterior dropping onto her heels. When she finally lifted her eyes, the rims of those haunted orbs were filled with tears. "Arnold, I just be-..."

"Shh," I silenced her by pressing her quivering lips with a gentle finger. A tiny fragment of my heart begged her not to leave. "You can stay here as long as you need to. Don't rush off on my account, especially if you don't have a place lined up yet."

Although she never replied, her peaceful smile let me know she appreciated my concern for her well being. I stared into the tiny redhead's forest green eyes for some time, wondering how a young girl who used to be so conniving, so manipulative and so ruthless could grow into an emotionally vulnerable woman. Maybe it was the longing for affection I hadn't had in years ro maybe it was the pity I felt for her, but I couldn't help brushing my lips softly against Sarah's. Surprisingly, it felt nothing like the forced kiss she administered so long ago. This kiss felt great, so good in fact that I had no desire to stop and she didn't hold me back either. I wanted to give this lonely soul a night to remember, a night never to be discussed by me with anyone. The next morning she was gone. Not a trace of her presence was left except for the faint scent of her floral perfume and a brief note she'd laid on the night stand.

_Arnold, _

_Thanks for releasing me, lad. I shall remember you always. Goodbye Sweetheart._

_Your truly,_

_Sarah XX _

I found myself somewhat surprised by the sting I felt from her sudden departure, but she was right. It was time to move on, and now that this segment of my life was over, it was time to call Henry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arnold? Hey Arnold, you drifted off there for a moment. So, Sarah left the night you got Henry's number? Go on."

Some stories in this life were better left untold. Sarah would have been pleased.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_AN: As always, thanks to my faithful readers who've been with this fic since the very beginning. My greatest appreciation goes out to you. _


	37. How Far For Love?

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Hey Arnold. _

_AN: Two chapters together? Wow! Enjoy. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

No doubt I was questioning myself as to why I'd driving thousands of miles to New Jersey to view cow pastures and cornfields just so as to visit Henry's country abode. What was I thinking? I knew what I was thinking. I must _really _love this woman to give up five years of a perfectly content if uneventful relationship with an entirely devoted soul, or was that entire five years just a dream? It wasn't. I had tangible evidence written in the form of a note.

"Yep, I must _really _love this woman to be driving out here in the middle of nowhere in this jalopy. Either that or I'm nuts. He could have just given me directions to their old apartment address and I could have gone from there, but nooo...he had to go and invite me to his remote dwelling so we can _catch up _with each other. Why didn't I tell him I was pressed for time and had to get back to the research lab soon. Oh yeah, because you're _never _pressed for time at the research lab!

Talking to myself wasn't something I was rather fond of, but it kept me from falling asleep on such a boring stretch of highway. Dusk crept up on me by the time I arrived at the quaint two story structure with it's picture perfect atmosphere. The tulips in the flower boxes below its windows were neatly pruned and a thriving vegetable garden grew along the right side of the house. In the left front center of the yard a few ducks swam in a manmade pond. I was slightly taken aback that Henry might want to live in a place as tranquil as this until the front door opened to a copper headed female I wasn't expecting.

"Hello, Arnold! Henry told me a friend of his would be dropping by this evening, but I never realized the two of you were so close."

"Yeah, well wonders never cease, do they?" She seemed surprised I'd developed a sarcastic outlook on life, but maintained her pleasant attitude.

"I'm ever so glad to see you again. I'll go get Henry for you." The charming lady stepped a few feet into the doorway and called out to her boyfriend. "Henry! You're friend's here!"

"Oh, hey Arnold." Henry bolted to the door while wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. "I wasn't sure what time you'd be arriving so I went ahead with my usual workout routine. Mind if I take a quick shower before we get started?"

"Not at all."

"You want a beer or something while you wait? We've also got iced tea in the fridge if you want that."

"No beer, but iced tea will be fine, thank you."

"Lila, go on in the kitchen and get Arnold a glass of iced tea, will ya? And find something to entertain him while I'm in the shower, okay?"

"My pleasure. Arnold, you look," I knew she'd never had the heart to say 'old' so instead she replaced it with "tired. Why don't you sit down in the living room while I go get you that tea."

I felt a little uncomfortable sitting in the same room with Lila while Henry bathed. Seeing her again reminded me of the insane crush I had on her back in elementary school. She was a sweet natured girl who'd never caused any trouble. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe I needed someone who could provide me with a challenge. Maybe Lila and I had been too much alike back then. She eased my discomfort by bringing up the topic I was most interested in.

"Henry tells me you drove all this way to get in touch with Helga. When's the last time you've seen her?"

"That's what I'm here for. I haven't seen her in years."

"Oh, then maybe you weren't aware she's written two best selling novels."

"Really? I don't get to the book store as often as I'd like to. I remember how much she used to love to write. Good for her." Lila removed two rather large volumes from the bookshelf.

"Her material is oh so unbelievable, Arnold. I absolutely love her flare for stirring up the unaddressed issues in our present world today. That and how she utilizes the ability to tug at her readers' emotions. Isn't Helga's work fantastic, Henry?" She asked persuasively.

"It is if you're not living with her while she's writing it," Henry laughed as he strolled into the living room smelling like fresh cotton. "Hey buddy. Now that I'm more presentable for company, what's up? You still work in the research lab at the university?"

"Yeah."

"John still there?"

"He'll be there 'til his body becomes a cadaver for the med students to work on." I always wondered if John had a life outside of work.

"You seem kind of better, Arnold," his placid blue eyes searched me over a moment, "you sure you don't want a beer to take the edge off?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Intoxicating substances aren't my strong suit." I had only one vice now and I meant to keep it that way.

"All right, then. How about I take you out back and show you around the place? You might feel more relaxed if you had some fresh air or if you like, we can sit outside on the patio and talk."

"Sure."

Henry led me on a mini tour of the O'Connor/Sawyer farm which was small, but well kept. He said Lila missed living in a country setting so they moved out here almost a year and a half ago. She worked as a counselor for abused children while he managed to keep his job as a personal trainer all these years. He commented on the fact that when it came to their salaries, it was a shame physical appearance outweighed the importance of emotional well being. The tour ended at a small round table equipped with two matching chairs and an umbrella inserted through its center. Now was the time for serious discussion.

"So, you haven't seen nor heard from Helga in almost ten years?" Henry asked, nursing a chilled bottle of beer. "I don't know why, but that's something I simply can't fathom, Arnold. I know it's true, but...man. I will say this though, she diligently concentrated on her career."

"Obviously." I distinctly remembered the two thick books Lila had shown me back in the house.

"Speaking of, that's one of the reasons I asked you to come here," he propped an elbow up on the table. "Since Lila's an avid reader of her novels, she likes to attend her book signing fairs whenever possible. Unfortunately, she won't be able to make it downtown tomorrow since she's got a session with a new client. Do you think you could run into the city for her and get her book signed by a woman I know you're dying to see?"

"I'll do it. All this time and you never told me Helga lived right here in New Jersey?"

"She doesn't. She lives in New York, and that's where she'll be tomorrow."

"New York? But that's-..."

"About an hour away from here."

"Wow. I never realized you lived so close."

"I missed New York after I moved back to Hillwood, but I didn't miss its crowded street nor its hustle bustle atmosphere. About a month of living back home, I got in touch with Lila and here we are, close enough to work in the big city, but far enough away to enjoy some peace and quiet." He straightened his posture, squinting his eyes to concentrate on me as if I was a laboratory rat. "Arnold, I didn't ask you to drive all the way out here just to do Lila a favor. That was coincidental. I could have just given you directions to Helga's place, but I wanted to see you first, make sure you were...okay. You sounded a little depressed over the phone."

"There's no need to worry about me, Henry. I'm fine. I needed to get away for a while. I'm glad I did." I smiled, vowing to keep my secret promise to Sarah.

"Henry?" Lila called, slipping a hand through the sliding glass door. "Don't you think you and Arnold ought to come in? It's starting to get a little chilly outside."

"We'll be there in a minute, Babe. I've got a couple more things I'd like to discuss with Arnold."

"Okay. Don't stay out too late. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Arnold."

"It was nice to see you too, Lila. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She gently slid the glass door shut, her delicate frame headed for bed. Lila was a relatively small girl herself, but nowhere near as tiny as Sarah. Helga, tall as she was, looked like an amazon standing next to either one of them.

"Well, listen. I gotta get up early tomorrow morning also. You're welcome to stay out here as long as you like. There's a spare bedroom down the hall next to the bathroom. You can shower and shave in the morning before you leave. Lila and I will probably be tending to the animals by the time you get up, so I'll leave her book and directions on how to get to the city on the kitchen table. Help yourself to some food while you're at it. We've got plenty. Oh, and Arnold," he eyed me intently, pushing himself up from his metal chair, "drive safely. You wouldn't want to ruin Helga's surprise."

"Definitely not," I grinned mischievously. "I've got a surprise of my own for her."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Could you sign it, 'To a very special lady.' It's for my wife's birthday."

"Yeah, sure thing." I couldn't wait to get the heck out of the bookstore after being bombarded with such a large crowd. I was astounded by the amount of fans who'd turned out, but I wasn't complaining. It looked like only one patron remained. He was a tall blonde gentleman who I wasn't able to get a good look at due to the fact his face was buried in my latest compilation. "There you go, sir. Give my regards to your wife."

"It's a pleasure to have met you."

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Next." My trusty pen had finally run out of ink so I fished into my pocket to grab a spare.

"Hi," A familiar voice greeted me. "You know, it's great to see a blonde for a change. I'm so tired of redheads I don't think I want to see another one for a long time after I have you sign this book for one."

"I'm so tired I must be dreaming." I could have sworn the voice belonged to someone I hadn't heard in a very long time. Lifting my head up to apologize to the man, I froze. "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were...Arnold?"

"Remember me, Blondie?" How could I forget that warmhearted smile and those lush green eyes? He'd aged more than I would have expected for a man his age, but my Arnold still had the face of an angel. Handing the book over to me, he gently cocked his head to one side searching me over to see if anything had changed. He was plum out of luck.

"How did you? Who told you?" I was so overwhelmed I stumbled over my own words, leaving the store manager thinking Arnold was some kind of stalker.

"Hey, leave our guest alone or I'll call the authorities in here. You want a ride downtown, mister?"

"No, Marilyn. It's all right." I waved my hand back and forth, shaking my head. "This is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in _ten _years. I'm a little overexcited. That's all."

"All right. Just so long as he isn't some maniac trying to maul you."

"Don't mind Marilyn. She's overprotective of all her guests. So, how'd ya know I was here?"

"A little birdie told me what bookstore you'd be at today." He took my hand, coaxing me to stand up and step out around from behind the table, then signaled for me to move in closer to his body.

"Henry. I should have known after all that babbling you did about redheads." I was trembling all over and I think he knew it because he positioned me nearer to him.

"Hey, after not seeing me for ten years, don't I at least get a hug?" Arnold stretched his arms out and I melted.

"What the heck, why not?" I tried to sound calm through rapid breaths, but to no avail. He squeezed me so tight I could feel his heart pounding so hard I thought I might rip his chest open. After all these years my beloved still yearned for my affection. Oh, how beautiful! I couldn't control myself. I kissed him and he willingly joined in.

"Old friend indeed," Marilyn smiled, shaking her head.

"When you're through here, if you don't mind, would you like to take a little walk with me? I've got something I've been meaning to give you." Arnold seemed eager to leave the place so I wasted no time.

"Come on, we're out of here." I grabbed my sweater, threw it over my shoulders and followed a perfectly content Arnold out the door. It felt like I was a school girl all over again. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he turned back to acknowledge me. "Bye the way, I gave something to you a long time ago. You still have it?"

"If it's small, round and blue, it's in the upper right hand corner of my closet still in the box its owner gave it to me in." We stopped in front of an old beat up Skylark. "Downgrading, are we Arnold? I see you've traded in one heap for another."

"It's a _rental_," he joked, not at all bothered by my comment.

"At least you traded the other one in for a muscle car. I'll give you that. You still have your grandpa's Packard?" but Arnold wasn't listening. He'd jammed himself in his back seat sorting through a mass of empty soda cans. The man usually kept his vehicles immaculate.

"Here it is." He pulled out a small pink box with a white bow atop it. "I found something that belonged to you while I was cleaning the attic a few years ago. I thought you might like to have it back. Go ahead and open it-no, wait a minute-why don't we sit down first, then you can open it. There's a couple of benches right over there."

"Whatever floats your boat." We sat down on one of the benches and he handed me the little pink container. "This better be something I really missed, otherwise you'll have wasted your time driving all this way to New York."

"I won't know if you don't open it, now will I?" He threw me a sly smile before I could say anything so I went ahead and opened the box.

"My pink ribbon! Arnold, you've kept it all this time! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it. It's one of two things I've-never mind," he grinned one of those wicked grins he used to while we were dating. "Could you do me a favor? Do you mind trying it around your head for old time's sake?"

"You're up to something, aren't you, Arnold?" I asked, lifting the ribbon out of the box when a gold band with a decent sized diamond attached to it caught my eye. "What the?"

"You might say that," he placed the ribbon back I'd dropped back in the box. "Now, let me do this properly."

"Arnold, you're not..." I was so freaked out I couldn't complete the sentence.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," he got down on one knee and took the ring out of the box, sliding over my finger.

"Arnold, you _are _aski-..." I was so short of breath I thought I'd faint. He repeated my name, emphasizing what he was about to ask.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki, will you marry me?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_AN: The next chapter is called "Sailing" and will be the last installment of this fanfic. It is already in progress and I'm not making any promises, but I hope to have it up soon. As always, thank you for reading and staying with this fic 'til the end. My greatest appreciation goes out to all readers and reviewers. _


	38. Sailing

_Disclaimer: Never owned HA! nor any other media. _

_AN: This is it, folks. I'm a little saddened this fic has finally reached it's destiny, but I'm truly thankful for all the readers who've been with this story since day one. My greatest appreciation goes out to all those reviewers who've helped me become a better writer. Thank you so much._

_Warning: Read slowly, because this is last segment of "Blue Oceans". Enjoy._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"And what did you say?"

"What do you think I said, ya moron!" Arnold's wife playfully swatted me on the butt with her newspaper.

"Now _that's _the girl _I _remember!" I laughed. Her smile indicated she was no longer and angry young child. "You said yes, then?"

"You have got to be kidding. At first I said no, but after a while I said yes, yes yes!" she shouted jubilantly. My own wife looked on, beaming as if thinking 'I knew it all along.'

"Yeah, she declined my offer for several months, saying we needed to get to know each other all over again, but she eventually caved in to my persuasion."

"Quiet Football Head! I'm talkin' here!"

"HA! HA!" Arnold laughed heartily, knowing his wife disliked the idea of admitting defeat. "So am I."

"How long, Arnold?" I asked skeptically, insisting he tell me nothing but the facts.

"Eleven months, two weeks, three days and fourteen hours." Man, that girl was _still _crazy, either that or completely obsessed.

"Oh my gosh! Look at how late it is! What time did you say our flight was leaving tomorrow morning?" My baby peered at her watch, slightly panicked. "Didn't you say it was departing at 6:30?"

"No, 8:30, but we should probably get going anyway, before the motels run out of vacancy, after all, it _is _a Friday night. We can grab a bite to eat there. Arnold, you don't mind if we head out now, do ya?"

"Not at all. I understand this thing you've got lined up in California could make or break your career. Neither one of us would want to be responsible for the cause of a less than efficient interview." Arnold shook my hand, repeating the same firm shake he'd given it when we first met at the diner earlier in the day. "If I would have known earlier you'd be moving out there, I would have gotten in touch with you more often. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," I thought back to all the things we used to do here in the city as kids and all the fun we had doing them. "We should."

"Gerald, before you leave, we need to talk. Don't worry, this won't take long."

"Huh?" An intimidating presence grabbed me by the shoulder, leading me a few feet away from my best buddy. "I guess your wife wants to have a personal conversation with me."

"Arnold, keep Gerald's woman occupied while the two of you wait for us."

"Whatever you say, hon."

"I have to admit, I've had a truly enlightening experience this evening," my wife informed Arnold as an arm dragged me yet several feet farther away, then whirled me around to face her personally.

"Gerald, look at me," she demanded.

"I-I can't," I knew what she wanted me to do, and it remained yet impossible for me to gaze into those frightening eyes of hers.

"Why not?" she questioned. "How can I have a serious conversation with you if you keep avoiding eye contact with me? Come on, it's not _that _bad."

"Maybe not to _you_," I mumbled, "but I'll do it on account of your undying persistence."

I sucked in a deep breath, shifting my own eyes slowly from her long limbs to her tight waistline, onto her smooth neck and finally into her fearless eyes. To my astonishment, those two royal blue crystal balls weren't so terrifying as I once thought them to be. Maybe the continuous fear she'd deem my latest wife as unacceptable caused me to overreact. What amazed me most was that she never once labeled her as a home wrecker or whatever other derogatory name she might conjure up. Instead, she treated my girl with utmost respect, giving her the benefit of the doubt. After all, she wasn't the cause for the deterioration of my previous marriage. This I believed was the subject Arnold's wife was trying to get at.

"Good. Now that we're getting somewhere, I want you to understand something." She wrapped her fingers around my forearms and although her touch was firm but gentle as it possibly could be, I still felt like a boa constrictor was squeezing the life out of me. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate your wife, never have. Sure she gets on my nerves every now and then, but I think she's...okay."

"What are you really trying to say?" I cut to the chase, folding what part of my arms I could. Why should I trust someone I'd never trusted all my life?

"To put it bluntly, I know you love your wife, but I also know you called Phoebe this afternoon." She let go of me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Not that I want you to destroy your current marriage or anything, but I think you have some soul searching to do. Go ahead and go to Cali, see if it pans out and if things don't work out between you and your wife, you can always come back here. Maybe get in touch with Phoebe. Maybe the two of you will get back together and maybe you won't. Life isn't always going to hand out a fair deal."

"I mean, after ten years, even Arnold and I hade to get used to each other again. Neither one of us knew if our rekindled relationship would succeed. I'm not telling you what to do. Believe me, I'm probably the last person you'd take advice from. I rarely take my own advice. That choice is entirely yours. In the meantime, and I'd never thought I'd say this, take care of yourself."

"Thanks, I guess." Those giant blue orbs still failed to turn me loose. "I'll think about what you said."

"Don't worry about Phoebes. She's a big girl who knows how to handle herself," the author reassured me. "She'll be fine. Now come on, you and your girl need to make that flight tomorrow morning."

We approached our own in a seemingly touching discussion with one another. Arnold held my baby's hands in his, nodding an affirmative to her, releasing them at our arrival. Amazingly, his wife held no disregard toward her husband's kind gesture. Though she retained some of her headstrong qualities, the woman clearly demonstrated a milder personality than she'd displayed in childhood. From the untold stories I'd heard tonight, I learned to respect her underlying strength. It was a strong point I only wished I'd held.

"Hey, Baby, ready to go?" I knew _I _was after an exhausting yet extraordinary day.

"I'm _more _than ready, Gerald. Oh, and Arnold? Thank you for leaving us with a little piece of your past. And _you_," she pointed to the calm blonde who'd taken hold of her husband's hand, "I _truly_ want to thank _you _for helping me understand what it means to have been you."

"Eh, my life is no different from anyone else's," she shrugged.

"Are you kidding? You've come so far. Look at what you've accomplished in your life. There was a time I thought you'd never amount to anything, but I was wrong. You're a successful writer with several sensational books under your belt. Don't tell _me_ your life's no different from anyone else's."

"Thanks," Arnold's wife rendered a bewildered expression, "I suppose I could have turned out like I'd often imagined in childhood. I'm not going to elaborate, but man that would have been scary."

"I'm glad you didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have anything decent to read. Bye the way, where on earth did you get that red blouse? I've absolutely got to have it."

"It's custom made, but I'll trade it for that sharp lookin' pink one you got on."

"Deal."

"Just curious. Do you still have a hang up with public swimming facilities?"

"I'm...working on it."

"All right, ladies. It's time to say goodbye. I know you'd love to stay and chat with one another for hours, but we've still got a plane to catch in the morning." I wasn't about to jeopardize my potential to climb the financial ladder.

"Keep in touch."

"Will do."

"Well, Arnold, it's been real." I let him know this was my final goodbye. "Don't let that wife of yours throw you around too much."

"I won't," he laughed. "Have a safe flight. Oh, and I need to say one last thing to _you_."

"What's that?" He'd addressed my wife seriously.

"Take good care of Gerald. Don't go breaking my best friend's heart...Princess," he winked.

She sent him a precocious smile, then twirled around to snuggle against my shoulder as we headed toward the street. Our house was empty and our travel bags were packed. It was time to start our new life in California.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Phew! I'm glad that's over with," my sweetheart let out her breath as though she'd been holding it in throughout the night. "What about you? You think you can relax now that you made it through the entire visit?"

"It was really nice to see Gerald again after three years, but I have to admit, I'm mentally exhausted." We'd both submitted a large portion of our personal lives to our friends. "Are you ready to call it a night?"

"Give me a minute to replenish my energy and then I'll think about it." She resumed her sitting position on the bench, crossing one endless leg over the other, then lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. "Tell me, what _really _happened the night Sarah found out about Henry's letter?"

"Huh?" I was caught totally off guard. "What do you mean by that?"

"Arnold, you might be able to fool your friends with a little white lie, but you can't fool me. Sarah spent that night in your bedroom, didn't she?" Her huge blue basins were firm, yet calm. They wanted the truth and expected a delivery as such. If I had to break my vow, Sarah would have understood why I should need to reveal my secret to these deep delving eyes.

"Yes," I replied smoothly, "Sarah did spend the night in the same room as me. She was hurting and I'd caused the pain. You see, you never had the opportunity to see the compassionate side of an otherwise feisty woman. That night she called me into the bedroom and we ended up kissing each other for several hours. Things might have gone farther if she hadn't told me to stop or if I hadn't thought about what I was doing. Because I realized intimacy with a girl whom my only desire it was to befriend was wrong.

"Sarah told me she was saving herself for the right man, the one she intended to marry. She said she wished that I could have been that man, but understood my heart wasn't in the right place, therefore she asked me if I minded holding her and so I did throughout the entire night. I must have fallen asleep at some point in the early morning because when I awoke at daybreak, she was gone. All she left was a note that said I'd released her, but the more I think about it, the more I think it was _she _who released me. I believe she truly loved me, but knew although I really liked her a lot, I would never..."

"You know, if I was still an insecure nine year old going through the motions, I probably would have backhanded you right into that water over there." She made a spiraling gesture with her finger, dropping in the direction of the river. "But I'm not that emotional little girl anymore, am I? You know what I think?"

"You? Not emotional?" I let out a loud laugh until she lent me an evil eye. "All right. All right. What you just said was pretty funny though. Now, tell me what you think."

"I'm awfully amusing, aren't I?" she smiled presumptuously. "I think what you did for Sarah, for most men, is unheard of. Arnold, you are one hell of a man. I mean that."

"I know you do." I felt emotionally vulnerable myself right now.

"What I don't understand," she started, uncrossing those never-ending legs to straighten her posture, "is why were you the one who got into trouble during our high school years? I always thought I'd be the one to get into drinking and drugs, not the other way around."

"When you've carried the weight of everyone else's world on your shoulders most all of your life, it becomes daunting. Eventually, people come to expect a super hero out of you every time they have a problem. What they often forget is that you're just as human as they are. Everyone hits a crossroad at some point in their life. I guess I hit it early on. The last few years of high school was a dark period for me. I've heard say that some of the best kids turn out to become the worst adults. I'm thankful that never happened to me."

"_You _were lucky you had the opportunity to attend All Girls Academy." Whether she liked it or not, that school was probably the best thing her dad ever did for her. "You also had a _great_ roommate who must have been a _very _good influence on you."

"What is it with you and redheads? I swear you're drawn to them like a paper clip is to a magnet."

"So why did I marry a blonde, hmm?" She had no trouble detecting my ability to push her limits.

"I'll give you that one, Football Head," her jovial laugh proved she was in a complacent state of mind. "Okay, one last question and _then _we can call it a night. You ready?"

"Sure." With everything we'd discussed, I figured this question must be pretty important.

"Sarah's accent, real or fake?" Then again, maybe not.

"Actually, both. Her father _is _Scottish and her mother _is _Irish, but she was born here in Hillwood. She probably picked up the majority of their dialect, but I think when she socializes with her friends, she emphasizes her own accent for attention. I had the opportunity to meet her parents a few times and believe me, they sound nothing like her."

"So it's fake then."

"Well...yeah." I gently pulled her up from the bench. "Come on, let's go home."

As I strolled in the direction toward our house, I realized no one was following me so I turned around. There she stood, rendering that same look she'd given me right before we'd entered Bigal's Tasty Café. I had no choice but to walk back several paces and venture into those two deep oceans of blue I enjoyed so much. While I searched her dark mysterious waters, I recognized, something had changed. The usual rough seas were calm and the woman, hair as fair as the yellow rose, no longer turned her back from me. Instead, she welcomed whom or whatever she was expecting with open arms. Her dreary black apparel had been exchanged for a brilliant rose gown which only proved to enhance her endearing smile. She waited no more, for her ship was ready. In my own mind, I could hear a pair of footsteps approaching this lovely lady, then envisioned a tall man, his hair streaked with gold, climbing aboard her vessel. At last, it hit me! This man was...

"I got it! I got it! I finally know what that look you're always giving me means!" She lifted the corner of her mouth slyly, as if to test me. "And you know what?"

"What?" She folded her arms before I could take hold of them, so I placed my hands over her shoulders.

"I love you too...Helga."

"About time you figured it out, Arnold," my companion grinned, then squeezed the breath out of me while delivering one of her heartwarming embraces. "Hey, that's the first time you've called me by my name all day. Come to think of it, that's the only time anyone's called me by my name all day."

"So it is. _Now _can we go home?" Not that I meant to whine, but it had been a long afternoon which had drawn out well into the evening.

"You know what I was thinking? If you're not _too _tired, you wanna play a game of Karate vs. Tae Kwon Do?" That mischievous smile let me in on her exact thoughts.

"Workout room or bedroom?" I asked, trying hard not to smile so loudly.

"Race ya home!" There was no need for her to explain her answer.

"You're on!"

We ran through the streets acting like two frolicsome children with nothing better to do than wreak havoc. I didn't care. I was going sailing with my wife.

_END_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_EPILOGUE:_

Tina Park bustled with lively urchins rollicking throughout its playground facilities. Today's weather turned out a perfect weekend for families and their children to spend some quality time together. Our own household took advantage of this opportunity as well. Arnold and John were discussing their latest research development when our eldest twin tugged violently at her father's shirt.

"Daddy! Daddy! _He _won't leave me alone!" The petite football headed blonde with one thin eyebrow complained as she pointed to a meek looking bespectacled boy with jet black hair who sounded as if he needed one of his lungs drained. "Can I sock him one, huh? Huh? Can I, Daddy?"

"Gertie," her father picked the little pigtailed girl up in his arms, "we've had this discussion numerous times before and you know violence is no way to resolve your problems. Maybe Johnny just wants to play with you, but is too shy to ask. Why don't you go back over there and invite him to build a sand castle in the sand box with you."

"Oh, all wight. Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Arnold looked into his daughter's moss like green eyes lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go on and play." He set her down gently and she wasted no time running toward a park bench where Gerald and his raven haired beauty debated over their daughter's hair accessories.

It had been approaching almost eight years since Gerald returned to Hillwood reclaiming his former job as a news anchor for one of the local television networks. He'd described California as an "eye opening" experience, but needed to leave his dreams of grandeur so he could work through some marital issues he'd been having with his wife. She begged him to stay in L.A. He chose to remain here in the city.

"Did ya have to put that ridiculous bow on top of the kid's head? She looks like she's got a giant tarantula in her hair."

"No she doesn't, besides, it reminds me of someone I've come to know." Gerald's lovely lady observed the little black headed tyke with adoration. "I think it sets off her personality."

"I guess Rachel does look kinda sweet with that ribbon tied around her head. It gives her a sort of feminine charm." Gerald looked upon his daughter proudly until his sweetheart let out a sorrowful sigh. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Oh, I don't know. Rachel's such a beautiful child. It's such a shame she isn't mine."

"Hang on a minute. Rachel thinks of you as her mother too. She even said so herself. She said she's lucky 'cause she's got _two _moms and _two _dads. You're not her biological mom, so what? You're a _good _mother to her, otherwise you wouldn't have dressed her in that fancy get up she's got on right now." She laughed at her husband's jest concerning the girl's clothing.

"That's what I love about you, Gerald. I'm so glad I-..."

"_I'm _happy you're here...with me." She nodded, apprehending his hint not to go into a long drawn out explanation. "Hey, here comes Mom."

Another yet jet headed female approached her daughter with compassionate eyes.

"Hello, Sweetie. How come you're over here all by yourself? Why aren't you playing with your brother?"

"He's playing sand castles with Gertie." Sure enough, there the two were. How entirely different from our childhood.

"Where's Philip?"

Where _was _our youngest twin? He wasn't with Arnold who was still discussing work with his partner when a tiny redhead with green cat like eyes and slightly pointed ears tapped him on the leg. She looked as if she might possibly be three to four years older than our kids.

"Good Morrow to ye, Mister. Could I interest you in some chocolate turtles?"

"Sure," Arnold smiled down at her. "Put me down for two boxes."

"Uh, me too."

"Gretchen! Gretchen!" A familiar voice called out. "Are ya done yet? It's time to go home!"

"Daddy!" The dainty little girl rushed off and then stopped right at her father's feet. What a phenomenal sight. There he stood, his face no longer bloated with alcohol, looking down upon his child as if she were the most precious jewel in the world. He should be proud of himself. He'd finally learned to let go.

"Mommy?"

"There you are. I wondered where you'd taken off to."

"I was looking at the trees like Daddy does sometimes. I wanna be just like him when I grow up." Like father like son. It wouldn't hurt to have another Arnold in the world. "Mommy, can I go play with Rachel? She's all alone, and it's sad when you're all alone and nobody wants to play with you."

"Sure thing, Philip. Go on over there and ask her." He hesitated a moment, then looked up with his oversized steel blue eyes.

"Thanks, Mommy." Philip smiled his little football headed smile, then strolled happily toward the quiet little girl who'd decided to bury herself in a book. The boy got distracted along the way, crouching down to examine a couple slow moving caterpillars. He'd eventually make it over to the bench where two black haired angels analyzed a familiar looking hardcover.

"This is probably my favorite piece of work written by her, not only because the characters in it are so complex, but because it holds special meaning."

"What's that?" Eavesdropping wasn't the best thing to occupy oneself with, but carried no harm amongst friends, especially when the news was all good.

"The verse printed prior to the first page of the story is dedicated to me personally. If you've never taken advantage of the opportunity to read it, then I suggest you do. It's a new take on the old phrase, 'love is blind'." The dark eyed girl handed the heavy volume to the other woman who's eyes were as black as her own.

"I know I've read this book before, and I'm sure I wouldn't exclude the dedication. I love all of her books, but I can't seem to recollect exactly what this particular verse said."

"Why don't you refresh your memory."

The words were simple, yet meant to deliver a profound statement.

_It takes no pleasure in gold,_

_Nor does it value beauty._

_It holds no class in society,_

_Nor does it judge religion(or lack there of)._

_It knows no gender,_

_Nor does it define itself as an institution. _

_True love is simply the gift of an altruistic act rendered for the sole benefit of another._

_All my love to you, best friend. _

_Helga_

Tears welled up in the other woman's eyes, then crashed down like two adjacent waterfalls, not only because she'd understood what those words meant to the smaller woman sitting beside her, but because she'd finally realized what those same words meant to her in another context. That brassy smile of hers meshed right in with the joyful streams gushing down her rose painted cheeks. Her friend also displayed a gleeful smile, almost as if her spirit flew beyond supernatural heights. Both girls turned their head in unison, presenting a military salute which was handed right back at them. It felt great to actually behave like a real friend after all these years.

"Hi, Rachel." He'd finally made it over to the petite little girl all decked out in the latest fashions.

"Hello, Philip," she responded timidly, "you wanna play?"

"Yeah." What he said next brought heartfelt tears for a lifetime to come. "I like your bow because it's blue, like your dress."

Like father like son indeed.

_COMPLETE_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_AN: My greatest thanks to you, the reader, for taking a chance on this fic. I hate repeating myself, but I'm grateful for all those readers who've been with this story from its beginning._

_Thanks: I'd like to personally thank all of you for all the reviews(good or bad) and for everything. (Personal messages will be sent out) _

_Special thanks: Pointy Objects, Gwynn, Willy D, LM, and Darth Roden, who've all helped inspire me to complete this colossal piece of work._

_-Jae-_


End file.
